L'aimer était rouge
by Lady Treacherous
Summary: Lorsque les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch arrive, le jeune Connor décide de tenter sa chance dans le seul but de se rapprocher du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Joshua, dont il est fou amoureux. Arrivera-t-il à ses fins ? A se rapprocher du garçon qui fait battre son coeur et à le séduire ? Amour et Humour vous attendent !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance & Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Note**_: Tout d'abord merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic. C'est ma première sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, vous trouverez le résumé ci-dessous et des informations sur moi sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et puis un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, motive et donne envie de continuer. Cette fic est basée sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais vous croiserez peu de personnage de la série, voir pas du tout. L'histoire se passe bien après la chute de Voldemort, Harry n'est plus à l'école, Poudlard a été reconstruit depuis un moment. _

**Résumé** : Le jeune Connor, fou amoureux de Joshua, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, décide de tout faire pour rentrer dans l'équipe, dans le seul but de se rapprocher du garçon qui fait battre son cœur.

! BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_Ce rêve…je le faisais tout les soirs. Moi, assis à une table de la grande salle, lisant un bouquin, qui en fait servait de couverture pour pouvoir observer ce garçon. Ce dernier, entouré de son harem, lèverait délicatement la tête, ses yeux se portant sur moi. Moi, seulement moi. Son regard serait mien. Et alors il se lèverait de la table, et viendrait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je rougirai alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire, le cœur battant la chamade, il me dirait « Je t'aime ! »._

**Chapitre 1 : La seule chance**

Je me réveillais, déçu.

Comme tous les matins, je me faisais avoir, pensant que mon rêve était une réalité. Et comme à chaque réveil, je me pinçais en me disant « Idiot, ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu as cru au père noël ? Ce n'est pas demain que Joshua te déclarera sa flamme ! ».

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui est Joshua ? Et bien c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ça va faire trois ans cette année qu'il à ce poste. C'est sans doute l'élève le plus populaire de la maison des lions, et il vient d'entrer en septième année. Pourquoi un grand comme lui, une « star » telle que lui, m'adresserait déjà la parole ? Pourquoi porterait-il son regard sur moi ? S'intéresserait à moi ?

Je n'avais jamais eu de copain –à mon plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs-. Étais-je destiné à finir seul ? La solitude me rongeait. Bien que j'avais quelques amis, je n'étais pas écroulé sous la popularité –ce qui n'est pas mon but dans la vie-.

Je suis juste un garçon discret, timide, qui rêve juste d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimer en retour. Le nombre de fois où j'observais des couples s'embrasser, se tenir main dans la main, se faire des câlins…ça me rendait jaloux, donc triste. Bien que j'essai d'être un garçon marrant, qui sourit tout le temps, je suis en fait triste en moi, triste d'être tout le temps seul. Je me dis que cette réaction est du au stade de l'adolescence.

Après m'être habillé, je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle de l'école. Je me levais exprès plus tôt pour être sûr de pouvoir être bien assis, pas trop loin de Joshua de préférence, afin de pouvoir l'observer. Oui bon je sais, je me torture en faisant ça, c'est ma nature sadomaso qui ressort dès qu'il est question du jeune homme.

Assis, je pris un peu de nourriture, pris la Gazette du Sorcier, faisant semblant de lire. J'attendais impatiemment qu'une certaine personne arrive.

J'attendis cinq minutes, puis dix. Je tournais toutes les deux secondes la tête vers la grande porte, d'un air absent, et je serrais un peu plus fort le journal dans mes mains. Mais bon sang où était-il ? Pourquoi ne venait il pas ?

Jamais aucun garçon n'avait suscité autant d'intérêt pour moi, de fébrilité. Je l'avais vu un beau matin, alors que je sortais de la douche, il avait débarqué comme ça, tel un dieu vivant, une incarnation suprême de ce que la nature pouvait créé de plus beau. Il était passé à côté de moi, nos yeux c'étaient croisés suffisamment longtemps pour que mon cœur se mette à battre comme le moteur d'une voiture allant à cent à l'heure, me souriant légèrement avant de passer son chemin.

Il avait des cheveux bruns avec des reflets cuivrés, et sa nature de cheveux faisait qu'il pouvait les redresser un peu sans forcément mettre de gel ou avoir les cheveux gras. On pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient soyeux, et on avait juste envie d'une chose : passer notre main dans ses cheveux en mode pub de shampoing Schwarzkopf. Chaque détail de son visage me semblait parfait. Son nez était un bon exemple. De bonne taille et fin, c'était l'un des nez les mieux esquissé que j'avais jamais vu. Il allait en harmonie avec ses lèvres qui me semblaient bien douces. Par contre, ses yeux, bien que très beau je l'avoue, ne révélait –à mon grand désespoir- aucune émotion, comme ci il avait un regard vide. Des yeux gris sans aucunes émotions.

Je n'avais jamais vu d'imperfection sur son visage, pas le moindre bouton ne venait ternir sa peau. Je pouvais passer, je pense, des heures à l'admirer sans jamais déceler l'origine exacte de la fascination que j'exerçais pour lui.

Il serait sans doute là d'une minute à l'autre, et si, il décidait de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, je serai assez proche de lui pour sentir le parfum dont il était imprégné. Peut être même que je croiserai son regard, et peut être même j'oserai lui adresser un petit signe du ou me contenterai de sourire comme un idiot.

Puis la cloche sonna.

Je regardais autour de moi et ne vit que la grande porte, avec déjà les élèves, qui c'étaient levés, et qui commençaient à se diriger hors de la salle pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Je me penchais pour vérifier qu'il viendrait quand même, pour rejoindre ses amis, car une fois il avait surgit au dernier moment. Mais il ne vint jamais cette fois ci. Je me replongeais alors dans la contemplation de mon journal, datant d'hier, le cœur plus douloureux que jamais.

- Tu en tire une tête ! dit une voix féminine, que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite étant donné que j'étais dans la lune.

C'était Abigail, ma meilleure amie. On se connaissait depuis notre première année, et était inséparable depuis.

- Si, si, je vais bien, je te rassure.

- Arrête de mentir. Tu n'as pas vu Joshua c'est ça ?

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, on dirait.

Abigail fixait le journal dans ma main, et comme il datait d'hier, elle se mit à sourire, se retenant presque de rire. Elle devait déjà m'imaginer en train d'attendre comme un idiot avec un vieux papier. Genre pas cramé du tout.

- Si cela peut te consoler…

- …TU L'AS VU ?

Me mis-je soudain à m'écrier comme ci ma vie en dépendait.

- Heu…non. Il y a…

- IL T'A REMIT UN MOT POUR MOI ?!

- Heu…mais non. BON TU VAS ME LAISSER FINIR OUI ?!

Je souris avec un air benêt pour m'excuser. Me fixant d'un œil méfiant, Abigail décida de reprendre encore une fois.

- Donc je disais… (elle marqua un temps de pause et me regarda pour être sûre que je ne la couperai pas encore)…que Joshua n'était pas là au ptit dej' car il était en train d'afficher un papier sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune pour les inscriptions à l'équipe de Quidditch !

Je lâchais mon journal et écarquilla les yeux. J'étais tellement excité que l'envie de sauter par-dessus la table pour me jeter sur Abigail me retenait. J'avais presque l'impression que mes larmes et mes coups de blues n'avaient pas étés en vain. Enfin quelqu'un avait daigné écouter mes prières. C'était une occasion en or de pouvoir me rapprocher de Joshua. Mais dans toute cette joie un problème vint rapidement me perturber…JE NE SAVAIS PAS JOUER AU QUIDDITCH !

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais nul par contre…

- Merci 'A' (c'est comme ça que je la surnommais), merci de me soutenir ! dis je en souriant.

- Haha, mais comme je savais cela, et que je suis une super amie, j'ai pensée que tu pouvais t'inscrire à un stage intensif de Quidditch afin de t'améliorer. De toute façon ça dépend le poste que tu vises.

- Pas bête ton idée. Je pense que je vais faire ça. Par contre je n'ai pas du tout du tout d'idée de poste.

- Bah ça…*réfléchit* tu aviseras en fonction des capacités que tu développeras : points faibles, points faibles, tu vois le truc ?

- Je crois oui… (je la regardais avec un air anxieux)

J'attendais impatiemment le midi pour me rendre dans la salle commune afin de voir le tableau d'affichage. Par chance, la foule était apparemment passée. Par contre il y avait énormément d'inscrit pour les sélections de Quidditch, et je fus un peu paniqué à l'idée que mon nom se retrouve parmi tous ceux de cette liste. Certains mecs avaient même mis des cœurs ou semblaient avoir écrit avec un air sûr. Aurais-je de la concurrence ? Ou me faisais-je juste encore une fois des films ?

J'inscrivais timidement mon nom, puis chercha la feuille sur le stage intensif de Quidditch. Par chance, peu de gens y avaient mis leur nom, pour l'instant. Peut être aurais je ainsi plus de chance pour m'entrainer et m'améliorer. Tout en écrivant une nouvelle fois mon nom, j'espérais de tout cœur que tout ce que je faisais aller servir à quelque chose. Je culpabilisais un peu de devoir faire un sport que je n'avais jamais vraiment pratiqué durant ma scolarité, j'avais juste les bases normalement, c'est-à-dire monter à balai.

Comme quoi, l'amour fait faire des folies, et donne des ailes…ou pas.

C'est alors qu'un groupe d'élève pénétra dans la salle commune. Comme le temps n'était pas très adéquat pour pique-niquer dehors, ils venaient sans doute se réfugier au coin du feu devant la cheminée. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur les nouveaux venus, et là mon cœur se mit à exploser lorsque mon regard se porta sur une personne en particulière. Parmi eux, à quelques centimètres de moi, ce trouvait Joshua…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Et voici le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si il vous aura fait sourire au moins une fois, et vous aura fait oublier un petit instant vos problèmes, j'aurai au moins réussi à faire mon travail, c'est-à-dire vous divertir. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre. Ce chapitre et le prochain seront consacrés au stage de Quidditch, vous retrouverez plus de « romance » après ^^ _

! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ^^ !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un stage plus cognant que prévu**

Vous voulez sans doute savoir ce qui c'était passé ? Et bien rien.

Enfin si, c'était sans doute un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie. Lorsque j'avais aperçus Joshua, j'étais devenu comme paralysé. Je respirais à peine et je ne pouvais bouger tel quelqu'un congelé. Je le fixais comme si j'avais vu le messie. C'est alors qu'un de ses amis me montra du doigt, et alors Joshua me regarda un instant et me sourit.

- Tu as un problème ?

Je devais avoir l'air idiot de rester fixe comme ça, rouge comme une pivoine sans doute, le regardant comme ci il était un extraterrestre. C'est alors qu'il se leva et s'avança vers moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort à chacun de ses pas. Il me regarda avec un air anxieux et me toucha le front.

- Tu es brûlant, tu veux ne pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Je…

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- TU AS FAIS QUOI ?

Hurla Abigail.

J'avais tellement peur que je m'étais caché sous mon gros manuel de potion.

- Retiens-moi Sam, je vais le démolir !

Sam regardait la scène tout en rigolant. De son vrai nom Samuel, c'était un de mes amis depuis la première année, tout comme Abigail. Mon groupe d'amis était au nombre de 4 : moi, Abigail, Sam, et Lee.

- Bah désolé mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi A ?

Couinais-je.

- Je ne sais pas moi, lui parler…AU LIEU DE FUIR EN COURANT !

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, ça ne c'était pas très bien passé.

En fait, juste après m'avoir parlé, je n'avais su dire un mot, et gêné, j'étais partit en courant.

- Abigail n'a pas tord, dit Lee, si tu avais été plus entreprenant et moins timide, il t'aurait emmené à l'infirmerie et ça t'aurait donné l'occasion de lui parler et même de le revoir plus tard pour le remercier de sa gentillesse.

Lee était un garçon, le plus sérieux du groupe sans doute. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns, et c'était le plus petit en taille. Abigail était la seule fille du groupe, mais cela ne l'avait jamais gênée car elle se sentait au fond d'elle un peu garçon manqué. Ce que j'appréciais grandement chez Abigail, c'était le fait qu'elle parvenait, je ne sais trop comment, à ignorer les vannes et les moqueries dont elle était affligée et qui, chez d'autres, auraient été vécues comme un drame insurmontable. Elle n'avait jamais l'air le moins du monde embarrassée, elle inspirait la plus parfaite indifférence. Elle était fidèle à elle-même, unique en son genre.

Sam était tout comme moi châtain, un peu plus foncé sans doute, il avait vraiment un humour tranchant, qui le mettaient vraiment à part.

- Oui bon, dis je en râlant. Au fait vous viendrez me voir m'entrainer au stage ?

- C'est ça change de sujet !

Dit Abigail en me fusillant du regard. Puis à ma grande surprise, elle reprit un air joyeux comme ci rien ne c'était passé.

- Oui bien sûr on viendra te voir, dit elle en sautant limite sur place.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Lee, on a bientôt un exposé à rendre en Astronomie, et je dois préparer mes fiches pour mes buses et…

- Oh ne fait pas l'intello toi, dit Sam en mangeant son paquet de cacahuète. On viendra tous te voir te ridiculiser royalement.

Il se mit à ricaner, et moi je faisais semblant de rire avant de lui donner une tape « amicale » sur son épaule.

**Oooo****OOOOooooO**

Peu avant le premier jour de stage de Quidditch, j'avais reçu une lettre d'information pour prévenir que tout le matériel, c'est-à-dire balai, équipement, robe, serait remis en main propre le premier jour du stage et devrait être remis dans le même état le dernier jour. Si on avait déjà un balai, on pouvait bien sûr le ramener. Moi je n'en avais pas.

La nuit avant le jour J, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Etant d'une nature inquiète, je stressais à l'idée qu'on soit beaucoup à faire ce stage, qu'il me servirait à rien car je serai trop nul et que je…Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormie.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois, comme ci j'avais fait la fête toute la nuit et que j'avais dormis seulement deux heures. Il était 7h du matin, et j'avais une heure pour me préparer car dans à 8h je devais être sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Je pris une petite douche rapide, me mettant juste un t-shirt, pull et jean, car le matin il faisait un peu froid, et prit mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avant de gagner le terrain de Quidditch.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le terrain, à la porte C, là où devait se regrouper tous ceux qui faisaient le stage, il n'y avait personne. Soit j'étais venu en avance, soit j'allais être tout seul, ce qui ne me rassurait pas.

J'attendis dix minutes, regardant toutes les deux secondes ma montre, puis me décida à faire le tour du stade pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Lorsque je revins finalement à la porte C, des gens étaient là. Je pris une respiration de soulagement et m'avança.

Un homme était debout sur une caisse lui servant d'estrade sans doute pour dominer tout le monde. Quand au groupe, nous étions une dizaine, mélangeant toutes les maisons. Une fille de Serpentard, trois gars et une fille de Poufsouffle, un garçon et une fille de Serdaigle, et trois Gryffondor dont deux filles et un garçon en plus de moi.

- Bienvenue à tous, dit l'homme sur la caisse, je m'appelle Victor je serai votre coach durant cette semaine de stage. Vous êtes ici car vous êtes nuls et que vous avez besoin d'être aider pour que vos vies aient enfin une onde d'intérêt.

J'étais en train de me demander si j'étais bien au bon endroit.

Ce Victor était assez grand et musculeux. Il avait des cheveux gris, mi-long, une boucle d'oreille et un grand sourire à la fois étrange et vicieux. Quant à sa robe, elle était rouge bordeaux, avec des épaulettes dorées. Il avait un début de bouc au menton, et des bottes pointues en cuir, ainsi qu'un énorme anneau en argent sans motif à l'index de la main droite, que l'on pouvait apercevoir de loin.

- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je suis en rouge ? Et bien cela fait référence à quelque chose que j'aime grandement : le sang !

Je ravalais ma salive. Moi qui pensais qu'il faisait référence à la maison Gryffondor, je m'étais trompé.

- Je ne suis pas là pour être votre ami ! Donc bande de larve, si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose d'en votre vie vous allez devoir m'écouter au doigt et à l'œil.

- Je l'aime bien lui, marmonna en souriant Ashley la Serpentarde du groupe.

- Maintenant allez vous changer dans les vestiaires. ET QUE CA SAUTE !

Tout le monde exécuta son ordre, tandis qu'il rigolait tel un tyran qui s'apprêtait à tuer. Je n'osais même pas le regarder en passant tellement il m'intimidé.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans les vestiaires, on du prendre une robe de Quidditch, ainsi que des vêtements à notre taille, des bottes et des protections. Comme je n'avais pas de balai, je du m'en prendre également un. Celui que j'eu n'étais pas le top du top, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien pour un stage.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le terrain de Quidditch, je murmurais à moi-même des paroles encourageantes comme « Allez Connor, tu fais tout ça pour Joshua ! ».

Un sourire narquois s'étirait sur le visage de Victor. Il avait dans sa main un souaffle, qu'il faisait rebondir sur le sol, tel un jeu.

Tout d'un coup, il envoya brusquement le souaffle sur un élève de Gryffondor, et cet élève ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il le reçu en pleine poire et glissa sur le sol.

- Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de se lever le matin !

Dit Victor en ricanant.

- C'est quand même triste Gryffondor de nos jours, non seulement vous savez plus utiliser un balai, mais en plus vous ne savez pas non plus attraper une balle. Ou alors tu voulais peut être te poser dans les tribunes, déjà fatiguée ?

L'élève se releva, et fit profil bas en se contentant de ne point répondre et ramassa la balle qu'il renvoya.

- Les mauviettes ne sont pas acceptés ici, si vous en êtes une vous pouvez tout de suite dégager !

Il se mit alors à passer entre nous, nous regardant en détail. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et me regarda un instant.

- Tu respire la peur jeune homme ! Ton nom ?

- Heu…Connor.

- Bien…Connor, dit il en souriant de nouveau avec cet air narquois qui me faisait frémir, monte sur ton balai !

Je déglutis. Regardant mon le vieux balai que j'avais, je me décidais à monter dessus. Je tentais de me rappeler de mes premières leçons en balai volant, et me souvenus pas chance de la façon dont il fallait décoller. Une fois dans les airs, je me tournais difficilement vers Victor, qui, un pied posé sur une malle, me regardait en souriant. C'est alors qu'il donna un coup de pied dans cette fameuse malle, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et en sortit alors un cognard, fonçant sur moi à toute vitesse.

Ma première réaction fut de fuir, sauver ma peau. Je me mis à voler à « toute vitesse » un peu plus loin, mais ce foutu cognard me suivait. Ce coach était vraiment cinglé, pourquoi faisait il ça ? Au bout de deux minutes, je compris que tant que le cognard ne serait pas rentrer dans quelque chose, il ne s'arrêterait pas de me poursuivre. Je devais trouver rapidement une solution.

La seule idée que j'eu, c'est de me rapprocher du groupe, qui d'en bas me regardait sans aucun doute. Je ne pense pas que Victor laisserait le cognard blesser sa personne et les élèves. Une fois suffisamment proche du groupe, j'attendais que le cognard vienne vers moi. Victor les bras croisés, me regardait, son sourire avait disparut.

- Que fais-tu ?

Demanda-t-il. Sa réponse lui arriva cependant plus vite que prévu. Il regarda le ciel et aperçut le cognard foncer droit sur lui. Il se jeta alors au sol, et le cognard rebondit sur la pelouse avant de s'envoler de nouveau vers le ciel et redevenir normal.

Tandis que Victor se relevait, moi j'avais sauté de mon balai. Le sourire était néanmoins plus crispé, le choc avait fait son effet, aussi bien sur l'orgueil de Victor que sur son corps. Il arracha le balai d'un des élèves du groupe.

- Tu me prêtes ton balai ? J'ai une affaire à régler. L'avantage c'est que vu l'animal que je vais chasser, non seulement ton balais n'aura pas une égratignure, mais en plus tout sera fini en quelques instants.

Je n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que l'animal dont il parlait c'était moi.

- Heu…c'était accidentel, dis-je pour ma défense, il ne faut pas s'énerver pour ça !

- Accidentel ? C'est concept comme truc ça… Faudrait être rudement maladroit pour faire une chose aussi accidentelle que ça. Pas que ça m'étonnerait venant d'un manche de Gryffondor, mais quand même, faudrait vraiment être très très mauvais.

Il enfourcha alors le balai et décolla du sol.

- Rejoignez moi tous bande de larve !

Ordonna-t-il. Petit à petit, nous nous étions dans les airs.

- Je vous propose un truc, vous contre moi. Je vais me mettre devant les cages et vous allez chacun votre tour tenter de tirer avec le souaffle pour voir un peu votre niveau.

J'étais dans les derniers à passer. J'espérais que Victor est un peu oublié l'incident, mais apparemment, j'étais toujours dans sa ligne de mire lorsque ce fut mon tour, il me fusilla du regard tout en me regardant d'un air narquois. Il ne me calculait pas, ça se sentait, mais en plus, il m'avait déjà bien détaillé et savait que je n'étais pas très fort en Quidditch, voir nul. Le fait que je rate aller réconforter son orgueil et il considérerait sans doute ça comme de la vengeance.

Je pris le souaffle entre mes mains, et le contempla un instant. J'avais beau penser à Joshua et mes amis pour me motiver, je savais que j'allais rater, et cela satisferait grandement Victor. Je me décidais tout de même à lancer…et je ratais comme prévu. C'est alors que Victor me renvoya la balle, son sourire avait disparut une nouvelle fois.

- Je n'apprécie pas que l'on ne se concentre pas lorsque l'on joue ! Donc sale larve tu vas me refaire se tire correctement !

- Mais je vais rater quand même, dis-je en couinant.

- Le but bonhomme n'est pas de gagner. Oui sans aucun doute tu vas rater ton tir étant donné que je suis bien plus doué que toi, mais au moins tu auras raté en te disant que tu auras fait de ton mieux ! La tout ce que tu fais c'est te contenter de te dire que tu es nul et lancer quand même sans faire le moindre effort.

Je le regardais surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait des paroles sensées.

- BON ALLEZ ON A PAS TOUTE LA JOURNEE !

Je décidais de me concentrer alors, me répétant que je faisais cela pour Joshua, ma concentration était à son comble. Bientôt, Joshua s'efface de ma mémoire, et je lançais alors la balle.

Elle n'arriva pas entre les anneaux, étant stoppé par Victor. Mais vu qu'il ne dit rien, j'avais sans doute fait un tir satisfaisant. Il se contenta de crier :

- SUIVANT !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _C'est décidé, je vais essayée de sortir un chapitre ou deux, tous les jours ! Voici donc le 3__ème__, j'essaierai de finir cette fic durant les vacances, puis je me lancerai sur d'autres projets. Ce chapitre ce concentre sur le stage, mais rassurez vous, l'amour sera bien plus présente vers la fin et à partir du prochain chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rouge vif**

- Malédiction. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nul et maladroit sur un balai !

Victor hurlais tout en me regardant, tandis que je tentais de passer péniblement le souaffle à un de mes coéquipiers.

Mais comment font les joueurs de Quidditch pour conduire leur balai tout en tenant dans leur main ce fichu ballon. Les inventeurs de ce sport aurait du faire la balle encore plus grosse et plus lourde.

Je lançais finalement le souaffle au Gryffondor en face de moi, et il se le reçut sur la tête, lâchant au passage un grand « AÏE » puis Victor intercepta la balle.

- Bon bande de larve redescendez en bas !

Une fois tout le monde en bas, Victor fit le moins tout en ronchonnant, affichant de temps en temps des sourires peu rassurant.

C'était déjà mon deuxième jour de stage. Bien que progressais lentement, un des points positifs et que j'arrivais à tenir sur mon balai sans trop flancher voir tomber. J'avais passé ma journée d'hier à faire des tirs avec le souaffle, tout en « assimilant » des techniques que j'avais quasiment déjà oublié. Une chose était sûr, le poste de poursuiveur n'était pas pour moi.

- On va diviser le groupe en 4 ateliers ! Un groupe va faire un atelier gardien, un autre un atelier poursuiveur, un attrapeur et un batteur. C'EST COMPRIT BADE DE FEIGNANT ?

Je réfléchissais à présent dans quel atelier je voulais aller.

Je n'étais pas très bon poursuiveur. J'avais peur des cognards donc je me voyais pas me concentrer sur ses horribles balles durant les matchs, je n'étais pas suffisamment agile et rapide pour être attrapeur, et encore moins pour être gardien. A la rigueur, être gardien devait être sans doute plus tranquille et facile, sans doute serais je plus à l'aise.

Je gagnais donc l'atelier gardien.

- Aujourd'hui, les capitaines des différentes maisons de l'école sont venus m'aider.

Dit tout d'un coup Victor. Je tournais dès lors la tête, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, le cœur battant comme une voiture roulant à toute vitesse dans un rivage. Cela voulait dire que Joshua serait sans aucun doute là.

En me retournant, il était effectivement là. Malheureusement pour moi –chose qui semblait dès le départ évident-, vu que son poste était d'être poursuiveur en plus d'être capitaine, il s'occupait donc de l'atelier poursuiveur. Je regardais les élèves partir avec lui, leur lançant des regards jaloux, discrets. Et la chance me souriait également : Victor s'occupait de mon atelier gardien. En plus de ça, on était à peine deux-trois élèves intéressés.

- Mouais…on ne m'a pas refilé les meilleurs spécimens !

Dit-il en grommelant comme d'habitude.

- Commençons par le plus chiant. Connor en haut !

J'avalais ma salive, enfourcha mon balai et vint me placer devant les buts. Tandis que j'attendais que Victor s'envole en face de moi avec le souaffle, j'aperçus mon groupe d'amis arriver et s'installer dans une des tribunes les plus proches. Abigail me faisait coucou, et je lui rendis son signe de la main. C'est alors que je reçus un violent coup dans la tête. La joue toute rouge, je me tournais vers Victor qui ricanait.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès !

- Qui, moi ? Mais pas du tout voyons niark.

Il faisait tourner sur son doigt le souaffle comme si il était un joueur professionnel de basketball.

- Pour commencer, être gardien n'est pas une tâche de tout repos, il faut être vigilent, attentif, concentré…

Ah, mais qu'il était agaçant à toujours parler. Il était vraiment ennuyant et soporifique ce mec.

En même temps, il n'avait peut être pas tord. Ce poste requiert une grande concentration, et là j'étais juste en train de lui prouver que je n'étais pas capable d'assumer non plus ce poste. Vu qu'il y avait Joshua ici, sur ce terrain, comme moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Bien qu'il fût loin, je voyais ce petit point que j'imaginais être lui, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de dire aux élèves.

Je me reçu un autre coup de souaffle dans la tête.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

Hurla au loin Abigail, qui était limite capable de se sauter depuis les gradins jusqu'à la pelouse pour venir prendre un balai et monter dans le ciel flanquer une raclée à Victor. Sam rigolait, comme toujours, et Lee lui avait attrapé sa robe.

- Arrête de crier, ça ne sert à rien. Calme-toi ! disait-il.

- Mais…mais il fait exprès de lui envoyer le souaffle sur lui.

- Il n'a qu'à se concentré. De toute façon si il n'y met pas un peu plus du sien, il peut déjà faire une croie sur Joshua car c'est très mal partie pour lui pour rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Abigail finit par se rasseoir, et regardait dans ma direction avec un pincement au cœur. Hormis son cri, je n'avais pas entendu la suite de la conversation, l'horrible rire strident de Victor l'avait couverte.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

C'était enfin l'heure du repas. J'avais mal à la tête, et j'avais des courbatures partout. Je m'étais écrasé comme un gros caca sur la pelouse, me mettant dans la tête l'image d'un énorme sandwiche qui attendait gentiment d'être dévorer.

- Connor, dit d'un ton sérieux Victor, je ne sais pas quelles sont tes motivations pour faire ce stage, mais j'ai bien peur que le poste de gardien ne soit pas vraiment pour toi.

Je levais lentement la tête vers lui.

- Et d'après vous, je dois faire quoi ? Je suis nul à ce poste, pareille à celui de poursuiveur, et je serai jamais capable de frapper dans des cognards…

- Il te reste attrapeur !

- C'est mort, c'est trop difficile.

- Ca ce n'est pas mon problème. Soit t'essaye, soit tu fou le camp et tu reviens plus. Tu n'es pas venu ici pour te reposer. Sale morveux.

Puis il partit.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe, j'étais en pleine réflexion.

Ma seule motivation pour faire ce stage était d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor afin de me rapprocher de Joshua. Le reste je m'en moquais. J'étais au bord des larmes. J'étais fatigué, j'avais l'impression d'être nul, que rien ne marchait, et que j'étais à la poursuite d'un amour impossible ou trop compliquer à réaliser. Je regardais Joshua au loin, en train de rire avec les gens de son atelier. Ils en avaient de la chance. Il était si beau en train de rire. Comment un seul être pouvait il m'obséder à se point ?

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda une voix.

- Bof, dis-je en regardant du coin de l'œil Abigail s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Ne baisse pas les bras Connor, je sais que c'est dur, mais dit toi que peut être tes efforts porteront leurs fruits.

Je ne répondis rien, mais au fond elle avait sans doute raison. Je devais me motiver si je voulais avoir une chance avec Joshua.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'avais décidé de rejoindre l'atelier attrapeur, qui était au nombre d'un seul élève : une fille de Serpentard nommée Ashley (celle qui trouvait Victor sexy). Hormis le capitaine de Serdaigle qui semblait m'accueillir à bras ouverts, elle ne me lança pas des roses. Elle me dévisagea sans discrétion et afficha un léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

- Je suis Fabien le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, dit-il de toutes ses dents. Merci d'avoir rejoins cet atelier.

- Oui merci ! dit ensuite Ashley, les bras croisés, mâchant un chewing-gum tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je connaissais Fabien de nom. C'était un très bon attapeur apparemment. Peut être allait il m'être utile.

- Pendant qu'Ashley va continuer l'exercice que je lui ai montré, tu vas en faire un avec moi. Il est très facile : le but est qu'on s'envoi chacun notre tour cette balle de tennis.

On fit par la suite cet exercice. Ca va ce n'était pas trop compliqué. On le fit plusieurs fois du plus lent au plus rapide.

- Tu connais le principe, je pense, du poste d'attrapeur ?

Je hochais, tel un enfant, la tête.

- Très bien. Donc on va faire un essai, je vais rester à tes côtés pour te guider.

Il lâcha dès lors le vif d'or, puis nous partîmes tout deux à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Dès qu'elle c'était envoéle, je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, mais elle était petit et rapide, et elle avait rapidement disparue de mon champs de vision.

- Généralement durant un match, l'équipe demande à son attrapeur d'attendre un peu avant d'attraper le vif d'or afin qu'ils marquent le plus de point avant d'avoir les 150 fameux points en plus. Bien sûr, cela dépend de la confiance des équipes, et de qui ils ont en face d'eux, car parfois, vaut mieux attraper le vif rapidement plutôt que d'attendre bêtement.

Il fit une pause et on s'arrêta.

- Premièrement, lorsque tu es attrapeur, il ne faut pas te mettre la pression. Se stresser ne sert à rien, et parfois, ça te bloque plus qu'autre chose dans ta quête du vif. Déjà, je te conseille de te poser dans un coin tranquille du terrain où tu seras sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

Je regardais l'horizon, et aperçus une partie plutôt vide, en haut, et on y alla immédiatement s'y positionné.

- Ensuite, observe bien autour de toi, et dès que tu sens prêt, fait plusieurs fois le tour du terrain. C'est plutôt simple comme technique, efficace une fois sur deux, mais au moins c'est une base sûre lorsque l'on commence à ce poste. Imaginons que tu repères le vif d'or, tu ne dois surtout pas foncer comme un malade sans réfléchir, cela pourrait alerter l'attrapeur adverse. Il faut faire preuve d'intelligence sur ce coup là, et ce montrer malin. Sans perdre de vu la petite balle, tu dois continuer de la suivre, tout en la fixant, et n'hésite pas à accélérer un peu, mais fait en sorte que ton adversaire ne remarque pas que ton comportement est étrange, car généralement les attrapeurs s'observent entre eux.

Tout d'un coup, il me montra du doigt le vif d'or, qui n'était pas loin de nous. Je l'avais même pas remarqué, il était doué c'était certain.

On suivit donc la balle, tout en accélérant légèrement, et il continua de me citer ses conseils.

- Imaginons que l'attrapeur adverse est remarqué ton manège et se met à suivre le vif d'or tout comme toi, il ne faut pas hésiter à foncer et à tout donner pour l'attraper. Après il ne faut pas tricher, tu peux faire en sorte de semer ton adversaire mais interdiction de donner des coups, ça serait déclarer comme une faute, et tu peux être pénalisé d'un carton rouge.

Tout d'un coup, il accéléra, et je tentais de faire de même, mais son balai avait une puissance et une qualité plus importante que le mien. Il attrapa en deux secondes le vif.

- Puis il suffit de tendre le bras, et de tout tenter pour l'attraper.

- Sa parait facile lorsque c'est toi qui le fait et qu'on te regarde.

- Pourtant ça ne l'est pas, loin de là. C'est une question d'entraînement et d'agilité, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra petit à petit avec de l'entrainement.

Je passais du coup le reste de ma semaine à m'entrainer avec lui. Comme Ashley en avait marre, elle quitta l'atelier pour se rendre dans celui où il y avait Victor. J'étais donc tranquille pour m'entrainer.

Fabien était vraiment gentil, et ses conseilles étaient vraiment utiles. J'étais content finalement d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui.

La fin de la semaine sonna donc la fin du stage. En partant, j'évitais de croiser le regard mesquin de Victor, qui me lança un grand « Au revoir ! » tout en ricanant de ses dents pointues. Grâce à Fabien, j'avais pas mal progressé, et si je continuais de m'entrainer un peu tout les jours jusqu'aux sélections, j'avais peut être mes chances pour entrer dans l'équipe.

- Je suis fier de toi, dit le matin des sélections Sam au petit déjeuner pendant que je fixais « discrètement » comme d'habitude Joshua.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je sans lâcher le principal intéressé des yeux, derrière mon journal.

- Tu vas peut être évité de te ridiculiser devant ton chéri !

Il se mit à ricaner, mais je ne prêtais pas attention à sa « blague ». Une semaine était passé depuis la fin du stage, j'avais profité des vacances pour m'entrainer tous les jours au Quidditch, et bien que je me sentais prêt pour ses fichus sélections, j'étais tout de même stressé de rater.

- T'inquiète pas, dit Abigail en souriant tout en avalant son bol de céréale, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Et puis pense as-tu sais qui pour te motiver !

C'est alors que Lee posa son journal, qui contrairement au mien était celui du jour.

- Mais pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? Tu ne le connais même pas ce mec. Oublie-le au lieu de perdre ton temps à lui courir après.

- L'oublier ça serait comme essayer de connaître une personne que tu n'as jamais rencontré.

- Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon l'amour, dit Lee avant de se replonger dans son journal.

- C'est comment d'aimer ? demanda soudainement Sam.

Abigail le regarda brusquement et explosa de rire.

- Non mais je suis sérieux, dit il.

- Hum, l'aimer c'est comme si tu conduisais un nouveau model super puissant de balai, plus vite que le vent.

- Ah bon, tu vois un balai à la place de sa tête ?

Il se met à rire tout seul.

- Mais non gros bêta.

- Soit plus simple Co', dit Abigail, tu sais bien que notre Sammy est légèrement limité de la moelle !

- Je ne peux pas le perdre, ça serait bleu. M'ennuyer de lui…de son visage, c'est gris foncer. C'est pour ça qu'il me trotte dans la tête, il me revient, rouge vif. L'aimer était rouge !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Après le précédent chapitre moins centré sur l'amourette de Connor, je reviens dans ce chapitre 4 en force. Du moins, moins centré sur le sport, qui n'est censé qu'être au deuxième plan dans cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ _

_Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'équipe de Gryffondor**

Ca y'est, c'était le jour J.

Mon cœur battait vite, mes mains tremblaient. Assis dans le vestiaire, je regardais les garçons de Gryffondor se changer avec des tenues prêtées provisoirement, aux couleurs de la maison. La plupart d'entre eux étaient sans doute venus ici aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de gagner en popularité, car ici à Poudlard, être dans l'équipe c'est être au sommet de l'échelle sociale pour certains élèves. Je souriais maladroitement, je n'étais pas du tout ici pour les mêmes raisons.

Lorsqu'on nous appela enfin, je fis en sorte de ne pas trop trainer, et arriva dans les premiers sur le terrain. Au milieu, Joshua était debout, devant une caisse, un garçon était à ses côtés. Un peu plus grand et musclé, des cheveux blonds vénitiens attachés, avec un casque sur la tête, et une batte dans la main.

En arrivant, je souris timidement aux deux garçons, ne décrochant pas mon regard de Joshua. Mais il ne semblait même pas m'avoir remarqué. Ou alors il m'avait reconnu et me trouvait tellement pathétique ou débile qu'il préférait m'ignorer.

Tandis que tout le monde arrivait, j'aperçus mes amis, assis encore une fois dans les gradins, me regardant tous sans exception en me faisant des signes de la main pour me souhaiter bon courage (hormis Sam qui semblait plus attendre le moment où j'allais me ridiculiser qu'autre chose).

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin là, Joshua mit les mains derrières le dos et commença à parler. Sa voix me fit trembler. Le voir d'aussi près était très déstabilisant.

- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu si nombreux pour ses sélections. Je m'appelle Joshua, je suis le capitaine de cette équipe, mais non seulement un des trois poursuiveurs. A mes côtés voici mon fidèle ami et coéquipier David, batteur et co-capitaine.

Il marqua un léger temps de pause et balaya la foule du regard pour être sûr que tous était à son écoute.

- 5 postes son à prendre. Un gardien, deux poursuiveurs, un batteur, et un attrapeur.

Lorsqu'il dit le mot « attrapeur » mon cœur accéléra soudainement. J'étais en train de faire une crise de panique. Tout mon stresse, que j'avais eu du mal à endormir, était en train de remonter à la surface. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais couler comme le Titanic avant même d'avoir atteint l'iceberg.

- Vous allez être répartit par groupe en fonction du poste pour lequel vous postulez, commença David, puis on vous évaluera chacun votre tour.

Tandis que Joshua et David aident les gens à se répartir en fonction de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, moi je gagnais tranquillement le groupe de ceux qui voulaient être poursuiveur. On allait être évalué en dernier, je ne savais pas si c'était de la chance ou tout le contraire. J'allais en profiter du coup pour observer Joshua si possible, ainsi que mes adversaires au poste d'attrapeur; me détendre allait aussi me faire du bien pour déstresser.

Assis sur la pelouse, j'arrachais l'herbe tout en appuyant ma tante sur mon poing. Cela faisait déjà plus de trente minute qu'on était assis ici à rien faire. Je m'ennuyais un peu. Je décidais alors de m'échauffer un peu, et fit deux tours de terrains, et j'en profitais pour passer à côté de la tribune où était mes amis, qui me re-souhaitèrent bon courage. Ils étaient gentils n'empêche d'être venus et d'attendre, car au rythme où ça allait, ils en avaient pour un bout de temps à passer ici.

Après avoir refait quelques exercices solitaires, je revins m'asseoir dans l'herbe, et m'étira pour éviter d'avoir des courbatures comme la dernière fois.

Quelques uns de mes adversaires avaient commencés à s'échauffer eux aussi, mais pas tous. Certains semblaient déjà se dire que ça allait être fastoche pour eux, et limite ils te regardaient en mode « Ouais tu fais ça pour faire ton beau gosse mais tu verras quand tu auras raté ! ».

Entre une et deux heures, tous les groupes étaient passés, il ne restait plus que le mien. Sur une dizaine d'élève à tenter le poste d'attrapeur, j'étais le numéro 4 à passer.

J'appréhendais le moment où ça serait mon tour. Je me rongeais les ongles tout en observant les trois premiers élèves passer devant moi. Joshua et David ne semblaient pas s'y prendre de main légère pour faire passer le test.

- Connor Kaelon ? dit tout d'un coup la voix de David, ce qui me sortit de mes esprits.

Je m'avançais d'un pas hésitant vers eux, tenant mon balai dans les mains. Je devais avoir l'air bête de ma cacher derrière celui-ci.

Joshua regarda une liste dans ses mains, puis semblait écrire ou cocher quelque chose. Puis il releva la tête vers moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je me plongeais malgré moi dans son regard gris. Je savais que ses yeux ne révélaient pas trop d'émotion, mais je m'attendais tout de même à un petit truc. Là, tellement d'indifférence me faisait un peu mal au cœur.

- Ta tête ne met pas inconnu, dit soudainement Joshua en me fixant avec un air songeur. Enfin bref. On va lancer un vivet dorée dans les airs, on va te chronométré et tu vas devoir le rattraper le plus rapidement possible !

J'étais en train de me demander ce qu'était un vivet dorée, et tout d'un coup il sortit d'une cage un oiseau en forme de vif d'or, rond et dorée, avec un long bec fin, qui s'envola dès lors dans le ciel.

A peine fut-il dans les airs, Joshua et David activèrent le chronomètre, et je mis à la poursuite de l'oiseau. Le vivet doré était moins rapide qu'un vif d'or, mais il n'en était pas plus facile à attraper pour autant. Je mis du temps avant d'arriver à proximité de la bête volante, et elle m'échappa plusieurs fois des mains. C'est lors d'un virage que je réussi à attraper entre mes doigts l'oiseau. Tâchant de ne pas lui faire de ne pas le brusquer, je le pris délicatement entre mes mains, et redescendit au sol. David me tendit la cage, dans laquelle je remis le vivet dont je caressais le crâne tout en souriant. C'est alors que je remarquais que Joshua était en train de me regarder avec curiosité avant de se remettre à sa liste.

- Merci tu peux retourner t'asseoir ! dit-il d'un ton sec en se replongeant dans ses feuilles avec son partenaire.

Sans dire un mot, je retournais m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

On attendit un moment avec que les deux jeunes hommes vinrent vers nous. Je lançais un regard presque paniqué vers mes amis, qui ne lâchaient pas la scène d'une miette.

- Bien, dit Joshua, ce test qu'on vous a fait passer n'est qu'en fait la première épreuve. Tout ceux qu'on va appeler seront inviter à la seconde épreuve. Les autres pourront regagner les vestiaires.

David appela les noms par rapport aux groupes qui étaient passés dans l'ordre, et j'attendais que celui des attrapeurs arrivent. Mon nom n'avait pas été encore prononcé. Je me tortillais sur moi-même, me disant au moins que j'aurais essayé.

- Connor Kaelon.

Je fus surpris d'entendre mon nom. Je mis un temps avant de réagir, et alla rejoindre les trois autres élèves de mon groupe qui avaient étés sélectionnés eux aussi pour poursuivre les sélections d'attrapeur.

Vu que notre groupe était le dernier à être appelé, Joshua et David remercièrent tous ceux qui n'avaient pas étés appelés.

- Rendez vous ici à 15h ! nous dit-il d'un ton solennel avant de quitter le terrain.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

15h sonna : l'heure fatidique.

Je quittais mes amis dans les tribunes pour rejoindre les groupes passant la deuxième partie des sélections. Joshua et David revinrent enfin, et nous expliquèrent certaines choses avant de poursuivre les sélections.

J'en profitais pour continuer ma digestion, et commencer à me ré-échauffer un peu. Je repensais à ma conversation avec Abigail tout à l'heure, elle avait été surprise que je fusse sélectionné pour la suite des sélections, et encore plus Sam, qui commençait sans doute à me prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Mais le plus dure était encore à venir, je le savais, je ne pouvais me reposer sur mes lauriers. C'était un miracle que j'étais allé aussi « loin » dans les sélections, j'allais devoir remercier Fabien pour tout l'aide qu'il m'avait apporté.

Moins d'une heure après, Joshua et David appelèrent notre groupe. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer, comme ci j'allais pleurer. J'avais peur de rater, et mes chances de réussir étaient faibles. J'avais observés mes adversaires et ils étaient plutôt bons, bien plus que moi qui avait peu d'expérience au final.

- Pour cette ultime épreuve, on va lâcher un vif d'or. Le but est simple : la personne qui l'attrapera en premier aura le poste !

Je m'étais attendu à ce genre d'épreuve. L'esprit de compétions se resserrait sur nous. Je sentais une boulle se former dans mon ventre tandis que je montais sur mon balai, attendant le signal. Allais-je être capable de faire cette épreuve ?

Ils lâchèrent le vif, et on du attendre que la petite balle soit suffisamment loin de nous pour lancer le coup d'envoi. Lorsque David cria « Partez ! » mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et je ne sais pas si c'est la montée d'adrénaline, je fus le premier à décoller du sol.

Tout comme me l'avait appris Fabien, je me mis dans un coin en hauteur, et repensa à tout e qu'il m'avait expliqué, et mit en application ses conseils. J'observais dès lors les moindres recoins du stade, les mouvements des joueurs. Je remarquais que l'un d'eux s'agitait en bas. J'hésitais un instant à m'approcher, mais je me rendis compte rapidement que c'était une ruse. Malheureusement l'un des élèves tomba en plein dedans, et suivit bêtement celui qui faisait semblant d'avoir aperçus le vif, et se prit un poteau en pleine poire. J'affichais alors un air crispé, comme ci je ressentais le mal de cet élève.

Je décidais de me re-concentrer, et fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain tout en regardant dans les coins. J'aperçus quelque chose briller. Je regardais autour de moi, de sorte de voir si on ne s'occupait pas de moi, puis accéléra légèrement. C'était le reflet du soleil sur une montre, sans doute. Je lâchais un juron et repartit dans la quête du vif d'or.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

Alors que j'étais en train de penser à pleins de truc, les conseils de Fabien se mélangèrent dans ma tête. Malgré l'état de concentration dans lequel j'étais, j'étais un peu perdu. C'est alors que le vif d'or apparut sous mes yeux. Ma première réaction fut de tendre le bras, mais il m'échappa. Sans réfléchir, je me mis foncer pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Quelques minutes après, les deux autres élèves étaient sur moi. Je lâchais un nouveau juron. J'avais négligé ce que m'avait apprit Fabien « Imaginons que tu repères le vif d'or, tu ne dois surtout pas foncer comme un malade sans réfléchir, cela pourrait alerter l'attrapeur adverse ». Désolé Fabien, j'avais oublié.

Bientôt, on ne fut plus que deux à poursuivre la petite balle. Le troisième joueur, trop lasse ou fatigué sans doute, avait abandonné la poursuite et c'était reposé au sol pour vomir je crois. Nous n'étions à présent plus que deux dans cette folle course.

Je sentais que mon adversaire tentait de me pousser vers les gradins, ou me semer, mais j'étais déterminé à ce stade à ne pas me laisser avoir. J'accélérais alors, et prit la tête. J'étais tout proche du vif, je tendais péniblement la main de toute mes forces, me poussant légèrement en avant afin de l'attraper. C'est alors qu'une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas arriva. Alors que je touchais enfin l'aile de la balle dorée, qui allait être dans quelques secondes dans ma main, l'autre adversaire me passa devant, me bousculant au passage, et attrapa le vif en chemin.

Nous allions tout les deux nous reposer au sol. J'étais un peu déçu et dégouté, mais je me disais que c'était le jeu après tout.

Tandis que Joshua écrivait des trucs sur sa liste, je n'osais pas le regarder, trop honteux d'avoir perdu, et mon adversaire rendit fièrement le vif à David.

- Bravo Elena, dit au bout de quelques minutes Joshua en levant la tête vers mon adversaire, bienvenue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, tu es notre nouvelle attrapeuse…

-…cependant, lui coupa David, nous n'avons pas que jugé la vitesse, mais aussi la technique. Certes Elena tu as été plus rapide que ton adversaire, mais ce jeune homme (dit il en me montrant d'un signe de tête) semblait avoir plus de technique que toi, bien que ta ruse du début semblait réfléchit mais trop simple à notre goût.

- C'est pour cela Connor que nous décidons de t'attribuer le poste d'attrapeur remplaçant. Tu seras sur le banc de touche lors des matchs, tu viendras t'entrainer avec l'équipe, et dès qu'Elena sera malade ou qu'on le décidera, tu la remplaceras.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de faire assimiler à mon cerveau ce que je venais d'entendre. Je faillais sauter de joie sur Joshua, mais je ne le fis pas, de peur qu'il prenne ce geste de façon impolis. Elena me regarda puis me sourit gentiment, puis je lui dis mes félicitations et on se serra la main.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- Attrapeur remplaçant, rien que ça ! dit Sam en rigolant tout en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Bravo Connor, dit Abigail, je ne pensais pas que tu serais pris.

- Ce n'est qu'un poste de remplaçant, dit Lee, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Assis sur un fauteuil, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler tellement j'étais heureux et soulagé. J'allais enfin pouvoir tenter de me rapprocher de Joshua.

En parlant de ce dernier, je l'aperçus avec son harem, posé contre un mur, et je me permis de le regarder. C'est alors qu'il me fit un signe de la main.

- Vient fêter avec nous la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor ! dit il.

Je regardais surpris mes amis, qui me sourirent en me faisant signe d'aller le rejoindre. Je me levais alors timidement et m'approcha de ce groupe qui m'était inconnu.

Je parlais et rigolais avec eux, je me mis rapidement à l'aise, ma barrière de timidité s'effaça peu à peu.

J'étais juste à côté de Joshua, et rien que ça, je me sentais bien.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _J'espère que les précédents chapitres vous on plus. A partir de celui-ci, l'éventuelle relation entre Connor et Joshua va commencer à se développer. La question que l'on se pose alors est : « Vont-ils se rapprocher ? ». Et bien… il faudra continuer de lire pour le savoir. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et apprécier cette fic._

_Le chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres déjà parus !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'art de souffrir en silence**

J'étais tellement excité que je n'en dormais plus. Bien sûr, je n'assumais pas les matins en me levant. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi.

A présent, quand j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner, je n'étais plus obligé de me cacher derrière un journal pour pouvoir regarder Joshua. Assis pas trop loin de lui, il me saluait le matin. Bien que nous ne discutions jamais quasiment, ses petits bonjours le matin était très encourageant pour progresser.

- Ca y'est tu as la grosse tête maintenant !

Je tournais la tête vers Abigail alors que je versais une fiole dans mon chaudron, la regardant avec un air surpris.

- Oh fait pas cette tête, je plaisante.

- En fait je me demandais ce que tu voulais dire par là, A.

- C'était une blague par rapport au fait que tu es atteint ton but c'est-à-dire rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor…

- Tu parles…c'est limite si je sers à quelque chose.

- Je t'ai pas encore demandé…ça ce passe comment les entrainements ?

- Et bien je m'entraîne avec eux comme ci j'avais le poste d'attrapeur, au cas où Elena ne serait pas apte à tenir son poste lors d'un match, il faut que je sois préparé.

- Et avec Joshua ?

- Ca avance petit à petit…nous sommes très amis maintenant.

- Arrête de mentir Co' ! finit par dire Abigail en s'appuyant les bras croisés sur la table, avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres rouges.

- Oui bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas transcendant entre nous pour l'instant, mais j'y travaille.

Ce sourire qui s'afficha ensuite sur mon visage n'était pas très sincère et pouvait révéler ma détresse. Je continuais ma potion, espérant que mon chagrin s'y noie.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Les semaines passèrent, je continuais de m'entraîner avec l'équipe de Quidditch et ma fascination pour Joshua continuait de grandir de jour en jour. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : apprendre à le connaître. Ainsi je pourrais valider mes sentiments à son égard.

Malheureusement pour moi, tout ne ce passait pas forcément comme je l'avais prévu. Bien que Joshua avait une part importante dans mon esprit, le Quidditch s'y était installé lui aussi malgré moi, et comme la saison allait bientôt débuter, les entrainements devenaient de plus en plus fréquent (bien que cela ne me déplaise pas de passer plus de temps avec Joshua) mais mes notes commençaient à chuter. Je n'étais pas un excellent élève, j'étais plutôt moyen, raison de plus pour pas avoir mes notes tomber les marches de l'escalier. Encore si j'étais super bon partout limite ça pourrait passer, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

C'est alors que j'eu une super idée.

Joshua était dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis trois ans. En plus d'être un excellent joueur et capitaine, il était également très bon à l'école. Le fait que mes notes étaient en chute pouvait me servir d'excuse pour lui demander des conseils pour jongler entre les cours et le Quidditch.

Tandis que je ricanais avec un air diabolique dans mon coin, je n'avais pas remarqué Sam qui était assis en tailleur sur le lit en face en train de me regarder avec des yeux de carpe.

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Connor, dit il en souriant ce qui me stoppa net.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par là ! dis-je tout en me couchant.

Le lendemain, je réfléchis durant tout le cours d'Astronomie à la manière dont j'allais pouvoir coincer Joshua. Il était rarement tout seul ce qui limitait les chances de pouvoir l'approcher, et puis peut être il aimait bien pouvoir être seul et respirer un bon coup ? Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas hanter mon esprit et mon cœur.

L'occasion de présenta lors du déjeuner. J'entendis Joshua qui disait avoir une heure de troue et voulait en profiter pour aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ou faire je ne sais quoi. Mes amis comprirent rapidement ce que je préparais, et ne furent donc pas étonné lorsque je me levais de table sans rien peu après que Joshua ait quitté la Grande Salle.

Je le suivais discrètement, tel un assassin ou un espion qui traque sa proie, et son chemin me conduisit tout droit à l'autre bout du château, au deuxième étage là où se trouvait la bibliothèque de l'école. Par chance il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde à cette heure ci. Je me stoppais devant la porte, attendit et peu puis prit une grande respiration avant d'entrer.

J'aperçus ma victime en train de contempler les livres, et je me mis exprès derrière son étagère, faisant mine de chercher un livre. L'observant en train de feuilleter un gros livre, mon regard le suivit tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir.

Dieu seul sait si je fis exprès ce jour là d'accumuler les livres, formant une immense pile pouvant presque rivaliser avec la tour de Babel, et de glisser malencontreusement à côté de la table où était assis Joshua, le forcent ainsi à me remarquer, puis à se lever pour m'aider à ramasser les livres.

- Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser un de mes nombreux livre.

- Non je crois, dis-je en évitant de croiser son regard.

- Et bien, tu dois sacrément aimer la lecture…

Fit-il remarquer par rapport à tous les livres que j'avais pris avec moi.

- Heu…oui j'adore ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et tout en me mordant la langue, continua de ramasser ses livres que je ne lierai jamais.

- « L'étude des runes volume 3 » récita il en lisant le titre d'un livre comme ci il avait besoin de lunette pour lire. Tu étudies cette matière ?

- Oui depuis ma troisième année.

- C'est sympa non ?

- Compliqué, un peu comme le grec, mais très intéressant !

Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire.

Il continua de regarder le titre des livres tout en les ramassant. Puis il se leva et les posa sur la table.

- J'aime les gens qui s'intéressent à plusieurs choses, je me demande si tu serais capable de me battre à « Question pour un sorcier » ?!

Son sourire me fit craquer. Il était tellement naturel qu'on ne savait pas s'il disait cela sur le ton de l'humour, mais c'était un côté mignon.

Sa remarque me fit sourire « Allez hop, +1 pour Connor, haha ».

- Sans trop vouloir profiter de toi, dis-je en sujet légèrement de sujet, je pourrais te demander de m'aider ?

Je sentis comme un froid s'imposer tout d'un coup.

- Oui bien sûr, dit-il en s'asseyant et en m'invitant à faire de même.

Je sentais dans sa phrase un léger ton de lassitude, il était vraiment énigmatique finalement. Il semblait changer d'humeur toutes les deux secondes.

- A quel sujet ?

- En fait, le Quidditch c'est nouveau pour moi, mais du coup je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours. Je ne dis pas cela dans le sens que ça me gave le Quidditch hein, c'est mon choix après tout d'y jouer, mais j'aimerai savoir ton ''secret'' pour arriver à jouer tout en travaillant de manière correcte en cours.

Il semblait à présent plus détendu qu'il y a deux secondes.

- Ah…et bien c'est une question d'habitude. Déjà pour commencer, c'est un rythme un peu rude à tenir. Il ne faut pas se coucher trop tard, le sommeille et très important, bien manger aussi, surtout au petit-déjeuner. Tu dois bien suivre en cours, n'hésite pas à poser des questions à tes professeurs si tu n'as pas compris quelque chose. Prend bien des notes et fait des fiches, ça peut t'aider à réviser. Relis aussi régulièrement tes cours et fait tes devoirs de manière sérieuse et tu verras ton travail portera ses fruits. Après, dit toi qu'en plus de ses nombreuses heures de travaille scolaire se rajoute des heures d'entrainements de Quidditch ! Tu dois être bien en forme et réveillé, et tenir le coup. C'est difficile au début mais comme je te l'ai dis, c'est une question d'habitude. Avec le temps, ça deviendra naturel pour toi.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, bien qu'il puisse sans doute lire mon air inquiet dans mon regard.

- T'inquiète pas, sa viendra tout seul.

Il me sourit puis se replongea dans ses lectures d'un air de dire « Bon maintenant arrête de me faire chier ».

- Merci Joshua !

Me contentais-je de dire.

- De rien. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Josh si tu préfères, c'est plus court.

Je fis mine de réfléchir un instant, juste pour la forme.

- Je préfère Joshushu, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il rigola. Je rosis légèrement sur le coup. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire, du moins par rapport à quelque chose que j'avais dis. J'étais touché. Je sentais une onde de chaleur parcourir mon corps.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? dit il en me regardant tout en souriant, dévoilant en coin sa dentition parfaite.

- Bien sûr que si ! dis-je en me levant. On se voit tout à l'heure à l'entrainement…Joshushu !

Je pris mes livres et partit, lui faisant un clin d'œil au passage.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'étais tellement content d'avoir pu lui parler que j'avais été excité tout le reste de la journée, sautant partout comme un petit chien surexcité. Sam et Abigail étaient presque obligés de me tenir en laisse pour que je me tienne tranquille.

Les heures et les minutes jusqu'au moment où je devais gagner le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entrainement passèrent à deux à l'heure. Chaque seconde s'écoulait comme une très longue minute. L'attente était insupportable.

Lorsque ce fut enfin l'heure, je me précipitais au terrain, arrivant dans les premiers. Je me dépêchais de me changer pour gagner la pelouse.

- Le capitaine veut faire un speech, prévenu tout d'un coup David en faisant irruption dans le vestiaire.

Etonné, je me rendis avec les autres dans une salle à côté des vestiaires où était déjà assis les quelques membres féminins de l'équipe et Joshua debout devant un tableau.

- Cette semaine a lieu le premier match de la saison qui se voit affronter Serpentard et Serdaigle. Mais dans deux semaines, c'est nous qui passons à la casserole, face à Poufsouffle, et je veux que l'on se prépare d'avance.

Il commença à écrire des choses sur le tableau, nous parlant de nombreuse tactique. Au bout d'une demi-heure de blabla, il conclue enfin.

- Il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne dur et qu'on soit motivé et efficace si on veut espérer être rapidement en tête du classement du tournoi !

Puis on passa le reste de la séance à s'échauffer et le reste de la semaine à mettre en pratique de nouvelles techniques et la tactique imaginé par Joshua.

Le match opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle était passé, et c'était les bleus qui avaient gagnés. J'appréhendais le match face à Poufsouffle, bien que je n'aie pas vraiment de raison de m'inquiéter vu que j'allais passer le match assis sur un banc à regarder Elena et le reste de l'équipe se battre pour gagner. Je n'aimais pas trop le fait de devoir fournir autant d'effort alors que je n'étais qu'un simple remplaçant. Je continuais cependant de m'entrainer, et le jour du match arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Assis sur un banc avec Abigail, qui avait accepté de passer le temps du match avec moi histoire que je ne m'ennuie pas tout seul, on regardait les équipes des deux maisons faire leurs entrées, tout en écoutant la foule en délire criant « Allez Gryffondor ! » ou encore « Ecrasez les Poufsouffle !».

Le match commença enfin et grâce à nos poursuiveurs (Joshua en particulier), on prit rapidement la tête avec 30 points et cela ne cessait d'augmenter. On en eu rapidement 70 face à 20.

- Nous sommes bien partit !

Dit Abigail, le bras sous le mien comme si elle avait froid. Elle était à fond dans le match, elle avait toujours aimé ce sport comme une grande majorité des sorciers. Moi du moment que j'arrivais à suivre…

Je regardais du côté des attrapeurs, Elena, tout comme son adversaire, ne semblait pas avoir aperçus le vif d'or, elle me semblait même avoir un peu de mal. Elle et moi étions devenus assez amis grâce aux entrainements, elle était très gentille, même adorable. Lorsqu'on la voyait comme ça, elle faisait très fleur bleue, mais je savais qu'elle pouvait être tout le contraire lorsqu'elle le voulait. Mais là, elle semblait un peu perdue.

- Un problème ?

Me demanda soudainement Abigail qui avait du remarquer mon anxiété.

- Non, je m'inquiète juste pour notre attrapeur.

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, avec tout les points d'avance qu'on a, qu'elle attrape ou pas le vif d'or il y a de grande chance qu'on gagne quand même.

Le match poursuivit son cours. Poufsouffle réussit à marquer quelques buts et notre équipe avait enfin atteint les 100 points mais, depuis restait bloqué. Je me pinçais la lèvre, tout en regardant un coup Joshua, puis un autre Elena. Regardant dans les jumelles qu'avait emportées Abigail avec elle, j'arrivais à voir la jeune fille et elle ne sentait pas très bien.

Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle décide d'arrêter de jouer et que Joshua me demande de la remplacer. L'idée ne me plut guère, je ne me sentais pas suffisamment préparé, j'avais peur de rater, de me sentir ridicule. Je commençais à paniquer et à stresser à l'idée de devoir jouer maintenant, mais heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

L'autre attrapeur avait apparemment aperçus le vif d'or, mais Elena, qui tout comme pour moi lors des essais, le surveillait sans doute depuis un moment, fut plus rapide que lui, et n'eu aucun mal à le dépasser et à attraper la petite balle dorée.

L'arbitre déclara la fin du match et la victoire de Gryffondor, et la foule explosa. Elena redescendit au sol, et je vins à sa rencontre.

- Bravo tu as été très bien ! lui dis-je pour l'encourager.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle tout en reprenant sa respiration. Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir s'il te plaît ?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et je lui passais son bras autour de ma tête l'emmenant s'asseoir sur le banc, sur lequel elle s'écroula comme si elle avait marché non stop durant deux jours.

- Félicitations !

Dit tout d'un coup Joshua, que je n'avais pas vu approcher. Son sourire disparut rapidement de son visage.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle ?

C'est alors qu'Elena ferma les yeux et s'écroula sus les cuisses d'Abigail.

- Elle fait un malaise, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

- Je m'en occupe, dis-je en posant ma main sur l'épaule de Joshua. Abigail et moi allons l'emmener, et toi reste avec l'équipe et les supporters !

Joshua me regarda avec un air inquiet, mais se résigna et nous tourna le dos pour rejoindre le centre du terrain où se trouvait les autres joueurs.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Cela faisait une heure qu'on avait amené Elena à l'infirmerie. Elle c'était réveillé, et avait reprit un peu des couleurs, mais c'était clair qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans son assiette. Je m'assis sur le lit, lui tenant la main tandis que l'infirmière lui donnait des médicaments. Joshua et l'équipe firent irruption dans l'infirmerie, s'approchant du lit où était la blessé.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il à Elena avec un air compatissant que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage.

- Mieux que tout à l'heure, réussit-elle à dire.

L'infirmière arriva devant le lit, écartant au passage deux élèves afin de passer.

- J'ai bien peur ma petite que tu ne puisses plus jouer au Quidditch pendant un moment !

Tout le monde fut surpris et choqué, moi le premier. Mais Elena resta calme.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'inquiéta Joshua comme ci on venait de lui casser une aile.

- Je me suis fais mal au genou ! révéla Elena, coupant l'infirmière qui allait répondre.

Joshua s'arrêta un instant, et se tourna surpris vers Elena.

- Attend…tu le savais ?

- Oui. Je me suis fais mal la semaine dernière, et l'autre infirmière m'avait déjà dit que je ne pourrais sans doute plus jouer de la saison, mais après tout les efforts que j'avais fournis, je ne voulais pas abandonner, tu comprends ?

Elle reprit sa respiration, mais on sentait qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

- J'ai donc pris des calment puissant avant le match tout à l'heure pour effacer la douleur…

-…mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation ! reprit l'infirmière.

- Donc tu ne pourras plus jouer si j'ai compris ? demanda David.

- Oui.

Joshua ne disait rien et bien que son regard ne révèle rien, son silence disait tout. Il avait eu peur, je crois, pour Elena, mais il était fâché, je pense, qu'elle ait gardé tout ceci pour elle.

- Bon et bien, tu es suspendue le temps que tu ailles mieux. Connor, dit Joshua en se tournant vers moi, tu prends sa place !

Je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher.

- Oh !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Joyeux Halloween à tous. Bien que cette fête n'est pas trop fêter en France, c'est toujours marrant de se déguiser je trouve ^^ comme je suis d'humeur à m'amuser, j'ai décidé de consacrer ce chapitre à halloween, voyez celui-ci comme un chapitre bonus. Qu'allez-vous trouver dedans ? Surprise surprise, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le jeu de pomme**

- Dit dit tu en as entendu parler ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce soir il y a des illuminations pour Halloween à Prè-au-Lard.

- Sérieux ? 'fin oui et alors ?

- Les élèves, à partir de la 3ème année, sont autorisés à y aller.

Sam sautait autour de moi comme une puce. J'avais beau le poussé, il revenait sur moi tel une sangsue.

Abigail l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

- On pourrait y aller, ça peut être sympa !

Couina Sam.

- Moi Halloween ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit elle en le lâchant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ennuyant, les gens ne font même pas peur.

- Halloween version sorcier est différent ! Mais je sais que tu te cherches des excuses A car tu as peur.

Fit remarquer Lee.

Abigail rougit comme une pivoine.

- Mais…mais non pas du tout.

- Vous pensez que si je demande à Joshua de venir avec moi il acceptera ?

- J'ai peur que ça fasse un peu brusque, dit Lee, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment ami je pense.

- Tu crois ?

Je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air penseur. J'avais vraiment envie de passer une soirée avec Joshua, rien qu'une seule. Bien qu'Halloween ne fût pas forcément l'évènement le plus approprié, cela pouvait tout de même être magique.

Je me tournais vers les autres.

- Bon et bien on peut toujours y aller tous ensemble, ça nous fera une petite sortie entre ami !

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Qui dit Halloween dit donc forcément déguisement, bon, épouvante etc.

Lorsqu'on arriva à Prè-au-Lard, il était 20h et on avait jusqu'à 23h pour rentrer au château. Les rues avaient été emménagées, il y avait des décorations partout, des citrouilles, des bougies, des gens costumés. Il y avait même des sortilèges cachaient dans les murs qui s'activaient dès que l'on passait à côté d'eux. En arrivant, j'étais passé devant une pancarte et une tête de zombie en était sortie. Et moi je suis le genre de garçon hystérique qui a peur de tout.

- Et après c'est moi qui passe pour une trouillarde !

Cracha Abigail qui ne semblait pas avoir digéré la précédente remarque de Lee. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Sam répondu à sa place.

- Bah c'est Connor quoi.

Je m'étais déguisé en squelette, du moi, j'en avais juste le maquillage sur le visage et dans le cou et un peu sur les mains. Abigail c'était déguisé en Frankenstein…bon, une Frankenstein sexy, Lee en savant fou (pour accompagner le déguisement d'Abigail) et Sam en vampire traditionnelle.

Heureusement, tout le monde c'était prêté au jeu à Prè-au-Lard et nombreux élèves étaient déguisés eux aussi. Certains s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour me faire peur et me dire ensuite que mon maquillage était réussi.

Les pubs étaient bien sûr surchargés ce soir, mais on réussit après plusieurs tentatives à avoir une table dans l'un d'eux.

- Vous voulez faire quoi après ?

Demanda Abigail en regardant la carte pour voir ce qu'elle allait éventuellement commander à manger en plus de sa bière au beurre.

- J'ai envie d'aller chez Zonko, dit Sam, il y a des bonbons spécialement mis en vente ce soir.

- Tu es sûr ? Le magasin doit être bombé je pense, ou alors tout a déjà été vendu.

- Oh ne soit pas pessimiste A.

La serveuse arriva.

- Vous voulez quoi mes choux ?

Elle avait une voix d'homme.

- 4 bières au beurre je vous pris !

Elle partit d'un pas nonchalant.

- J'adore son déguisement ! dit Sam admiratif tout en zyeutant la serveuse.

- Sam…, dit Abigail, elle n'était pas déguisé !

Un blanc s'installa.

- Sinon on boit nos bières et vous allez chez Zonko pendant que moi je vais voir si il y a d'autres magasins ouvert !

Finis-je pas proposer histoire rompre la glace. En fait, je voulais surtout me débarrasser de mes amis pour pouvoir chercher Joshua tranquillement.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Comme je l'avais prévu, ils partirent chez Zonko et vu la foule qu'il y avait, ils en avaient pour un petit moment. PARFAIT !

Marchant dans les rues, tout en regardant les gens qui passaient à côté de moi, j'en conclue que trouver Joshua allait être difficile. Mais une source m'avais dit qu'il était ici ce soir. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'étais revenu au point de départ. J'avais presque envie de lancer un Accio mais ça n'aurait pas marché bien sûr.

Tout d'un coup, j'aperçus Grace, une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe, qui était assise sur un banc avec une fille. J'allais m'approcher quand soudain, elles commencèrent à se caresser avant de s'embrasser. J'écarquillais les yeux, et mis ma main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'hésitais à attendre qu'elles aient fini pour aller lui demander si elle savait où était Joshua, mais ne voulant pas les déranger, je continuais mon chemin, passant devant elles comme ci rien était.

- Connor c'est toi ?

Je me retournais, Grace c'était levé du banc et c'était approché de moi. Heureusement que mon maquillage cachait les traits de mon visage, car j'étais plus que gêné.

- Oui c'est moi.

- J'adore ton déguisement, dit-elle en me faisant la bise. Tu l'as fais tout seul ton maquillage ?

- Oui tout seul, ça m'a bien pris une heure.

- Je n'en doute pas. Oh au fait, voici Liz, ma copine.

L'autre jeune fille qui était avec elle s'avança timidement vers moi, et s'autorisa à me faire la bise. Elle était déguisée en démone…sexy.

- Tu es tout seul ?

Demanda Grace en passant sa main sa main autour de la taille de Liz.

Je savais que ce n'était pas volontaire, mais son geste me fit penser qu'elle était en couple et pas moi. Vie de merde.

- Je suis venu avec des amis, mais ils sont partis s'acheter des bonbons. Dit tu n'aurais pas vu les autres ?

Je parlais bien sûr de l'équipe, mais Grace comprit de quoi je parlais.

- J'ai croisé Grant et Peter (le dernier poursuiveur et le deuxième batteur de l'équipe), et je crois avoir aperçus Joshua et David au niveau de la grande place, car il y a des animations de ce côté-là il me semble.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant. Sur ce amusez vous bien toutes les deux.

Elles me rendirent mon sourire, puis je leur tournais le dos et partis.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'arrivais sur la grande place, lieu où était susceptible d'être Joshua. Ce qui me frustrait un peu, c'était le fait que David soit sans doute avec lui, car tout deux étaient meilleurs amis et quasiment inséparables. J'étais, je pense, jaloux de leur complicité. Ah jalousie quand tu nous gagnes !

Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de la place, mais je ne les trouvais pas. J'allais partir quand soudain, quelqu'un me tira. C'était un monsieur à demi-nu, musclé si c'est une chose qu'il fallait préciser, avec un masque de loup sur le visage. Il m'entraîna vers lui et je remarquais qu'il y avait une petite foule autour de lui en train d'applaudir.

- Nous avons trouvé notre volontaire !

Cria-t-il en levant mon bras.

Je ne compris absolument pas ce qui était en train de ce passé.

- Mais heu…je ne suis pas…

- Alors mon mignon, le but est que tu récupères un maximum de pomme dans la bassine. Si tu gagnes tu auras un bon d'achat d'une valeur de 20 galions.

J'étais face à un tonneau remplis d'eau avec des pommes dedans. Il y avait deux autres tonneaux à côtés mais personne n'y étaient.

- Il nous manque deux volontaires !

- Nous sommes partants ! dit soudain une voix.

Je ne la reconnus pas, et c'est seulement lorsque j'aperçus David s'approcher, trainant Joshua, que je compris à qui elle appartenait.

- David qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Disait à « voix basse » Joshua en attrapant le bras de son ami.

- Mais allez Josh ça va être marrant.

Je regardais sans rien faire ou dire, gêné. Alors ça, c'était une coïncidence.

L'homme leur expliqua rapidement les règles, et ils se placèrent tout les deux devant les tonneaux restants. Ils me regardèrent un instant.

- Connor ? dit Joshua.

- PARTEZ ! hurla l'homme de toute sa voix.

Je ne répondis pas et plongea ma tête dans l'eau. Oui bon, vous pensez que j'étais en train de jouer à ce jeu débile, mais en fait, c'était pour me cacher.

Une pomme me passa sous le nez et je tentais d'attraper la tige avec mes dents, mais elle m'échappa. Je réussis à croquer légèrement dedans et la sortis de l'eau. La crachant, elle tomba au sol et je repris rapidement ma respiration avant de replonger. Je sentais mon maquillage qui était en train de couler, c'était super désagréable et déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'éclairage, l'eau commençait en plus à s'assombrir à cause du noir de mon visage.

Je sortis une deuxième pomme et remarquais que David et Joshua étaient plutôt bons à ce jeu. Une motivation soudainement me gagna. Une sensation étrange me parcourus le corps. Je replongeai la tête dans l'eau et il me fallut peu de temps pour attraper une pomme. J'étais presque à égalité avec mes deux adversaires qui avait une pomme de plus que moi.

Je continuais alors la chasse aux pommes et j'en eue rapidement deux autres de plus.

- Pas mal Connor !

Lâcha Joshua lorsque je sortais la tête de l'eau.

Je fus tellement surpris que je ne dis rien. Alors il m'avait reconnu ? En même temps, cela ne devait pas être trop difficile vu que mon maquillage avait coulé.

- Tu devrais éviter de parler, je suis en train de te battre !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Le « combat » poursuivit, et dura bien cinq minutes. Au final, lui et moi avions fait ex-æquo avec un score de 9 pommes et David nous avait battus avec un score de 13. Je me fichais d'avoir perdu, je m'étais bien amusé.

- Bravo les garçons, dit le présentateur du jeu, voici votre bon d'achat jeune homme ! dit il en donnant un papier à David.

- Tu étais déguisé en quoi au fait, Connor ? demanda ce dernier en regardant mon maquillage qui coulait misérablement.

- En squelette, mais j'aurai peut être dû prendre quelque chose qui résiste à l'eau.

- Bon je vous laisse je vais dépenser mon trésor !

Annonça David avant de s'éclipser. J'étais seul avec Joshua, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

- On n'a pas l'air con tout les deux comme ça !

Dit soudain Joshua en rigolant, parlant de nos têtes trempées.

- Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point il ne fait pas si chaud que ça…

- Tu as froid ?

Avant même que je puisse répondre, il me donna son manteau, gardant sur lui seulement son écharpe.

- Oh, merci. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

- J'insiste ! J sais ce que c'est d'être frileux.

Je lui souris.

On marchait à présent dans une rue, pas trop bombée, éclairés par des citrouilles, accompagné par des guirlandes de petite citrouille flottant toutes seules.

Je profitais bien comme il faut d'avoir sur moi le manteau de Joshua. Il était encore chaud et était parfumée à mort de son odeur. J'étais au septième ciel.

- Tu ne t'ais pas déguisé, toi ?

Demandais-je afin de discuter un peu.

- Non, je n'aime pas trop ça. En fait…c'est faux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Dès qu'il disait un truc, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je me trouvais un peu pathétique à force.

- Tu n'étais pas si mauvais que ça finalement au jeu de tout à l'heure.

- Qu'entends-tu par « pas si mauvais » ? J'étais excellent.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Bon…en fait, je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à attraper une pomme.

Je me mis à rigoler doucement.

- Mais c'est bien, tu t'es bien battu !

- Merci maître jedi.

- Oh tu connais Star Wars ?

- Bah oui, qui ne connait pas cette vieille trilogie, devenue culte ?

- Ah non mais c'est rare les gens qui connaissent. C'était très connue avant, mais l'âge d'or du cinéma est passé, la série a plus de cinquante ans tout de même.

C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, ce genre de film était révolutionnaire. On était tellement avancé à présent dans la 3D qu'on vivait vraiment les films à 100%.

On continuait de marcher tout en discutant de cinéma. Allant, par la suite, sur nos autres goûts.

Il était 22h30 lorsqu'on arriva devant l'entrée du village. Je devais d'ailleurs y rejoindre Abigail, Lee et Sam. Ils m'attendaient devant un panneau, mais ne m'avaient pas encore aperçu.

- Je dois rejoindre David, dit Joshua, et toi tes amis.

- Oui.

- Comme tu es le nouvel attrapeur, je me disais que ça serait pas mal qu'on profite des vacances pour aller sur le chemin de traverse pour faire quelques achats.

Une journée avec Joshua ? Oh que oui je signe tout de suite.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée.

- L'école organise une journée à Londres justement pour ceux qui ne partent pas, on ira avec la poudre de cheminette.

- D'accord c'est quand ?

- Je sais plus la date, c'est bientôt. De toute façon avant la rentrée.

- Ok ok je me renseignerai. Ah au fait, tiens ton manteau.

- Garde-le, tu me le rendras la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-Merci.

- Bon et bien…salut !

-…salut !

Je lui fis un signe de main, puis je partis en direction de mes amis. Lorsque je les eu rejoins, je me retournais pour voir si Joshua était encore dans les parages, mais il avait disparut dans la foule.

- On rentre ? dit Abigail, fatiguée.

- Oui.

C'est alors qu'un fantôme s'anima près de la pancarte et se jeta sur moi. Je criais à en perdre mes boyaux. Le maléfice cessa enfin et je regardais avec fureur mes amis qui étaient écroulés sur le sol en train de rire. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche, commençant à les poursuivre en courant.

- Joyeux halloween les amis !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des review, leurs avis sur cette fic m'encourage vraiment à continuer et à m'améliorer. Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire. _

_Je voudrais revenir sur quelque chose que j'avais écris dans le précédent chapitre, à propos de mon allusion à Star Wars. En fait, je sais que cette saga n'a pas 50 ans. C'est en fait car dans ma fic l'histoire ne ce passe pas en 2012, ni au temps d'Harry Potter. C'est bien après, on est peut être dans les années 2030 ? En tout cas je tenais à m'excuser pour la confusion, je pensais avoir précisé ce détail dans le premier chapitre._

_Pour les fautes je vais faire de mon mieux pour les corriger mais il faudra s'attendre à en trouver quand même ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'ancienne Harpie de Holyhead**

J'avais toujours son manteau. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que je dormais avec. L'odeur m'accompagnait durant mon sommeille. C'était comme ci je l'avais à mes côtés. Peut être mes amis me prenaient pour un taré à être à fond sur ce garçon. Recroquevillé en mode fœtus sur mon matelas, serrant le manteau contre moi, les larmes coulaient toutes seules. J'avais beau me dire que le fait qu'il m'ait donné son manteau était un signe, j'avais été tellement déçu par l'amour dans le passé, que je me disais que c'était peut être un autre film que je me faisais. Après tout, j'avais déjà prêté mes affaires à Sam et Lee sans pour autant être attiré par eux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais mal.

Je pris une grande inspiration devant le miroir. Mon teint pâle matinal me donnait la nausée. Je mis mes écouteurs, écoutant encore des chansons tristes pour m'accompagner dans ma déprime du jour.

Je n'avais aucune raison en plus d'être malheureux aujourd'hui, après tout, j'allais passer la journée avec lui sur le chemin de traverse. Mais après mûre réflexion, l'idée ne m'emballait pas plus que ça. Pourtant j'allais y aller. L'espoir fait vivre après tout.

Quand j'étais en première année, il y avait ce garçon, Scott, il était dans ma classe. On était très amis. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Au début je le trouvais beau, puis mes sentiments se sont développés à son égard. Comme j'étais jeune et idiot, je me faisais tout le temps des films. Il me parlait toujours de cette fille. Elle devait sans doute être belle. Lorsqu'il me disait avoir trouvé la bonne personne, je me demandais alors s'il savait qu'il occupait mes pensées toutes les nuits.

Un jour j'ai décidé de me lancer à l'eau et c'est là qu'elle est arrivée. Ils se sont embrassés devant moi. J'ai freins un sourire, leurs souhaitant toutes mes félicitions. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que j'ai passé mes nuits à pleurer.

En grandissant, j'avais compris que l'amour n'était pas un conte de fée. Bien que je ne donnais pas une image très mâture de moi, cette expérience amoureuse m'avait aidé à grandir. Abigail m'avait beaucoup aidé à ce moment là de ma vie. Grâce à elle j'étais passé à autre chose.

J'en avais fait de même pour elle en quatrième année. Elle était sortit avec un garçon. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle lui avait tout donné. Il était sa première fois aussi. Mais juste après, il l'avait plaqué pour une autre. J'avais pleuré avec elle. Depuis ce jour, elle ne c'était jamais remise en couple. Dégouté et déçu par l'amour.

- Je peux entrer ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Abigail entra quand même.

- Tu fais quoi ? Je croyais que tu devais aller rejoindre Joshua à Prè-au-Lard pour partir sur le chemin de traverse ?

- Je sais plus si je dois y aller.

- Fait pas l'idiot, pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments.

- Tu as peur du rejet ?

- Peut être.

- Ecoute, rien n'est sûr, mais ne baisse pas les bras. Il t'a tout de même prêté son manteau lorsque tu avais froid, geste d'amitié. Et il t'a proposé de passer la journée avec lui, geste de nature encore indéterminé mais cela prouve qu'il aime bien ta présence.

- Oui mais…

- Je ne veux rien entendre Connor. Tu vas te lever, aller le rejoindre, passer la journée avec lui. Et je veux à présent que tu arrêtes de déprimer pour rien et que tu mettes toutes les chances de ton côté !

Je souris. Prenant mes affaires, je fis un câlin à Abigail, puis partis. Celle-ci me rendit mon sourire, mais je n'étais déjà plus là. S'asseyant dans un coin, elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans les souvenirs, peut être heureux ou douloureux, dans sa tête.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'étais arrivé à Prè-au-Lard, pensant qu'il serait en retard. Mais il était arrivé en avance. Il était là, en train de m'attendre. Je partis le rejoindre.

- Salut !

Dis-je en m'approchant tout en souriant.

- Hey !

Dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- Ton manteau !

Rappelais-je.

- Ah oui merci.

Je le lui tendis et il le prit.

- On y va ?

On pénétra dans une taverne, où étaient déjà des élèves et des professeurs de l'école. J'avais oublié que cette journée était organisée par Poudlard. Un professeur fit un petit speech pour expliquer le programme et la façon dont la journée allait se dérouler, puis on nous distribua de la poudre de cheminette et chacun notre tour, on du passer dans la cheminée et dire à haute voix et de façon claire « Chemin de Traverse ».

Cela me rappela une petite anecdote sur le célèbre Harry Potter qui avait circulé un jour, comme quoi en deuxième année, il avait utilisé de la poudre de cheminette et c'était retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ce fut enfin mon tour. Joshua était passé avant moi et devait donc attendre que j'arrive.

- Chemin de traverse !

Dis-je, en lançant sur moi la poudre et dès lors, des flammes verdâtres apparurent et m'engloutir.

J'arrivais alors dans un coin de la célèbre rue commerçante pour sorciers, toujours aussi remplis, mais moins quand même que la veille de la rentrée. C'est alors que quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna ailleurs en courant. C'était Joshua bien sûr.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Demandais-je avec un léger air de panique.

- On s'enfuit !

Dit-il, penchant la tête en arrière comme un enfant. Le contacte de sa main sur ma peau me fit bien évidemment rougir. Le toucher, c'est comme réaliser que ce que tu as toujours voulu se trouvait sous tes yeux depuis le début

On s'arrêta enfin.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Tu préfères passer la journée en groupe ?

- Heu…non. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à ne pas obéir aux règles.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu me connais mal.

Il me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un de ses sourires en coin qui me font craquer et on entra dans la boutique d'accessoire de Quidditch.

Je n'étais jamais rentré dedans avant, seulement passer devant quand je venais acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Le magasin était plutôt grand. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde.

- Que devons nous acheter exactement ?

Après tout, je ne m'y connaissais pas si bien que ça.

- Moi je dois acheter du matériel pour les entrainements, et toi ça serait bien que tu investisses dans un bon balai.

- Carrément un balai ?

- Maintenant que tu es l'attrapeur de l'équipe, ça serait peut-être mieux pour toi plutôt que d'utiliser ton vieux balai de placard ? Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu t'achètes un balai, tu vas beaucoup l'utiliser, donc c'est largement rentable.

- Haha tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me l'achète ce balai.

Il sourit.

- Je veux juste le meilleur pour notre attrapeur.

Je me retournai brusquement et fis quelques pas dans le magasin, histoire de pouvoir rougir discrètement. C'était comme ça avec moi, dès qu'il me disait quelque chose je devenais rouge comme une pivoine. Et cette phrase qu'il m'avait sorti aurait pu me faire saigner du nez.

Je m'approchais alors d'un coin spécialement emménagé pour les balais. Il y avait des nimbus, des comètes, des éclairs de feu, des étoiles filantes, des brossdur etc. Je ne m'y connaissais absolument pas en balai.

- Dit Joshushu tu me proposes quoi ?

Il fit une tête désespérée lorsque je lui dis le surnom qu'il adorait tant et je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse une remarque sur ça mais ne dit rien.

- Je te conseille un brossdur ou une comète pour commencer. Si tu as de l'argent tu peux toujours investir dans un nimbus, si tu veux.

- Ok, mais quelle version ?

- Prend une récente de préférence. C'est plus cher bien sûr que les autres, mais la qualité est là.

- D'après toi si je prends la dernière version des comètes ça ira ?

- Je pense que c'est un bon choix oui.

- Je vais prendre ça alors.

J'allais voir ensuite le gérant de la boutique, lui disant ce que j'avais choisis, il me vanta les qualités du balai, puis partit dans l'arrière boutique m'en chercher un. Il revint avec un long carton, puis pendant que je le payais, il me faisait un peu de pub pour l'éclair de feu, le balai le plus rapide au monde. Lui disant que ça m'intéressais pas, je pris mon paquet et laissa la place à Joshua, pour qu'il puisse payer ce qu'il devait acheter.

- Il était un peu lourd le vendeur.

Dis-je, en sortant de la boutique.

- Bah c'est normal qu'il tourne le client vers les choses les plus chers. Et ici l'éclair de feu est le balai le plus cher.

- C'est quoi ton balai au fait ?

- L'avant dernière version du brossdur, mais j'économise pour pouvoir me payer un éclair de feu.

- Tu penses que ça vaut le coup ?

Il s'arrêta un instant.

- Tu entends quoi par là ?

- Et bien…c'est ta dernière année non ? Tu crois que cela vaut le coup de dépenser autant pour un balai alors que l'année prochaine tu ne joueras plus au Quidditch.

- Qui te dit que je ne jouerai plus ?

- Ah bon ?

- Je compte entrer dans une équipe professionnelle.

- Oh…je ne savais pas. C'est super cool, j'espère que tu vas y arriver.

- J'espère aussi. Cette année, un recruteur doit normalement assister à un match. Si on gagne, j'ai de forte chance de rentrer l'année prochaine dans une équipe d'Angleterre qui sait.

- Mais c'est génial.

- C'est pour cela que je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

- Oui je comprends maintenant. Désolé…

- Tu t'excuses pour quoi ?

- Je m'excuse d'être un peu idiot.

Je lui souris gêné. Il eut une réaction à laquelle je m'attendais pas, mais vraiment pas du tout : il rigola. Il rigola de ce que je venais de dire à en pleurer. Je le faisais rire *encore un point pour toi Connor héhé*.

- Ah là là, gémit-il, tu es vraiment surprenant Connor.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

On passa le reste de la journée à faire du lèche vitrine, à regarder les fournitures, les animaux et à discuter. Comme on avait faim, il me proposa qu'on aille manger au Chaudron Baveur.

Je m'affalais sur une chaise, posant délicatement sur une chaise à côté mon nouveau balai, encore dans sa boîte. J'avais hâte de rentrer à l'école pour pouvoir enfin l'ouvrir et le regarder. J'avais super hâte aussi de pouvoir l'utiliser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais dorénavant bien plus motivé pour m'entrainer et jouer.

On nous servit à boire et à manger.

Le début du repas fut un peu silencieux.

- Parle moi de toi, finit par dire Joshua.

Je fus surpris qu'il me demande cela de lui-même et je me demandais alors s'il voulait vraiment apprendre à me connaître ou alors si c'était seulement histoire de parler ?

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Demandais-je tout en engouffrant des patates dans ma bouche –quand il s'agit de manger, je suis un véritable trou noir-.

- Je ne sais pas, j'apprends un peu à te connaître. Je connais seulement, un peu, ta personnalité et ta façon d'être.

Je continuais de manger, trop gêné (en fait, la bouche trop remplis pour pouvoir parler).

- Je sais que tu es un garçon gentil, un peu timide, bizarre, marrant…

- Gentil oui je sais. Je suis même adorable. Timide…heu bon ok. Marrant oui. Par contre, bizarre va falloir que tu m'expliques sérieusement là…

Il se mit alors à rire.

- Parle-moi de ta famille.

- Oh…heu…et bien, je suis fils unique. Je vis dans une petite ville pas loin de Londres. Ma mère est une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle reconvertie en journaliste. Mon père travaille lui aussi pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle ?

Il semblait n'avoir retenu que ça.

- Oui, elle a joué pour les Harpies de Holyhead, mais pas longtemps. Trois-quatre ans peut être.

- T'es sérieux les Harpies de Holyhead ?! Maos pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté ?

- Et bien elle a rencontré mon père lors d'une interview, elle est tombée enceinte et a préféré arrêter sa carrière pour pouvoir m'élever.

- Et je présume que par la suite elle est devenue journaliste. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas repris sa carrière de…

- De poursuiveuse ? Et bien, c'est un peu comme pour le football : tu prends ta retraite dès que tu atteins la trentaine, même un peu plus. Et puis, elle n'avait plus envie de devoir se déplacer pour les compétitions. Cela la frustrait, elle avait trop de pression sur ses épaules.

- Ta mère est une star ma parole, à côté la mienne n'est rien…

- Ne dis pas ça…

Je me permis de poser ma main sur la sienne. Il me regarda surpris et je me sentis alors obligé de la retirer.

- Ils font quoi tes parents ?

- Mon père est banquier à Londres, et ma mère travaille dans une agence de mannequin.

- Elle est mannequin ?

- Non elle est chargée de trouver des jeunes femmes et de les faire signer.

- Ah d'accord. C'est un super métier tu sais.

- Oui mais bon, elle n'est pas joueuse de Quidditch.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'a pas été que c'est nul pour autant. Et puis, toi tu en seras un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, je le sais. Tes enfants seront fiers de toi plus tard.

- Mes…enfants ?

Il sourit avec un air mélancolique, puis continua de manger. Je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir réussi à le réconforter. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'avoir dit que ma mère était une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch, j'aurais dû dire simplement journaliste.

Et quand j'avais parlé de ses futurs enfants, j'avais rougi à ce moment-là, car bien sûr, je pensais aux enfants qu'on aurait, lui et moi. Nos enfants. Mais cela c'était sans doute dans un futur très lointain qui ne se réalisera sans doute jamais.

On arrêta de parler de nos familles et cela nous permit d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Je pense qu'à la fin de cette journée, on pouvait se considérer un peu comme des amis.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai la force d'écrire un chapitre aujourd'hui, je crois que je couvre quelque chose. Si demain rien n'est mis en ligne, c'est parce que je n'aurai pas eu assez de force pour vous écrire la suite. Par contre, le chapitre est un peu court…ça commence à ce gâter pour Connor xD_

_Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer :) merci pour vos review._

_J'en profite pour répondre à celle d'Elena donc oui je me suis inspirée de Red pour le titre de cette fic et pour l'histoire aussi._

_Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Abandonner la partie**

Les vacances étaient à présent finies. En pointant mon nez dehors, je sentis une vague de vent glacée se jeter sur moi. Je compris que l'hiver commençait à arriver.

Aujourd'hui on allait reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch, le prochain match étant programmé, j'allais pouvoir faire mes débuts en tant qu'attrapeur de Gryffondor et aussi voler pour la première fois sur mon nouveau balai.

Dès que j'étais rentré du chemin de traverse, je m'étais empressé de m'enfermer dans le dortoir pour l'ouvrir et le montrer à Sam et Lee. Sam était resté planté pendant trois plombes dessus, à le regarder comme-ci c'était un objet précieux et Lee se contenta de pouffer en me disant que j'avais dû le payer cher.

J'arrivais dans le vestiaire des hommes, il y avait seulement David. Posant mon balai sur le banc, j'ouvris mon casier pour prendre mes affaires.

- Salut Connor, oh sympa ton balai !

- Merci.

- C'était bien au fait avec Josh ?

Je le regardais avec un œil suspect, puis reprit un air naturel.

- Oui ça va c'était super. Mais pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça. Il n'a pas voulu me raconter.

- Pourtant…il n'y a rien à cacher.

J'enfilais ma robe de Quidditch ainsi que mes protections aux mains, quand soudain, David ferma mon casier brusquement. Je tournais la tête vers lui, surpris, ne comprenant pas trop le but de son geste.

- Posons les cartes sur la table, dit-il. J'ai remarqué ton petit manège avec Joshua.

- De…de quoi tu parles ?

- Fait pas l'innocent. J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes, comment tu rougis dès qu'il parle.

Alors, il avait découvert. Après tout, cela ne me gênait pas. Mais je trouvais sa réaction bizarre. Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ?

Je continuais de me préparer, comme ci de rien était. Cela semblait l'agacé. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué enfin ?

- A vrai dire…je ne t'aime pas trop Connor. Tu es le genre ce genre de garçon idiot et puéril que je ne supporte pas.

Je le regardais surpris et un peu choqué. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à moi tout d'un coup, je lui avais jamais rien fait à lui, je le trouvais même sympathique. Il devait vraiment me détester pour en venir à me dire ce qu'il pensait de moi en face. Au moins il était franc. Mais la franchise faisait mal.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve pour arriver à te supporter, tu dois sans doute lui faire pitié. Oui, ça doit être ça je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

- Peut être il m'apprécie tout simplement…

David se mit à rire.

- Je le connais mieux que toi. Je sais qu'il s'en fout de toi. D'ailleurs, tu n'as plus intérêt à l'approcher ! Et je ferai en sorte qu'il ne s'intéresse jamais à toi.

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Joshua est un garçon naïf, il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, il mérite mieux. Je le protège des gens dans ton genre.

Il me lança un dernier regard, sourit, puis partit. Une boule c'était formé dans ma gorge, mais je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. C'est comme ci une force en moi me disait « Ne pleure pas, soit un homme pour une fois ! ». Mais j'étais abattu. Tant de parole méchante n'était pas bon. Je m'assis un coup sur le ban, et mit ma tête dans mes mains, essayant d'oublier cette horrible scène.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Les jours suivants, je n'avais pas trop le moral et cette fois, Abigail ne pourrait rien faire. C'était à moi seul de me ressaisir, mais pour l'instant, je devais penser à autre chose. David avait mit son plan à exécution, il passait à présent son temps avec Joshua, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Et moi, je n'avais pas envie de voir David…Joshua aussi d'ailleurs, du coup je les évitais.

Je devais poster une lettre à la volière pour mes parents, car c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je lui avais acheté un petit porte clé en forme de balai.

Tout en écoutant de la musique, je montais la colline où se trouvait la tour de la volière, puis escalada les escaliers en spirale.

- Tiens salut Lee !

Dis-je en apercevant mon ami, avec sa chouette Avalon. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. C'était rare de le voir tout seul, d'habitude il était avec Sam, ou avec nous tous réunis. Je savais qu'à part, il faisait moins le sérieux. Je l'aimais beaucoup et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était mon ami.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ta mère c'est ça ?

- Exact.

Je m'approchais d'une chouette au plumage gris, et lui caressa le crâne puis les ailes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Dit soudainement Avalon. Je savais qu'il remarquerait, mais je ne tenais pas à devoir m'expliquer avec lui, tout comme avec Sam ou Abigail.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais il n'y a rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je savais que ce garçon te causerait du souci.

- Tu vas me faire la morale ?

- Non. C'est juste…que tu es mon ami, Connor. Et je sais que tu n'as pas choisi la personne la plus facile à séduire. L'aimes-tu vraiment au moins ? Comme tu sais, il y a pleins d'autres garçons dans l'école, tu peux t'en choisir un mieux.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Il était peut-être effectivement temps de remettre en question mes sentiments. Après la conversation que j'avais eue avec David l'autre jour, il est clair que si je continuais sur cette voie là, j'allais souffrir.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je…je l'aime… !

Lee sourit avec un air compatissant, puis s'approcha de moi et me posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Si tu veux pleurer mes bras te sont ouverts.

Sentant des larmes me monter aux yeux, je n'avais envie que d'une chose : l'étreinte d'un ami.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'avais entrainement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. J'étais prêt à me faire passer pour malade, mais Lee me connaissait et savait que j'aurai préparé un plan dans ce genre. Il m'avait donc surpris avant de m'obligé à y aller.

C'est en trainant les pieds que je me dirigeais vers le stade de Quidditch. Lorsque j'arrivais devant l'une des entrées, j'hésitais à rebrousser chemin.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser David gagner ? me dis-je. Aller, courage Connor.

Bien que je n'étais pas très convaincu et motivé, je trouvais quand même la force de faire un pas et entrer. J'entrais dans le vestiaire, il y avait tous les garçons de l'équipe en train de se changer, sauf Joshua. J'aperçus David, il me regarda avec un sourire narquois et je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

Après avoir enfilé mon équipement, je me dirigeais sur le terrain, lentement. Les gens sortaient aussi des vestiaires et me passaient devant tellement j'avais la rapidité d'un escargot. Je ne fus pas étonné lorsque David me bouscula en passant à côté de moi, me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- A ta place, dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel, j'abandonnerai maintenant.

Je m'arrêtai et l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper, le forçant à me regarder.

- Ecoute, j'aime Joshua et sache que je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. Tu auras beau m'écraser autant que tu veux, je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses et je me relèverai à chaque fois.

Il se mit à rire.

- Que c'est mignon.

Puis il prit un air sérieux, un peu menaçant, et s'approcha de moi.

- Tu as intérêt à annoncer ta démission à Joshua et à ne plus t'approcher de lui.

- Et pourquoi je ferai cela ?

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas…je n'aurai aucun mal à retourner l'équipe contre toi, et Joshua aussi.

Je le regardais. Ma voix tremblait légèrement.

- Tu…tu es capable d'aller jusque là ?

- Tu ne me connais pas mon cher, je suis un vrai connard !

Je ne dis rien, baissa la tête et poursuivit mon chemin. David me doubla, mais ne m'arrêta pas. Toujours la tête baissée, j'écoutais à peine le speech de Joshua, n'osant même pas le regarder. Je me tortillais sur moi-même, me frottant contre mon balai comme ci quelque chose me démangeait.

On fit ensuite des étirements, puis après, Joshua ordonna qu'on fasse deux tours de terrains en balai. Pendant que les gens commençaient à monter dans le ciel, David, sur son balai, me jeta un dernier regard avant de s'envoler.

Je regardais dans mes mains mon balai, l'air inquiet. Joshua s'approcha alors de moi et s'appuya sur son balai.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si si…très bien.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tout en me regardant avec un air un peu inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas l'air.

- Si je t'assure je vais très bien.

J'enfourchai mon balai, et décolla.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Finalement je vais mieux, donc voici le neuvième chapitre. Dans le chapitre précédent cela ne ce passait pas très bien pour Connor, et cela ne va pas s'arranger dans celui-ci. Enfin, vous allez voir :)_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le résultat d'une provocation**

La grande question que je me posais alors était : Allais-je quitter l'équipe, oui ou non ?

J'étais accroché à Joshua, je ne voulais pas le lâcher, pas après tout ce chemin. J'étais peut-être près du but, ou pas d'ailleurs. Mais il était hors de question que je me laisse intimider par David. Pour qui il se prenait lui ? S'il voulait remonter tout le monde contre moi, il n'avait qu'à le faire ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas battre par quelqu'un dans son genre. Je n'allais même pas me rabaisser à son niveau.

Oh, il ne fut pas très content lorsqu'au déjeuner, je m'assis à côté de Joshua et on discuta pendant tout le repas. Comme je savais que ça l'énervait, je faisais en sorte de me taper la discute avec son petit protégé. Moi faire de la provocation ? Mais non. Enfin oui, peut-être un petit peu.

Le match était prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Comme le disait Joshua, c'était un match important, qui allait sans doute déterminer notre place dans la suite du classement. De plus on était face à Serdaigle. Donc j'allais être face à Fabien pour attraper le vif d'or et je savais qu'il était doué en tant qu'attrapeur. C'était lui qui m'avait appris quelques techniques pour attraper la petite balle dorée. J'allais devoir bosser dur si je voulais prétendre rivaliser avec lui. Certes, je m'étais amélioré depuis les sélections, mais ce n'était peut-être pas encore suffisant.

J'oubliais alors mon problème avec David, pour me concentrer sur le match. Je m'étais organisé, grâce à l'aide de Joshua, dans mes cours et j'avais réussi à redresser un peu ma moyenne. Mes résultats étaient moyens voir parfois correct, mais je pouvais progresser.

Après les cours, je venais m'entrainer une heure tous les jours au stade. Parfois tout seul, et ensuite avec l'équipe. J'essayais aussi de faire du jogging le samedi matin, et de faire un peu attention à ce que je mangeais. Il fallait que je sois le plus léger possible sur mon balai pour espérer aller plus vite et être plus agile.

Les étirements…c'était une autre histoire par contre. Cela faisait mal, mais je continuais d'en faire. Abigail, qui est très agile, m'apprenait dans le dortoir à faire de la gymnastique, pendant que Lee lisait et Sam jouait à sa console portable. On avait poussé nos affaires et les lits, et enlevés les matelas du lit pour les poser sur le sol.

- Il faut que tu contractes Connor, contracte ! Tu n'as pas d'abdos ou quoi ?

- J'n'arrive pas à contracter…

- C'est comme ci tu allais au toilette faire la grosse commission. Quand tu pousses, tu contractes ta ceinture abdominale !

- Charmant A ! fit remarquer Sam.

- Et puis déjà je ne vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider à apprendre à faire le poirier.

Abigail réfléchit.

- Tu as raison. C'est parce que j'ai envie. Aller, continue ! C'est moue tout ça.

Pendant une demi-heure elle me tortura. J'eu droit aux roulades avant et arrière, au poirier, au grand écart, à la grande roue et pleins de « figures » dans ce genre. J'avais mal au crâne et aux fesses après.

Lorsqu'on eu finit, tout le monde s'éclipsa pendant que je remettais mes chaussures. J'avais bien compris le message, ils me laissaient pour que je range tout, tout seul. Merci les amis !

Alors que je remettais mon matelas en place, je me souvins qu'on était dans une école de magie. MAGIE. Je souris, et sortis ma baguette.

- Zut…je ne connais aucun sort pour ranger les objets à leur place !

Ouinnn.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

C'est ce jour-là que cela avait commencé.

J'arrivais dans les vestiaires, en retard et je fus surpris de voir que toute l'équipe était assise sur un des bancs, Joshua debout les bras croisés. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je fis un signe de tête pour m'excuser et alla m'asseoir avec les autres.

- La situation est très grave mes amis, dit Joshua. Certains d'entre nous se sont fait voler leurs affaires. Je ne sais pas encore si le voleur est parmi nous, sincèrement je ne pense pas, car je vous fais tous confiance, j'espère vraiment que le coupable est un élève d'une autre équipe !

- Peut être les Poufsouffle veulent se venger car ils ont perdus la dernière fois ? proposa un des membres de l'équipe.

- N'accusons personne pour l'instant, dit Joshua, on va mener une enquête approfondis. A présent, tout le monde sur le terrain et si jamais vous avez découvert quelque chose ou que vos affaires ont disparus, venez me prévenir sur-le-champ !

Je ne m'étais rien fais voler, donc pour l'instant je ne me sentais pas vraiment concerné, mais c'est vrai que c'était inquiétant de savoir qu'il y avait un voleur. Était-il parmi nous ? L'entraînement se déroula dans l'angoisse. Les gens n'étaient pas concentrés, se préoccupant de l'histoire du voleur. Je trouvais que David se la ramenait beaucoup dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pourtant que le soir que je fis le lien, me rappelant du différent entre lui et moi. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à retourner l'équipe contre moi si jamais je lui désobéissais en continuant d'approcher Joshua et en ne quittant pas l'équipe. Est-ce que cette histoire de vol était un coup de David ou un simple hasard se produisant au moment où lui et moi sommes en mauvais terme ? Peut-être étais-je devenu parano et je cherchais les coups partout ? En tout cas, j'allais devoir être prudent et rester sur mes gardes.

Je mis au courant mes amis sur cette affaire de vol, sans leur parler de David.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça, dit Abigail en se frottant le menton comme ci elle avait de la barbe.

- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de l'équipe ? demanda Lee.

- Je ne sais pas…je ne pense pas mais ce n'est pas une idée à écarter.

- Il faut être idiot et avoir que ça à faire quand même pour venir voler.

Peut être étais-je schizophrène et mon double avait pris possession de moi pour voler. Une sorte de jumeau maléfique dormait peut être en moi ? Dr Jekyll et M. Hyde.

- Pitié, je ne veux pas finir comme Gollum…

Mes amis me regardèrent surpris.

- Bah…que t'arrive-t-il Co' ?

- Tu veux du poisson peut être ? demanda Sam en riant.

Je ne répondis rien du genre « laissez tomber », et me contenta de rire. Je me replongeais dès lors dans mes devoirs. Peut-être que ça m'aiderait à penser à autre chose ? Maintenant que j'y pense, avec tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment, je pensais même plus à Joshua…

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Grande fut ma surprise lorsque je reçu un texto magique un matin. Il y avait juste écrit « Rendez-vous avant l'entraînement dans le vestiaire ». Je ne connaissais pas ce numéro. Cela devait être sans aucun doute un membre de l'équipe, ou alors peut être le voleur qui voulait rentrer en contact avec moi pour me rendre ce qu'il avait volé ?

Peut-être que c'était Joshua ? Après tout, je n'avais pas son numéro, je ne savais même pas s'il avait un miroir téléphonique portable. J'espérais de tout cœur que c'était lui. Peut-être allait-il me faire sa déclaration ?

Sautillant hors de la salle commune, je traversais les couloirs de l'école, et arriva rapidement dans le parc. Après avoir passé le pont, je descendais la pente, passant à côté de la cabane du garde chasse, me dirigeant vers le stade de Quidditch. Plus je m'approchais et plus mon cœur accélérait son rythme. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Joshua. Si jamais c'était lui mais qu'il ne me faisait pas de déclaration, je serais peut-être en mesure de le faire moi-même. « Ô mon Joshua…je t'aime d'un amour ardent, depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu ». Bon ce n'était pas terrible, mais de toute façon, ça viendrait tout seul je pense lorsque je serai face à lui. Oui bien je serai tellement timide ou stressé que je n'arriverai pas à parler.

J'arrivais devant l'une des entrées du stade, et pénétra dans l'une d'elle. Marchant d'un pas rapide et excité dans les couloirs, j'arrivais enfin devant les vestiaires des hommes. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et reprit mon souffle avant d'entrer.

- David ?

Le jeune homme se retourna en souriant, un balai dans les mains.

- Tu as l'air déçu de me voir, tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je ne répondis pas. Bien sûr que oui j'étais déçu, moi qui espérait que c'était Joshua. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici.

- Je t'avais dit, il me semble, de ne plus approcher Joshua et de quitter l'équipe, non ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ?

Je souris, sans chercher à le provoquer.

- Tu n'as quand même pas crus que j'allais craindre tes menaces ?

Il sourit à son tour.

- Je pensais en effet que tu serais raisonnable. Comme tu as pu le constater, mon plan est déjà en marche.

Je m'arrêtais un instant, mais soupçons étaient donc fondés.

- C'était donc toi le voleur.

- Pas tout à fait. Mais ne fait pas genre que tu n'avais pas fait le lien ?

- En fait si, mais je t'avais laissé le bénéfice du doute.

La fin de ma phrase semblait l'amuser, car il rigola.

- Comme dans la plupart des films d'espionnage, c'est le moment où le méchant révèle son plan machiavélique au gentil.

- J'admets que tu as un point commun avec Joshua : lui aussi adore les films. Je vais te faire ce plaisir alors, même si je pense que tu l'avais deviné.

Il s'éloigna, me tournant le dos, commençant à marcher doucement.

- Comme je t'avais prévenu, je vais retourner l'équipe contre toi. Le but est de voler des trucs à chacun et te faire porter le chapeau ensuite.

- Ca ne marchera pas, dis-je en croisant les bras, les gens me connaissent et savent que je ne ferai jamais un truc pareil.

- Ne crois pas, l'avis des gens peut changer rapidement. Crois-en mon expérience.

C'était une blague ? Il ne croyait pas sincèrement que j'allais le croire ? Sans doute disait-il la vérité, mais il n'était pas digne de confiance.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! dis-je d'un ton ironique.

J'allais partir quand soudain, j'entendis un crac derrière moi. Je me retournais. David avait brisé en deux le balai qu'il avait dans les mains. Il le lâcha au sol, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi as-tu cassé ton propre balai ? Tu ne vas quand même pas faire croire aux gens que c'est moi qui ai fait ça.

Il partit sans me répondre. Je m'approchais alors du balai, le pris dans mes mains et le jeta à la poubelle à côté des douches. Quelque chose m'échappait. Pourquoi avait-il cassé son propre balai ?

C'était l'heure de l'entrainement de toute façon, j'expliquerai tout ce qui s'était passé à Joshua et au reste de l'équipe, comme ça David devrait rendre ses comptes. J'étais content de moi, il m'avait révélé tout son plan et grâce à l'erreur qu'il avait commise, il allait peut-être me laisser enfin tranquille.

Je m'assis sur le banc et commença à défaire mes chaussures. J'entendis des pas, l'équipe devait commencer à arriver. Joshua arriva calmement et me regarda.

- Salut Joshushu, lui dis-je.

Il passa à côté de moi, m'ignorant comme-ci je n'existais pas. Il s'approcha de la poubelle, et en regarda son contenu : le balai. Il se tourna vers moi, le visage impassible.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il ne répondit pas.

Tout d'un coup, David et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent dans le vestiaire et regardèrent avec un air choqué le balai qui dépassait de la poubelle.

- Mon dieu Joshua, dit une Grant (un des poursuiveurs), ton balai…

- Oui…quelqu'un l'a cassé.

- C'est Connor qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en me regardant d'un air suspect.

- Non, dit Grace l'autre poursuiveuse, il ne ferait jamais ça.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le croire Joshua ? demanda David.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis d'accord avec Grace, Matthieu ne ferait jamais ça.

- Pourtant il l'a fait, je l'ai vu ! dit David.

C'était malheureusement la parole de David, le meilleur ami de Joshua, contre la mienne.

- Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'il ait faite ! révéla ce dernier. Demande-lui d'ouvrir son casier.

Joshua se tourna vers moi et je le regardais avec un air surpris avant de retourner la tête vers David.

- Tu cherches à montrer quoi ?

- Je me suis fais volé mes jambières la dernière fois…

- Ouvre ton casier s'il te plaît, dit Joshua.

Je sentais sur son regard qu'il savait que je n'y étais pour rien, mais il était obligé de vérifier, par sécurité et précaution. Je me levais du banc et m'approcha de mon casier, prenant la clé que j'enfonçais dans mon cadenas.

- Oui je veux bien, de toute façon je n'ai rien à cacher…

J'ouvris alors mon casier où dedans se trouvaient, en plus de mon équipement, des affaires que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant.

-…hormis les objets volés.

Je me tournais vers Joshua, qui semblait choqué de découvrir ses choses là dans mon casier.

- Joshua, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien !

Il ne dit rien.

Les membres de l'équipe s'approchèrent et regardèrent l'intérieur du casier avec stupeur.

- Mais c'est mes gants ça ! dit Peter en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait.

Les autres firent de même sous mon regard perdu. Voir les regards furieux de mes camarades me brisait le cœur, même Grace ne savait pas quoi dire, n'osant plus me regarder. Je me tournais de nouveau vers Joshua, les larmes me montant aux yeux, insistant avec mon regard.

- Désolé Connor…

- Joshua, ne fait pas ça…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Non.

- Je vais te demander de partir d'ici.

- S'il te plaît…

- Dorénavant, ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Son regard froid m'acheva. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes et me précipita vers la sortie, tête baissée, ignorant tout le monde sur mon passage.

Au lieu de retourner à l'école, je partis à la lisière de la forêt interdite et me posa derrière un buisson pour pleurer tranquillement. L'émotion et la fatigue m'endormir.

- Où est passé Connor ? demanda Abigail au dîner.

- Je ne sais pas, il est peut-être avec l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Abigail tourna la tête en direction des joueurs.

- Non il n'est pas là.

- Bizarre, dit Sam, il n'aurait jamais raté un repas.

- Malheureusement on est obligé d'attendre la fin du repas pour le chercher.

- J'espère qu'il est dans la salle commune, dit Lee avec un ton inquiet tout en avalant le morceau de jambon pendu au bout de sa fourchette.

Lorsque je me réveillais, la nuit était tombée. Je me regardais dans mon miroir téléphonique portable, j'avais les yeux rouges et gonflés et les joues humides. Lorsque je vis l'heure, je ne m'inquiétais même pas d'être en retard pour le dîner. De toute façon, je n'avais pas faim et je n'avais pas envie d'affronter les regards de mes anciens partenaires de Quidditch.

Je me relevais difficilement et retourna lentement à l'école.

Je m'enfermais dans le dortoir, m'allongeant sur mon lit, je me recroquevillais en mode fœtus et m'endormit tout habillé.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Déjà le dixième chapitre ? Ca passe vite. Déjà dix jours que j'ai postés le premier chapitre ici. Merci à vous de suivre cette fic. Je me suis pas encore décidé sur le nombre total de chapitre, j'hésite entre en faire une vingtaine (voir un peu plus) ou continuer jusqu'à dimanche prochain. Dans le précédent chapitre, cela se passait assez mal pour Connor, le pauvre lol. Rassurez-vous, avec ce chapitre vous verrez que je ne suis pas sadique finalement (bon d'accord un petit peu quand même). La relation de Connor et Joshua va prendre un tournant ici. Appréciez bien ce chapitre, bonne lecture à vous et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La vérité**

Le vent soufflait ce matin-là. C'était le jour du match.

Debout devant la fenêtre, j'observais le ciel couvert, ce temps gris, gris comme ses yeux. Mon balai était posé délicatement sur mon lit. Je le fixais avec un air mélancolique. Et dire que je n'allais plus avoir l'occasion de m'en servir. Si mes parents étaient là, ils me gronderaient pour avoir dépensé de l'argent pour rien au final. Cet achat me faisait un peu culpabilisé, surtout maintenant, vu que je n'étais plus dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le problème, c'est que j'aimais voler. C'était une sensation de liberté unique en son genre et il était hors de question que j'abandonne ce passe-temps. D'accord, j'étais plus dans l'équipe, mais dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je ferai des tours de balai dans le ciel, sur le terrain ou pas loin de l'école.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que je n'étais plus dans l'équipe. Je m'y étais habitué finalement, même si je digérais très mal ce que j'avais subis. David c'était lâché sur mon sans aucune raison et je n'aurais pas dû le sous-estimer car il avait réussi malgré moi son plan. A présent, à part mes amis, c'est-à-dire Abigail, Sam et Lee, plus personne ne me parlait ou me regardait. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé à mes amis et je me contentais de prétendre que j'allais bien, que j'avais décidé de quitter l'équipe, car on ne s'entendait pas si bien que ça finalement, que le Quidditch ne me plaisait plus et que Joshua m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que j'avais vu que c'était impossible entre nous. Peut-être avant cette histoire j'aurais pu espérer que quelque chose ce passe avec lui, mais maintenant, cet espoir était perdu.

Mais tout ceci avait eu un impact sur moi. J'avais perdu l'appétit, alors que j'étais connu pour être un gros glouton, mangeant très peu, voir pas du tout. Je m'isolais régulièrement comme maintenant, ne parlait pas trop, restait dans mon coin. En cours j'écoutais à peine, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Il m'était même arrivé une fois de ne pas réussir à me retenir de pleurer. J'avais alors enfoncé entre mes bras afin que personne ne me vois, et j'étais parti ensuite m'enfermer dans les toilettes. C'était un moment dur à passer, j'en étais conscient, mais je savais que j'irai mieux au bout d'un moment.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Connor, dit Abigail en fermant son livre. Je ne supporte plus de le voir dans cet état.

- Moi non plus, avoua Lee, son comportement est inquiétant.

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a quitté l'équipe, fit remarquer Sam bien que sa remarque n'était pas pertinente. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je pense qu'il ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité.

- Je pense aussi, dit Lee songeur.

Abigail semblait réfléchir elle aussi, se grattant sur le menton une barbiche invisible.

- Si seulement il nous disait ce qui c'est réellement passé.

- Il faut lui tirer la vérité du nez, dit Sam en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, s'écria Abigail sur un ton sérieux.

- Tu as demandé à Joshua ? demanda Lee en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Non. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire de s'adresser à lui.

- S'il te raconte sa version, tu auras sans doute plus facilement celle de Connor après.

Les yeux d'Abigail commencèrent à s'illuminer. Une ampoule inexistante s'éclaira au-dessus de sa tête.

- Pas bête du tout. Bon je vais essayer de le trouver alors.

Elle se leva de la table, confia son livre à Lee et partit sans rien dire. Sam la suivi du regard avant de se porter sur son ami en face de lui. Puis il baissa la tête.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Abigail savait exactement où trouver Joshua. A force que Connor lui parle de son emploi du temps, elle le connaissait quasiment par cœur. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'attendit à la sortie du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La sonnerie retentit et Abigail, cachait contre le mur, attendit que la personne qu'elle désirait voir sorte enfin de la salle de classe. Elle regarda défiler les élèves les uns après les autres et enfin, Joshua arriva. Abigail allait l'attraper par l'épaule quand soudain, un autre garçon arriva et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Joshua. Abigail grinça des dents et les suivi du regard.

« Mince (murmura-t-elle), il arrive au mauvais moment celui-là. Je vais devoir les suivre et attendre qu'il se retrouve seul ! »

C'est ainsi qu'elle se la joua en mode espionne, se cachant de mur en mur, tout en les suivant discrètement, se cachant parfois dans la masse d'élève afin qu'aucun des deux ne la remarquent. Finalement, après un bout de chemin, le garçon, qui devait être David, se dit-elle, lâcha enfin Joshua et tout deux prirent une direction opposée.

« Ah bah enfin… »

Dès que Joshua fut seule, elle s'approcha de lui sans rapidement, de peur qu'il soit encore intercepté par un autre camarade.

- Excuse-moi, Joshua ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et fut surpris de voir Abigail. Il la regarda un instant avant de parler.

- Tu ne serais pas l'amie de Connor.

- Exact. Je m'appelle Abigail.

- Bonjour Abigail. C'est Connor qui t'envoie ? Dit lui que je n'ai rien à lui dire et que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

- Désolé mon grand, mais tu n'y es pas du tout.

Joshua croisa les bras, regarda son interlocutrice avec un air intéressé et surpris. Il devait s'attendre à autre chose, se dit-elle.

- A vrai dire, Connor ne sait pas que je suis venue te parler.

- Et puis je savoir en quel honneur ?

- Il ne va pas bien en ce moment, mais tu as peut-être remarqué…ou pas. Et étant son amie, j'aimerai savoir ce qui a bien pu le rendre comme ça, car il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Ah bon il ne va pas bien ?

Abigail fut surprise de cette phrase. Elle sentait une totale indifférence de la part de Joshua. En fait, il s'en moquait royalement. Il afficha même un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et qui te fait dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a quitté l'équipe. Et j'ai remarquée qu'il ne vous adressez plus la parole, vous évitez même.

Joshua ne dit rien et se mit à réfléchir.

- S'il te plaît, dit moi ce qui s'est passé. Il y a bien eu une histoire non ?

- A vrai dire…oui. Mais cela ne te fera pas plaisir à entendre.

Abigail porta une oreille attentive à Joshua, tout en le regardant dans les moindres détails.

- On c'est embrouillé la dernière fois avec lui, car il a cassé mon balai et a volé des affaires à la plupart d'entre nous. Je me suis donc vue dans l'obligation de l'exclure de l'équipe. Tu comprends, on ne veut pas d'un voleur et d'un lâche avec nous.

Abigail sentit monter la colère en elle, beaucoup de colère. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle resta impassible.

- Connor n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, avoua Joshua, mais parfois on croit connaître les gens et on se trompe finalement lorsqu'ils nous font un coup comme ça.

- Je connais Connor depuis cinq ans. Et croit moi, cinq ans ce n'est pas rien. Je le connais par cœur sur le bout des doigts. Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Voler n'est pas dans ses valeurs et encore moins casser un balai pour le plaisir.

- Abigail, tu es seulement aveuglé parce que c'est ton ami.

C'était une phrase qu'il aurait dû évitée de dire. Abigail l'attrapa par le col de son pull et le pousse en direction du mur contre lequel elle le plaqua. Leurs visages étaient sans doute à deux centimètres l'un et l'autre.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Mon ami n'est pas un lâche, c'est même la personne la plus franche que je connaisse, bien sûr, quand il n'essaye pas de mentir sur son état. Bref, il n'aurait jamais fait cela et je suis même déçue qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait cherché à comprendre ce qui c'était réellement passé. Avez-vous écouté son avis ?

- A vrai dire…pas vraiment mai…

- Vous vous êtes monté tous contre lui. Il était tout seul pour se défendre Joshua ! Ce n'est pas lui le lâche, c'est vous !

Elle le lâcha et se recula un peu sans le quitter du regard.

- Mais qui dit que ce n'est pas réellement lui.

- Mais mon dieu, es-tu sûr d'avoir des neurones ? Connor disait tout le temps que tu étais un garçon intelligent et bien prouve-le ! Merde. Es-tu sûr d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ? Tu devrais pourtant le connaître un peu. Connor est un garçon timide et gentil, même un peu trop. Comme dit l'expression « trop bon, trop con ».

- Ce n'est pas difficile de faire le gentil. Il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie.

- Mais bon sang pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire…

Abigail lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés. Joshua hésita à partir, mais la jeune fille avait réellement éveillé sa curiosité en le provoquant de la sorte. Il se mit alors à se questionner sur Connor et ce qui s'était passé.

Abigail se retourna finalement, elle semblait s'être calmée. Elle le regarda malgré ça, avec froideur.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué quand tu étais avec lui ?

- Avec Connor ?

- Oui.

Il réfléchit.

- Non…rien de spécial.

Abigail sourit puis s'approcha. Joshua se recula vers le mur.

- Je vais te donner une raison pour laquelle Connor n'aurait jamais cassé ton balai, et encore moins volé.

Elle hésitait à le dire, mais il était trop tard à présent pour reculer.

- Et c'est quoi cette raison ?

Osa demander Joshua avec un ton légèrement méprisant.

- Il t'aime Joshua.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Qui ça…Connor ?

- Oui. Il t'aime. Et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais cassé ton balai. Pourquoi te blesser alors qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur ?

Joshua tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il regarda Abigail, il semblait troublé.

- C'est pour toi s'il a rejoint l'équipe. Il ne savait pas jouer au Quidditch, mais il savait que s'il faisait suffisamment d'effort, il pourrait se rapprocher de toi. Il a même fait un stage de quelques jours pour pouvoir prétendre au poste d'attrapeur. Il a travaillé dur et c'est beaucoup entrainé. Il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussi à y entrer dans l'équipe, et avoir pu enfin faire ta connaissance. Si tu voyais les étoiles briller dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il t'apercevait, qu'il parlait de toi, des moments que vous passiez ensemble, ses moments qui pour toi sont juste banales, mais qui pour lui resteront graver à jamais dans son cœur. Lorsque tu passais du temps avec lui, des gestes de ta part comme lui prêter ton manteau parce qu'il avait froid, tu ne réalises pas à quel point c'était gentil de ta part, mais lui oui.

Joshua, tout en l'écoutant parler, se posa une main sur le front et se laissa glisser au sol sur lequel il s'assit.

- Comment ais-je fais pour ne rien voir… ?!

Abigail prit place à ses côtés.

- On fait tous des erreurs Joshua. Mais écoute moi bien : je ne te demande pas de partager ses sentiments, mais explique-toi seulement avec lui à propos de cette histoire de vol. Ecoute ce qu'il a à dire et si un jour il t'avoue ses sentiments, repousse-le le plus gentiment possible je te prie. Il est un peu fragile, mais il comprendra, il est grand.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à partir, mais juste avant elle se tourna vers Joshua une dernière fois.

- Il est dans la salle commune si ça t'intéresse.

Puis elle partit, et Joshua resta assis dans le couloir, la tête appuyée contre sa main.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- Je peux entrer ? dit Abigail en toquant à la porte du dortoir.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Connor, allongé sur son lit en train de lire un de ces comics.

Abigail s'approcha et s'assit au bout du lit.

- Je suis au courant pour l'histoire du vol.

Connor la regarda avec un air peiné.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça.

Il ne dit rien et baissa les yeux.

- Si tu pouvais me raconter ta version, supplia-t-elle en s'approchant un peu.

Il ferma sa bande-dessinée, puis s'assit en tailleur. Il y eu un petit moment de silence, puis il se décida enfin à parler.

- C'est un coup monté, dit-il calmement mais d'un ton solennel.

- Et tu sais qui a organisé tout ceci ?

- C'est David, le meilleur ami de Joshua, mais aussi le co-capitaine et un des batteurs de l'équipe.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, et en es-tu sûr ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr, il m'a tout révélé lors de nos faces à face. Il a découvert que j'aimais Joshua et ne supportait pas que je m'approche de ce dernier, trouvant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin débile comme moi entre ses pattes.

- Oh le co… ! La jalousie fait vraiment faire des choses moches.

- Et donc il m'a menacé de retourner l'équipe contre moi si jamais je ne la quittais pas et que je ne cessais pas de voir Joshua.

- Je vois. Il a tout organisé pour que les gens croient que c'est toi qui a volé leurs affaires et cassé le balai de Joshua…

- Oui c'est ça. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur expliquer, ils se sont tous mis dans la tête que j'étais le coupable alors qu'ils se sont fait manipuler bêtement comme des marionnettes par David…

- T'inquiète pas, tu auras l'occasion de leur expliquer.

- J'en suis pas sûr…ils veulent même plus me parler, et ne me regardent même plus.

- Tu te trompes mon ami !

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, c'était Joshua. Il pénétra d'un pas timide dans le dortoir, puis Abigail sourit à Connor et se leva avant de fermer la porte en partant. Joshua s'approcha du lit de Connor et le regarda avec un sourire gêné et maladroit.

- Salut ! dit-il.

Connor ne souriait pas, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne lui répondit pas et détourna son regard avant de croiser les bras. Joshua comprit que Connor lui en voulait et s'était tout à fait normal. Il savait qu'il c'était comporté comme un idiot, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça. De toute façon, il avait décidé de laisser Connor le temps de le lui avouer.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu, dit-il. Si tu veux avoir l'occasion de t'expliquer, c'est le moment, tu n'en auras peut-être pas d'autre.

Connor baissa la tête.

- S'il te plaît..., murmura Joshua, dit quelque chose.

Il eut un silence. Il allait se lever et partir.

- C'est…c'est un terrible malentendu…Joshua.

Le jeune homme se retourna et revit vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit de nouveau.

Il écouta pendant de longues minutes ce que Connor avait à dire. Pendant tout son récit, il ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter.

- Voilà, tu sais tout ! dit Connor en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête.

- David…Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Connor n'avait bien sûr pas précisé que David n'accepte pas qu'il ait des sentiments pour Joshua. Il s'était contenté de dire qu'il était jaloux de la proximité entre eux deux.

- Depuis un certain temps, je ne le comprends plus.

Joshua tourna la tête vers Connor et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je te crois à présent. Et je voudrais te présenter toutes mes excuses, même si je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise pour me faire pardonner.

Connor releva la tête.

- Je sais comment…

- Alors quoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours et depuis le début de leur conversation, Connor souriait enfin.

- Il faudra que tu subisses mon assaut de guilis.

Avant même que Joshua ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Connor se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller. Joshua se mit alors à éclater de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tentant de se défendre. Il eu beau supplier Connor d'arrêter, le jeune homme continua. Joshua réussit cependant à reprendre le dessus et attaqua Connor. Ils se roulèrent dessus, et à la fin, Joshua se retrouva sur Connor et tout deux se regardèrent. Leurs visages étaient proches. Ils reprirent leurs respirations tout en se regardant.

Joshua se releva finalement et essuya ses vêtements comme-ci il s'était roulé dans la poussière.

- Que vas-tu faire avec David ?

- Je ne sais pas…on va s'expliquer !

- Je suis content que ça se soit arrangé entre nous, dit ensuite Connor, je ne supportais pas de te voir me faire la tête, ne plus me regarder et me parler, alors que je savais que j'étais innocent.

- Je suis terriblement désolé…

- T'inquiète pas, je te pardonne.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Connor tourna la tête, gêné, mais Joshua ne dit rien lorsqu'il l'aperçut rougir discrètement. Il se contenta de sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bon j'y vais, on se voit demain à l'entraînement !

Connor écarquilla les yeux et fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber de son lit.

- Tu…tu es sérieux ? Je peux rejoindre l'équipe ?

- Bien sûr que oui, on ne va pas gagner le match sans notre attrapeur quand même !

Joshua lança un dernier sourire à Connor, puis sortit du dortoir. Connor le regarda partir et se retint de crier de joie.

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers la fenêtre, éclairant son visage redevenu lumineux. Il sortit à son tour du dortoir et retrouva ses amis en bas. Il leur attrapa le bras et les conduisit dehors.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Lee en souriant.

- On va profiter du soleil !

Sam passe un bras autour de la tête de son ami.

- Content que tu es retrouvé le sourire.

Connor afficha un énorme sourire rien que pour le plaisir de son ami, qui se moqua de lui pour rire. Abigail lui fit un clin d'œil et tous ensembles passèrent la grande porte du hall.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu dans mon profil, _je re-préviens que je ne pourrai à présent publier qu'un chapitre par semaine, sauf ci j'ai le temps de pouvoir en faire au moins deux. Ce n'est pas une faute de motivation au contraire, mais les cours ont repris et j'ai déjà beaucoup de devoir en plus de la fatigue. Je continuerai donc cette fic et j'ai déjà prévue dans faire d'autres._

_Je vous remercie d'avoir patienté, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas encore abandonné héhé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre et surtout bonne lecture à vous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le coup de tête**

David se promenait tranquillement dans le parc de l'école, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, avec un ciel dégagé et des oiseaux qui chantaient comme-ci on était au printemps. Marchant le long du pont, les mains derrières le dos, il savourait sa petite vengeance sur Connor. « Je suis vraiment méchant ! » se dit-il en rigolant. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort, ayant retourné l'équipe et Joshua contre ce jeune homme insignifiant. Il se sentait tellement mauvais qu'il souhaita même que Connor face une dépression et quitte l'école.

Il arriva en haut de la colline et s'y arrêta pour profiter de l'air frai. Il respira un bon coup. Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Bon, il fallait qu'il aille à la volière. Il se retourna et deux secondes après, il se reçu un coup dans la tête et tomba au sol. Se touchant la joue, surpris, il regarda son agresseur avec un air surpris.

- Ca c'est pour m'avoir menti…David !

- Tiens tiens Joshua.

David se releva, et s'essuya sa robe comme-ci elle était couverte de poussière.

- Je présume que le petit nabot est venu chouiner dans tes jupes ?!

- A vrai dire non. J'ai découvert la vérité tout seul !

- Je ne te crois pas, il a du se plaindre à ses « amis » qui sont venus te parler non ?

Joshua ignora la question de David et ce dernier prit ça pour un oui. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Il ne t'avait rien fait à ce que je sache.

David avait le choix : mentir ou dire la vérité. Il se mordilla la inférieur, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans cette situation dans son plan. Il mourrait d'envie d'inventer encore un mensonge pour que Joshua déteste Connor.

- Pour te dire vrai…je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde.

- Donc…tu as fais ça par jalousie ?

David ne répondit pas et tenta de passer mais Joshua posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je…je crois que je n'arrive pas à tourner la page, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Joshua lui sourit et lui fit un câlin, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Je levais la tête avec un air surpris, lorsque j'aperçus ma chouette descendre vers moi, parmi toutes celles qui voltigeaient au-dessus des élèves dans la Grande Salle. Je pris la lettre qui était dans son bec et l'ouvrit rapidement comme-ci ma vie en dépendait. C'était une lettre de Joshua qui me donnait des informations pour le prochain match qui avait lieu cette semaine ainsi que les nouveaux horaires. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire ravis sur mon visage, pourtant je ne devrais pas l'être en vue de ce qui m'attendait. Les autres de l'équipe pensaient toujours que j'étais le voleur et même si la vérité allait être rétablie, il n'est pas sûr qu'ils m'acceptent de nouveau parmi eux.

Après une journée plutôt ennuyante, où j'avais principalement suivi des cours sur l'étude des moldues, l'arithmancie et l'histoire de la magie, j'avais le cerveau en compote, et j'étais soulagé d'avoir entraînement, ça allait m'aidé à me détendre. Quoi que…

- Bonne chance !

Me dirent en chœur Abigail, Lee et Sam.

- Merci.

Leur répondis-je en leur faisant un de mes supers clins d'œil de la mort qui tue. Une fois sortie de l'école, je me dépêchais de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch, et je me changeais rapidement.

- Salut !

Je me retournais brusquement, alors que j'étais en train de boutonner ma robe rouge et jaune, levant la tête, j'aperçus Joshua s'approcher de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Hey !

- En fait je viens te voir pour te parler de David.

Je fermais mon casier et fit une tête lui montrant que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de parler de ça mais il commença malgré cela.

- Je sais qu'il n'a pas été correct envers toi, mais il c'est expliqué. Je ne dis pas que cela justifie complètement son comportement mais cela vaut la peine quand même qu'il te le dise…lui-même.

- Pourquoi devrais-je lui parler, après ce qu'il a fait ?

- Tu as raison de lui en vouloir Connor, mais vraiment, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire. Fait le pour moi…s'il te plaît.

Bien évidemment, avec la fin de sa phrase, c'était sûr que j'allais me sentir obligé de le faire.

- Bon d'accord. Mais je te préviens, il n'a pas intérêt à me faire un autre sale coup.

- D'accord, répondit-il en rigolant.

- Et il viendra me voir quand exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Attend qu'il vienne vers toi !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du vestiaire.

- Ah au fait, ne dit pas aux autres que c'est lui qui a fait tout cela.

- C'est ce qu'il mérite pourtant…

- Je sais, mais on a vraiment pas le temps pour de nouvelles engueulades, le match est bientôt !

Je fus un peu déçu de la réponse de Joshua, me disant qu'il me disait tout cela seulement pour « défendre » David, car c'était son meilleur ami. Je soupirais. De toute façon, ça ne m'aurait pas été très utile de crier sur tous les toits que c'était David le voleur. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me venger, bien que je pouvais paraître un peu naïf.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Toute l'équipe était là. Ils regardèrent dans ma direction, me dévisageant en train d'approcher et bien que je ne fusse pas tout près, je pouvais entendre les murmures qui ne semblaient pas très tendre vu les têtes que tiraient mes coéquipiers.

- Pourquoi est-il là ? finit par dire l'un d'eux en ne daignant même pas dire mon nom et me regarder.

- Parce qu'avec David, on découvert la vérité. Ce n'était pas Connor le voleur et ce n'est pas non plus lui qui avait cassé mon balai.

Le « avec David » m'insupporta un peu, mais comme promis, je ne dis rien.

- Pourtant…David avait que c'était Connor et qu'il l'avait vu.

- Je sais, répondit David, et je m'en excuse. Mais il s'avère que c'était un coup monté organiser par deux élèves de Serpentard qui tentaient de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour que l'on perde notre prochain match !

J'entrouvris légèrement ma bouche. Oui, j'étais littéralement choqué. Choqué que ce soit David qui raconte ce bobard et prenne ma « défense » pour me racheter auprès des autres.

- Bon, dit finalement Joshua. Vous connaissez maintenant la vérité, et je vous prierai de ne pas en vouloir à Connor. D'ailleurs je l'ai réintégré officiellement au poste d'attrapeur !

Je regardais timidement mes coéquipiers, qui baissèrent un par un la tête, non pas parce qu'ils étaient fâchés que je revienne, mais parce qu'ils étaient gênés. Durant le reste de la séance, aucun ne m'adressa la parole, mais je pouvais sentir leurs regards. Ce fut seulement à la fin de la séance, alors que je me changeais, qu'ils vinrent en groupe pour s'excuser.

- Je vous pardonne bien évidemment, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Cela se termina par une étreinte de groupe.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Petit à petit, tout redevenait comme avant, c'était soulageant d'avoir ce poids en moins sur les épaules. L'esprit plus alléger, ma petite « déprime » terminé, je reprenais mon petit train-train de vie, recommençant à observer Joshua dès que je le pouvais, lui parler. Je traînais avec mes amis et avec les gens de l'équipe, j'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place quelque part dans ce monde. La seule chose qui venait perturber cet état de grâce, c'était David. Joshua m'avait dit qu'il viendrait me parler, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Bien que je ne m'inquiétais pas non plus, cela me stressait de le voir passer devant moi sans qu'il s'arrête pour me parler. Ses paroles l'autre jour dans les vestiaires m'avaient un peu secouée, mais je mettais calmé, me disant qu'au fond il avait le droit de ne pas m'aimer. Sauf que j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ? Malheureusement, j'étais contraint d'attendre comme toujours. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours.

Le match était prévu pour demain et on c'était entraîné très dur. Tellement que je m'étais totalement écroulé le soir du dernier entraînement, en rentrant dans mon dortoir.

- Oui c'est ça repose toi !

Me dit Sam bien que je l'écoutais à moitié.

- Gné ?

- Bah oui, faut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

La nuit était passée à une vitesse folle. Tellement que j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi seulement deux heures. La salle commune avait été décorée spécialement pour le match, pour encourager l'équipe. Je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, me faisant arrêter par des élèves tous les trois pas pour m'encourager. C'était gentil de leur part, bien que cela me donnait plus la pression qu'autre chose, mais j'avais faim ! Je me jetais sur mon assiette, m'avalant la moitié d'une omelette aux lardons, ainsi que des pattes et une merguez. Je bus un grand verre de jus d'orange en espérant que cela me donne suffisamment de vitamine.

- Arrête de manger tu ne vas pas réussir à décoller de ton balai !

Dit Abigail pour me taquiner tandis que j'avalais mon quatrième pancakes.

- C'est dingue la quantité de bouffe que tu peux avaler sans grossir…

Me dit ensuite Lee qui était en train de se manger sa tartine de beurre avec un œuf à la coque. Je n'avais plus faim là, j'étais suffisamment calé pour le match. Heureusement que celui-ci n'avait lieu que dans deux heures, sinon je n'aurai pas eu le temps de digérer. Je remontais en haut pour prendre ma douche et me dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînait déjà l'équipe.

- Tu es en retard Connor !

Dit Joshua en descendant au sol.

- Désolé j'étais sous la douche.

- T'en fais pas. Fait moi quelques étirements et du gainage avant de t'entraîner comme d'hab.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas l'équipe de Serdaigle ?

- Ils doivent penser qu'ils sont trop forts pour s'échauffer avant.

On avait encore 45 minutes pour s'échauffer avant le match. Je fis ce que Joshua m'avait demandé de faire et m'entraîna finalement durant 30 minutes. Lorsque l'on du quitter le terrain pour retourner dans nos vestiaires, les premières personnes arrivèrent pour s'installer dans les gradins. En l'espace de trente minutes, tout était déjà plein à craquer. C'était mon premier match et je stressais bien plus que prévu. Je pouvais sentir un frisson me parcourir le dos en entendant les cris de la foule. J'en avais la chair de poule.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dit Joshua, tout va bien ce passer.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…l'autre attrapeur et très fort et…

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Co'. Tu t'es entraîné très dur, je sais que tu as un niveau suffisant à présent pour pouvoir battre ton adversaire. Et puis, ce qui compte, c'est de participer. Si on perd, on sera déçu oui, mais ce n'est pas non plus un match décisif pour le restant de notre vie. Ait confiance en toi et contente-toi de t'amuser ! C'est fait pour ça le sport après tout.

Je lui souris. L'adrénaline était montée à une dose suffisamment importante, dans mon corps, pour que je puisse tenter de lui déclarer ma flamme.

- Joshua je…

Mais à ce moment-là, on entendit un sifflet. Cela voulait dire que l'on devait faire notre entrée.

Un peu dégouté, je ne me démoralisais pourtant pas et pris mon balai avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à la sortie des vestiaires avec Joshua. On marcha deux par deux dans le couloir à moitié sombre. C'était calme, on était concentré. Même les cris des supporters ne suffisaient pas à nous faire penser à autre chose. Bon bien sûr moi, j'étais en panique total. J'étais en plus de ça tout devant le rang avec Joshua à côté. J'étais plus stressé par le fait qu'il soit à côté de moi plutôt que le fait de me faire dégommer lamentablement par l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Ma respiration était sans doute forte et mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Stressé par le match ?

Demanda Joshua en me regardant d'un œil tout en souriant. Il pouvait savoir à quel point le match passait bien après lui.

- Oui un peu, mais t'inquiète je gère !

En fait pas du tout. Mais son sourire me remonta le moral dans ma panique du moment. On s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je savais que dans quelques instants, celle-ci allait s'ouvrir et j'allais devoir prendre mon envol. Je pouvais sentir mes mains moites.

- Bonne chance à vous !

Dit tout d'un coup Joshua en se retournant.

- On fait notre ronde ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Ah oui bien sûr, comme ais-je pu oublier.

- Heu…la ronde ?

Demandais-je à Joshua en tournant la tête vers lui, inquiet, nous imaginant déjà en train de danser la polka ou un truc dans le genre.

- Avant chaque match, on fait une ronde et chacun dit des paroles encourageantes, puis on fait notre cri de guerre et on se lance.

Je fus entraîné dans ce cercle. J'étais entre Joshua et Grace.

- Je voudrais vous remercier, dit Joshua les yeux fermés, comme tout le monde sauf moi bien sûr. Vous remercier pour être la meilleure équipe dans laquelle j'ai pu jouer et être capitaine. Je sais que vous êtes stressé, mais ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble, nous sommes plus qu'une équipe, nous sommes quasiment une petite famille. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques tensions ses derniers temps, mais maintenant tout cela et derrière nous et je veux qu'on s'amuse, qu'on donne le meilleur de nous-mêmes et que nous offrons un beau match à toutes ses personnes qui se sont déplacés pour nous voir.

Tout le monde dit quelque chose comme cela et j'étais vraiment touché par leurs paroles. Tellement que j'en avais oublié mon stresse, jusqu'à ce que cela soit à moi de parler.

- En vérité, je ne sais pas du tout quoi vous dire.

Je pus entendre des rires.

- Je nous souhaite bon courage, je sais qu'on peut battre Serdaigle. Nous sommes aussi féroces que des lions après tout !

A peine ma phrase finit, on ouvrit les yeux et on poussa un cri de guerre que je ne connaissais absolument pas. En tout cas, ce dernier était fort, puissant, beau, l'adrénaline remonta dans mon corps, j'en oubliais mon stresse. Oui, j'étais sans peur.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

On attendit seulement deux minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre automatiquement. Je fus ébloui par la lumière et il ne me fut seulement quelques secondes pour m'habituer, car après tout, nous n'étions pas non plus plongés dans le noir avant. J'enfourchais mon balai et décolla en même temps que Joshua. On avait répété des millions de fois notre entré, je me contentais de suivre, effectuant mes « cascades », puis on vint se place au milieu du terrain, par-dessus l'arbitre.

L'équipe de Serdaigle fit à son tour son entrée mais j'évitais de les regarder de peur d'être découragé. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent en face de nous, Joshua et le capitaine de l'équipe adverse se regardèrent, faisant un signe de tête pour se saluer. Moi je me contentais de regarder l'attrapeur adversaire, me disant dans ma tête des paroles encourageantes comme « Allez Connor tu peux le battre ! ». Il me regarda soudainement et me sourit avant de me faire également un signe de tête amical. Je lui rendis son signe, mais je restais concentré.

L'arbitre libéra le vif d'or et les cognards, puis prit dans ses mains le souaffle avant de lever la tête vers nous.

- Que le match commence.

Il siffla dans son sifflet qui fit un grand « triiiiiiiit », tout en lançant la balle rouge. Quelques secondes après, le match avait commencé, les poursuiveurs s'agitant autour du souaffle. Il renvoya le coffret près des bancs de touche d'un coup de baguette, monta sur son balai et s'envola.

Dès que le souaffle avait été lancé, je m'étais envolé alors plus haut afin d'éviter la « bagarre ». La balle qui m'intéressait été bien sûr introuvable de ma place. Voyant que Fabian était déjà à la recherche du vif, je ne perdis pas mon temps et fit de même. Une des choses difficiles lorsqu'on est attrapeur, c'est qu'il faut s'assurer que son équipe est marquée beaucoup de points avant d'attraper la petite balle dorée qui mettrait fin au jeu, mais aussi faire en sorte que son adversaire ne l'attrape pas avant. Je devais donc faire en sorte que l'équipe remporte au moins 50 points avant de pouvoir attraper réellement le vif d'or. Fabian devait penser pareille, mais contrairement à moi, il était bien plus à fond dans ses recherches et il allait sans doute bientôt trouver l'objet de ses désirs si je ne me bougeais pas aussi le popotin.

Ne pus-je me retenir de dire lorsque j'aperçus au loin Joshua, avec le souaffle dans la main, fonçant avec Grace et David vers les buts de Serdaigle. Ils marquèrent sans difficulté et je faillis tomber de mon balai en criant de joie. Je rougis, gêné, bien que personne ne puisse me voir ce qui me mit dans une situation un peu idiote. Je soupirais puis chercha Fabian du regard. Il n'était nulle part. Surpris, je regardais chaque joueur de Serdaigle, mais je n'en vis que six sur le terrain au lieu de sept.

C'est alors que quelque chose passa devant moi telle une fusée. Je regardais sur vers la droite et aperçus mon adversaire en train de poursuivre le vif d'or. Je ne mis que quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait : Fabian m'avait dévoilé sa technique d'attrapeur qu'il utilisait durant chaque matchs, or, on ne dévoile pas ses techniques comme ça à un simple débutant. Le fourbe ! Le jour où nous nous étions rencontré, il savait que j'avais le potentiel pour devenir l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et m'avait donné de soit disant conseil dans le seul but que je les applique comme un idiot, le temps qu'il applique ses vraies techniques, comme ça je serai comme un idiot à chercher le vif pendant que lui l'aurait déjà trouvé.

J'avais vraiment été naïf sur le coup, j'étais à la fois énervé et déterminé pour attrapeur cette foutu balle et montrer à Fabian qu'il avait eu tord de me manipuler pour ses fins personnelles.

- Si il croit qu'il va gagner comme ça, il a tord !

Dis-je les sourcils froncés avant de le suivre au pas de course. Heureusement pour moi, mon balai était suffisamment performant et rapide pour le rattraper. Fabian s'en aperçut et regarda en arrière un instant avant d'accélérer autant qu'il pouvait, mettant sa main en avant pour attraper la balle. Je fus cependant plus rapide et je lui bloquais la route. Le vif d'or disparut de nouveau.

- Tu es vraiment débile ! cracha-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant.

Je me contentais de sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas du m'en prendre pour un !

- Malheureusement mon chou, tu n'es pas de taille contre moi.

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il dirigea son balai en dessous de moi pour passer. Je pouvais l'apercevoir en train de rager.

- ATTENTION CONNOR !

J'aperçus un cognard fonçant droit sur moi. Je fis alors la chose la plus improbable du monde : je me mis à l'envers sur mon balai avant de me remettre droit. Regardant le cognard passer son chemin, je fixais l'un des batteurs de Serdaigle qui regardait vers moi, souriant d'un air malsain, avant de continuer sa route.

- Fait attention, dit Peter, l'un des deux batteurs de Gryffondor, s'approchant de moi. J'ai l'impression que les deux batteurs de Serdaigle ont comme mission de t'éliminer du jeu. On va tenter de te suivre et les surveiller, voir les bloquer.

Génial, cela ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi ! Premier match et déjà des coups tordus digne d'une bonne série américaine pour les jeunes.

- Fait gaffe le plus possible au cognard !

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je m'éloignais alors le plus possible des deux batteurs de Serdaigle et effectivement comme me l'avait dit Peter, ils commencèrent à me suivre. Pris de panique, je me réfugiais alors dans l'endroit le plus improbable du terrain : les tranchées souterraines. Je savais que les deux batteurs ne m'y suivraient pas, malheureusement j'étais un peu bloqué du fait que Fabian devait être en train de chercher le vif d'or. Je ne pouvais rester ici. Continuant mon chemin, je finis par sortir des tranchées, ressurgissant sur le terrain comme une apparition divine. J'étais sorti au niveau des buts de Gryffondor. Le gardien me regarda surprit.

- J'ai vu passer le vif d'or il y a même pas deux minutes !

Me dit-il avant de se reconcentrer sur le match. Je ne pris pas la peine de reprendre ma respiration et fonça vers les tribunes d'en face. Les parcourant rapidement, j'aperçus le vif vers les gradins des professeurs et monta comme une flèche en haut. Le vif d'or prit la fuite, mais cette fois, je n'allais pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. J'accélérais de toute mes forces, j'étais proche du vif. Soudain, je fus percuté par Fabian, qui m'envoya valser à deux mètres deux lui. Par chance, je tenais bien mon balai, ce qui me permit de ne pas tomber. Furieux, je fonçais sur lui et le rendit son coup. Un peu étourdit, il me regarda les yeux grands ouverts, me regardant monter de plus en plus haut avant de faire de même. Le vif d'or s'amusait avec nous, nous faisant faire des cercles de tonneaux et de zigzags. Il fonça tout d'un coup vers le bas. Je fus plus rapide que mon adversaire et fonça en piquée vers le vif. Fabian me rattrapa et on tournoya, descendant toujours vers le sol.

Concentré sur la balle, je n'aperçus par les batteurs de Serdaigle envoyer dans notre direction un cognard. Malheureusement pour eux, il ne me toucha pas, par contre il frôla Fabian, qui prit de déséquilibre, tomba sur le sol. Tellement surpris, je fis de même. Nous étions à présent comme deux idiots sur le sol.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai ?! cria Fabian en montrant ma main du doigt.

Surpris, je suivais son regard sur ma main fermée en poing et y aperçus deux ailes sortir entre les doigts, en train de s'agiter. J'avais attrapé le vif d'or ! L'arbitre nous survola et siffla dans son sifflet, marquant la fin du match. Il y eu des cris de joies...puis des cris de terreur. L'arbitre regarda d'où venaient les cris et fonça directement vers le point. Je sentais dans mon dos de l'agitation, je me retournais alors pour voir qu'est-ce qui ce passait. Bien que je fusse loin, je pus néanmoins reconnaître la silhouette de Joshua, écrasé sur le sol.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Me revoilà avec le chapitre hebdomadaire. Plutôt long comme titre lol ? Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à poster mes chapitres, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide. L'important c'est que je n'arrête pas. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez comprendre ce qui a poussé David à être comme cela avec Connor._

_Je voudrais en profiter pour remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des review, ça me fait super plaisir et sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la motivation pour continuer._

_Merci à vous de prendre le temps de me lire, j'espère que cette fic va continuer à vous plaire :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Lorsqu'une main froide effleure une main chaude**

Tout était allé très vite. Aussi vite que le vent.

J'étais assis sur un banc de l'infirmerie, tête baissée, un flashback de ce qui s'était passé me revenant en tête. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu s'enchaîner aussi vite ? Je n'avais rien vu venir.

Les larmes aux yeux, je regardais le lit où était allongé Joshua, inconscient, entouré de pleins de monde avec l'infirmière tournant autour d'eux, tentant désespérément de les faire partir.

Lorsque j'avais vu Joshua s'écrouler sur le sol à la fin du match de Quidditch, je m'étais précipité comme-ci m'a vie en dépendait. Il avait réussi à éviter un cognard qui lui fonçait en pleine tête, mais il était tombé en même temps de son balai et avait mal atterris.

- Si vous ne sortez pas, hurla soudainement l'infirmière, j'appelle un professeur ou le directeur et ils n'hésiteront pas à vous enlever des points.

Dès qu'ils entendirent les mots « enlever » et « points », ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en courant.

- Toi aussi, (dit-elle en me regardant). Sort !

Je me décidais alors à lever la tête et à la regarder.

- Sil vous plaît, j'aimerai rester. Promis, je ne dérangerai pas !

La suppliais-je avec l'air le plus malheureux que je pouvais prendre. Elle me regarda avec un air suspect, puis à ma grande surprise lâcha un sourire.

- D'accord, mais ne fait pas de bruit !

Elle partit en direction de son bureau à l'autre bout de la salle et s'y enferma.

A présent qu'il n'y avait plus foule, je vins m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de Joshua. Je me penchais vers son visage, lui écartant une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front, puis le caressa un instant avant de prendre sa main.

- Tu es tout seul ?

Je ne daignais même pas regarder mon interlocuteur, de toute façon j'avais deviné de qui il s'agissait.

- Non, il y a des élèves cachés sous le lit !

Entendant un petit rire sortir de la bouche de David, je tournais la tête vers lui.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Lui demandais-je avec un air plus que blasé.

- Je ne viens pas pour toi, ne t'en fais pas. (Il regarda en direction de Joshua) Je viens voir mon meilleur ami...

Il s'avança vers le lit et regarda un instant Joshua avant de s'asseoir en face. Bien qu'en toute logique, l'histoire de la dernière fois était plus ou moins réglée, j'étais un peu gêné de me retrouver dans la même pièce que David. Qui plus est une pièce où nous étions seuls, tous les deux.

J'aperçus soudain le regard de ce dernier se poser ma main qui tenait fermement celle de Joshua. Il ne dit rien et regarda ailleurs.

- Son état n'a pas changé ?

Demanda-t-il avant que je ne fasse un signe de la tête pour lui répondre non.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire…mais bravo pour avoir attraper le vif d'or. J'admets t'avoir sous-estimé, Connor. Et pas qu'un peu.

Je ne répondis pas. La fin de sa phrase était un peu vexante quand même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre.

J'avais beau me montrer froid envers David, il faisait vraiment des efforts pour discuter avec moi. Je tournais alors la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie et lui sourit.

- Avant l'entraînement la dernière fois, Joshua m'a dit que tu étais venu t'expliquer devant lui.

Je fis une pause.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis, mais cela semblait suffisant pour qu'il te pardonne. Il m'a dit également que tu viendrais t'expliquer devant moi.

Un sourire crispé s'afficha sur son visage. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que je lui dise ça, pensant tout simplement venir voir son ami. Pour une fois que je forçais le destin.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te parler de cela aujourd'hui, mais puisque tu y tiens…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il était vraiment fort pour me faire culpabiliser.

- Oh mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant ce n'est pas grave. Je comprendrais que tu es d'autres préoccupations.

- Non, non. Cela ne me dérange pas.

Il ferma un instant les yeux.

- Je vais être franc avec toi…

Oups. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ça, cela ne c'était pas très bien passé.

-…je t'ais fais tout ses mauvais coups car je suis jaloux de ta relation avec Joshua.

Je rougis.

- Oh…heu ah ! Tu étais jaloux ?! Pourtant…je ne sors pas avec Joshua.

Il rigola.

- Pas par rapport à cela. Mais je vais t'expliquer. Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que je suis sortie à un moment donné avec Josh…

J'ouvris la bouche puis la referma et regarda David avec de grand yeux ronds.

- Tu veux dire que tu es son..ex ?

- Oui.

Cette révélation était vraiment surprenante. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce lien qui avait pu unir lui et Joshua.

- Lui et moi nous nous connaissons depuis notre première année. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train. Oh, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour lui dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. Mais j'étais jeune, je ne savais pas ce que c'était de tomber amoureux. Mes sentiments ne furent pas forcément des plus sincères dès cet instant-ci, mais lui et moi sommes devenus amis, puis au fil des années, j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments à son égard.

J'essayais de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'essayais d'être le plus normal possible, mais m'imaginer David et Joshua s'embrasser ou encore se tenir la main, c'était bizarre. Tout ceci était trop pour moi. Mais j'étais bien curieux tout de même de savoir la suite.

David ne semblait pas attendre une réponse de moi et continua de parler.

- J'étais très gêné de ressentir cela pour lui, après tout, nous étions amis. Je mis du temps avant de faire face. Un jour je l'ai pris à part pour lui en parler et il fut juste adorable avec moi à ce moment là. Il me révéla qu'il savait que j'étais amoureux de lui, qu'il avait remarqué mes regards et les indices que je lui avais laissé. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que son amour soit réciproque, mais deux secondes après, il m'embrassa.

Je me forçais à sourire. C'était plus embarrassant que prévu d'entendre toute cette histoire. J'aurais sans doute préféré ne pas connaître la relation de David avec Joshua.

- J'étais connu à cette époque ci pour aller un peu de droite à gauche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui en gros, il était un peu polygame, pensais-je d'un ton moqueur.

- Mais lui n'était jamais sortis avec quelqu'un. Il n'a jamais été timide ou réservé, mais c'était nouveau pour lui et bien qu'il ait pris bien mieux les rennes que je ne l'avais pensé, il n'était pas pour autant un expert. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas le tromper et l'aider du mieux que je pouvais pour que notre relation ce passe bien. Je me souviens comme-ci c'était hier lorsqu'il m'a dit cela. C'était tellement mignon. Nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement affiché, à notre âge, les gens n'étaient pas encore suffisamment mâture.

- C'est-à-dire ?

M'autorisais-je à demander.

- Tu connais les ados de treize ans, dès qu'il s'agit d'histoire de cœur, cela devient la nouvelle série à l'eau de rose à suivre en live. Moi cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais Joshua n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de voir sa vie sentimentale déballé au grand jour. A l'époque nous n'étions pas aussi populaires que maintenant, mais tous les élèves de la même année que nous nous connaissaient.

Il sourit et je pouvais sentir la nostalgie dans ses yeux.

- Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant un moment oui. Nous nous étions mis en couple au début de notre troisième année et nous avons rompus vers la fin de notre quatrième.

- Ah oui quand même…

Finis-je par dire.

- Vous aviez dû former un beau couple.

David me regarda surprit et sourit.

- Je ne dis pas que nous étions le couple le plus parfait du monde, il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais nous étions très bien tous les deux. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur notre « idylle », on va plutôt s'intéresser à la fin si tu veux bien.

J'avalais ma salive. Dites donc, il voulait vite en finir.

- Joshua avait été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch lors de la quatrième année. Je ne l'avais pas encore rejoins mais j'adorais beaucoup aussi ce sport. Passion commune. Bien que se fût l'un des plus jeunes de l'équipe, il était vraiment doué. Dès que je l'avais vu voler sur un balai, j'avais su qu'il avait un don. Un jour, lors d'un match contre Serpentard, un recruteur était venu observer jouer pour repérer d'éventuel joueurs potentiels de septième année. Bien qu'il ne trouva personne d'intéressant, il remarqua ce jeune garçon aussi agile et rapide qu'un aigle. Il vint lui parler à la fin du match. Ils parlèrent longtemps, je me vois encore en train d'attendre Joshua sur un banc, les observant, me demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire.

Le petit sourire qui animait son visage disparut. Je compris que la suite n'allait pas être très rose.

- Lorsqu'il vint me voir, il m'annonça que le recruteur était intéressé mais qu'il était obligé d'attendre sa septième année. En attendant, il devait continuer à beaucoup s'entraîner s'il voulait devenir suffisamment bon pour être prit dans une équipe professionnelle.

Je me souvins alors de la conversation qu'on avait eu lui et moi sur le chemin de traverse, où il m'avait effectivement parlé d'un recruteur qui allait venir cette année.

- J'étais bien sûr content pour lui, me doutant pas que notre relation allait par la suite s'étouffer. Dès lors, il s'investie énormément dans le Quidditch. On se voyait à peine en dehors des heures de cours et encore, dès qu'on se parlait c'était toujours à propos du Quidditch. Je compris rapidement que je n'étais plus sa priorité.

Bizarrement je pouvais comprends ce qu'avait ressentis David. Je fis un regard compatissant.

- Ce n'était plus comme avant. Il ne me regardait plus de cette même façon qui me faisait sentir si bien, il ne me donnait même plus la main, on s'embrassait à peine. Dans la peur de rompre, j'essayais d'attirer son attention. Je ne fis pas des choses dont j'en suis fier tu peux me croire.

S'il avait fait comme pour moi mais en pire, je ne préférai même pas imaginer.

- Je te passe encore une fois les détails, mais en gros nous avons finis par se séparer. Contrairement à moi, il ne semblait pas être vraiment affecté par notre séparation. Je lui en veux encore aujourd'hui pour cela. C'était ensuite les vacances d'été et je passais alors mes deux mois à me morfondre. Cependant un amour d'été me fit oublier Joshua. En revenant en cours à la rentrée, on se parlait à peine. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela. Joshua vint cependant me voir un jour, me disant que même si nous étions sortis ensemble, c'était dommage de ne pas pouvoir rester ami. N'ayant plus aucun sentiment pour lui, j'acceptais dès lors. Fan de Quidditch, je fis en sorte de rejoindre l'équipe dont Joshua était devenu le capitaine et jusqu'à présent, notre amitié avait toujours été forte. On se confiait tout, on passait notre temps ensemble. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami.

Il s'arrêta de parler. Je compris que c'était la fin de son récit. Mais certaines petites choses me laissaient encore perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas…si tu n'étais plus amoureux de lui, pourquoi t'être acharné comme ça sur moi ?

- Joshua était populaire, en plus de cela il était beau et intelligent. Beaucoup de monde s'intéressa à lui. La plupart du temps je les repoussais, mais heureusement Joshua ne semblait jamais intéressé. Je pouvais voir se sentiment d'indifférence le parcourir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il marqua un temps de pause et tourna la tête avant de me regarder de nouveau. Je compris qu'il parlait de moi.

- Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je t'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout peur de toi, onnor. Tu étais juste pour moi ce gamin voulant entrer dans l'équipe. Voyant les regards que tu lançais à Joshua, je compris rapidement tes motivations. Mais Joshua ne s'intéressait pas du tout à toi, heureusement d'ailleurs et puis je me disais que tu n'avais aucune chance. Mais tu as réussi je ne sais comment à entrer dans l'équipe et bien que tu étais simple remplaçant, cela te donnait encore plus l'occasion d'être à fond sur lui. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, il ne semblait pas du tout s'intéressé à toi.

Sympa, me dis-je en levant les yeux en l'air. David dû comprendre ce que je pensais car il se mit à rire.

- Bien que tu ne fusses nullement un danger pour moi, je pris quand même la peine de t'observer. J'étais toujours un peu agacé de voir que tu ne baissais jamais les bras, tu semblais vraiment l'aimer pour continuer ainsi. Il me raconta un soir qu'il t'avait vu à la bibliothèque, me disant que tu semblais sympa. Au début je n'étais pas réellement alarmé, mais vint ensuite Halloween…

- Attend je me permets juste de te couper. Lors du soir d'Halloween à Prè-au-Lard, je tiens quand même à dire que tu nous avais laissé en tête à tête.

- Je sais. Je l'avais fais pour voir si Joshua serait toujours indifférent après. Lorsque vous vous êtes ensuite quitté, il est revenu me voir et je lui demandais alors si ça c'était bien passé. Il me raconta que tu étais sympa et que lui et toi comptaient allés tous les deux sur le chemin de traverse. Voyant cette façon dont il parlait de toi et aussi le fait qu'il t'ait passé son manteau, je compris que tu étais une menace potentielle finalement. Je ne dis pas qu'il était intéressé à ce moment là, mais tu avais éveillé sa curiosité et j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait suivre. J'avais tenté de m'incruster pour votre sortie au chemin de traverse, mais il ne voulut pas. Malheureusement, j'eu du mal à vous stopper dans votre élan et malgré moi, vous étiez devenus amis.

Il soupira.

- Et puis après votre sortie au chemin de traverse, il était complètement en adoration devant toi. Je pense que le fait que ta mère soit une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch pro a du faire son effet sur lui. De peur que votre relation évolue, je vins dès lors te voir et tu connais la suite.

Il s'arrêta. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'osait plus me regarder. Avait-il honte de son comportement ?

- Ecoute…je suis vraiment désolé que tu es souffert de la fin de ta relation avec Joshua. Je ne connais pas cela mais je sais ce que c'est de souffrir lorsque la personne que tu aimes ne te regarde même pas...

David finit par me regarder. Son regard semblait à la fois triste et surpris. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Tu lui as dis tout ce que tu avais ressentis durant votre séparation ?

- Non…je n'en ai jamais eu le courage.

Un sourire s'afficha puis disparut aussitôt. Il se leva par la suite se dirigeant vers la porte.

- David attend !

Je me levais et marcha d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi de plus ? (demanda-t-il) Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais, j'aurais préféré que cela ce passe autrement pour nous. Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'être avec Joshua, je vois bien que tes sentiments sont sincères pour lui et que tu l'aimes vraiment, mais questionne toi juste sur ce que ça impliquerait si vous sortiez ensemble. Il est en septième année Connor, dans quelques mois il quittera pour toujours Poudlard et croit moi lorsque tu ne le reverras pas l'année prochaine, tu souffriras. De plus il faut qu'il se concentre sur le Quidditch si il espère pouvoir un métier en sortant de l'école. Qui plus est un métier qui lui plaît.

- A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me présente de nouvelles excuses, ni que tu me dises tout cela. Je voulais juste que tu me promettes qu'après son réveil, tu ailles le voir et lui dise réellement ce que tu as sur le cœur.

David me regarda plus que surpris. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Parce que tu es son ami, pardon, son meilleur ami. Et bien que tu ne le montres pas, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu dois avoir un poids sur la conscience. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Il me regarda comme-ci il mémorisait mon visage par cœur, trait par trait.

- Pourquoi te montres-tu si gentil avec moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fais ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te faire la tête toute ma vie juste pour cette stupide histoire. Je pense que j'aurais fais pareille que toi à ta place…

- Je ne veux pas que tu es pitié de moi !

- C'est de loin de la pitié…

Il me dévisagea de nouveau puis soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon…je réfléchirai à ce que tu m'as dit !

Puis il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et s'arrêta. Je l'observais, me demandant ce qu'il faisait.

- Ne rate pas ta chance Connor, car tu n'en auras pas plusieurs !

Il passa enfin la porte et disparut. Je fixais celle-ci un moment avant de retourner m'asseoir auprès de Joshua. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit David, ses paroles me raisonnant dans ma tête comme un écho. Il n'avait pas tord au fond, que ce passerait-il si jamais Joshua et moi sortions ensemble ? Bien que nous ne fussions à peine qu'en novembre, il me restait très peu de mois à ses côtés. N'étant pas en dernière année, je ne le reverrai plus l'année prochaine. Je me mis alors à pleurer. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais songé à cet avenir là. J'avais encore une fois tout vue en rose et bleu.

Je replongeais alors ma main dans celle de Joshua. Elle était un peu froide. Je l'apportais alors à ma bouche et y déposa délicatement mes lèvres un court instant avec de souffler dessus pour le réchauffer.

J'ouvris les yeux comme-ci je venais d'avoir une révélation divine. Quoi que ce fût un peu cela. Bien que j'avais surmonté déjà des obstacles pour pouvoir avoir une chance avec Joshua, je n'étais pas arrivé jusqu'à là pour abandonner juste parce que l'avenir ne semblait pas tel que le conte de fée que je m'imaginais. Mais je n'allais pas baisser les bras, j'allais me montrer fort et digne tel que devrait l'être un Gryffondor. Notre relation à Joshua et moi pourrait poser des problèmes ? Et bien alors ? Que ses problèmes viennent. Je les affronterai.

- On dit que je suis fort mais je n'arrive même pas à te dire en face ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'ai toujours sentie un vide en moi, mais depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris enfin que ma vie et mon existence avaient un sens.

Je regardais Joshua et le caressa le visage.

- Etre avec toi c'est comme-ci j'étais complet. Tes regardes, tes petits sourires, ton rire, ta présence…tout ça me fait sentir bien.

Je souris.

- Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es gentil et drôle, mais moi oui. Je ne veux pas être qu'un simple ami pour toi. Je veux me sentir comme-ci j'étais l'unique personne qui connaît ton cœur, comme-ci j'y avais la première place. Je veux que tu m'aimes, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et m'embrasse. Que tu rigoles à mes blagues même si elles ne sont pas drôles, que tu me caresses la joue en me disant que je suis la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivé. Je te regarderai alors à ce moment là en souriant comme un enfant et je te dirai que je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime Joshua…

Je m'arrêtais alors et sécha les quelques larmes qui me coulaient le long des joues. C'était vraiment un calvaire de rester ici, je me sentais mal. Je me levais alors m'apprêtant à partir quand soudain je sentis quelque chose de froid attraper ma main. Je baissais la tête et aperçus ma main dans celle de Joshua. Je le regardais surpris, mais il semblait toujours dormir. Ou alors il s'était réveillé pendant que je parlais et il était encore dans les vapes. Oh mon dieu, avait-il entendu mon monologue d'amoureux désespéré ? Si oui c'était vraiment gênant, je ne pouvais rester ici plus longtemps.

Me séparant de sa main, je partis à toute vitesse en direction de la porte avant de regarder une dernière fois en arrière et apercevoir les yeux entrouvert de Joshua qui me regardait.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Ce chapitre sera divisé en deux parties, vous aurez très rapidement la suite. Joshua et Connor se rapproche de plus en plus, cela devient très excitant (encore plus qu'avant) de raconter l'évolution de leur relation. Vont-ils finir ensemble ses deux là oui ou non ? Je connais bien sûr la réponse, mais hormis attendre, il faudra me payer pour avoir la réponse (héhé). Je plaisante bien sûr :)_

_Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette première partie._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une sortie imprévue (Partie 1)**

Rien n'était plus banal que cette matinée. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me tombe sur la tête durant le déjeuner. Levant la tête, j'eu presque l'impression que la chouette qui me tournait autour m'avait fait un clin d'œil. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la mienne. Prenant dans les mains ce qu'elle m'avait jeté, je regardais la lettre avec à la fois curiosité et surprise. Maman devait être encore en déplacement et devait m'envoyer une petite lettre pour me rappeler qu'elle pensait à moi, ou bien c'était papa…

Je tournais l'enveloppe, il n'y avait pas de nom au dos. Je fronçais les sourcils et arracha l'ouverture avec un couteau.

- Qui est-ce ?

Demanda Abigail. Mais j'étais trop préoccupais de prendre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pour lui répondre. J'y trouvais un billet violet avec un petit mot.

« Retrouve-moi ce soir à l'entrée de l'école à 19h. Joshua. »

- Alors ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- C'est Joshua !

Mon amie me sourit en prenant le billet.

- Whoua, il t'emmène voir October Polygamy ?!

- QUOI ? s'écria Sam en arrachant le billet des mains d'Abigail qui ne se priva pas de rouspéter. Il a du les payer chers car c'était affiché complet depuis des mois.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cet invitation à allé à un concert avec Joshua. J'étais bien plus apeuré qu'excité. Et encore, je n'aurai rien dis si je n'étais pas persuadé qu'il avait entendu ma déclaration la dernière fois à l'hôpital. Depuis, il s'en était remis, mais j'avais fais en sorte de ne pas le voir. Moi pas savoir ce que je veux ? Non pas du tout voyons.

- Tu vas y aller ?

Je tournais la tête vers Abigail.

- Je ne sais pas, oui sans doute.

- Si tu ne te décides pas, j'irai à ta place !

Déclara Sam avant de lâcher ce rire que tout le monde dans le groupe trouvait insupportable tellement cela lui donnait l'air encore plus idiot qu'il ne l'était.

Ce fut une heure après mangé que je me décidais d'aller au concert. Abigail insista pour me donner des conseils sur la façon dont je pouvais m'habiller pour l'occasion.

- Non mais je ne vais pas non plus à un rendez-vous galant ou à un gala habillé !

Lui fis-je remarquer en soupirant.

- Non mais Connor, c'est bien un rendez-vous.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

Abigail n'insista pas et leva les épaules. Je me mordis la lèvre, elle était futé Abigail, elle savait que ça remarque allait faire cogiter mon cerveau.

- Tu…tu penses ?

Finis-je par dire avant de voir le sourire victorieux d'Abigail s'afficher sur son visage.

- Bien sûr que oui. Vous allez en tête à tête à un concert.

- Oui, mais alors ? C'est une simple sortie entre amis.

- Pfff tu n'y connais vraiment rien. Si c'était une simple sortie en amis il aurait demandé sans doute à David de l'accompagner !

Je me mis alors à réfléchir, peut-être avait-elle raison, mais cela ne me rassurait pas. Déjà que j'étais stressé, le fait de me dire que c'était un rendez-vous n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses.

- T'en fais pas, ça va bien ce passer.

J'avalais ma salive. « Au secours Maman ! ».

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Je me dépêchais de descendre les escaliers, après avoir écouté les dernières recommandations d'Abigail, qui franchement me semblait douteuses étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas non plus vécu trente milles rendez-vous. Il était 19h pile lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall de Poudlard. Enroulant mon écharpe autour du coup, j'arrangeais la bandoulière de mon sac sur l'épaule et passa la porte.

Un vent glacial vint percuter mon visage. Je fermais les yeux. Génial, vu comment c'était partit, je n'allais pas tarder à pleurer. Regardant le sol pour éviter que mes yeux rencontrent le vent, j'aperçus Joshua sous l'arcade du pont. Je me décidais de le regarder une fois que j'étais à deux mètres de lui. Malgré que cela faisait que quelques jours que l'infirmière lui avait autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, il était toujours aussi séduisant, il l'était même plus.

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage, que je lui rendis sans doute maladroitement mais tant pis.

- J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Dit-il en premier, ce qui m'arrangeait car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à part « Salut ! ».

- Et bien ta peur n'était pas justifiée.

Répondis-je en souriant timidement.

Je l'observais : il avait les cheveux décoiffés comme d'habitude, mais mon regard ce portais principalement sur sa parka en laine qui lui donnait un air plutôt classe. Je faisais sans doute pitié avec ma grosse doudoune de style Canada Groove que j'avais trouvé dans une friperie à Londres. Eh oui une doudoune car il ne fait pas chaud, l'hiver commence à arriver sur l'école.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Demandais-je en grelottant.

- Non ça va, mon manteau me tiens suffisamment chaud. Par contre toi tu sembles carrément congelé.

C'est alors qu'il m'attrapa par le bras.

- On va se tenir pour se réchauffer.

- Comme les manchots ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Oui, un peu comme les manchots.

On se mit alors à marcher, et pour ne pas nous embêter, des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber. Oh, ce n'était pas non plus une rafale, donc je ne m'inquiétais pas, pour l'instant.

- Au fait, David est venu me voir pour m'expliquer ce que tu m'avais dis…

- Oui…il me l'a dit.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez sortis ensemble…

- Eh oui…Mais tout ceci est terminé à présent. Lui et moi sommes seulement amis.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non pas du tout. C'était beau ce que l'on a vécut mais je pense que c'est mieux que l'on ne soit plus ensemble.

- C'est rare les anciens couples qui gardent contacte.

- En effet, notre lien est spécial tu ne trouves pas ?

- Un peu je l'avoue. Mais il est gentil au fond.

- Oui c'est vrai, peut-être juste un peu jaloux.

Je regardais le sol. Sans doute devais-je rougir. Je ne préférais pas me lancer sur ce sujet de jalousie car je savais très bien pourquoi David avait été jaloux et peut-être Joshua était au courant. Je sentais qu'il essayait d'ouvrir ce sujet mais je préférais ne pas m'y aventurer.

- Tu as réussi à avoir comment les places ? Selon Sam cela fait des mois que c'est sold-out.

- Oh ça ?! Eh bien en fait on me les a offerts depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Comme David n'aime pas ce groupe je ne savais pas avec qui y aller. Vu qu'il m'a dit que tu étais resté à mon chevet lorsque j'étais encore endormis, je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion de te remercier.

- Ah d'accord. C'est gentil de ta part.

Une sensation de déception me gagna. Etais-je déçu que ce ne fût finalement pas un rendez-vous ? J'entendis brusquement la voix d'Abigail dans ma tête me dire « Il ne dit pas la vérité, il a juste peur d'avouer que c'est un rendez-vous ! » « Mais…mais Abigail que fais-tu dans ma tête ? Va-t-en ! ».

- Ca ne va pas ?

Me demanda soudainement Joshua en penchant la tête vers moi. Le regardant avec un air surpris, je me mis à bafouiller.

- Heu…oui, oui très bien ! Parfaitement même.

Il se mit à rire. Je me contentais alors de sourire.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Lorsqu'on arriva à Prè-au-lard, je suivis Joshua jusqu'au lieu où devait avoir lieu le concert. C'était dans une petite salle à côté des Trois Balais. Il y avait une file d'attente. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers celle-ci, Joshua m'arrêta.

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger un bout avant ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Il me sourit de nouveau et m'attrapa la main avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur du fameux bar restaurant de Près-au-lard. Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis Halloween.

Une jeune fille en tablier vint se présenter à nous. Elle était grande, blonde, et semblait très gentille, quoi que un peu débordé.

- Une table pour deux, s'il vous plaît !

Demanda Joshua.

La serveuse le fixa un instant, comme-ci elle était obsédé, puis me regarda et sourit.

- Vous préférez quelque chose d'un peu plus intime ?

Je me mis à rougir. Heu…pourquoi nous demandait-elle si on voulait une table intime ?

- Oui je veux bien.

Répondit Joshua sans m'avoir demandé mon avis. Je continuais de rougir jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivé à la table. Joshua tira ma chaise et je m'assis lentement avec un air surprit. J'évitais de regarder la serveuse qui se retenait de glousser. Lorsque Joshua fut enfin assit, elle tira un bloc note de la poche de son tablier.

- Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? Ce soir la maison propose des cocktails ?

Joshua me regarda pour savoir ce que je voulais mais je ne savais pas trop.

- Oui, pourquoi pas les cocktails !

Répondis-je sur un coup de tête histoire de ne pas avoir l'air idiot à réfléchir trop longuement. Je tournais ensuite la tête vers Joshua.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Il sourit.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

La serveuse sourit puis partit chercher les cocktails.

- Tu es au courant qu'il y a de l'alcool dans les cocktails ?

Me demanda ensuite Joshua, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était un mélange de variété de jus d'orange !

Dis-je ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se mit alors à rire.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas à ça. Une variété de jus d'orange…

- Je plaisantais, tu sais.

- J'avais deviné ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu sais tu n'a pas l'âge encore pour boire de l'alcool, je suis responsable de toi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Tu es majeur même ?

- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai dix-sept ans !

Ah oui, j'avais oublié que dans le monde des sorciers, la majorité était à 17 ans. J'allais répondre quand la serveuse débarqua de nouveau, déposant devant nous deux verres d'une substance rouge qui a première vu semblaient être des cerises que l'on avait pressé de sorte d'en faire du jus, avec une rondelle de citron sur le bord.

- Pour la suite, on vous propose un plat de pâte façon carbonara accompagné de cuisse de poulet. Sinon vous pouvez prendre la formule hivernale, qui coûte au passage un peu plus cher, qui est constitué de fondu ou de raclette.

Joshua semblait hésiter entre les deux, tout comme moi. J'étais très attiré bien entendu par la raclette ou la fondu, mais il fallait être raisonnable je pense.

- On va prendre le menu du jour !

Dis-je à la serveuse qui sourit avant de repartir. Je regardais ensuite Joshua.

- Désolé d'avoir choisit à ta place, mais vu qu'on a le concert après je me suis dis que ça serait peut-être mieux d'avaler un bon plat de féculent plutôt que de se remplir le ventre de raclette…

Joshua pencha légèrement la tête et sourit.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je comptais justement prendre ça. Tu as bien fait.

Il prit son cocktail et commença à le siroter. Je l'imitais, mais renifla avant le contenue avant de goûter. Sa avait un goût fruité et après avoir avalé on avait une sensation de chaud. Oui bon je ne suis pas habitué à boire de l'alcool. Je rebus une gorgée avant de reposer le verre sur la table.

- Tu aimes bien ?

Demanda Joshua avant de reposer à son tour son cocktail.

- Oui ça va. Tu as l'habitude de boire ça ?

- Juste en soirée, il y a toujours de l'alcool.

J'ouvris la bouche et la referma. Les soirées de ce genre étaient souvent réserver à une certaine élite d'élève. Du moins, on allait y retrouver les personnes plus au moins populaires plutôt que les personnes discrètes dans mon genre.

- Il faudra que tu y viennes avec moi un jour.

- A quoi ? Une soirée ?

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Je réfléchis.

- D'accord je veux bien. Mais Abigail peut venir avec moi ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse.

- Oui bien sûr.

Il rebut son cocktail.

- Il y en a une bientôt organisé, ça sera l'occasion.

- C'est quand ?

- Pour le nouvel an il me semble, ou avant.

On continua de discuter un peu sur ce sujet puis nos plats de pates et de poulet arrivèrent. On mangea tranquillement nos assiettes, tout en parlant du concert, comment on avait connu le groupe, quels étaient nos chansons préférés. Lorsqu'on eu finit, la serveuse vint nous reprendre les assiettes.

- Du gâteau au chocolat pour le désert vous intéresserez ?

- On va prendre une part s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse repartir et je regardais Joshua surprit.

- Pourquoi une part ? Nous sommes deux !

- J'ai plus faim.

- Tu veux me gaver pour que j'explose ?

Dis-je en rigolant. Il se mit à rire avec moi un instant.

- Au pire tu vomiras sur la scène !

Je n'osais pas imaginer la honte que j'aurai si cela arrivait. La serveuse arriva et posa l'assiette devant moi.

- Puis-je payer maintenant ?

Fit Joshua en sortant un porte monnaie de son sac.

- Je veux payer ma part !

Ordonnais-je en faisant tomber au passage ma cuillère sur mes cuisses. Mais trop tard, Joshua avait déjà donné les pièces à la serveuse. J'eu seulement le temps de lui donner un pourboire.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Lui demandais-je un peu énervé. Je n'aimais pas que l'on paye pour moi.

- J'avais envie de t'offrir ce repas.

- Mais…on fait cela lors d'un rendez-vous galant !

Joshua s'arrêta un instant et me regarda surprit. J'aurais peut-être dû ne pas ouvrir ma bouche.

- Qui dit que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.

Je rougis et attrapa ma cuillère qui était posée sur la table. Il avait vraiment le chic pour me rendre gêné.

Je commençais à manger mon gâteau, j'adorais le chocolat, surtout les gâteaux au fondant. Je savourais chaque bouchée. Je me rendis compte que Joshua me regardais en souriant. Avec ma cuillère je coupais un bout de gâteau, et la tendit en direction de la bouche du jeune homme qui me regarda surprit avant de regarder la cuillère. Il avança la tête et ouvrit la bouche avant d'attraper dans celle-ci le morceau de gâteau qu'il mangea. La façon dont il avait enfoncé la cuillère dans sa bouche était tellement sexy.

Lorsque j'eu terminé le gâteau, je poussais mon assiette d'un air de dire « Ah…j'ai trop mangé ». Joshua, les bras croisés, me regarda.

- On y va ? Le concert va bientôt commencer.

- Oui bien sûr !

On se leva, je remis mon manteau et on quitta les Trois Balais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le pressentiment que la suite allait me réserver des surprises.

**_A SUIVRE..._**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes** : _Moi sadique ? Mais non pas du tout héhé. Bon, peut-être un peu. Eh oui, quelle idée de s'arrêter maintenant, je me suis dis que ça vous frustrerez de pas avoir la suite. Heureusement je suis rapide quand je veux. Je suis d'accord, Joshua est un petit fourbe. Mais a-t-il réellement entendu ce que Connor disait à l'infirmerie ? Oui ils sont mignons, j'espère pouvoir écrire d'autres scènes dans ce genre ^^_

_Apprécier bien cette deuxième partie comme un fondant au chocolat, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Une sortie imprévue (Partie 2)**

La file d'attente était plutôt longue. Alors que je m'arrêtais derrière la dernière personne, Joshua m'attrapa la main, de nouveau, et me traîna jusqu'à l'entrée. Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Un vigile nous regarda, Joshua tendis nos billets « Vous pouvez passer ! » dit-il. Je n'osais pas regarder les gens qui semblaient râler.

- Pourquoi est on passé devant eux ?

- Ticket VIP. On rentre 30 min avant la file normale.

Carrément…VIP ?! Mais bon sang, ces billets ont les lui avait vraiment offert ou il les avait réellement achetés et ne voulait pas me le dire pour pas que je veuille le rembourser ? De toute façon je ne pouvais pas savoir si il mentait ou pas.

On arriva devant les vestiaires et on confia à l'hôtesse nos sacs et nos manteaux. Elle nous donna ensuite un petit papier avec le numéro de nos casiers, qu'on mit dans nos poches pour ne pas les perdre, puis on pénétra dans la salle.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes, mais pas beaucoup. La salle n'était pas très grande, elle était surtout longue. En tout cas c'était super d'être dans les premiers, on voyait super bien la scène. Je plaignais ceux qui allaient être tout derrière.

- Excité ?

Me demanda Joshua. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était en t-shirt. Ce dernier le moulait super bien. Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de ses biceps. Il était plutôt bien musclé finalement.

- Oui, je ne suis jamais allé à un concert.

- C'est vrai ?

- Si on ne compte pas quand je dansais tout seul devant ma télé devant des lives.

On rigola un instant.

- Donc c'est ton premier concert ? C'est mignon.

Je hochais la tête bien que la fin de sa phrase me perturba. J'avais presque envie de me mettre une gifle « Arrête Connor d'être gêné et de rougir dès qu'il dit un truc, il va croire que tu es stupide. ».

- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas trop serré.

- On est en fosse et il y aura un peu de monde, donc il y a des chances qu'on le soit mais ne t'en fait pas, cela ne gênera pas pour danser et se secouer.

- Danser…secouer…hein de quoi ?!

Joshua rigola.

- Le but d'un concert, en plus de voir des artistes chanter devant toi, c'est de s'éclater.

Voyant mon air perplexe il me secoua les cheveux d'une main, en souriant.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ça viendra tout seul, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser envahir par la musique.

Bon c'est bon, ce n'était pas non plus du classique où il faut se laisser submerger par les émotions. La c'est du rock.

On pris notre mal en patience et on attendit comme les autres présents dans la salle que les portes soient ouvertes à ceux qui étaient dehors. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il fallut au moins trente minutes le temps que les gens passent par le vestiaire et viennent jusqu'ici.

Un mec avec pleins de tatouage bizarres arriva sur la scène avec une guitare et commença à chanter.

- C'est la première partie !

Me fit remarquer Joshua. Souriant, je tournais la tête vers lui.

- Je le savais, mais merci.

- Oh on ne sait jamais !

Il me sourit une dernière fois puis on écouta le mec. À première vue, son look pouvait sembler pas terrible, mais il chantait super bien. Tout seul, il réussit à mettre de l'ambiance. Tout le monde était plus ou moins chaud, ce gars avait mis le feu, ça c'est sûr. Puis soudain, les premières cordes d'une des chansons d'October Polygamy résonnèrent dans la salle, qui était plongée dans le noir. Les gens crièrent tellement fort que je crus que j'allais devenir sourd. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure et j'avais la chair de poule. Après un bref jeu de lumière, le groupe apparut sur la scène, sous les cris des spectateurs. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Joshua qui criait également. Je détournais mon regard avec un air un peu triste. Il était tellement confiant, jamais il n'avait honte ou ne se sentait gêné. J'en avais marre d'être « timide », de ne pas pouvoir profiter des moments comme celui-ci seulement parce que j'avais peur de me ridiculiser. La chanson se poursuivit et se termina, puis une autre commença et une autre. Les gens commencèrent à bouger petit à petit, même Joshua, ce dernier me regardait de temps en temps.

- Allez !

Me dit-il en me faisant un signe de la main.

- Déchaîne-toi !

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas rester figé comme un bout de bois alors que tout le monde dansé.

Je décidais alors de profiter de ce moment et je m'en fichais si on me trouvait idiot ou ridicule. Il était temps que je me bouge.

Ce fut un peu bizarre au début, mais j'eu moins de mal à danser que je l'aurais pensé. La musique était super cool et entraînante, à la fois soft et violente musicalement.

- Tu bouges bien !

Dit soudainement Joshua, sautant avec moi.

- Merci. Tu te débrouilles bien toi aussi.

Répondis-je en souriant.

L'ambiance était vraiment folle, pour l'instant ce concert se passait super bien. Le meilleur concert de ma vie. En même temps c'était mon premier. Mais surtout, c'est parce que je le passais avec lui.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- C'était juste…whaou !

On marchait dans ce début de neige le long du village après être sortit de la salle où avait eu lieu le concert.

- Ca ta plus ?

- Oh que oui.

Répondis-je avec enthousiaste, sautant limite sur place, remettant en même temps mon écharpe.

- Tant mieux alors.

J'avais moins froid que tout à l'heure, mais rien que pour avoir l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle fois mon bras autour de celui de Joshua, je simulais que je grelottais. Joshua sourit et sans rien demander, il passa mon bras autour du sien.

- Merci…

Répondis-je simplement pendant qu'on marchait. C'était fatiguant tout de même un concert. Le chemin du retour fut un peu plus silencieux qu'à l'allée, mais en même temps j'étais trop crevé pour faire la conversation. Cela ne nous empêcha pas cependant de nous parler. Je m'accrochais au bras de Joshua, le serrant suffisamment fort pour ne pas le lâcher.

- Tu as peur de glisser ?

Dit-il en rigolant.

- Tu sais, avec moi même quand il n'y a pas de neige je peux me casser quelque chose.

- Quoi que je ne suis pas mal non plus lorsqu'il s'agit de se casser quelque chose.

- Ah oui. Ta chute de l'autre fois…

- C'était une belle chute ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien vu. Déjà que j'étais dans tous mes états, là cela aurait pu être pire. Je ne te donne pas d'exemple bien sûr. La seule chose que j'ai pu apercevoir est toi, allongé sur le sol inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis à ce moment là ?

Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant si c'était une question piège.

- De la peur. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

- Tu étais plus inquiet pour moi ou par le fait qu'il y avait un risque que je ne joue plus et donc qu'on perde ?

- Inquiet par toi, idiot.

Dis-je en souriant bien que sa question ne me faisait pas vraiment rire. J'avais vraiment eu peur.

- David m'a raconté que tu as aidé à me porter à l'infirmerie et que tu es resté souvent à mon chevet, demandant de mes nouvelles à l'infirmière.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Pourquoi t'es tu donné autant de mal…pour moi ?

- Parce que tu es mon ami. Entre ami on fait ce genre de truc, non ? Et puis je sais que tu aurais fais pareil que moi.

- Tu n'as pas tord.

Il semblait déçu par ma réponse mais tant pis.

- Au fait, tu n'as rien entendu de particulier pendant que tu étais endormie ?

Joshua me regarda surpris.

- Rien de spéciale, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien.

Il sourit et me tira d'avantage vers lui.

- Allez dit moi. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

- Non mais c'est vrai, il n'y a rien.

Joli petit menteur.

- Bon d'accord.

On continua de marcher et on arriva enfin au château. J'eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'on gravit les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, car cela voulait dire qu'on n'allait pas tarder à ce séparer. Je devais profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous restait ensemble.

La salle commune était vide, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

- Tu crois réussir à dormir ?

Demanda Joshua en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis plus trop fatigué pour l'instant. Je vais me poser sur le canapé au coin du feu, je crois.

Joshua regarda la cheminée puis me fixa à nouveau.

- C'est tentant…Bon, je t'accompagne alors.

Je le regardais surpris.

- Si tu veux. Je vais juste me changer.

Sans rien dire, je gagnais mon dortoir.

- Oh tu es rentré ?

Dit Lee en abaissant son livre, me regardant avec cet air sérieux qui me faisait toujours soupirer. Ces lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout du nez.

- Oui, mais je vais aller me prendre une douche.

- C'était bien ?

Demanda ensuite Sam en mettant son jeu en pause.

- Super, je te raconterai demain si tu veux.

Je me mis mon t-shirt de pyjama avec un pull, de taille un peu plus grande que celle que je fais, par-dessus, et un jogging. Puis je quittais le dortoir pour retourner en bas.

J'arrivais en face de Joshua et remarqua qu'il n'avait rien sous son gilet. Je pouvais voir légèrement son torse. Je rougis et pris place à ses côtés. Dites-donc, il faisait exprès de mettre toujours son corps en valeur ou quoi ? Il me regarda et sourit tandis que je mettais un coussin sur mes cuisses.

- J'aime bien regarder le feu et ne penser à rien !

Dit-il tout d'un coup. C'était gentil de sa part de lancer la conversation.

- Moi aussi. Je pourrai rester là pendant des heures à regarder les flammes.

Malheureusement, il y en n'avait peu, car tout le bois avait déjà été consumé. Il ne restait que quelques petites flammes et de la braise surtout.

- Au fait, merci pour la soirée. C'était génial, j'ai passé un très bon moment.

Finis-je par dire à Joshua, la tête baissée pour éviter de croiser son regard.

- De rien. Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée. Il faudra s'en refaire une un jour.

- Cela ne dérangera pas David ?

Joshua sourit, laissant échapper un petit son, comme-ci il allait rire.

- Pourquoi cela le dérangerait ?

- Je ne sais pas…

J'hésitais à dire la suite de ma phrase. N'étant pas raisonnable, je poursuivis.

- …peut-être sera-t-il jaloux de nouveau.

Je regardais Joshua, il souriait, les yeux baissés. Puis il leva son regard gris vers moi. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

- Roh et puis zut !

Avant même que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il s'approcha de moi, me tirant légèrement vers lui, et…m'embrassa. Je serrais mon coussin. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je pouvais également sentir le sien. Je m'étais souvent imaginé le goût que pouvait avoir ses lèvres. Je n'étais pas déçu. J'avais rêvé tellement de fois de cette scène, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'elle se déroulait en ce moment même. Etait-ce la réalité ? Je me pinçais la main, et retirant mes lèvres, j'émis un petit « aïe ».

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda en souriant Joshua.

- Non rien.

Joshua continuait de me regarder, je devais sembler si surpris que ses yeux brillaient comme deux bijoux froids. A nouveau je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine et ces paroles avaient insufflées en moi et une envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Notre baiser avait été bref et j'aurai voulu arrêter le temps pour l'approfondir. Il avait capturé ma bouche sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit et j'étais à présent enivrait de son odeur. Mon cœur continuait de battre rapidement à cause de cette nouvelle proximité qu'il y avait entre nous.

Nos têtes se rapprochèrent de nouveau et nos têtes se collèrent. Je souris et lui aussi. C'était un moment magique, ça c'était sûr.

- Devrais-je subir les foudres d'Abigail si je t'embrassai de nouveau ?

Me demanda Joshua en me dévorant des yeux avec un air joueur. Je lui caressai instinctivement la joue.

- Je ne pense pas non.

Je rapprochai alors ma bouche de la sienne et nos lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois. Le baiser dura plus longtemps. J'étais aux anges. Notre désir commençait naturellement à franchir les échelons et rapidement une flamme nous gagna. Je m'étendais sur le canapé, Joshua continuait de m'embrasser, puis ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon cou. Je fermais les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Stop !

M'écriais-je soudainement. Joshua se redressa brusquement et me regarda étonné. Me frottant la tête avec un air gêné, je me levais du canapé.

- Dé…désolé, je suis fatigué je…Bonne nuit !

Je me précipitais vers l'escalier et enjamba les marches à toute vitesse et m'enferma dans le dortoir. Je restais un moment collé à la porte, comme-ci j'espérais pouvoir entendre Joshua derrière, mais je me fis une raison et me dirigea vers mon lit. Je m'assis en tailleur en direction de la fenêtre, contemplant la demi-lune que je pouvais voir de ma place. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'embrassais enfin le garçon dont j'étais éperdument amoureux et j'interrompais ce moment-là, comme ça, pour aucune raison. En fait si, il y en avait une : sur le moment j'étais pris par le feu de la passion, mais le stress et la peur étaient rapidement revenus. J'avais peur que ce baiser soit un coup comme ça, dû à la fatigue et que demain il me dise « Non mais tu sais Connor, on était fatigué et tout, mais j'ai passé une super soirée sinon, mais cela doit s'arrêter là quoi ! ».

M'allongeant en position fœtus, je fermais les yeux, tentant de penser à autre chose et le seul bruit qui m'accompagnait durant ma nuit fut les battements de mon cœur.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _Certains personnages m'appartiennent et d'autres sont de l'univers de J.K Rowling_

**Notes **: Il_ aura fallu 14 chapitres pour que Connor et Joshua s'embrasse enfin. Peut-être que vous vous dites « Ca y'est, ils se sont embrassés, il ne va plus rien se passer ! ». Certes ils l'ont fait, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la suite va être tout rose. Peut-être qui sais, mais je suis trop méchante envers Connor pour vouloir lui faire plaisir tout de suite héhé._

_Ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Connor se pose encore des questions sur le baiser et se demande si c'est la meilleure chose à faire de sortir avec Joshua. Et Joshua dans tout ça ? Et bien en plus du point de vue de Connor, il y aura également un passage sur le point de vue de Joshua. Je me disais que cela changerait de voir ce qu'il pense un peu. Est-ce la dernière fois que je fais ça ? Je ne sais pas trop...On verra._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, profitez bien du chapitre, détendez-vous en le lisant, buvez du thé ou un chocolat chaud avec des cookies et une grosse couverture et des chaussons bien chauds. Vu que c'est bientôt Noël, je compte faire un chapitre un peu spécial pour l'occasion, comme pour Halloween. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le vieux chêne**

(Connor) ~ La sensation que j'eue ce matin fut très étrange. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois alors que je n'avais pas bu la veille. Ah si, un petit cocktail de rien du tout. Sam c'était littéralement jeté sur mon lit pour me réveiller, je n'avais pas trop compris le délire. Une chose était sûre lorsque j'entendis mon propre grognement, c'est que je n'avais aucune envie de me lever et d'affronter cette journée.

Bien entendu, je m'étais quand même levé. Trainant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, je fis sans exprès d'y passer le plus de temps que je pouvais, puis enfila ma robe de sorcier. Contrairement à certaines personnesici, je n'aimais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout devoir porter cette robe que je trouvais horrible. Quand il faisait froid, elle n'était pas chaude du tout. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir enfiler un simple jean et un gros pull suédois.

Mettant mes gros gants en laine, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas au petit-déjeuner ?

Me demanda Lee comme-ci j'avais commis un terrible crime.

- Je n'avais pas faim.

Abigail débarqua dans la salle, toute souriante et sûre d'elle, comme d'habitude, et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle posa sur notre table un petit sac.

- Comme je ne t'ai pas vu au petit dej' Co', je t'ai pris au cas-où des pains d'épice, comme je sais que tu adores ça.

- Il…il y en avait ?

- Non, je me suis levé à 6h du matin pour aller te les faire en cuisine.

Je compris que c'était une blague. Elle était gentille mais pas au point de faire la cuisine. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car faire cela était l'une des seules choses qu'elle ne savait pas du tout faire.

Je pris un gâteau, puis deux, puis trois. Il n'en resta plus du tout au bout de cinq minutes.

- Tu n'avais pas faim hein ?!

Marmonna Lee, me regardant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Peu après, le cours commença, et en l'espace de dix minutes, mon ventre cria famine, poussant d'horrible bruit. Il n'était que 8h30 du matin, je n'allai jamais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Je regardais Abigail avec un air de chien battu. Elle soupira.

- Désolé je n'ai rien pris de plus…

Heureusement on était au fond de la salle, de plus le cours n'était pas très intéressant, comme en général, donc elle et moi allions pouvoir discuter.

- C'était bien au fait ton concert hier soir ?

- Génial. Joshua m'a fait danser.

- Haha, genre une valse ?

Je sentis que j'allais rigoler. Je mis brusquement ma main devant ma bouche pour me retenir de rire.

- Bien sûr que non. C'était du rock.

- Non mais je plaisantais, je sais très bien ce qu'est un concert quand même. C'est la seule chose que vous avez faite ?

J'en étais sûr, avec elle je ne pouvais pas vraiment cacher mes secrets. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait mais elle devinait toujours quand il c'était passé des trucs.

Soupirant, je pris une grande inspiration.

- Nous sommes allés au « restaurant » juste avant. C'était un peu bizarre, je ne saurai pas te décrire. En tout cas c'était sympa, mais très gênant.

- Pourquoi gênant ?

- La serveuse nous prenait un peu pour un couple…Donc déjà, on a eu une table bien à l'écart, genre coin intime, en plus elle faisait souvent des sous-entendus, nous regardait avec un petit sourire d'un air de dire « Oh qu'ils sont mignons ».

- Je vois très bien le genre.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça…

- Je trouve ça bien au contraire. Imagine, quelqu'un qui ne vous connait même pas vous prend pour un couple, ça laisse supposer que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon…Mais si tu le dis.

- Il s'est passé autre chose ?

Je regardais un instant le tableau au loin. Abigail devait avoir remarqué mon air préoccupé pour me demander cela. Je ne savais même pas si je devais lui parler du baiser. C'était ma meilleure amie certes, mais je savais qu'elle me pousserait dans les bras de Joshua et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

Les paroles de David la dernière fois à l'infirmerie me revenaient en tête depuis la nuit dernière « Il est en septième année dans quelques mois il quittera pour toujours Poudlard et croit moi lorsque tu ne le reverras pas l'année prochaine, tu souffriras. ». J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à ses paroles. Sans doute avais-je déjà pris ma décision, je n'étais toujours pas très sûr. Je me souvenais aussi qu'il m'avait dit « Ne laisse pas passer ta chance Connor, car tu n'en auras pas plusieurs ! ». Il n'avait pas faux. J'avais tellement voulu être avec Joshua que tout ceci semblait se dérouler dans un univers parallèle.

Abigail semblait attendre une réponse mais vu qu'elle ne me montrait pas que c'était pressé, j'attendis la fin du cours pour lui répondre.

- Je t'expliquerai…

Le reste de la matinée fut insupportable, les cours impossibles à suivre à cause de mon ventre. Au début de ma dernière heure, je demandai à mon professeur si je pouvais aller à l'infirmerie. Il me donna l'autorisation, mais bien entendu je ne me rendis pas à l'infirmerie. J'allais dans la Grande Salle pour manger avant tous les autres. Je savais que Joshua mangeait en même temps que moi et je n'avais pas très envie de le croiser.

J'eu un air satisfait en pénétrant dans la salle où m'attendait mon déjeuner. J'allais m'asseoir et me remplis une grosse assiette de frite.

- Je vois que certains on une faim de loup.

- Gné ?

Je regardais mon interlocuteur, c'était David. Je faillis m'étouffer. Je bus un verre d'eau. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- C'était bien le concert ?

- Oui super, mais…Joshua ne t'a rien raconté ?

- Pas vraiment non, je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir et ce matin il me semblait un peu distrait.

Je baissais la tête et regardais mon assiette de frite. Le pauvre, j'étais parti précipitamment sans lui donner de réelle raison. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voulait pas trop.

- Y a quelque chose en particulier que tu veux me dire ?

Demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête vers moi. Je regardais un instant ailleurs. J'allais quand même ne pas lui dire, à lui, que Joshua et moi nous nous étions embrassés.

- Non rien. Ca va sinon ?

Il me regarda un peu surpris.

- Oui ça va, je suis allé voir Joshua comme promit.

Des étincelles éclatèrent dans mes yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

Demandais-je à David le regard pleins d'étoiles.

- Toujours aussi bête (dit-il en rigolant). Tu t'emportes toujours comme ça pour rien ? Et bien ça s'est bien passé, je t'avoue que ça m'enlève un poids sur la conscience.

- Tant mieux alors. Mais…je ne savais pas que vous mangiez maintenant ?

- On a eu une heure de troue en fait donc on mange maintenant.

- Où est Joshua ?

- Je crois qu'il est partit t'attendre devant ta salle de classe.

Zut, je ne voulais pas trop le voir.

- Bon je finis de manger et je pars le rejoindre !

Mentis-je. Je finis rapidement mon plat de frite et quitta David. Où pouvais-je bien aller ? Mon chemin me mena aux serres. Je regardais le club de potion s'exercer dans une des serres puis je gagnais la bibliothèque où j'attendis un peu avant de rejoindre mon prochain cours.

- Tu étais où ?

Demanda Abigail. Je savais qu'elle me demanderait ça.

- A l'infirmerie.

- Tu n'as pas mangé du coup ?

- Si, un petit truc. Ca m'a un peu calé.

Elle me regarda avec un air suspect mais ne dit rien.

- Tu as vu Joshua aujourd'hui ?

- Non, pas encore.

J'espérais bien sûr ne pas à avoir le faire.

- Sa te dit qu'on aille un peu se promener ensemble, comme on le faisait souvent avant ?

- Après les cours ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Je réfléchis. Sa me donnerait l'occasion de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé hier soir avec Joshua dans la Salle Commune.

- Bon d'accord…

Abigail applaudis en souriant.

- Parfait alors. Je dois faire un truc avant, on a qu'à dire qu'on se rejoint à 16h au lac au point où on se retrouvait toujours ?

- Pas de problème.

Il était 16h lorsque j'arrivais à l'arbre auquel on se rejoignait tout le temps avant Abigail et moi, celui près du lac. On pouvait le différencier des autres, car il était légèrement plus grand et plus gros. Je n'eu aucun mal à me souvenir de son emplacement y étant allé tellement de fois dans le passé. C'est ainsi que mes jambes m'y conquirent automatiquement.

Il n'y avait pas Abigail. Je m'en étais douté. Déjà qu'il faisait froid, elle avait intérêt à ne pas mettre trois plombes pour arriver. Croisant les bras, je fis les cent pas, hésitant à m'asseoir près du tronc. Je finis par m'avancer vers le lac afin de m'asseoir sur un petit rocher, puis regarda l'eau qui était à moitié gelé.

J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minute. Abigail n'arrivant toujours pas, je perdis patience et me leva. « Super » marmonnais-je en soupirant. Je me retournais, près à partir et sursauta.

- Josh…Joshua ?!

- Surprit de me voir ?

Il s'avança vers moi.

- Tu pensais pouvoir m'éviter toute la journée… ?

Je regardais un instant ailleurs, plus que gêné. Bien sûr que oui j'avais espéré de ne pas le voir.

- C'est Abigail qui a préparé ce plan foireux ?

Joshua sourit, confirmant que j'avais raison, puis je me cachais la moitié du visage avec mon écharpe afin qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer que j'étais en train de rosir. Peut-être allait-il pensé que j'avais froid, ce qui n'était pas faux vu le temps.

Il ne cessait de me regarder, les mains derrières le dos, comme-ci il attendait quelque chose de ma part. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir…pour ce qui c'est passé dans la salle commune.

Il continuait de me regarder, sans rien dire. La situation était vraiment gênante.

- Le baiser m'a un peu perturbé…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis peut-être allé un peu vite.

Je baissais les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, j'avais plutôt peur, ça avait été mon premier baiser.

-Je ne comprends pas trop ta réaction Connor. Tu attendais pourtant cela depuis…un moment. N'est-ce pas.

Je rougis, me cachant de plus belle sous l'écharpe. Mais mon dieu comment savait-il tout cela ?

- Tu as deviné depuis combien de temps ?

- A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais fais réellement attention à tes « appels ». Je suis assez naïf lorsqu'il s'agit de remarquer ce genre de détail. Après le problème de la dernière fois à l'entraînement, Abigail est venu me trouver…

Tout s'éclairait maintenant dans ma tête. Oh, je n'en voulais pas à Abigail, elle avait voulu se comporter en amie, voyant ma détresse.

- …je t'avoue je ne suis pas très fier des propos que j'ai tenus et de mon comportement à ton égard. J'étais persuadé que tu étais un voleur et un lâche, mais Abigail m'a fait comprendre que tu ne me ferais jamais ça, car tu m'aimais.

Je reculais d'un pas. J'avais envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas un sentiment de trahison, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on c'était joué de moi depuis quelques temps.

- Cela m'a donc fait beaucoup réfléchir et je suis venu te voir ensuite dans le dortoir pour entendre se que tu avais à dire. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je te le répète, je suis réellement et sincèrement désolé pour avoir douté de toi.

Je lui tournais le dos. Ca y'est je pleurais.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

(Joshua) ~ Il est 7h du matin lorsque je me lève. Chaque matin, je fais quelques abdos et pompes avec David avant d'aller à la douche puis aller déjeuner. Mais ce matin-là, je n'avais pas envie de faire le moindre effort physique. Les pieds lourds, j'allais quand même me laver, mais ne resta pas plus de cinq minutes sous la douche.

J'avais passé le restant de la nuit à me repasser dans ma tête ma conversation avec Connor au coin du feu, qui avait fini par un baiser avant qu'il ne s'enfuit bizarrement. Avais-je dis ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être j'embrassais mal ?

- Première fois depuis que je te connais que je ne te vois pas faire tes exercices du matin !

Me dit David en me regardant faire mes lacets de chaussure. Bien que j'aie pardonné à David ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois avec Connor, je lui en voulais toujours un peu de m'avoir fait ça. Bon, je savais que c'était parce qu'il était jaloux, mais je ne pouvais pas tout lui pardonner à cause de cela. Il était en quelque sorte à l'épreuve, et pour l'instant, il ne méritait pas ma confiance. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais embrassé Connor.

- Je sais, c'est la fatigue.

- C'était bien au fait hier soir ? Vous avez fait…des trucs intéressants ?

Demanda-t-il en rigolant, bien que cela m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose.

- Non !

Répondis-je d'un ton sec. Voyant que je ne semblais pas ouvert à lui parler d'hier soir, il ne dit rien durant un moment mais recommença à parler tout en enfilant ses chaussettes.

- J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose…

Je levais la tête dans sa direction. La façon dont il avait dit cela me fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Génial, un sujet sérieux dès le matin.

- Je sais que c'est le matin, que tu n'as pas forcément envie que je te bassine avec mes histoires, surtout que je sens que tu m'en veux toujours pour l'histoire avec Connor…

Il avait deviné. En même temps, j'étais suffisamment froid avec lui pour qu'il comprenne.

- …mais faut que je te le dise, tant que j'ai du courage pour t'affronter et te le dire en face.

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre.

- J'ai vraiment souffert de notre séparation. C'est sans doute difficile à croire, mais cela m'a changé pour toujours. Tu semblais tellement…si indifférent. Cela m'avait énormément blessé, tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où tu m'as demandé comme-ci de rien était comment j'allais alors que j'allais mal.

Pourquoi me parlait-il de tout ceci ? C'était du passé. En tout cas il semblait vraiment perturbé, j'eu un pincement au cœur.

- Je sais…cela remonte à loin (dit-il) et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ceci plus tôt.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait que maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas…la peur sans doute ? C'est grâce à Connor que j'ai décidé de venir te voir. C'est lui qui m'a poussé. Il m'a fait comprendre que je le regretterai de ne pas le faire, et finalement je l'ai fais, et même si tu m'apprécies pas trop en ce moment où que tu t'en moques de ce que j'ai dis, j'en ai rien à faire en fait, du moment que j'ai pu te dire ce que je ressentais, je peux enfin tourner complètement la page.

Vraiment, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais été pris au dépourvu.

- J'ai vraiment été…indifférent ?

- Oui. J'avais l'impression que tu te préoccupais plus du Quidditch que de cela. En fait, ce n'est même pas ça qui me gêne, c'est que tu sois passé à autre chose si rapidement alors que moi j'ai mis des semaines avant de pouvoir te regarder normalement.

- Franchement…je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais été vache avec toi.

- De toute façon, c'est du passé…

- Pour te dire vrai…si j'ai donné l'impression que j'étais passé à autre chose, c'était fait exprès. En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me dire que c'était finit, et le Quidditch n'était qu'un prétexte pour t'oublier un peu…

David ferma les yeux. Je sentais qu'il avait envie de pleurer. C'était pas le genre de garçon à ce lâcher en public, même devant moi, mais il ne c'était jamais douté que j'avais aussi souffert de notre rupture et ce nouveau point de vue devait sans doute l'affecté. Bien qu'il n'avait pas été très correct ses derniers temps, c'était après tout mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir toute ma vie. Je m'approchais alors de lui et le serrais dans mes bras. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule un instant puis se détacha calmement.

- Ca me fait mal au cœur de le dire, mais Connor est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ne le laisse pas filer !

Puis David quitta le dortoir. Je le regardais partir, la bouche ouverte. David être gentil avec Connor, c'était vraiment une première.

Je quittais finalement la salle commune pour partir déjeuner. Je m'attendais à voir Connor, mais il n'était pas là. Par contre il y avait ses amis, Abigail et les deux garçons dont je ne me souviens plus du nom. Je décidais d'allé les voir.

- Salut Joshua, tu te souviens de moi j'espère ?

Me dit Abigail en rigolant. Je lui rendis son sourire. Je savais pourquoi elle était la meilleure amie de Connor, c'était une fille rigolote et sincère, jamais elle ne le jugerait, en plus elle avait suffisamment de force en elle pour le soutenir dans les moments durs.

- Oui je me souviens Abigail.

- Tu peux m'appeler Abi si tu veux, mais Connor m'appelle A.

- D'accord alors, Abi. En parlant de Connor, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Non, pas depuis votre rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire hier soir.

- Ah ok. Si jamais tu le vois tu me feras signe, hein ?

La rouquine plissa les yeux et sourit.

- T'inquiète.

Je retournais m'asseoir avec des amis que j'avais aperçus et j'avalais rapidement mon petit-déjeuner tandis qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer d'une fille de première année qui avait demandé à Jenna de devenir son amie.

- Si vous l'aviez vu cette petite idiote, avec ses deux tresses ridicules…

Dit Jenna en rigolant.

Je levais la tête de mon bol de céréale et la regarda. Jenna était une fille de ma classe. Elle était populaire, mais très méchante, je m'étais souvent demandé comment elle avait fait pour être à Gryffondor.

- Tu en penses quoi Josh ?

Me demanda Jenna de sa voix cristalline.

- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous moquer d'elle.

Jenna se leva et s'assis en face de moi après avoir écarté d'autres personnes.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire.

- Ecoute Joshua…

Me dit –elle avec ses lèvres pulpeuses badigeonnées de gloss.

- ...Nous sommes le groupe le plus populaire de Gryffondor, tout le monde nous envie, c'est notre rôle de gouverner les élèves de cette maison.

Mais elle était sérieuse en plus ? Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je continuais de lui parler.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?!

Si je lui répondais non elle allait encore me bassiner avec ça et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de devoir la supporter toute la semaine à me rabâcher les mêmes choses.

- Mais si…

J'en avais marre, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je me levais ensuite de la table et quitta la Grande Salle.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Le reste de la matinée fut pénible à endurer. Je n'arrêtais de me poser des questions, je n'avais pas le cœur à suivre le cours de potion. J'étais tellement déconcentré que j'avais provoqué une petite explosion. « Eh bien alors, on a la tête ailleurs ? » m'avait dit mon professeur en constatant les dégâts.

Une heure avant de manger, on apprit que le cours d'Enchantement qu'on était censé avoir avait été annulé car la prof avait avalé de travers, au petit-déjeuner, un morceau de sucre, et qu'elle préférait ce reposer plutôt que de faire cours.

- Tu viens manger ?

Demanda David en me tapant sur l'épaule.

- Non (répondis-je) je vais attendre Connor devant sa salle de cours.

David ne répondit pas, se contentant d'incliner la tête puis partis. Je gagnais le troisième étage où avait cours Connor et attendit jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Peu après que celle-ci retentisse, toute la classe sortie, mais pas Connor. J'aperçus Abigail et décidais de lui poser la question.

- Eh Abi, je cherche Connor tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Il avait mal au ventre donc il est partie à l'infirmerie depuis déjà une demi-heure.

Bon, j'allais voir s'il était à l'infirmerie. Alors que j'allais partir, Abigail me retint.

- Dit moi, il c'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? Connor semblait un peu ailleurs ce matin et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité…

Je la regardais surpris.

- Il ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Heu…non, pourquoi ? Il c'était passé quelque chose ?

- Nous nous sommes embrassés !

C'est alors que la rouquine se mit à sauter sur place en poussant des petits cris puis se jeta à mon cou.

- Ahh mais c'est génial, vous êtes ensemble alors ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda bizarrement.

- Comment ça « pas vraiment » ?

- Eh bien nous nous sommes embrassés, mais il est partit précipitamment tout de suite après, et je n'ai pas réussi à le croiser aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il m'évite.

Abigail semblait réfléchir.

- En effet, je pense qu'il t'évite.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question, mais connaissant Connor, je pense qu'il a été un peu pris par les évènements et quand quelque chose le gêne à 100% il préfère fuir…

Je m'assis contre un mur en soupirant, puis Abigail fit de même.

- Qu'as-tu ressentis en l'embrassant ?

- Abigail, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Si je ne ressentais rien je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Tu veux dire que…Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que oui. J'avoue ne pas être indifférent…

- Il faut que tu le voies ! Il faut que tu parles à Connor !

- J'aimerai bien mais comment ? Il m'évite…

- Il va forcément venir tout à l'heure en cours. Je pourrai lui fixer une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, prétendant que c'est pour aller se promener par exemple, et lorsqu'il arrivera, c'est toi qu'il trouvera à ma place.

- C'est vraiment machiavélique comme plan.

- Je sais (dit d'un air satisfait Abigail en souriant). On a qu'à dire 16h devant le lac de Poudlard ?

- Parfait. Mais le lac est grand !

- Tu vois où est le vieux chêne ?

- Le grand ?

- Oui. On a qu'à dire cet emplacement, non ?

- Ca me convient. Bon je te fais confiance hein.

Je me levais tandis qu'elle me faisait un clin d'œil puis je partis manger.

Attendre jusqu'à 16h fut interminable. Dès que la sonnerie retentis je me dépêchais de quitter le château et j'arrivais rapidement dans le parc de l'école. La neige me ralentis et je mis plus de temps que prévu pour arriver à l'emplacement prévu. J'affichais un sourire satisfait en voyant Connor au loin. M'avançant doucement, j'espérais le prendre par surprise mais il se leva soudainement et se tourna. Il s'apprêtait à partir. C'est alors qu'il m'aperçut et fut très surpris, même gêné.

« Tu pensais pouvoir m'éviter toute la journée ? » lui avait dit en m'approchant. Connor devina que tout ceci avait été organisé par Abigail. Il était intelligent, je savais qu'il ferait rapidement le lien. Mettant mes mains derrière le dos, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du jeune homme. Il semblait d'ailleurs perturbé, au point qu'il se cacha le visage. Il était tellement trognon. Il est vrai que je pouvais être déstabilisant quand je le voulais, mais ce baiser avait été tellement bien pour moi que j'avais pensé à lui toute la nuit et toute la journée, et le voir enfin était un soulagement.

Il finit par parler, s'excusant pour son comportement d'hier soir. J'avais envie de lui dire que cela ne servait à rien de s'excuser, que je comprenais, mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir ma bouche, comme-ci ma mâchoire était paralysé. Je réussi finalement à parler.

Vu qu'il ne parlait plus, je devais lui faire comprendre la sincérité de mes sentiments. Je savais qu'au fond, il avait prit peur, pensant que ce n'était qu'un baiser comme ça. « Je ne comprends pas trop ta réaction, tu attendais pourtant cela depuis longtemps ! » lui dis-je pour le lancer sur la bonne voie. Il se mit alors à réfléchir et je savais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, il me posa même la question. Je lui expliquais alors que je n'avais jamais été doué pour remarquer lorsque quelqu'un m'aimait et Abigail m'avait tout expliqué.

A la fin de mon explication, il me tourna le dos. Je fermais un instant les yeux, je savais qu'il devait se sentir un peu trahis par Abigail, mais elle avait fait ça pour son bien.

Je vins ensuite me placé en face de lui et l'attrapa par les bras. Je me penchais également vers lui et prit mon air le plus sincère.

- Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'observer. J'avoue, je n'avais pas réellement de sentiment à ton égard, mais après mon accident, tu as été si gentil avec moi, si adorable et fort…J'ai entendu toutes tes paroles Connor, cela m'est allé droit au cœur. Tu m'as émeut. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait dit ce genre de chose. Bon d'accord, tu étais supposé savoir que j'étais endormis…Mais cela m'a fait comprendre que tu étais spécial pour moi, et que c'est d'un garçon comme toi dont j'ai envie d'avoir à mes côtés.

Je regardais ses pieds, ses chaussures plus précisément, puis les cailloux sur lesquels on été. Sa dernière phrase me surprit et je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Tu…tu quoi… ?

- Je t'aime Connor !

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _J'espère que vous avez aimé le précédent chapitre, c'était marrant de faire deux points de vue différent dans un seul chapitre. Bon, j'aurais pu développer un peu plus, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop long non plus._

_La semaine prochaine j'ai bac blanc, mais je posterai le chapitre comme d'habitude. Par contre, la semaine d'après je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster, car je ne serai pas chez moi pour les fêtes donc au pire il faudra prendre son mal en patience ;)_

_Ce chapitre est vraiment centré sur le début de la relation entre Connor et Joshua. Pour l'instant je dois avouer que c'est un peu culcul mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même xD Le pauvre Connor a l'impression que Joshua a honte de sortir avec lui et a l'impression qu'il le cache._

_Bonne lecture à vous & n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça m'encourage pour continuer :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Doutes**

_- Tu…tu quoi ?_

_- Je t'aime Connor !_

J'ouvris un œil. Abigail était en train de me secouer légèrement tout en appelant mon nom. Je me redressais en baillant et la regarda avec curiosité.

- Pour une fois que j'étais en train de faire un beau rêve, il a fallut que tu viennes tout gâcher.

- Tu commençais à ronfler, j'ai eu peur que la prof remarque que tu es une vraie marmotte ! Tu rêvais de quoi sinon ?

- Que Joshua me disait qu'il m'aime.

Abigail sourit puis regarda le tableau. Je mis quelques instants avant de retrouver mes esprits et comprendre qu'il m'avait vraiment dit « Je t'aime ». Je sursautais doucement tout en réussissant à ne pas tomber de ma chaise. Abigail me regarda en soupirant.

- Tu n'es pas réveillé ou quoi ?

- Tu peux garder un secret… ?

- Tu te fou de moi ? Depuis le temps que nous sommes amis…

- Hum…ce n'est pas toi qui étais allé voir Joshua pour lui dire que je l'aimais ?

La rouquine marqua un temps de pause et trébucha sur les mots, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Connor se mit alors à rigoler.

- Je te taquine, je sais très bien que tu avais fait cela pour me défendre lorsque David m'avait fait passer pour un voleur.

Abigail sourit d'un air gêné.

- Je…Connor je suis vraiment désolé, je…

- T'en fais pas je te dis. Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie n'ait crainte. Ce que je voulais te dire, mais garde le pour toi c'est que…Joshua et moi sortons ensemble !

- Heu…QUOI ? (la prof ainsi que tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Abigail) Excusez-moi. Quoi ? Lui…toi…vous…

- J'ai du mal à réaliser moi aussi.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Enfin, pour vous.

- Merci, je suis tellement soulagé que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Je nagerai sur un petit nuage si je n'avais pas peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Après avoir plus ou moins officialisé hier, nous nous sommes quittés sur un baiser et nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis. Je dois le revoir au déjeuner, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir lorsqu'il sera là. Je n'ai jamais été en couple, c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Conduit toi naturellement. C'est tout simple.

- Je veux bien essayé mais tu sais très bien que j'ai peur de me sentir ridicule et au final je serai plus gêné qu'heureux.

- Rooh mais t'en fait pas pour ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes de stresser pour rien toi. Tu retrouveras simplement Joshua, reste normal et tu verras bien comment il réagira.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Je descendis dans le hall. Un grand sapin avait été installé. Quand je dis grand, c'est vraiment grand. Il était tellement immense que j'avais l'impression qu'il touchait le plafond. Il était généreusement décoré, orné de boules, de guirlande classique et lumineuse, avec tout genre de décorations accrochées dessus comme des sucres d'orges, des anges, des dessins, avec la fameuse étoile tout en haut. C'était vraiment magnifique.

La période de noël était ma préférée, je trouvais l'ambiance juste magique et cela me vendait chaque année du rêve. M'arrêtant devant le grand sapin pour l'admirer, je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui s'approchait de moi. Celle-ci m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna à l'autre extrémité de l'arbre.

- Joshua !

Dis-je avec un ton enjoué qui le fit sourire.

- Salut toi !

Il mit sa main autour de ma taille et baissa la tête pour m'embrasser. Je me permis de prolonger ce baiser en mettant mes mains autour de son cou. Je me sentais bien et mon stresse était partit. Abigail avait eu (encore) raison.

- Tu as passé une bonne matinée Joshushu ?

Il se mit à rigoler.

- Vu que maintenant tu es mon petit copain, j'exige que tu me trouves un surnom plus…intime.

Je me mis alors à réfléchir.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'appelle doudou ou bébé ?

Demandais-je en rigolant.

- Non bien sûr. Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir et l'originalité est la bienvenue.

- Joshushu c'était originale… !

- Oui mais bon.

Je soupirais avant de rigoler.

- Bon je réfléchirai.

Il mit de nouveau sa main autour de ma taille puis releva ma mèche.

- Par contre moi je ne suis pas très doué pour les surnoms.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en attribuer un. Appelle-moi Connor ou Co.

- Hum…Connou ?

Je me mis à rigoler.

- Oh c'est trop mignon. Un peu culcul cette histoire de surnom mais j'adopte ta proposition.

Il sourit.

- Bien évidemment, cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'appeler mon amour, mon canard, mon lapinou, mon cœur…

Dit-il ensuite avant de m'entraîner délicatement contre le mur où il m'y plaqua doucement avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

- Au fait, tu trouves comment le sapin ?

- Plus beau que toi !

Je lui mis mon coude dans le ventre.

- Ouille (dit-il avant de rigoler) ! Je plaisante. Il est magnifique mais tu l'es d'avantage.

- Je préfère. On va manger ?

- J'ai un panier pique-nique, ça te dit qu'on aille manger ailleurs que dans la Grande Salle ?

Je me stoppais un instant.

- Si tu veux, mais heu…pourquoi ?

- Oh je ne sais pas. Je me suis dis que pour notre premier repas on aurait pu faire quelque chose de spécial.

- Mais il neige dehors…

- Qui a dit qu'on allait pique-niquer dehors ?

- Généralement un pique-nique se fait dehors.

- Et bien aujourd'hui on le fera dans la château.

Il m'attrapa par la main, on monta quelques escaliers avant de traverser de nombreux couloirs, puis de redescendre des escaliers. On arriva au niveau des serres, qu'on longea puis on arriva à un cul de sac isolé. On alla dans ce coin isolé où nous attendait sur le sol un panier posé sur une jolie nappe.

Joshua m'aida à m'asseoir puis se mit en face.

- On est vraiment…éloigné.

Fis-je remarqué.

- Je me suis dis qu'on serait plus tranquille loin des gens.

Bien que ce pique-nique partait d'une bonne intention, je me posais quand même des questions. Moi paranoïaque ? Bon peut-être un peu.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Joshua me raconta sa matinée de cours, mais moi je ne pus dire grand chose vu que j'avais passé mon temps à dormir. Je lançais ensuite le sujet du prochain match de Quidditch qui était bientôt. C'était le dernier avant un moment et on voulait tous les deux gagné bien sûr.

Comme cela allait bientôt sonner, on remballa le pique-nique puis on alla déposer le panier et la nappe dans la salle commune et Joshua m'accompagna devant ma salle de cours où il n'y avait encore personne. On s'embrassa un moment puis on entendit des élèves arriver et alors Joshua arrêta de m'embrasser et commença à partir.

- On se revoit après les cours ?

- Oui oui (répondis-je simplement).

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Les jours suivants ne m'aidèrent pas à arrêter de douter de Joshua. Lorsqu'on devait déjeuner ensemble et pas un pique-nique, un vrai déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, soit il ne pouvait pas venir me rejoindre, soit on ne mangeait pas à la même heure. Le dîner, il restait avec ses amis et je n'osais pas allé le déranger.

- Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ?

Demanda Abigail discrètement en faisant en sorte que Lee et Sam, qui étaient dans un grand débat, ne les entendent pas.

- Non, je ne veux pas me montrer collant.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ?

- En fait…j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache. Enfin…il me donne l'impression de ne pas vouloir que notre relation soit connue de tous.

- Tu penses ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une impression.

Je racontais alors pourquoi j'avais des doutes et Abigail m'écouta attentivement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rigole, mais elle resta sérieuse.

- Je pense que tu te fais des films Co', mais ce n'est pas impossible. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que Joshua soit ce genre de garçon « populaire » qui n'assume pas de sortir avec quelqu'un de « moins populaire ».

- Je dois prendre ça comment ?

Demandais-je en rigolant.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lui et toi n'avaient pas la même réputation. Bon d'accord, le fait d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch et d'avoir gagné des matchs t'a aidé à monter les échelons de cette stupide échelle sociale, mais je ne pense pas que Joshua veuille te cacher seulement parce que vous n'êtes pas au même niveau sur cette échelle.

- C'est dur de te suivre mais j'ai compris, je crois.

Je pris ma fourchette et l'enfonça dans mon morceau de carotte que j'apportais à ma bouche.

- Je me fais donc des films, alors ?

- Je crois bien que oui (dit Abigail en rigolant un instant avec un air compatissant). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous était un peu parano lors de nos premières relations. Toi-même tu sais que je l'étais un peu.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je fus surpris qu'Abigail me parle d'elle-même de cette relation qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir (voir chapitre 7) au point de la dégouter de l'amour.

- Oui en effet…quoique toi c'était plus de la naïveté que de la paranoïa.

- Pas faux. Mais je m'en étais posé des questions.

Je tournais la tête vers Joshua qui était quasiment à l'autre bout de la table et le regarda un instant avant de me tourner de nouveau vers mon amie.

- Oui tu as raison, je pense que je me fais des films.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Le dernier match de Quidditch approchait à grands pas. Malgré le froid, on continuait nos entraînements. J'étais plutôt confiant, mais on jouait contre Serpentard et je savais au fond de moi que le jeu ne sera pas fair play et j'avais peur que quelque chose arrive à Joshua comme la dernière fois avec les Serdaigle. Ce dernier s'en était d'ailleurs bien remis et j'étais surpris de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre son poste et non le confier à quelqu'un d'autre en attendant son rétablissement. Comme l'avait dit David, c'était un battant.

Ce matin-là en me levant, je fus un peu surpris de toute la foule devant le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. J'aperçus une chevelure rousse sortant du lot, s'approchant de moi avec hâte.

- Ils ont enfin mit la feuille pour le bal de noël !

Je levais un sourcil, surpris.

- Tu vas y aller avec Joshua ?

Me demanda Abigail en souriant.

- Cela dépend s'il veut bien me montrer devant tout le monde.

Je tournais le dos à mon amie et sortit de la salle commune en soupirant. Abigail me rattrapa et marcha à côté de moi.

- Tu penses encore qu'il te cache ? Connor, arrête…

- Désolé, mais cela fait quasiment deux semaines que nous sortons ensemble et jamais nous nous sommes montrés en public.

Je commençais à descendre les marches de l'escalier de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Je sais, je donne l'impression que je suis capricieux ou trop exigeant, mais c'est juste que j'en ai marre d'avoir cette sensation…

- Va le voir et parles-en lui directement.

- J'ai peur de le vexer si je le fais…

- Fait comme tu veux.

Oui, cela ne servait à rien d'avoir une engueulade seulement à cause de quelque chose de « débile » comme cela.

J'arrivais dans la Grande Salle avec Abigail et on chercha Sam et Lee du regard. Apercevant nos deux amis assis au bout de la table, on s'engagea dans l'allée. Je passais à côté du groupe d'ami de Joshua, les regardant un instant.

- Eh Connor !

David, qui était assis parmi eux, se leva et s'approcha de nous. Abigail le regarda d'un sale œil. Je ne lui avais pas réellement dit qu'entre David et moi ça c'était calmé et qu'on était cool.

- Ca va David ?

- Oui ça va très bien.

Abigail le regarda avec un air suspect, les bras croisés. Elle se contenta de lui dire « salut » d'un ton froid avec un signe de tête. David lui sourit rapidement.

- Joshua n'est pas là ?

- Non il devait finir un devoir.

- Ce n'est pas trop son genre d'avoir des devoirs en retard…

Fis-je remarqué en soupirant.

- Je sais, mais il est débordé en ce moment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a apprit récemment qu'un recruteur allait assister au prochain match contre Serpentard et cela l'a beaucoup secoué. Il est un peu perdu du coup, il rame dans les devoirs tout comme au Quidditch, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, moi qui pensais qu'il avait compris comment gérer son stress…

- Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas ça qui le stress ?

Dit soudainement Abigail en me jetant un regard. David ne compris pas et me regarda surpris. Je baissais la tête, gêné. C'est alors que son visage s'illumina.

- Oh ! Tu…vous sortez ensemble ?

Je levais mes yeux vers lui et marmonna un faible « Oui… ».

- Tout s'explique.

Que voulait-il dire par « tout s'explique » ? Parlait-il de sa panique soudaine dans ses études et au Quidditch ou son comportement ? Ou les deux.

- Bon et bien à plus !

Fit David avant de retourner s'asseoir. Avant qu'Abigail et moi rejoignions Sam et Lee, je remarquai cette étrange fille, assise parmi les amis de Joshua, me regarder avec un air bizarre.

Après le petit-déjeuner, alors que je sortais de la Grande Salle, Joshua sortit de nulle part. Il prit tout de même la peine de m'embrasser, mais ce fut trop court à mon goût, en plus il n'y avait personne à ce moment-là hormis Abigail, Sam et Lee.

- Oh… !

Firent en chœur Sam et Lee.

- Je leur expliquerai en chemin !

Dit Abigail en souriant avant de les entrainer dans l'escalier.

Joshua ne me lâchait pas du regard, tout en souriant. Il m'attrapa par la main et me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle de classe. Je lui rendis son sourire et on monta à notre tour l'escalier.

- J'ai vue tout à l'heure qu'ils avaient affichés une feuille pour le bal d'hiver de l'école.

Ohoh allait-il m'inviter ?

- Je me suis dis…qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on oubliait le bal et qu'on faisait autre chose ? Tu sais moi le bal…danser…enfin tu vois ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Était-il vraiment en train de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas aller au bal avec moi ? Je regardais un instant le sol. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, Joshua insista un peu.

- Ca te convient ?

- Oui…

Dis-je d'un air pas très convaincu, mais cela ne l'interpella pas.

- Super. Bon on se rejoint à la volière après les cours ?

- Oui oui.

Il leva son pouce, sourit puis partit, prenant un escalier différent. Je restais planté là, comme un idiot. Comment pouvais-je être son petit-ami si j'étais son secret ? Parce que j'étais ce garçon-là, qui n'aurait jamais aucune chance d'aller au bal de l'école avec Joshua.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _Je voulais trop vous poster un nouveau chapitre que j'ai pris du temps entre mes révisions pour vous l'écrire. Je vous annonce que j'ai d'autres fics en préparation sur Harry Potter. Elles seront mises en ligne courant janvier. Elles seront très différentes de celle-ci car d'une part elles seront avec des personnages d'Harry Potter et non des personnages inventés, et ça sera moins doux que cette fic (je vous laisse deviner lol)._

_Dans ce chapitre Connor mais un peu les points sur les 'i' avec Joshua mais je vous rassure cela va bien se finir, il aura une grosse surprise. Les prochains chapitres seront moins mous que celui-ci, il va ce passé pleins de trucs. J'ai hâte d'en commencer la rédaction x)_

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le vif argenté**

Depuis que Joshua m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas aller au bal, je n'avais pas relancé le sujet. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas les fêtes ou danser, mais moi, je n'avais pas avalé la chose de la même façon. Pour moi, il ne voulait pas s'afficher en public avec moi lors du bal. Au début, je pensais que je me faisais des films, que je délirais, mais plusieurs choses m'avaient lancées sur cette piste et j'en avais conclu cela.

Partout où j'allais, tout le monde me parlait du bal « Hey Connor tu vas avec qui au bal ? » « Dit Connor d'après toi la robe bleue ou la robe rose ? » « Connoooor aide moi à trouver quelqu'un ! ». Depuis quand j'étais une référence pour ça ?

J'étais harcelé de partout dans l'école. Même dans la salle commune au coin du feu je ne pouvais pas être tranquille, ni à la table la plus paumée de la bibliothèque et même dans le dortoir. Sam s'était trouvé quelqu'un et n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, tandis que Lee prévoyait de demander à, je ne sais plus qui, d'y aller avec lui.

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. C'était vraiment lourd. J'avais fini par m'isoler dans un coin pour être tranquille : la volière.

Bon...j'étais en train de lire avec une centaine de hiboux au-dessus de ma tête, ce n'était pas très agréable mais c'était mieux que rien. Ne comprenant par leur langage, ils ne risquaient pas de me parler du bal.

« Tu crois que ton frère va s'en sortir ? » dit soudainement une voix qui m'était très familière. Regardant en bas, j'aperçus la silhouette de Joshua. Mais il n'était pas tout seul. « Je pense, mais je suis inquiet... » Il était avec David.

Je me plaquais contre un mur, fermant mon livre, me demandant si je devais les alerter de ma présence ou me faire discret. J'avais choisi la deuxième solution. Mais mon karma ne semblait pas vouloir me faire plaisir aujourd'hui, mon livre tomba sur le sol.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je ne répondis pas.

« Merde…merde…merde » répète-je dans ma tête en me mordant la lèvre. Je me penchais pour ramasser mon livre et lorsque je me relevais, Joshua et David étaient en train de s'avancer vers moi.

- Oh Connor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Demanda David en souriant.

- J'étais en train de lire.

- Parmi les chouettes ? Tu n'as pas dû avancer beaucoup.

- Détrompe-toi, j'ai réussi à lire une cinquantaine de page.

- Tu nous as entendus ?

Demanda Joshua en me regardant comme-ci il allait m'assassiner si je répondais oui.

- Non.

Mentis-je. Puis je passais entre eux et gagna la première marche de l'escalier menant au niveau inférieur. Joshua me rattrapa par le bras et me tourna délicatement vers lui.

- Eh, ça ne va pas ?

- Si. Heu…enfin non. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Joshua ouvrit grand les yeux et me regarda étonné.

- …pardon ?!

L'ignorant, je commençais à descendre l'escalier. Lui et David me suivirent dans celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je pris à part Joshua, David fit semblant de regarder un hibou puis la fenêtre pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la volière.

- Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un gamin, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ?

Joshua me regarda bizarrement, il baissa les yeux un instant puis me regarda de nouveau et d'un pas hésitant se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je le stoppais.

- Même devant ton meilleur-ami tu ne veux pas te montrer en tant que couple avec moi…

- Attend une minute, c'est quoi cette histoire… ?

- Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce n'est même pas toi qui as annoncé à David que l'on sortait ensemble : c'est moi !

Joshua semblait perplexe mais ne dit rien et continua de me fixer.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ?

- Parce que…je…je t'aime Joshua, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser en public quand cela me chante, pouvoir te tenir la main, manger à côté de toi…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches et je n'ai pas envie d'être ton secret !

Il avala sa salive. Mes paroles avaient-elles un fond de vérité ? En tout cas son silence m'en disait long. Je m'apprêtais à passer la sortie mais je me retournais une dernière fois.

- Au fait j'ai menti ! Je voulais y aller à ce fichu bal. Je voulais que tu m'envois des ballons, que tu te déguises dans un costume ridicule, que tu me laisses des messages codés, je ne sais pas moi. Je me fiche que ce soit nul…je voulais juste une demande en règle.

- Mais je voulais t'invité…

- C'est facile de dire ça juste après ce que je viens de te dire…

Je me décidais à partir rapidement car je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge et les larmes me monter aux yeux.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Abigail était assise toute seule durant une heure de troue à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Elle lisait le nouveau numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier tout en savourant une belle pomme rouge.

La rouquine releva la tête lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle découvrit Joshua, alors qu'elle pensait que cela aurait été Connor ou encore Sam et Lee.

Croquant dans sa pomme, elle sourit à Joshua tout en mâchant.

- Que me vaut ta visite ?

- Connor…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Il faudrait que tu arrives à régler ce genre de problème par toi-même.

- S'il te plaît…

Insista-t-il. Abigail n'était pas méchante, elle eu pitié de lui.

- C'est à propos de quoi ?

- Il m'a « agressé » tout à l'heure dans la volière sans vraiment de raison.

- Il a dit quoi précisément.

- Je ne sais plus trop. Qu'en gros il ne voulait pas être mon secret je ne sais pas quoi…

- Oh !

Abigail abaissa son journal et posa sa pomme sur la table.

- Il m'avait dit l'autre jour qu'il avait l'impression que tu le cachais.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça…c'est totalement faux.

- Oui c'est sans doute vrai, mais seulement il en est arrivé à penser cela. Je sais qu'il va te sembler un peu gamin à avoir réagi comme ça mais met toi à sa place : tu es la première personne avec qui il sort et il t'aime vraiment, il veut que cela marche entre vous et il a seulement l'impression que tu ne fais pas d'effort. Je ne sais pas trop comment être plus clair.

- Non n'en dit pas plus j'ai compris. Effectivement il faut que je me mette à sa place, mais il doit comprendre aussi qu'il ne peut pas réagir tout le temps comme ça dès que quelque chose le contrarie…

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça Josh.

- Je sais…

- Si je puis te poser la question : pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invité ?

- Je sais que j'ai peut-être dû me montrer un peu étrange ses derniers temps avec lui pour qu'il en vienne à penser que je ne voulais pas qu'on se montre en public, mais j'avais mes raisons.

Il respira un coup.

- Je sais que je vais peut-être faire vieux-jeu mais j'aime bien que les choses soient formels. Je comptais l'inviter au bal et « dévoiler » notre couple à ce moment-là.

- Ohh c'est romantique. Oui je comprends, mais tu aurais dû lui en parler pour qu'il évite de s'imaginer tout ce film.

- Je voulais lui faire la surprise…

- Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est raté !

Joshua rigola.

- Tu as le même humour que David, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien.

- Après ce qu'il a fait à Connor c'est hors de question.

- Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas correct, mais il n'est pas comme ça. De plus, Connor lui a pardonné donc tu peux faire un effort pour lui, non ?

Abigail ne dit rien et se contenta de froncer un court instant les sourcils avant de reprendre sa pomme en main et croquer à pleine dent dedans.

- Mouarf je verrai scrountch.

Joshua se leva de la table.

- Merci encore une fois, Abigail…

- Mais de rien, vous formez un si beau couple, je veux que tout aille bien entre vous donc n'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu as besoin de conseil pour dresser Connor haha.

Ils rirent en chœur.

Joshua allait partir mais à ce moment même il se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille.

- Et avec David tu ne…

- NON !

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Jenna était assise sur son lit. Tandis que ses copines se refaisaient les ongles, elle réfléchissait aux chaussures qu'elle pouvait bien mettre.

- Si un prof te voit avec tes compensés tu vas te faire tuer J !

Dit l'une d'elle pendant qu'elle se limait un ongle. Jenna ne prit pas la peine de la regarder ni de lui répondre. Elle mit ses chaussures à talons compensés. Accompagné d'un slim gris et de sa cape de sorcier, elle se mit une dernière couche de gloss avant de quitter le dortoir.

Elle arriva devant le tableau d'affichage et soupira en voyant le monde qu'il y avait. Elle secoua ses cheveux et tout devint silencieux tout d'un coup. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle avant de s'écarter pour lui laisser le passage.

Ne prenant pas la peine de les remercier, Jenna avança.

« Hum…bal d'hiver. Avec qui vais-je bien pouvoir y aller ? »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Certains garçons semblaient avoir devinés ce qu'elle pensait, car deux secondes après, ils la regardèrent en souriant.

- Pfff…

Fit-elle avant de s'écarter et passer le portrait de la grosse dame.

Elle prit le chemin du stade de Quidditch, car un match devait avoir lieu et normalement toute l'école devait y être, sauf elle bien sûr, ses copines et les loosers qui étaient encore dans la salle commune. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le Quidditch, mais sa réputation voulait qu'elle se rende aux matchs. Cela l'ennuyait mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça d'être au sommet de l'échelle sociale.

« Ils ont intérêts à gagner » se dit-elle « J'ai envie de faire la fête ! »

Elle passa par une porte et prit un autre chemin que celui des gradins de Gryffondor : les vestiaires.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- Connor s'il te plaît…

- Non, laisse-moi tranquille.

Je refermais mon casier et quitta précipitamment le vestiaire, bousculant quelqu'un au passage.

- Pardon !

Dis-je simplement et d'un ton froid en me tournant vers la jeune fille qui était en train d'entrer. Elle me regarda un instant avec un air furieux, mais deux secondes après elle me sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Je partis et elle entra avec une démarche gracieuse dans le vestiaire.

- Salut Joshua !

Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Joshua la regarda un instant avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Salut Jenna !

Puis il quitta à son tour le vestiaire. Il ne restait que David et quelques joueurs. Jenna leur fit la bise, vu que c'était ses amis (elle ne l'aurait jamais fait s'ils n'étaient pas populaires), puis attrapa par le bras David et l'invita à marcher un peu à travers le vestiaire avec elle avant de ce caler contre un mur.

- Je présume que tu n'es pas venue nous souhaiter bonne chance.

- Non en effet, ce n'est pas ma priorité.

Elle marqua un temps de pause et jeta un œil aux autres joueurs pour vérifier qu'ils n'écoutaient pas leur conversation. Heureusement, ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux.

- J'ai vue qu'il y avait un bal de noël bientôt. On y va ensemble ?

David la regarda en souriant.

- Franchement je ne sais pas, tu sais moi les bals.

- Allez, ça peut-être amusant.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que Joshua ne me semble pas commode en ce moment donc je ne préfère pas lui demander sinon je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche.

- Oui donc je n'étais que ta roue de secours…

Jenna sourit et posa son doigt sur le torse de David.

- Mais non je plaisantais. Dès que j'ai su qu'il y avait ce bal j'ai tout de suite voulue y aller avec toi.

David la regarda avec un air méfiant.

- Je ne sais pas, je te tiens au courant.

- Tu as intérêt à me donner rapidement ta réponse ! Je ne supporterai pas très longtemps tous ses loosers qui me tournent autour…

David rigola.

- C'est le prix à payer quand tu es populaire ! Ne me dit pas que cela te dérange qu'on t'admire ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ne soit pas bête. C'est juste que rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils m'imaginent dans leurs têtes quand ils se soulagent, cela me dégoute…enfin bref.

« Je sais qu'il va me dire oui ! » se dit Jenna dans sa tête. Affichant un sourire satisfait, elle partit en direction de la sortie du vestiaire.

- Bonne chance à vous, je n'accepterai pas de défaite !

David la regarda partir puis soupira. Il savait que lorsqu'elle disait cela, c'était seulement parce qu'elle voulait avoir l'occasion de faire la fête.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'étais assis contre le mur du couloir sombre où on attendait généralement avant de faire notre entrée sur le terrain. Je ne fus pas surpris lorsque Joshua arriva et s'accroupit en face de moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard, mais je n'avais pas envie de croiser ses yeux gris. Je tournais la tête.

- Je suis désolé que tu es eu l'impression que je ne voulais pas m'afficher avec toi en public, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

Je fus un peu étonné qu'il me dise ça. Je me décidais alors à le regarder. Tournant la tête vers lui, je me plongeais avec un pincement au cœur dans ses yeux.

- Je voulais en fait aller au bal avec toi, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé, car je voulais te faire la surprise.

Je l'étudiais. Il semblait dire la vérité.

- Comme je n'aime pas te voir triste, je vais te faire une aussi belle demande qu'une demande en mariage : Connor…veux-tu allé au bal avec moi ?

Il sortit de sa poche une boîte. Je faillis avaler ma salive de travers. Il n'allait quand même pas me demander en mariage ?

Il ouvrit la boîte, dévoilant un magnifique collier avec un tout petit vif d'or argenté en guise de pendentif.

- C'est…magnifique (dis-je les yeux émerveillés). Mais pourquoi ce cadeau ?

- Pour me faire pardonner. Disons que c'est en quelque sorte un collier de promesse.

- Tu sais, tu me mets dans une situation plus que gênante. C'est embarrassant…

- Contente-toi de le prendre, de me dire oui et m'embrasser !

Je souris. Depuis le début je m'étais trompé sur Joshua. Je pris le collier avec mes doigts fins et le contempla avant de le passer à mon coup. Joshua se releva légèrement pour m'aider à l'accrocher. Puis nous nous regardâmes et je me penchais vers lui pour m'embrasser. Il tomba en arrière et moi sur lui. Nous nous regardâmes et je rougis. Il me caressa les cheveux.

- Je t'aime Connor.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis je me penchais de nouveau pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- ALLEEEEEZ CONNOR !

Hurla Abigail.

- ATTRAPE MOI CE FICHU VIF D'OR SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE…

- Abi, voyons !

Dit Sam en rigolant, claquant la jeune fille dans le dos.

- Mais aïe…

- Rappelez-moi de ne plus me mettre à côté de vous lors des matchs à l'avenir !

Marmonna Lee en agitant son petit drapeau aux couleurs de la maison des lions.

J'avais une pêche d'enfer, je me sentais presque invincible sur mon balai. Fonçant à la vitesse de l'éclair, j'évitais tous les joueurs et tous les cognards qui me fonçaient dessus soit par pur hasard, soit parce qu'on les avait lancés.

L'attrapeur adverse avait tenté de m'éviter durant tout le match, mais j'aperçus sans aucun problème qu'il était à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Concentré sur la petite balle dorée, il regarda en arrière et m'aperçut foncer vers lui à toute vitesse. Il accéléra. Mais plus je me rapprochais, plus la peur le gagnait. Il finit par s'écarter, surpris, avant de foncer contrer le mur, le propulsant hors de son balai. Heureusement il n'était pas très loin du sol.

Bon eh bien, maintenant qu'il était hors-jeu il ne me restait plus qu'à attraper la balle. Tout en continuant la course poursuite, j'aperçus le capitaine de Serpentard marmonner dans sa barbe avant d'envoyer les deux batteurs à ma poursuite. S'ils comptaient m'arrêter comme ça eh bien c'était raté.

C'était la première fois que lors d'un match de Quidditch, j'avais confiance en moi et que j'étais en harmonie avec mon balai, ce n'était sûrement pas eux qui allaient me stopper. J'avais de l'énergie à revendre.

- Ils veulent jouer et bien on va jouer !

Je fonçais vers le vif d'or qui m'emmena hors du terrain. Lors d'une tournante je réussi à l'attraper, mais je le laissais enfermer dans mon poing.

Tout en continuant de conduire mon balai, je fis faire des petits loopings à mes deux amis batteurs de serpentard et je redescendis vers le sol une fois que je fus sûr qu'ils allaient avoir mal à la tête pendant plusieurs jours.

L'arbitre descendit vers moi.

- Disquali…

- Non attendez !

J'ouvris mon poing, laissant apparaître le vif.

L'arbitre soupira puis siffla dans son sifflet tout en montant dans les airs et fit de grands signes de bras pour arrêter le match.

- Gryffondor l'emporte !

Dès qu'il dit ses mots, tout le monde, sauf les Serpentard poussèrent des cris et applaudir. Mon équipe redescendit vers moi.

- Bravo Connor !

Me firent-ils.

On fit un câlin groupé.

- Pourrais-je parler à Joshua ?

Dit soudain une voix.

On se tourna vers ce monsieur qui se tenait devant nous. Il était en costume.

- Oui c'est moi !

Fit Joshua avant de le suivre.

Tandis que les Gryffondor descendirent pour nous féliciter et nous porter, je ne pouvais cesser de regarder Joshua discuter avec cet homme.

Il revint finalement quelques minutes après et me prit à part.

- C'était un recruteur, il est très intéressé et reviendra au prochain match de Gryffondor pour voir s'il me propose un contrat ou pas.

Je criais de joie.

- Oh mon d…Mais c'est trop bien !

Je sautais au cou de Joshua.

- Je suis tellement content pour toi. Je suis fier de toi !

- Merci !

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais je lui mis mon doigt devant sa bouche.

- Pas en public voyons !

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _Dans un premier temps je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013, je vous souhaites d'être en bonne santé, de réussir dans tout ce que vous entreprenez et surtout que vous ayez du bonheur. J'espère donc que les fêtes ce sont bien passés pour vous, moi oui, tranquillement. Me voici donc de retour avec aujourd'hui le chapitre du bal d'hiver, ou de noël si vous préférez, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'avais déjà en tête ce chapitre depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, à la base, je devais m'en arrêter à ce moment-là mais depuis de nouvelles idées ont fleuries dans ma tête et je préfère m'avancer un peu plus._

_Normalement j'aurais du poster ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, malheureusement il n'était pas fini et je n'avais pas d'ordi avec moi pour le continuer._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre, et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le bal (partie 1)**

En plus d'avoir fait remporter la victoire à mon équipe en attrapant le vif d'or, Joshua m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir cette sensation. Depuis que ce recruteur avait parlé à Joshua, ce dernier était tout excité.

Le jour du réveillon approchait à grands pas et qui voulait dire réveillon voulait bien sûr dire bal de noël. Ce dernier était ouvert à tous ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Sam devait rester, seulement ses parents avaient réussi finalement à obtenir des vacances et avaient donc voulus naturellement que leurs fils se joigne à eux pour les fêtes. « Amusez-vous bien et à l'année prochaine » avait-il dit en esquissant un léger sourire avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres. Levant la tête, je posais mon regard sur un flocon de neige qui descendit lentement vers moi avant d'épouser mon nez. Souriant, je tournais la tête vers le train, faisant un signe d'au revoir avec ma main.

- Prè-au-Lard n'ait pas loin (fit remarquer Abigail), on pourrait essayé de trouver des tenues?

- Bonne idée, répondis-je. Mais je ne savais pas que tu allais au bal...

- A vrai dire je ne suis pas accompagné, mais j'avais envie d'y aller donc ça serait dommage que je me prive seulement parce que je n'y vais avec personne.

- Tu aurais pu y aller avec Lee, s'il n'était pas retourné lui aussi dans sa famille.

Quelques jours auparavant, un autre train était partit en direction de Londres avec Lee dedans. Encore lui c'était prévu depuis des semaines qu'il parte, alors que Sam cela était réellement arrivé par surprise. Il nous avais un peu laissé au dépourvu.

- Tant pis au pire!

Finit par dire Abigail avant de m'attraper par la main.

Tout en marchant le long du chemin enneigé, je regardais avec fascination l'école que l'on pouvait voir de loin. Je me préparais déjà psychologiquement à l'idée de devoir refaire tout le chemin au retour. Je n'allais pas assumer. De plus j'avais mal aux pieds. Heureusement que l'allée fut rapide.

On avança dans un premier temps dans une allée, faisant du lèche vitrine, mais voyant le prix des robes pour les filles et des smokings pour les mecs on décida de s'orienter vers les friperies. Pénétrant dans l'une d'elle, la vendeuse, qui était à moitié endormie à son bureau, sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la cloche sonner lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte. Affichant un grand sourire, elle s'approcha de nous. Elle devait être contente, car on était ses seuls clients.

Je fis un tour dans la boutique pendant que Abigail regardait de son côté les robes. Je savais que Joshua allait mettre un smoking et étant donné que j'y allais avec lui, je n'allais pas m'habiller pareil, on aurait l'air bête. J'aperçus une longue cape rouge bordeaux et je tombais en amour avec elle dès que mes yeux se posèrent dessus. Je pris tout de même la peine de l'essayer, mais j'étais déjà sûr de l'acheter. Je réfléchissais aux vêtements que j'avais à l'école, me demandant s'il valait mieux mettre un gilet vert sapin ou du blanc ou noir. Non pas du noir, après tout, c'était noël, pas un enterrement.

Abigail essaya quelques robes mais aucun fut à son goût, pourtant elle était très jolie, mais comme la majorité des filles, elle ne cessait de dire "Oh cette robe me boudine. Non elle me va pas, je me sens grosse dedans. Elle ne me fait pas un gros cul ?".

- Tu es vraiment difficile Abi !

Fis-je remarquer en sortant de la boutique. La vendeuse fut un peu déçu que j'achète cette cape, car elle n'était pas très cher.

- J'ai un mauvais karma aujourd'hui...

En bifurquant dans une autre rue on tomba nez à nez avec David. Je fus un peu surpris et Abigail encore plus. Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Tu vois. Qu'est ce que je te disais.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer David et l'ignora complètement, entrant dans une boutique. David la regarda partir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de me regarder.

- Elle m'en veut encore?

- Sans doute. Mais elle est un peu sur les nerfs car elle ne trouve pas de robe pour le bal, mais je pense surtout que ce qui l'agace c'est de ne pas avoir de cavalier.

- Ah...bon? Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir aller à ce genre d'évènement ?!

- Eh bien...si, en fait. Seulement, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, elle a toujours prétendu depuis son dernier copain qu'elle ne se remettrait plus jamais en couple durant sa scolarité, cependant, je sais qu'elle aimerait bien au fond avec un homme à ses côtés.

- Je vois.

- Tu y vas au bal ?

- Je sais pas. Normalement oui.

- Accompagné ?

- Jenna veut que j'y aille avec elle mais je n'en ai aucune envie pour tout te dire.

Lorsqu'il prononça ne nom Jenna, j'essayais dans la seconde qui suivit, dans ma tête, à mettre un visage sur ce nom. Mais je ne trouvais pas.

- Qui est Jenna ?

- Oh excuse-moi, tu ne la connais pas. Tu sais, la fille que tu as bousculé la dernière fois avant le match. Dans les vestiaires !

Je mis une trentaine de seconde avant de me rappeler de ce moment-là. Après tout, bousculer cette fille ne m'avait pas marquer tant que cela étant donné qu'à ce moment-là j'étais en pleine crise de nerf à cause de Joshua.

- Ah, oui. Je vois qui c'est. Par simple curiosité, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec elle ?

- Elle a personne avec qui y aller du coup elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner.

- En gros tu es son bouche trou quoi.

- Yep.

Je regardais en direction de la boutique, regardant Abigail à travers la vitre.

- Elle y va seule !

- Qui ?

- Abigail.

David s'arrêta un instant pour me regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, comme-ci je venais de dire la chose la plus choquante du monde. Il regarda la vitrine avant de me regarder de nouveau.

- Tu rigoles j'espère? Déjà elle ne m'intéresse pas et d'une autre elle ne m'aime pas, donc comme ça c'est fait, non ?! Bon sur ce je te laisse, je dois aller chercher mon smoking au pressing.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il parti d'un pas rapide. Je le regardais partir, le regard perplexe et la bouche en coin. Enfin bref, j'aurais essayé. Je tournais la tête vers la boutique, hésitant à y rejoindre Abigail. Je mis deux minutes avant de me décider d'y entrer. Au moment où mon pied se leva du sol, la porte s'ouvrit et la rouquine la passa tenant dans ses mains une housse avec sans aucun doute une robe à l'intérieur.

- Je peux la voir?

Demandais-je en sautant sur place tout excité.

- Non tu la verras le soir du bal !

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois...

Elle poussa un rire forcé qui dura deux secondes et reprit son sérieux.

- Tu as même pas intérêt à fouiller dans mes affaires pour la trouver.

Souriant avec un air malicieux, je continuais de marcher.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Qui dit vacances veut dire grasse matinée et qui dit grasse matinée veut dire dormir au lit jusqu'à onze heures voir plus. Je savourais le fait d'être en vacances pour me reposer et rattraper mon sommeil perdu. Cela semblait agacer Joshua qui voulait me voir, mais il se fit une raison et se trouva une occupation.

Il était 13h passé quand je m'étais décidé à me lever pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Bon bien sûr, ce ne fut pas un bol de céréale que je trouvais devant moi mais plusieurs plats du genre poulet, patate, haricot vert etc.

- Oui Connor nous sommes le midi.

Je tournais la tête vers David qui s'installa à côté de moi sans demander l'autorisation. J'aperçus par-dessus son épaule au loin Joshua, avec son groupe d'amis, dites les gens populaires de Gryffondor. Il croisa mon regard et afficha un grand sourire. J'eu un pincement au coeur. Je pouvais presque sentir la peine dans ses yeux de ne pas pouvoir venir me voir.

David observa la scène.

- C'est vraiment débile ce que vous faites n'empêche. Enfin bref, vous faites comme vous voulez après tout.

Il n'avait pas au fond tord, c'était un peu débile, surtout que lui et moi nous nous sentions mal. A mon avis j'avais un peu de mal à l'idée d'être aussi loin mais à la fois aussi proche de lui sans pouvoir aller lui parler. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi on ne se parle pas ? Et bien comme nous avons décidé de s'afficher en couple pour la première fois au bal on préfère éviter de se parler en ce moment pour que cela soit la surprise. Bon vous me direz, ça le sera déjà, certains seront peut-être choqués, mais si on ne nous voit pas ensemble et tout d'un coup on arrive dans les bras de l'un et l'autre ça sera encore plus surprenant. C'était dur mais il ne restait que deux petits jours à tenir avec le bal.

- Je sais, mais je me dis qu'après on aura tout le loisir de s'embrasser en public ou de pouvoir agir librement ensemble.

- Vous me faites penser à des couples constitués d'un mineur et d'un majeur qui se cache des yeux des autres parce que c'est censé être malsain.

- Dans ce genre de situation, je pense que l'on ne doit pas se cacher. On ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux, il n'y a aucune honte d'être avec quelqu'un de plus vieux, même s'il est adulte et pas nous.

- Je partage ton opinion.

J'aperçus cette fille, Jenna, entrer dans la Grande Salle tel une reine qui est suivi de ses sujets avant d'être rejoint par son harem. Je comprenais pourquoi tout le monde l'admirait et la craignait, elle était loin d'être vilaine, elle était au contraire très mignonne, seulement elle semblait être peu ouverte aux gens et avaient tendance à mépriser la plupart des gens. Elle était très hautaine et se croyait supérieur.

Elle regarda dans notre direction et je dévidais direct mon regard. J'eu un frisson dans le dos. Je regardais légèrement vers la droite pour voir si elle venait et avala ma salive lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans l'allée de table.

De toute façon, je savais qu'elle venait pour David. Heureusement.

- Salut David, dit-elle en souriant et en faisant la moue. Je voulais te dire de penser à me prendre un bracelet de fleur. Passe me prendre à 19h.

Elle tourna le talon.

- En fait cela ne va pas être possible.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et fit de petits gestes avec ses mains, comme-ci elle cherchait à se contrôler. Elle se retourna vers David et afficha le sourire le plus faux qui pouvait exister seulement seul moi semblait le voir. Les filles comme-ça savent comment faire semblant de sourire sans qu'on ne le remarque.

- Comment ça "pas être possible" ?!

- Je ne vais pas au bal avec toi.

Jenna ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Ses sujets, derrière, firent de même, ils étaient choqués.

- Je vois, dit-elle calmement. Avec qui y vas-tu?

- Tu verras le soir du bal.

- Tu vas payer très cher cette humiliation, David.

Elle tourna de nouveau le talon et partit pour de bon.

Je regardais David avec un air surpris.

- J'ai juste envie de dire: Whaou. Comment tu la rembarré, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

David de contenta de sourire puis baissa la tête pour regarder la table. Il savait que Jenna n'allait pas le laisser tranquille et c'était bien le genre de fille à savoir se venger. Mais pour avoir subi la vengeance de David, jusqu'où il était capable d'aller, voir sans aucun doute, plus loin donc je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui.

- Mais...avec qui tu vas au bal?

- Avec personne à vrai dire. J'ai dis cela parce que je ne voulais pas y aller, surtout pas avec Jenna.

Il se leva.

- Bon je te laisse manger, à plus tard.

- Salut !

Il partit et comme j'avais l'habitude de faire, je le regardais marcher jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle.

David passa celles-ci et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il tomba face à Abigail. Il fut surprit et elle aussi, puis il passa son chemin. Elle le regarda partir et ne dit rien.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

C'était enfin le jour du bal. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais absolument voir Joshua. J'étais tout excité à l'idée de passer la soirée avec lui et me montrer avec lui. "Soit patient" me disait Abigail tout en soupirant avec un air énervé.

Pour m'occuper, j'avais disposé sur mon lit les vêtements que j'allais mettre le soir. Je voulais que tout soit parfait et j'espère que ce bal allait être magique. J'étais tellement pressé que j'avais rêvé cette nuit de fantasmes, priant pour qu'ils se réalisent durant le bal.

J'avais regardé d'un air béat durant une longue heure ma tenue avant de me décidé à sortir un petit peu. J'avais décidé de jouer un peu au Quidditch avec Grant pour passer le temps.

- Tu vas au bal ce soir ?

Lui avais-je demandé lorsqu'on quittait le stade pour rejoindre l'école.

- Oui bien sûr. Pas toi ?

- Si j'y vais.

- J'ai toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un de l'équipe ou de ton groupe d'amis qui seraient intéressés?

- Je voulais demander à Peter mais j'ai peur qu'il refuse.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne lui demande pas.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais de ce pas alors. Merci pour ton aide Connor.

Il partit et alors que je pénétrais dans le hall je tombais nez à nez avec Grace et Liz qui se tenaient par la main.

- Salut Connor !

Me dirent-elles en choeur.

- Salut vous deux. Prêtes pour le bal ce soir?

- Oui on a hâte, ça va être super. Tu y seras j'espère ?

- T'inquiète.

- Tu es accompagné ?

Me demanda Liz en se secouant ses cheveux en arrière.

- O...oui.

Répondis-je en hésitant.

- Avec qui ?

- Vous verrez ce soir.

- Ouh non, je n'aime pas trop les surprises !

Couina Grace en fronçant les sourcils. Liz se tourna de suite après vers elle.

- Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas aimé ma surprise de la dernière fois ?!

Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oh mais heu...si bien sûr !

- C'est ça rattrape toi !

Dit-elle en souriant avec de l'enlacer et l'embrasser. N'aimant pas trop tenir la chandelle j'en profitais pour m'éclipser discrètement. Je m'imaginais ensuite la tête qu'elles pourraient faire lorsqu'elles verraient que je n'étais plus.

Maintenant que j'étais attrapeur, j'avais agrandis mon répertoire d'ami et cela m'avait permis de sympathisé avec le préfet de Gryffondor, Matthew, septième année, qui m'avait donné l'accès aux salles de bains privés où avaient accès que les préfets.

Faisant couler l'eau, je me déshabillais calmement. J'étais tout seul, j'allais pouvoir me préparer tranquillement. J'avais pris avec moi ma tenue pour ce soir. Lorsque je coupais les robinets, je m'avançais près de l'eau et toucha celle-ci avec mon pied pour voir si la température me satisfaisait puis plongea mon corps dedans.

L'eau était chaude, très chaude, la température idéal. Elle était au moins à 37° si ce n'était plus. Je plongeais ma tête et resta sous l'eau un moment avec de resurgir à la surface et prendre un bon coup d'air avance de me poser la tête contre le mur. Je me sentais bien.

"Il faudrait que je viennes un de ses jours ici avec Joshua !" me dis-je. Puis je rougis en réalisant que ce que je venais de dire était assez louche. Je restais une heure dans l'eau chaude à m'imaginer des scènes coquines ici avec Joshua, j'en avais presque honte, mais je n'étais pas non plus puritain. Je pouvais sentir mon sexe se lever et durcir petit à petit, accompagné de l'eau chaude je me sentais super bien.

J'allais prendre un peu de plaisir quand je levais la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était presque 19h, je devais me dépêcher. Je me savonnais avant de sortir de l'eau, utilisant un sortilège pour me sécher un peu avant de m'emparer d'une serviette pour finir le travail.

J'enfilais mon caleçon et m'approcha de mes vêtements. J'enfilais une chemise blanche avec par-dessus un gilet vers sapin foncé avec une doublure noire et enfin par-dessus une cape rouge bordeaux. J'avais mis un nœud à lacet noir autour du col de la chemise à mon cou. Pour finir, un slim noir avec des derbies rouge en cuir.

J'étais enfin près. Je croisais dans le couloir déjà des couples descendant pour se rendre au bal.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Joshua à 19h30 devant le hall et à 19h15 dans la salle commune avec Abigail pour qu'on descende ensemble. C'est ainsi que j'avais pris le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je croisais deux amis et leur sourit.

"Zut Abigail n'est toujours pas là"

J'attendis cinq minutes avant que la porte du dortoir s'ouvre. J'écarquillais les yeux en regardant Abigail. S'avançant d'un pas léger et hésitant, elle descendit avec grâce l'escalier. Elle avait une longue robe de soirée rouge, rappelant rapidement ma cape, mais se penchant davantage vers le pourpre. C'était de la mousseline de soie. En tout cas la robe et Abigail étaient magnifiques, c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi féminine.

- Tu es splendide Abi !

Dis-je en souriant, attrapant délicatement sa main comme-ci elle était une princesse. Elle sourit, gêné.

- Je n'ai pas l'air ridicule dedans ?

- Non, pas du tout même. On aurait presque du mal à croire que tu l'as acheté dans une friperie.

- Elle m'a quand même coûté quarante gallions.

Je ne répondis rien et on s'avança vers le portrait.

- Tu n'auras qu'à attendre Joshua et moi dans la Grande Salle pendant que nous faisions notre "entrée". Ouhlàlà j'ai l'impression de faire un bal des débutantes version garçon.

Abigail rigola.

- Tu es stressé à ce point ?

- Oui...

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer.

- Je suis désolé aussi si tu as l'impression de tenir la chandelle comme j'ai l'habitude de dire.

- Mais t'inquiète pas roh !

On arriva dans le couloir avant le dernier escalier menant dans le hall. Nous cachant contre le mur, je passais légèrement la tête pour voir l'ensemble du hall. Il y avait Joshua en bas en train de m'attendre. Il avait les cheveux légèrement plaqués en arrière mais j'appréciais vraiment le fait que cela lui donnait tout simplement un air classe, le rendant plus beau, et non un air de petit bourge. Il avait une chemise blanche avec un noeud de papillon gris et un veston droit de la même couleur et un pantalon gris aussi. Il était beau, j'avais du mal à croire que je sortais avec ce garçon-là et que j'allais aller au bal avec lui. Mon coeur fit plusieurs bonds. Ça y'est j'étais stressé.

Il était en train de parler avec David, qui avait un smoking quasiment identique au sien sauf qu'il était noir. Il faisait légèrement classe mais ça en plus. Mais j'avoue qu'il le portait bien.

- Arrête de stresser Connor...

- Je suis désolé...

- Respire un bon coup. Nous allons descendre cet escalier tous les deux et tu arrêteras de paniquer. Okay ?

Je souris.

- D'accord.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- A ce qu'on m'a dit tu ne vas pas au bal avec Jenna !

Dit Joshua à David histoire de remplir la conversation. David, le regard ailleurs, le regarda finalement avec un air blasé.

- Oui.

- Tu sais comment elle est, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ses caprices d'enfant gâté et de diva. Elle peut faire la loi autour d'elle si elle le veut mais pas sur moi.

Joshua sourit puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

- Tu sais comment je suis de toute façon, elle n'a jamais su me manipuler.

- Exact. En même temps, tu n'as pas de réel point faible. Enfin si bien sûr, mais ils sont bien dissimulés. Même moi je ne les connais pas vraiment.

- Et sans te vexé je n'y tiens pas.

Il détourna ensuite son regard et eu celui-ci ailleurs. Joshua lui tourna le dos et regarda les couples entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Je me demande où est Connor...

Dit-il avec un ton inquiet.

- Il est ici Roméo !

Joshua leva un sourcil puis se retourna et suivit le regard de David qui menait tout droit en haut de l'escalier. Il mit peu de temps avant d'identifier Connor, avec à côté Abigail. Connor était magnifique. Il tourna la tête vers David qui lui avait carrément ouvert la bouche, absorbé. Joshua devina bien sûr qu'il ne contemplait pas comme cela Connor. Il sourit.

- Abigail est superbe!

David ne répondit pas et avança vers l'escalier, venant à la rencontre des deux jeunes gens.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Je fus surpris de voir que David s'avança vers nous en premier. Mais que faisait-il ? C'est alors qu'il tendit le bras vers Abigaile et celle-ci détacha son bras du mien pour poser sa main délicatement dans celle du jeune homme et descendre la dernière marche.

- Tu es...magnifique.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Je soupirais. Elle avait malgré elle ressortit son côté garçon, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était stressée. Heureusement, David rigola.

Je n'osais pas leur demander des explications. Ils partirent tous deux en direction de la Grande Salle et moi, je restais planté là sur ma marche.

Le hall c'était quasiment vidé, il ne restait que quelques personne dont moi et Joshua. Tous étaient déjà dans la salle.

Je regardais Joshua à trois mètres de moi et lui sourit timidement. Je me retenais de gigoter, essayant de maîtriser le stress qui me rongeait. Joshua sourit et s'approcha finalement vers moi avec d'attraper délicatement ma main et y déposa un baiser.

- On se croirait dans Roméo & Juliette ou encore Orgueil & Préjugés.

Dis-je en rigolant. Il rigola à son tour.

- Je ne savais pas que Juliette et Elizabeth étaient des travestis.

- Ehh...

Il m'attira vers lui, me faisant descendre de ma marche, puis m'enlaça posant ses mains sur ma taille. Je le regardais, lui aussi, il me sourit.

- Tu es près ?

J'avalais ma salive.

- Je crois que oui. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour me calmer ?

Il réfléchit.

- Je crois que oui.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Je m'autorisais à mettre mes mains autour de son cou. J'aperçus près de la porte d'entrée une fille avec son cavalier qui nous regardait bizarrement, ou plutôt avec hésitation avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Si je n'avais pas les lèvres prises j'aurai sans doute souris. Je me reconcentrais sur Joshua. Nous étions enveloppés dans une sorte de chaleur à la fois douce et chaleureuse. D'habitude, j'avais peur que mon coeur explose, mais là, je le laisserai volontiers explosé. Pour la première fois, on pouvait enfin s'exposer en public et j'étais comblé. Sans aucune honte, je le réembrassais de nouveau puis je passais mon bras autour du sien et c'est ensemble qu'on passa les portes de la Grande Salle.

Celle-ci avait été magnifiquement décoré. Un grand sapin sur l'estrade, décoré bien sûr, et deux autres plus petits à l'entrée. Les bougies avaient disparue pour laisser place à un ciel étoilé, de la neige artificiel tombait et disparaissaient aussitôt qu'elle arrivait au-dessus de la tête des élèves et professeurs. Du rouge, du doré, du vert, de l'argenté, du bleu et du jaune avaient été utilisés discrètement dans la décoration de la salle, rappelant les couleurs des quatre maisons. La piste de danse était assez grande pour que tous les élèves et professeurs puissent danser et derrière de nombreuses tables pour se reposer un peu et se servir du buffet.

Lorsqu'on arriva, je fus rassuré que l'on ne nous regarde pas. Malheureusement j'avais parlé trop vite.

Plus on avança et plus certains commençaient à nous remarquer. Quelques-uns nous regardaient puis chuchotaient je ne sais quoi à leurs voisins. La danse avait commencé, j'essayais de ne me préoccuper de personne mais c'était difficile.

- Ne t'occupe pas des autres !

Me dit pour me rassurer Joshua en me prenant la main et en posant son autre main sur ma taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te fais danser !

Entraîné dans la danse, je me dépêchais de poser ma main libre sur son épaule pour ne pas avoir l'air bête. On commençait alors à tournoyer entre les autres couples et je regardais à droite puis à gauche les gens qui nous regardaient, me demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Peut-être quelque chose du genre "Oh mon d...Mais Joshua n'a aucun goût. Comment a-t-il osé demander à ce looser de l'accompagner au bal. Il est aveugle ou quoi ?".

C'est alors que Joshua remonta de ma taille sa main jusqu'à mon menton et me força à tourner ma tête dans sa direction.

- Regarde moi jusqu'à la fin de la danse.

J'affichais un sourire maladroit et exécuta son ordre. Mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens, c'était comme-ci on était que tous les deux. Je ne me rendis même pas compte lorsque la danse se termina.

- Une autre?

- Après veux-tu ? J'aimerai bien allé boire un coup.

- Pas de problème.

Il me prit par la main et on quitta la piste de danse, nous dirigeant vers le buffet.

- Je vais nous prendre deux punch !

Dit-il avant de s'éloigner légèrement. A peine fut-il partit que Grace et Liz s'approchèrent.

- Pour une surprise c'est une surprise.

- Petit coquin, tu avais bien caché ton jeu.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Je savais, bien sûr, très bien ce qu'elles insinuaient.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais accompagné de Joshua.

Une autre fille arriva.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Heu...oui.

Une autre arriva.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je...heu...je ne sais pas.

- Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Peut-être deux ?

Des couples arrivèrent ensuite pour me féliciter, un garçon me demanda même si je voulais danser ce qui ne plut pas à sa cavalière qui partit d'un pas furieux avant d'être rattraper par son petit-ami.

- Laissé le !

Dit une voix autoritaire. Je me laissais entraîner à l'écart par Abigail.

- Bon sang les gens j'te jure...Tu dois avoir l'impression d'être une star ?

- Oui un peu, répondis-je en rigolant.

- Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je pensais au contraire qu'on allait me détester...

- Pfff tu es bête, on va pas te détester juste parce que tu sors avec Joshua. Bon ok, ce n'est pas n'importe qui non plus ici pour certaine personne mais ne te prend pas la tête pour ça.

David surgit tout d'un coup et se colla contre Abigail.

- D'ailleurs faut que vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites ensemble !

- Plus tard !

Dit Abigail en rigolant avant d'entraîner son cavalier sur la piste. Je souris en les regardant partir. Joshua arriva à son tour et me tendit un verre de punch. Je portais celui-ci à mes lèvres et but un coup.

- C'était Abigail et David ?

- Oui, ils sont partis dansés.

- Franchement la plus grosse surprise de la soirée c'est bien eux.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu vas mieux maintenant.

- Oui. Je suis content de voir que personne n'a prévu de m'assassiner.

Joshua rigola.

- Cela te dit si je te présente officiellement à mes amis ? Puis on ira danser si tu veux avant d'allé manger un bout, non ?

- Ça me semble convenable. Par contre...tu penses que tes amis vont me...

- Ils vont t'adorer. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais pas, peut-être seront-ils faux cul, mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça, on s'en fout d'eux, ce qui compte c'est toi et moi et du moment que nous sommes bien ensemble je me moque des autres.

Il m'attrapa lentement par le menton et m'approcha de sa bouche. Il m'embrassa. Sa bouche avec le goût du punch mélangé à son odeur. C'était succulent.

- Félicitations les gars !

Dirent deux voix d'hommes en choeur. On arrêta de s'embrasser et on tourna la tête vers Grant et Peter qui se tenaient devant nous. Je les regardais surpris puis baissa ma tête, regardant la main de Grant dans celle de Peter puis je les regardais en souriant.

- Merci, mais félicitations à vous deux plutôt.

On ne s'attarda pas à la conversation, car Joshua voulait me présenter absolument à ses amis. J'avais un peu peur qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas et c'est d'un pas non rassurant que je m'avançais vers eux, m'accrochant au garçon que j'aime.

Les amis de Joshua me regardèrent. Les garçons souriaient et les filles esquissaient un sourire tout en me dévisageant sans discrétion. Je regardais un instant ailleurs avant de les regarder de nouveau et me contenter de sourire.

- Je vous présente Connor, commença Joshua, c'est mon petit-ami.

- Nous sommes content pour toi mon pote !

Dires les garçons en passant un pas un devant Joshua, lui tapotant l'épaule avant de me regarder comme-ci j'étais une friandise. Certains me faisaient de l'oeil cela faisait presque peur. Je faillis me cacher derrière Joshua lorsque l'un d'entre eux passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. C'était officiel, j'étais devenu leur proie. Joshua, remarquant leur manège, les poussa en souriant puis les filles vinrent devant nous et me regardèrent un moment avant de se tourner vers Joshua. Une fille se distingua des autres car elle s'avança devant.

- Dites donc, je n'avais jamais entendus autant de rumeur et de murmure depuis un moment lorsque vous êtes rentré dans la salle. Félicitations à vous deux en tout cas, je vous souhaites d'être heureux.

Dit Jenna comme-ci elle parlait au nom de toutes les filles, ce qui était le cas au final.

- Merci, Jenna.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas je vais t'emprunter Connor quelques secondes, le temps de faire un peu connaissance si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- D'accord, laisse moi juste lui dire quelque chose.

Il m'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- Elle veut m'étudier c'est ça ?

- Oui...Essaye de faire en sorte de te faire apprécier. Si Jenna t'accepte, tout le monde t'acceptera.

- Mais c'est quoi ce "rituel" bizarre ? S'ils m'acceptent ou pas cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir.

- Oui oui je sais, mais je préfère qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles plutôt qu'ils fassent tout pour nous séparer. Jenna est très forte pour cela.

Je le regardais avec un air suspect puis soupira.

- Bon d'accord je vais faire un effort.

- T'en fait pas, tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'elle est belle ce soir et rigoler à ses blagues et elle t'appréciera.

Je lui fis un sourire peu convaincant puis il m'embrassa rapidement pour m'encourager puis je partis en direction de Jenna. Elle me souriait. J'étudiais naturellement son sourire. Était il sincère ou était elle en train de me juger ? C'était fort possible, mais elle était très bonne actrice. Elle enroula son bras autour du mien comme-ci ont été les meilleurs amis du monde et on marcha.

- Depuis sa séparation avec David, Joshua ne c'était jamais remis en couple. En tout cas, je suis content qu'il ne se soit pas tombé amoureux de n'importe quoi.

Sa phrase me rassura plus ou moins. C'était bien partie, peut-être.

- Je ne t'avais jamais remarqué avant tes exploits au Quidditch.

Ou peut-être pas ?

- Ses derniers étaient vraiment... spectaculaires.

Elle exagérait un petit peu trop.

- Tu sais, je n'ai fais qu'attraper le vif d'or.

- Mais pour cela tu t'es montré plus malin que les autres attrapeurs et j'admire les gens qui réfléchissent avant d'agir.

- Merci c'est gentil. Content que je t'ai plus alors.

Jenna se contenta de sourire puis regarda comme à son habitude avec un air de supériorité les gens autour d'elle.

- Tu...as une très jolie robe.

- Merci, je l'ai fais venir d'Italie. C'est une Versace, elle te plaît ?

- Oh oui j'aime beaucoup cette marque et l'Italie aussi.

Elle rigola de sa voix cristallin qui m'était insupportable Son rire sonnait tellement faux qu'on avait envie de lui mettre un savon dans la bouche pour la faire taire. Son rire aigu déchirait les tympans.

- Nous avons deux points communs alors. J'A-DO-RE cette marque. Je vais tous le temps passer une semaine en Italie l'été. J'ai une villa au bord du lac de Côme.

- J'adore ce lac.

- Oui, c'est très plaisant de pouvoir y bronzer et faire du bateau ou encore nager entre amis.

On s'arrêta un instant et elle regarda dans une direction et en la suivant, me mena jusqu'à Abigail et David qui étaient en train de danser.

- Et dire que j'étais censé y aller avec lui. Il a préféré choisir cette fille à moi. Il n'a vraiment aucun honneur. J'ai été obligé de venir avec mon ami Andrew. Heureusement il est populaire, je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir venir avec un pauvre idiot que je ne connais même pas.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais envie de lui crier "EH TU PARLES PAS DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE COMME ÇA " mais en même temps, Joshua voulait que je sois en bon terme avec Jenna, cela semblait lui tenir tellement à coeur que je préférais ne rien dire, mais je culpabilisais beaucoup de laisser Jenna cracher son venin dans le dos de mon amie sans la défendre. Chaque parole furent comme un coup de couteau que l'on m'enfonçait à chaque fois dans la poitrine.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant Joshua, Jenna daigna enfin me lâcher la main. "Ouf" me dis-je intérieurement.

Joshua la regarda d'un air de dire "Alors ? Comment l'as tu trouvé ?".

- Connor est très gentil, sa compagnie me fut forte agréable. Je sens que lui et moi allons devenir de très bons amis.

Sans rien rajouter de plus, elle claqua des doigts et sa cour courut ramper à ses pieds puis ils disparurent dans la foule.

- C'est bon, elle semble t'aimer.

- Y a intérêt à ce que je n'ai pas laissé cette fille insulté ma meilleure amie pour ein. C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi que j'ai fais ça.

- Je suis désolé Connor...Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait d'humeur à être mauvaise.

- Enfin bref, passons à autre chose si cela ne te dérange pas. Allons danser!

**A SUIVRE**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, j'ai posté une nouvelle fic qui est bien plus trash que celle-ci, qui à côté est tout fleur bleue hihi. D'ailleurs en parlant de fleur bleue, la fin de ce chapitre plaira aux plus romantiques d'entre vous, malgré un début un peu dur. Bon bon je ne dis plus rien, lisez pour savoir :)_

_Le chapitre est plus court cette fois-ci, mais intense je trouve. La suite arrivera rapidement de toute manière. Bonne lecture à vous et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

**Chapitre 19 : Le bal (partie 2)**

Le bal continua son cours. J'essayais de penser à autre chose qu'à Jenna, mais même danser avec Joshua n'arrivait pas à me sortir de la tête que j'étais un mauvais ami.

- Je vais aux toilettes !

Lui dis-je à la fin d'une danse. Il ne remarqua pas que je me sentais pas bien, il fut au contraire soulagé qu'on arrête un peu pour pouvoir se reposer, boire un coup et profiter de ses amis lui aussi. Moi malheureusement je n'avais pas une centaine d'amis comme lui et je voulais qu'Abigail profite de sa soirée avec David, bien que je me posais encore la question de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble ses deux là et comment tout ceci était arrivé.

M'enfermant dans une cabine, je m'assis sur la cuvette et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Je réfléchissais et je dormais en même temps. Au bout de dix minutes, je me décidais à sortir sinon on allait croire que je faisais autre chose que mes commissions.

J'allais me laver les mains au lavabo, je ne remarquais les trois garçons à côté seulement lorsque je me retournais. Ils me fixaient, les bras croisés ou les mains dans les poches, me barrant le passage.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour les regarder puis décider d'avancer. Je compris qu'ils avaient un problème avec moi lorsqu'ils me barrèrent la route. Je reculais de deux pas.

- C'est quoi votre problème à vous ?

Ils avaient pas intérêt à me chercher car j'étais fatigué et énervé.

- Alors c'est toi le petit copain de Joshua…Tu n'es vraiment pas terrible, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu te trouver…

- Haha il a dû le payer c'n'est pas possible.

J'avais en face trois prétendants jaloux. Génial, il ne me manquait plus que ça. Je me mordis la lèvre, je n'avais même pas ma baguette sur moi. Hormis la magie je ne savais pas réellement me défendre, hormis donner des coups de poings et encore, ses garçons étaient plus baraqués que moi. Mais comme j'avais l'habitude de me dire « Ce n'est pas la taille ou les muscles qui font la force ».

- Vous n'avez franchement que ça à faire de vos vies. Pourquoi continuer de vous embêter à faire une fixette sur Joshua alors qu'il est déjà en couple ?

- Tu entends ça Ed' ? Le ptit mioche il nous fait la morale.

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

- Maintenant poussez-vous ! Laissez-nous tranquille moi et Joshua, vous avez déjà eu votre chance et ils vous a montrez le chemin de la sortie depuis longtemps.

Cette fois ils ne rigolèrent pas. Je pouvais voir de la haine dans leurs yeux. Ses mecs ne me connaissaient même pas mais ils semblaient me haïr comme-ci je les avais persécutés depuis leur enfance.

Avant même que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qui ce passe, l'un d'eux m'attrapas par les épaules et m'envoya dans une cabine. Je faillis tomber dans la cuvette. Il entra dans la cabine à son tour tandis que les deux autres étaient appuyés contre la porte en train de regarder et commença à défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette.

- Nous avons fait des recherches sur toi Connor, nous savons que tu es l'incarnation de la pureté et de la naïveté. Mais après cela, tu ne seras plus pure : tu seras souillé.

Je ne répondis pas. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline et la peur monter en moi. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire et j'étais sans défense. Ses mecs allaient me violer un par un sans que je puisse faire quelque chose hormis tenter de m'enfuir et me débattre, mais après bien m'avoir tabassé ils auront sans doute moins de difficulté à réaliser leur projet.

Le premier descendit son pantalon de smoking, ainsi que son caleçon gris foncé, laissant apparaître son sexe qui se levait petit à petit.

- Suce moi !

Ordonna-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je stressais, priant pour que quelque chose me sauve. Je me levais et au lieu d'avancer vers lui, recula jusqu'au fond de la cabine, me plaquant contre le mur. Le mec souriait de toutes ses dents, tandis que moi je pouvais sentir une goutte de sueur glisser de mon front. Il s'avança. Je fermis les yeux.

J'entendis des cris tout de suite après. J'ouvris les yeux et je les écarquillais en voyant Joshua et David ne faire qu'une bouchée des deux premiers mecs. Abigail entra précipitamment dans la cabine.

- Connor…

Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le mec et lui donner un coup de talon dans ses parties intimes. Il hurla et se coucha sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Abigail me tendit sa main, que j'attrapais, et je sautais par-dessus le mec avant de sortir enfin de la cabine. Abigail me tenait la main très fort. Deux secondes après, Joshua me regarda et me serra dans ses bras.

- Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur…

David passa sa main autour de la taille d'Abigail, tout en nous regardant.

- Tu as eu de la chance que Joshua s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ses connards t'aurait fait.

Voyant que David et Joshua se retenaient de tabasser d'avantage ses mecs, je les entraînais avec Abigail dehors et on alla se poser dans un petit escalier dans un couloir isolé où nous étions sûrs de ne pas être dérangé.

Je m'assis sur une marche et me mis à pleurer. Joshua et Abigail s'assirent à côté de moi, me câlinant ou en me faisant des gestes affectueux. Je pleurais ensuite contre le torse de Joshua et ce dernier me serra de nouveau dans ses bras en me caressant en même temps les cheveux.

Une fois que je fus calmé, je pris un mouchoir que me tendis Abigail et je séchais mes larmes et mes joues humides.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît ?

Finit par dire Joshua à David et Abigail, peu rassuré par mon état. Sans dire un mot, ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête avant de quitter les lieux.

Joshua attendit un peu avant de parler.

- Que c'est-il passer ?

- J'é…j'étais parti aux toilettes comme je te l'avais dis. Et..et quand je suis sortis de la cabine, ils étaient là…eux. Ils ne m'ont pas laissés passer. Puis ils m'ont dit des choses méchantes avant de m'enfermer dans cette cabine. L'un d'eux et entrer en premier, a baissé son pantalon et son caleçon puis il m'a…

Je me stoppais et je ressentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Il m'a demandé de le…

- Chut, n'en dit pas plus.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me posa un baiser sur mon front.

- Si tu veux on peut retourner dans la Salle Commune.

- Et…et le bal ? Je t'avais promis de danser…Danser des slow aussi…

- Je m'en moque du bal, tu es bien plus important. Nous aurons l'occasion de danser ne n'inquiète pas.

Je me mouchais encore une fois et renifla exagérément fort.

- D'accord…

Dis-je simplement en lui prenant sa main.

Nous nous levâmes et on gagna la tour de Gryffondor. De toute façon il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. Tous étaient au bal. On monta dans le dortoir, il n'y avait personne étant donné que Lee et Sam n'étaient pas là. Je partis m'asseoir sur mon lit pendant que Joshua fermait la porte derrière nous avant de me rejoindre.

- Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. Parce que si je sors tout de suite de cette pièce, tout seul, je n'aurai qu'une envie : retrouver ses types et les tuer.

J'avalais ma salive. Je préférais que Joshua reste ici plutôt qu'il fasse une bêtise qu'il regretterait. Surtout que si les élèves se plaignaient, il aurait un avertissement, cela serait inscrit dans son dossier scolaire et il pourrait dire adieu à ses rêves de Quidditch.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me passa son bras autour de ma tête. Je posais alors celle-ci contre son épaule.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai faillis me faire violer…

- Ne pense pas à ça…N'y pense plus !

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps.

- Chuut….

Dit-il d'une voix calme et mielleuse.

- …Ferme les yeux !

J'obéis. Sans trop le vouloir, je m'assoupis sur son épaule. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Sa respiration, sa chaleur, les battements de son cœur m'apportaient du réconfort. J'étais sain et sauf à présent.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était presque minuit. J'avais dormi une bonne heure et demie. Joshua était au centre du dortoir. Il avait du profiter de mon sommeille pour se dégager et mettre ma tête sur l'oreiller.

- Joshua ? Mais que…

Il s'approcha d'une chaîne stéréo qu'il avait dû faire apparaître avec la magie et appuya sur le bouton play. Une musique calme débuta. Je m'assis, surpris, me demandant ce qui se passait exactement.

Joshua s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.

- Tu m'avais promis une dernière danse.

Dit-il doucement, on aurait dit un chuchotement. Le son de sa voix me fit vibrer. Je posais dans sa main la mienne et délicatement, il me leva et m'entraîna jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il enroula ses mains en bas de mon dos et moi en haut du sien, posant ma tête contre son torse. Pendant cinq minutes, on se laissa bercer par la chanson, faisant des petits pas lents.

- Je veux te sentir…

Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Lorsque je suis fatigué ou triste, ton sourire me donne la force nécessaire pour avancer. Tu es l'espoir qui continue de me faire croire. Te voir suffit à calmer la tempête qui plane au dessus de ma tête, tu m'apaises.

Continua-t-il.

C'était tellement inattendu que je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je le regardais.

- Je sais que cela fait peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble…mais cette soirée m'a permit de me rendre compte que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tu es tout ce que je veux.

Ca y'est je pleurais. Peut-être était-ce stupide ou nunuche de ma part, mais jamais on ne m'avait dit d'aussi belles paroles.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dis quand j'étais à l'infirmerie ?

Murmura-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je profite de ce moment pour donner réponse à tes mots : je t'aime !

Il écrasa la larme qui coulait le long de ma joue et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _Hello, oui oui ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas postées, je suis vraiment désolé. Alors si vous n'avez pas lu mon message dans mon profil ou reçu mon message privé, je fais un récapitulatif ici. Alors j'ai assez mal commencé 2013, je suis tombé malade, mais je n'entre pas dans les détails. Puis deux problèmes familiaux sont intervenus, je n'avais pas du tout le moral et je n'avais pas forcément envie de partager ma tristesse moi qui préfère la joie et la bonne humeur xD. Par la suite problèmes internet, puis bac blanc et entretiens pour des écoles m'ont empêché, aussi de poursuivre ma publication._

_Bref, l'important c'est que tout aille mieux et que je continue et finisse cette fiction. Désolé encore pour mon absence, merci aussi pour votre patience et sur ce bonne lecture :)_

_PS : pour me faire pardonner le chapitre est long !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Kaléidoscope**

Je sentais un souffle chaud et doux me caresser le visage. Souriant, je continuais de dormir sans trop me poser des questions. Une légère lumière finit tout de même par me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je fus assez surpris de voir Joshua, allongé dans mon lit, à mes côtés, juste à côté de moi. Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était lui la source du souffle, et je mis aussi un temps avant de comprendre que c'était Joshua. Je me redressais brutalement sur mon matelas, stupéfaits. Mais que faisait-il dans mon lit ? Avions-nous fait…quelque chose ? Non ce n'était pas possible, je ne me souvenais de rien de particulier, et puis il ne m'aurait pas fais ce coup-là. Je le fixais puis rougis. Quoi que…je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

Je me rappelais alors du bal et de ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes. Joshua m'avait dit en me raccompagnant dans le dortoir « Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. Parce que si je sors tout de suite de cette pièce, tout seul, je n'aurai qu'une envie : retrouver ses types et les tuer. ». Bon d'accord, c'était gentil de sa part d'être resté dormir, surtout que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de bêtise, mais il était question à la base qu'il dorme dans un autre lit. Bon, au final, cela ne me dérangeait pas, après tout, pas de chichi entre lui et moi, mais il aurait pu au moins me prévenir pour m'éviter une crise cardiaque à mon réveil.

J'étais en pyjama, prouvant que je m'étais quand même changé, ce qui prouvait dans un sens qu'on n'avait rien fait lui et moi sinon on serait sans doute nu comme des verres. Ou alors je me serais rhabillé par la suite ou il m'aurait changé. Cette penser me fit grimacer.

Je me levais alors du lit et enfila ma cape de sorcier en guise de peignoir. Une fois revêtue de celle-ci, je me rassis sur le lit et regarda en souriant Joshua qui dormait comme un bébé. L'envie de lui faire un câlin me gagna, mais je me retins, me contentant de lui caresser la joue. Mon doigt effleura sa peau, cela le fit sourire, mais cela le réveilla aussi, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Je fus la première chose qu'il regarda.

- Oh ! fit-il en se levant en sursaut. Nous ne sommes pas en retard en cours ?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Idiot, nous sommes encore en vacances.

Il mit lui aussi quelques secondes avant de réveiller son cerveau et sa mémoire.

- Effectivement… ! dit-il simplement avant de me jeter un regard. Mais pourquoi as-tu mis ton uniforme ?

- J'avais envie…la cape me sert un peu de robe de chambre.

Pour le prouver, je l'entrouvrais pour montrer mon pyjama en dessous.

- Je voulais te le dire hier soir, mais j'ai oublié. Ton pyjama…tu pourrais quand même le changer !

Me dit-il en rigolant à son tour. Je fis le vexer pour rigoler.

- Pardon ? Tu te sens plus adulte parce que tu dors en caleçon et en t-shirt ?

- Roh je plaisante, viens ici !

Il m'attrapa par les épaules et approcha soudainement sa tête vers la mienne et déposa avec simplicité ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me regarder, ce qui me gêna et me fit rougir.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde, mais excuse-moi si tu as des yeux magnifiques !

- C'est ça, rattrape le coup pour le pyjama !

- Zut, démasqué. Mais d'un côté je ne mentais pas, je suis sincère !

Je souris puis me levais une nouvelle fois du lit, m'approchant ensuite de la fenêtre pour regarder le temps. Ce dernier était gris, mais il ne pleuvait pas et on pouvait voir quelques rayons de soleil filtrer entre les nuages. Je sentis Joshua arriver derrière moi et poser sa tête sur mon épaule avant de passer ses bras autour de moi d'un air protecteur, ce qui était rassurant d'un côté. J'aimais sentir son contact, j'aimais l'avoir près de moi. Nos têtes collées, on regardait le ciel nuageux qui survolait Poudlard.

- Tu m'appartiens, tu le sais ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant une telle phrase. Cela était à la fois romantique mais un peu banal, voir nunuche, mais c'est ce que j'aimais chez Joshua, il ne respectait aucune règle en amour et s'en moquait complètement que cela fasse vieux jeux ou pas. Je savais qu'il voulait simplement me montrer qu'il m'aime, et déjà qu'il n'est pas très tactile avec les gens en général (il a fait des efforts depuis que nous sommes en couple), l'entendre dire des paroles plus ou moins romantiques étaient agréables.

- Oui je le sais, tout comme toi tu m'appartiens. Tu es la meilleure chose qui n'ait jamais été à moi.

- Tu fais des progrès dis donc !

- Bah bravo tu viens de casser notre séquence émotion…pfff.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

On était en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, après avoir glandé toute la matinée dans le dortoir à parler de tout et rien et à rigoler comme des idiots. Ma main dans la sienne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en les regardant se balancer.

On arriva dans la salle, qui était bondé par tous ceux présents dans l'école. S'engageant dans l'allée, j'aperçus Abigail avec David, assis au bout de la table. Je voulais les laisser tranquille, mais mon amie tourna à ce moment-là la tête et nous aperçus avant de nous faire un signe.

- Salut Joshua ! Connor !

Dit soudainement une voix. Je me mordis la langue, me retenant de jurer et me força à sourire tout en tournant la tête vers Jenna, assise à côté en compagnie de tout son harem. J'avais peur qu'elle nous demande, non pardon, nous ordonne de manger avec elle. J'avais réellement peur que les « amis » de Joshua deviennent un poids pour notre couple, je n'avais pas forcément envie de me les farcir à tous les repas.

- Salut Jenna ! fit simplement Joshua sans en faire trop.

- N'oubliez pas dans deux jours la soirée du nouvel an. Vous venez au moins ?

- Normalement oui.

- Je n'aime pas trop ce « normalement », fit-elle remarquer sans aucune honte.

- Bon bon, compte sur nous !

Souriant d'un air satisfait, Jenna détourna aussitôt la tête, comme-si on existait plus. Alors qu'on marchait, je penchais Joshua vers moi.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te soumettre à toutes ces volontés, si tu ne veux pas y aller à cette soirée ne te sens pas obligé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me soumets à rien du tout, je lui refuse très souvent des trucs d'ailleurs. J'ai simplement dit oui pour qu'elle arrête de nous embêter avec ça, sinon elle va nous harceler pendant deux jours jusqu'à ce que l'on craque. Tu devrais me remercier je nous évite le pire.

- Oui bon. Merci de penser à nos oreilles, mais du coup on va être obligé d'y aller, non ?

- On verra bien dans deux jours ce que nous avons envie de faire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de devoir aller à cette soirée qui m'embêtait, c'était plutôt de me faire à l'idée de la passer avec Jenna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera trop occupée durant la soirée pour te prêter attention.

Je le regardais surpris. Comment avait-il deviné ce que je pensais ? On arriva à l'endroit où était assis David et Abigail. On se mit à côté de la rouquine qui semblait pour une fois de bonne humeur.

- Tu vas mieux Connor ?

Me demanda-t-elle en m'examinant comme-si elle s'attendait à voir un bleu sur mon visage ou sur mes bras.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Merci au fait à vous deux pour hier soir.

- Tu me revaudras ça hein ! dit David en rigolant, avant de me faire un clin d'œil avec un air complice, comme-ci il cherchait à me mettre à l'aise. Je pense que lui et Abigail devaient se faire du souci, c'était gentil de leur part.

J'avais eu peur en arrivant qu'Abigail me regarde bizarrement ou s'inquiète trop, mais j'avais sous-estimé sa connexion avec moi, elle avait tout de suite compris que je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur ce sujet-là et que j'avais seulement besoin qu'ils me changent les idées. De toute façon c'était déjà à moitié oublié, Joshua m'avait beaucoup réconforté pour en arriver à ce résultat.

- J'aimerais quand même savoir comment et pourquoi vous étiez ensemble au bal hier soir alors que vous ne pouviez vous supporter ?

Ils rigolèrent bien naturellement, ils s'étaient attendus à cette question.

- C'est…compliqué à expliquer.

Commença par dire David avec un ton sérieux. Vraiment, il ne mâchait pas sur le suspense.

- Dit pas ça gros bêta ! dit en soupirant Abigail, lui donnant un coup dans le bras. En fait c'est tout con, faut pas y voir quelque chose d'ambigu. On voulait aller au bal, on s'est simplement mit d'accord pour y aller ensemble, genre mode couverture. On a apprit un peu à se connaître durant la soirée, on a finalement pas mal de goût en commun.

- Vous êtes ensembles ? osa demander Joshua.

Ils rigolèrent.

- Non, non. Enfin, croyez-le ou pas, nous sommes simplement devenus amis.

Je trouvais vraiment cela bizarre, était-ce une mascarade de leur part ? Abigail semblait pourtant si différente, elle semblait rayonné, c'était étrange. J'acceptais de les croire, mais je me posais tout de même des questions.

- Au fait David, tu y vas à la soirée du nouvel an ?

- Yep, j'ai réussi à soudoyer Jenna. Ca a été un peu dur mais j'ai réussi.

- Quelle soirée ? demanda Abigail.

- Une soirée pour le nouvel an qu'organise Jenna, répondis-je.

- Ca sera sans moi ! dit ensuite la rouquine.

- Quel dommage…moi qui avait tout fait pour convaincre Jenna de te laisser venir.

Abigail leva un sourcil et regarda avec méfiance David.

- Tu as réussi à m'inviter sans me demander mon avis ?

- Bah oui je me suis dis que ça serait cool qu'on rigole encore une dernière fois des petites copines de Jenna.

Ils pouffèrent d'un air complice, eux seuls pouvaient comprendre leur délire. Je tournais la tête vers Joshua en levant les épaules.

- Si on y va je te présenterai à mes amis vraiment proches.

- Ils sont dans le même style que Jenna tes amis « vraiment proches » ?

Il rigola.

- Non pas du tout, ils ne sont pas aussi gnangnan que Jenna, ils sont très différents d'elles et de ceux que tu as rencontrés. Ils sont cool tu verras. Ils ne sont certes pas aussi populaires que notre chère Jenna, mais suffisamment pour être invités.

- Arrête avec ton échelle sociale là, c'est stupide. Ne dit pas qu'ils sont populaires, dit seulement qu'ils sont très gentils donc appréciés de beaucoup de gens.

Joshua sourit et me secoua délicatement les cheveux d'une main.

- Heureusement que tu es là pour me rectifier.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, finissant tout de même par lâcher un petit sourire.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'appréhendais un peu la petite soirée de Jenna. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais même si Joshua ne l'avouait pas, je sentais que cela lui faisait plaisir d'y aller avec moi donc je faisais un effort pour lui faire plaisir pour une fois. Je ne m'étais pas trop embêter avec mes vêtements, mettant simplement une veste de smoking histoire de faire un peu classe par-dessus mon jean et mes chaussures sales.

J'avais aidé Abigail à se boucler les cheveux, elle avait enfilé une robe jaune moutarde avec un petit gilet noir par-dessus et des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle s'était même moquée d'avance des filles qui allaient porter toute la nuit des talons de 15cm.

Nos « cavaliers » vinrent frapper à la porte du dortoir pour nous escorter jusqu'à la salle sur demande, l'endroit où devait avoir lieu la soirée. Bien sûr, les professeurs n'étaient pas au courant que la moitié des Gryffondor ne seraient pas présents dans la Grande Salle, ni des élèves des autres maisons sauf Serpentard.

Je n'avais pas trop compris le système de la Salle sur Demande, c'est pourquoi j'avais laissé tomber les explications de David. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs complimenté Abigail sur ses cheveux et sa tenue, mais celle-ci l'avait remercié d'un air plutôt froid.

J'avais passé mon bras autour de celui de Joshua et je jetais un coup d'œil sur Abigail qui quant à elle n'avait pas fait la même chose avec David. Elle se tenait simplement entre lui et moi.

On arriva dans un couloir, David regarda derrière nous puis deux secondes après, une porte apparut soudainement contre le mur. C'était la première fois que je me rendais sur la salle sur demande, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. David poussa la porte et entra en premier, suivit d'Abigail, de Joshua et de moi.

La première chose que je regardais, c'était la salle. Elle était presque suffisamment grande pour que toute l'école puisse s'y inviter. Peut-être pas non plus aussi grande que la Grande Salle. En tout cas, ils avaient réellement fait un effort pour la décoration. Des lapions voletaient magiquement au dessus des têtes, répandant une douce et chaleureuse lumière tamisée dans toute la pièce. De large tapis étaient posés sur le sol, donnant envie de se promener pieds nus du fait qu'ils semblaient douillets. Les murs étaient recouverts de voiles et de draperies de couleurs rouges et or, représentant bien sûr la maison Gryffondor.

Des fauteuils et des canapés avaient été dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce, histoire que l'on puisse s'asseoir. Un mur avait été laissé libre pour y disposer contre ce dernier une large table en bois recouverte d'une nappe écarlate aux bordures dorées, avec dessus divers petits fours et autres. Et juste à côté un bar avec pleins de bouteilles.

- Ah salut !

Fit Jenna en s'approchant de nous le sourire aux lèvres. Sa tenue étaient à la fois simple et somptueuse, cela me faisait presque rager qu'elle soit aussi belle qu'elle était mauvaise. Elle nous regarda un par un en souriant puis son sourire se volatilisa lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Abigail. Elle ne se cacha pas de la dévisager un court instant.

- Le buffet et le bar sont là-bas, ne descendait pas tout trop vite vous deux ! dit-elle à Joshua et David en les pointant d'un air malicieux du doigt.

Je la regardais partir, du haut de ses hauts talons, espérant qu'ils se cassent ou qu'elle trébuche, mais elle semblait savoir très bien les utiliser.

- La déco est joli, non ?

Demandais-je à mon amie.

- Oui ça peut aller, répondit-elle d'un air blasé avant de se diriger vers le buffet.

Joshua, dont la main était toujours dans la mienne, m'attira vers lui.

- Je peux te présenter à quelques personnes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton solennel.

- Oui bien sûr.

- De toute façon tu n'avais pas le choix !

Avant même que je puisse répondre et dire un « ehhh » bien placé, je me retrouvais face à un groupe de personne que je ne connaissais absolument pas, mais qui ne m'était pas non plus inconnu. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons, sans aucun doute des 7 ème années. Un point commun qu'ils avaient tous c'était qu'ils étaient loin d'être désagréables à regarder, sans pour autant être parfait, mais ils dégageaient quelque chose c'était sur. Pas forcément du sex appeal.

- Connor, je te présente Célia, Amanda, Margaux, Tom et Yann.

- Enchanté.

Dis-je d'un ton légèrement timide.

- Ravie de te rencontrer.

Dirent-ils quasiment en chœur.

- Joshua nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit celle qui s'appelait Amanda. Je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, car on ne peut pas dire que David fut la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie !

Sa remarque sur David me fit rigoler. Elle, je l'aimait bien.

- J'ai tout entendu ! dit David en sortant de nulle part et Amanda sourit.

Abigail arriva à son tour en tenant une bière dans sa main.

- Déchainé la Jenna, elle nous a sortit le caviar et le saumon ! J'crois même qu'il y a du champagne.

Tout le monde la regarda surprit, ce qui la gêna, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence des cinq amis de Joshua et David. Un des deux mecs, Yann, s'approcha d'elle et lui tapa pas trop fort dans le dos en rigolant.

- Elle était pas mal celle-là ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ils commencèrent à discuter tous les deux. La phrase d'Abigail lui avait apparemment apporté la sympathie des cinq personnes, car ils avaient tous souris.

- Elle en fait vraiment trop la Jenna, ses petits fours elle se les mangera toute seule ! dit Margaux en pouffant.

- Comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle est partie dans la Grande Salle pour se montrer. J'aimerais bien qu'elle ne puisse pas remonter ! dit Amanda en ricanant.

- Arrêtons de lui cracher dessus et allons-nous asseoir sinon l'une de nous va encore se plaindre de ses pieds dans pas longtemps ! suggéra Célia avant d'attraper la main de l'autre garçon, Tom.

Alors comme ça Joshua et moi n'étions pas le seul couple. Cela me rassurait un peu dans un sens.

Nous allâmes en groupe nous asseoir dans des canapés et fauteuils inoccupés, Amanda m'attrapa par la main afin que je m'asseye à côté d'elle.

- Je veux tout savoir de toi : ta couleur préférée, ta chanson préférée, ta matière préférée. TOUT !

Je souris un peu gêné.

- T'inquiète pas, Amanda est toujours aussi fofolle, malgré son apparence superficiel elle est très sympa, et elle a le don de mettre les gens à l'aise! dit Célia en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- N'exagère pas trop, hein Amanda ! dit Joshua en rigolant avant de me regarder avec un air tendre et ravis.

Je sentais que cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir que je fasse la connaissance de ses amis et que je semble bien m'entendre avec eux.

Abigail et Yann revinrent ensuite s'asseoir.

- Tu es en 6ème année, c'est cela ? me demanda Amanda en souriant de ses lèvres rouges.

- Oui, j'aime vraiment la couleur de tes lèvres, le rouge c'est ma couleur préférée.

- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi. Et merci au passage.

- Je vais nous chercher des verres, dit tout d'un coup Tom. Ca vous va des cocktails ?

J'acquiesçais la tête, en même temps que les autres.

- Laisse je vais le faire, dit Yann en se levant. Tu pourrais venir m'aider à porter les verres Connor, s'il te plaît ?

Je tournais la tête, surpris, et me leva machinalement avant de partir vers le bar avec Yann. J'étais un peu anxieux à l'idée de rester avec lui car je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire. Heureusement, il engagea la conversation.

- Tes performances lors des matchs étaient remarquables. Tu mérites vraiment d'être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Merci, répondis-je gêné, même si je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser comment j'ai été sélectionné.

- J'aurai pu te dire que c'était un moyen de draguer pour Joshua, mais il est trop sérieux pour cela.

Je souris, alors qu'on arrivait devant le bar. On réussit sans trop de difficultés à se frayer un chemin parmi ceux qui discutaient, tentaient de prendre un verre, et dansaient.

- C'est ta première soirée hein ? demanda-t-il en rigolant, mais pas d'un ton moqueur.

- O..oui, ça se voit tant que ça ?

- A la manière dont tu regardais les bouteilles, oui. Tu as mangé avant ?

- Heu…non, pourquoi ?

Il rigola.

- Non pour rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais sa question assez louche, mais je décidais de ne pas m'en préoccuper. Il prit plusieurs verres de cocktail déjà verres, réussissant à en prendre quatre. Je réussis également cet exploit, mais je préférais lancer un Wingardium Leviosa de peur de tomber ou d'être trop maladroit.

Une fois de retour sur les canapés, Tom regarda Yann en soupirant.

- Tu vois que tu avais besoin d'une troisième personne pour porter les verres.

- Mais non, je gère j'te dis, répondis Yann en donnant d'abord les verres aux filles

- Connor ne te fait pas exploiter par se vandale ! dit ensuite Tom. Je retournais m'asseoir à côté d'Amanda, qui faisait des petits bonds, assise, m'accueillant à bras ouvert comme-ci on se connaissait depuis des lustres.

On continua de parler elle et moi, elle était vraiment sympa. Je discutais aussi un peu avec Célia et Margaux, un peu avec Yann aussi, mais pas trop avec Tom. Abigail demanda aux trois filles comment elles arrivaient à marcher avec leurs talons vertigineux, ce qui entraîna un débat.

- Et si on allait danser ! proposèrent David et Yann qui ne semblaient pas très intéressés pas ce débat.

Célia et Tom partirent rapidement sur la piste, suivie de David et Yann. Amanda finit par se lever et à aider Margaux à faire de même.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude des talons, fit remarquer Margaux. Amanda est tellement géniale avec. Je crois qu'elle en avait déjà à ces pieds lorsqu'elle est née !

- Pfff ne dit pas ça, sinon je vais me sentir trop à l'aise et pas assumer si je me casse la tronche.

Elle se mit alors à marcher d'un pas élégant et sur. Digne d'un mannequin.

- Tu vois bien ! me dit Margaux en rigolant.

Je me tournais pour voir si Joshua et Abigail nous suivaient. Joshua était juste à côté de moi et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

On allait tous ensemble sur la piste pour danser en groupe, la musique était très entraînante et donnait envie de bouger et de s'éclater, et les jeux de lumières sur la piste allait très bien avec l'ambiance. J'étais très épaté par le fait qu'Amanda et même Célia arrivent à sauter et bouger sans trop de difficultés avec leurs talons, tandis que Margaux c'était accroché à Yann pour éviter la chute.

Après plusieurs chansons, on se dirigea vers une table et Yann apporta des shots ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka et de tequila.

- C'est parti pour un petit jeu, on demande chacun notre tour si on a fait tel ou tel truc, si oui on boit, sinon, on ne boit pas.

- Fait pas le malin, dit Tom, tu vas être pété en moins de deux.

- Parle pour Joshua ! se défendit Yann en rigolant.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce que venait de dire Yann, je tournais la tête vers Joshua, attendant une réponse, mais il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil et de passer son bras sur ma chaise.

- Bon je commence ! dit Yann. Qui a déjà eu de la sympathie pour Jenna ?

Se fut sans surprise que nous avalions tous le contenu de nos verres.

- Si tu poses ce genre de question on va vite descendre les bouteilles.

Dit Célia en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon à mon tour, dit-elle ensuite après avoir resservis tout le monde. Qui préférerait être en bas qu'ici ?

Personne ne but son verre sauf Tom. Célia le regarda choquée.

- Désolé, mais c'est vraiment pour toi que je suis venu !

- Mouais…

Le tour de table se fit assez rapidement, je n'avais pas de chance, je buvais quasiment à chaque fois sauf deux ou trois fois. Ce fut ensuite mon tour, seulement je ne savais pas vraiment quoi poser comme question.

- Qui n'aime pas la vodka ici ?

C'était nul comme question, mais c'était ça ou un truc encore plus pourris. Seul Abigail, Margaux, Célia et Tom ne burent pas.

- Ah bon Connor tu aimes bien la vodka ? demanda Joshua en rigolant.

- Franchement ça peut aller, c'était pas spécialement bon au début mais là ça va.

- Sens-tu un picotement dans tes doigts ? demanda ensuite Yann en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Non, même pas.

- Hum, soit on t'a pas servi assez, soit tu tiens mieux à l'alcool que Joshua.

Je pensais que je tenais plutôt bien à l'alcool, mais après quatre tours de table, je sentais un peu ma tête tourner, et je préférais arrêter. Je partis danser avec Abigail et Célia, tandis que les autres jouaient à d'autres jeux avec des quantités plus importantes d'alcool.

Je n'étais pas totalement bourré, j'étais encore libre de mes mouvements et j'étais conscient, ce qui me permettait de m'inquiéter pour Joshua, car Yann avait dit qu'il ne tenait pas à l'alcool, et là il était en train de se boire un grand verre cul sec.

- Allez, dansons ! dit Abigail en rigolant, m'entraînant dans la danse.

Je restais pour deux chansons, puis une troisième, une quatrième et ainsi de suite. Lorsque mes jambes commencèrent à me faire souffrir, je compris que je devais arrêter un moment. Les autres étaient assis dans un coin, en train de rigoler super fort. Amanda tourna la tête vers moi en souriant.

- Ton copain est complètement pété !

Je regardais Joshua qui était en train de rigoler avec Yann et David, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant rire, il était vraiment dans un autre état.

Je partis m'asseoir à côté de lui, et lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence, il s'écarta des deux autres garçons et passa son bras mes épaules avant de pencher la tête vers moi.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! chuchota-t-il avant de me caresser la joue. Je tournais la tête vers lui puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Ce baiser était bien plus langoureux que d'habitude. Je pouvais sentir notre chaleur fusionné, on s'embrassait dans un air sensuelle et torride, j'appréciais presque qu'il soit dans cet état pour m'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il se mit ensuite à me caresser doucement la joue puis la cuisse. Je retirais mes lèvres et le regarda surprit, tout en essayant de garder le sourire.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- On peut aller dans un coin tranquille ou retourner dans la salle commune si tu veux ?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, c'était tellement inattendu. Mais j'étais moi aussi un peu pompette et je n'arrivais pas trop à réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je posais alors mon doigt sur sa bouche.

- Suis-moi !

**OoooOOOOooooO**

Le couloir était sombre, c'était parfait, personne ne pouvait remarquer notre présence. J'entraînais Joshua un peu à l'écart. Ce dernier me suivit jusque dans la pénombre du couloir. La clameur des festivités n'était plus qu'un murmure une fois la porte refermée. Adossé à un mur, il attendait, le souffle court, le regard sauvage.

- Que t'arrive-t-il exactement ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Son regard devint soudainement dangereux, au point que je fis un pas en arrière. Cependant, Joshua ne bougea pas de sa place.

- Je…je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état…je…

Je pouvais sentir tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour chercher ses mots. J'étais littéralement transporté par l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines, je me sentais submergé par une sensation nouvelle.

- Joshua…

Il baissa ses yeux dans les miens, je pouvais lire la douleur dans son regard.

- Je t'aime, Joshua.

Il s'approcha de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- J'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps.

Il me prit aussitôt dans mes bras et m'emporta un peu plus loin. Il me plaqua ensuite contre le mur. Je sentais tout mon corps se presser contre le sien alors qu'il caressait ma taille avec douceur. Il cherchait à m'enlever mes vêtements.

- Joshua…

Ses mains étaient rugueuses. Je laissais s'égarer sa main en haut de ma cuisse. Nos vêtements et tout ce qui nous séparait encore nous devinrent insupportables. Le corps inondé par une vague de chaleur qui m'empêchait presque de respirer, je sentais le souffle irrégulier de Joshua dans mon cou. Il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. S'en était trop pour moi, il fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais pas encore prêt à affronter l'intensité de mon désir. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, venant vers nous. Je me séparais aussitôt de Joshua qui me regarda surprit puis je partis.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

- Tu étais partis où ? demanda Abigail en sirotant une bière.

- Prendre l'air !

J'allais lui répondre que j'étais au toilette mais j'avais peur de sa réaction vu ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois lors du réveillon de noël.

- Si j'étais toi je le surveillerai un peu, conseilla Célia, il a tendance à faire des bêtises lorsqu'il danse avec des gens.

J'observais Joshua qui était en train de danser avec je ne sais qui. La personne était en train de lui enlacer le cou alors qu'il plongeait ses doigts dans sa chevelure, geste bien plus intime que le balancement de leur corps. Je me mordis la lèvre. Le traître !

Plus la musique devenait rythmée et plus la personne se déhanchait de plus belle, mais Joshua gardait la tête baissée. Un court instant, j'aurais voulu les voir morts. De Joshua ou de la personne, je ne savais lequel des deux je haïssais le plus. Je les fixais longuement au point que ma vue finit par se troubler.

- Tout va bien ? me demanda Abigail qui restait immobile comme une statue.

- Oui.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les arrêter ? C'est ton copain après tout, il n'a pas à s'afficher comme ceci avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, dit-elle en mettant ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Non, répondis-je d'un air sombre. Laissons-le faire ce qu'il veut.

Amanda arriva à côté de moi avec un verre de je ne sais quoi, je lui arrachais son verre des mains et le but d'un coup avant de me lever, prendre Abigail par la main et partir en direction de la piste de danse.

- …tout sauf ça ! finit par marmonner Célia, soupirant de nouveau, sous le regard étonné d'Amanda qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. La situation lui échappait totalement.

- Ca va être intéressant, dit Yann en ricanant.

Je m'approchais de la piste, tenant Abigail par la main. Le dernier verre d'alcool que j'avais bu commençait à faire effet. J'en avais d'ailleurs gardé un goût épicé sur la langue. J'avais maintenant l'impression de nager dans les airs.

J'agrippai alors Abigail et l'entraîna dans une danse frénétique. Illuminées par les lumières extatiques, on s'inclina dans un premier temps, face à face et jambes écartées, puis on s'accroupit avant de se redresser. Trois pas en avant et voilà qu'on se pressait l'un contre l'autre. Je me démenais comme si j'étais possédé.

On dansait en harmonie, se touchant les mains, paume contre paume. Pendant ce temps, Joshua se lovait contre le corps de la personne avec qui il dansait. Lui et moi ne dansions pas à l'identique, mais on exécutait néanmoins une même parade, aussi vieille que l'humanité : la danse des jaloux.

Dès que le couple qui nous séparait nous en donnait l'occasion, on se cherchait du regard tout en prenant bien soin de s'esquiver, mus par un même flux d'énergie.

La danse ne mit plus trop longtemps avant de se terminer, et je regardais Joshua et la personne avec qui il avait dansé. Celle-ci semblait vouloir l'attirer en dehors de la salle, mais Jenna débarqua de nulle part et l'envoya balader avant d'entraîner Joshua ailleurs. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je quittais Abigail pour les suivre.

- Raconte-moi tes problèmes ! entendis-je, caché dans la pénombre.

La garce, elle était en train de profiter de son état.

- J'avais seulement envie de lui, je l'aime tellement…

Dit ensuite Joshua comme s'il allait pleurer, mais il semblait à la fois en colère.

- Si tu veux je peux te réconforter, dis ensuite Jenna en affichant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres couleurs pourpres.

J'avais envie de pleurer, dans mon état je ne me sentais pas suffisamment fort pour intervenir et les arrêter. Plus je sentais le visage de Jenna se rapprocher de celui de mon petit copain, plus mon cœur battait la chamade. Que devais-je faire ? C'est alors que Joshua fit un bond sur le sol.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria-t-il simplement avant de partir d'un pas furieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, soulagé. Jenna semblait très en colère et vexé. Elle se leva à son tour comme ci de rien était et partit voir des gens.

- Ca te dit une petite danse ? demanda soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et fit face à Yann qui m'entraîna aussitôt sur la piste pour un slow. Mon corps obéit automatiquement sans que je puisse le contrôler. Son corps se colla contre le mien, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise et j'avais la tête qui tourne.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec Joshua ? demanda-t-il en ne cessant de sourire. Tu es si mignon, il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir.

Je le regardais surpris. J'avais l'impression de le voir en double mais j'arrivais encore à comprendre ce qu'il disait, pour l'instant. Je ne su quoi répondre.

- J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure avec l'autre personne, si j'étais toi je le plaquerai pour quelqu'un qui ne te ferait jamais ça !

Bien sûr, je compris son allusion à lui. Peut-être qu'il y a cinq minutes j'aurais pensé différemment, mais après avoir vu la scène avec Jenna, j'avais pardonné à Joshua, et puis il n'était pas dans son état normal. L'alcool était vraiment dévastateur.

J'attendu poliment la fin de la danse avant de quitter Yann, sans rien lui dire et regagner un fauteuil. Durant le reste de la soirée, j'étais à moitié endormi, j'avais juste besoin d'une chose : qu'on me laisse tranquille.

J'entendis soudainement des gens crier. J'ouvris les yeux et observa sans trop comprendre la foule sauter, s'embrasser, faire péter le champagne. Je grinçais des dents. J'avais raté le décompte du nouvel an. Je cherchais du regard Joshua, mais il n'était pas dans la salle. Je sortis alors de la Salle sur Demande. L'air là-bas m'étouffer. Je pouvais enfin respirer. Joshua était là, appuyé contre une colonne. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers moi. Je m'approchais et m'agenouillais pour voir s'il allait bien.

- J'ai envie de vomir !

Dit-il soudainement.

C'est alors que je pris l'initiative de l'attraper par les mains, et l'emmener difficilement vers les toilettes les plus proches. Installés dans une cabine, j'étais assis contre la porte tandis qu'il vomissait près de la cuvette. J'attendis une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il se calme. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il resta assis contre le mur vert et leva la tête tout en fermant les yeux.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Bof…je suis fatigué.

- Dort dans mon dortoir ce soir !

Il ne répondit pas, mais je pris cela pour un oui. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Je l'aidais à se relever puis passa mon bras sous le sien et tout deux, on se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor pour une nuit de sommeille bien mérité.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _J'espère que vous avez bien aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé la fin trop bâclé ou je ne sais pas quoi…Je voulais faire plus, mais j'avais peur de faire trop long en même temps._

_Mon absence m'a permit de réfléchir à de nouvelles idées pour la suite. Je vous annonce que c'est bientôt la fin. J'ai eue mal au cœur pour Connor en écrivant ce chapitre._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre hihi._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : La visite**

_Durant toute la nuit, ma tête fut un énorme tourbillon. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. « Où-suis-je ? J'ai mal… ». Je sentis une présence à mes côtés, celle-ci me tourmente et me donne chaud « Je suis là ! » me dit une voix chaleureuse et réconfortante. Donne-moi de l'amour._

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées.

J'évitais de me souvenir de la soirée du nouvel an, qui pour moi avait été un vrai fiasco sur tous les plans. Comment pouvait-on se sentir libre en buvant de l'alcool ? Personnellement, je ne recommencerai pas de si tôt, et je me souviendrai surtout de cet horrible mal de tête et de notre comportement bizarre à Joshua et moi.

Depuis la soirée, je le voyais différemment. Bien sûr, vu notre honte, on en avait pas réellement parlé et le sujet c'était éclipsé dans les profondeurs.

« Dommage que tu n'ais pas dansé avec moi comme tu l'avais fais avec Abigail! » m'avait-il dit cependant le lendemain de la fête.

J'étais tellement surpris qu'il me dise cela que je n'avais rien trouvé à répondre. Je n'avais même pas rougis comme à mon habitude lorsqu'il me faisait un « compliment ».

On mangeait régulièrement le midi avec Yann, Tom, Amanda, Célia et Margaux. Ils étaient tous les cinq sympas. Par contre, je me méfiais de Yann, j'évitais de lui parler ou de le regarder. Je n'avais même pas raconté ce qui c'était passé à Joshua. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se fâche inutilement avec ses amis, tout comme il l'avait fait avec David.

- Au fait, on reprend l'entraînement aujourd'hui ! m'avait-il dit en coup de vent au petit-déjeuner.

Ah oui le Quidditch, j'avais complètement oublié. Et dire que c'est grâce à ce sport que j'avais pu me rapprocher de Joshua.

Que ce soit l'entraînement, les études, l'amour ou les amis, tout allait bien pour le moment. Joshua et moi avions déjà fêté nos trois mois ensemble.

- Déjà mars, dis-je en regardant le lac.

- Comment ça « déjà » ? demanda Joshua amusé en m'entourant de son bras protecteur.

- Dans trois mois à peine on sera séparé.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-il ensuite sur un ton surpris.

- Je ne sais pas, plus j'y songe et plus j'ai peur. Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? (je me tournais vers lui, inquiet). Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter, je suis si bien avec toi.

Il s'arrêta un instant, étonné, puis sourit et me caressa les cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de te quitter. Mais le moment des adieux n'est pas encore venu. Profitons-en au maximum et ne te tracasse pas trop pour cela, nous trouverons bien une solution.

Il disait cela, mais ça allait passer très vite. Si vite que nous étions déjà en avril. Chaque fois que j'étais avec lui ou que je pensais lui, mon cœur me faisait mal. Je redoutais fin juin plus que tout. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Chaque jour passé à ses côtés nous rapprochaient d'avantage du jour fatidique. J'avais envie de pleurer dès qu'on s'enlaçait. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il parte. Je voulais être à ses côtés pour toujours et que son cœur m'appartienne encore un peu.

C'était le début du mois. On était tous sur le terrain de Quidditch en train de s'entraîner. C'est alors que je tentais d'attraper le vif d'or que j'aperçus l'expression stressé et paniqué sur le visage de Joshua. Bien sûr, il ne devait pas être en train de paniquer pour nous, mais pour autre chose. J'avais envie de savoir pourquoi. Était-ce horrible ?

Je redescendis sur le sol et attrapa la main de mon petit-ami.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre. Mon père va venir me rendre visite dans quelques jours.

- Oh c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Non ?

- Pas vraiment. Je l'aime, bien évidemment, mais je sais déjà qu'il va me stresser à propos du Quidditch, et j'ai peur que…qu'il ne t'aime pas.

Je m'arrêtais un instant.

- Pourquoi ne m'aimerait-il pas ?

- Mes parents sont un peu…spéciaux, lorsqu'il s'agit de mon avenir professionnel ou de mes relations.

De toute façon, peut-être que d'ici juin, Joshua n'aurait plus envie de me voir ou de me fréquenter. Mais j'admettais que la venue de son père n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas un bon parti ? Je te signale que ma mère est une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Peut-être je ne suis pas millionnaire, mais ma famille est en or, je te le garantis.

- Je le sais bien, mais va dire ça à mon père. Il est têtu.

- Mais quand tu dis qu'il va te stresser pour le Quidditch, tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Et bien…Au début, mes parents voulaient que je travaille au ministère. Je leur avais caché que j'adorais le Quidditch et que je voulais travailler dedans jusqu'à ce qu'on me remarque pour mes exploits. Depuis, mon père a décidé en quelque sorte de me prendre en main et prend un peu trop mon rêve à cœur. Il va tout faire pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de mon objectif. Peut-être va-t-il t'apprécier, mais tu es à ses yeux quelqu'un qui va me détourner de cet objectif.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de regarder Joshua, le regard plein d'assurance.

- Eh bien je vais tout faire pour lui prouver le contraire.

- Merci. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il changera d'avis.

Joshua repartit dans le ciel, chevauchant son balai d'un air triste. J'avais beaucoup de peine pour lui, ses parents me semblaient lourds et très ennuyants. Le pauvre. Les miens, je savais qu'ils ne m'embêteraient jamais autant que ses parents devaient le faire.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'avais parlé de mon problème avec Abigail. Celle-ci n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment de conseil à me donner. Elle avait simplement posé sa main sur mon épaule, en me souhaitant bon courage, me rappelant que si j'avais besoin de soutien elle était là.

Le jour J était cependant arrivé, un peu trop vite d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas croisé de la journée Joshua. Ce fut seulement lors de l'entraînement que je pus le voir pour la première fois de la journée. Il était accompagné d'un homme, son père sans aucun doute. Ce dernier était aussi grand que Joshua, mais le dépassait peut-être de deux centimètres. C'était le portrait craché de son fils mais en plus vieux, avec un visage plus hostile et sévère. Il nous regarda un par un, demandant à Joshua qui avait quel poste. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur moi, il lui demanda si j'étais fort et Joshua lui répondit que oui. Son père ne s'attarda plus sur moi, heureusement, car son regard était vraiment intimidant et il mettait facilement et rapidement mal à l'aise.

L'entraînement se déroula comme d'habitude, bien que je puisse sentir la frustration de Joshua. D'ailleurs, il me jetait sans arrêt des regards de détresses, il devait se demander, pour mon bien, s'il devait me présenter à son père.

A la fin de la séance, lorsque tout le monde fut partit des vestiaires, j'étais le seul à encore me rhabiller. C'est à ce moment là que Joshua arriva avec son père.

- Connor, voici mon père.

Me dit-il tout simplement. Je me relevais, surpris et gêné.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Vu que je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, je devais jouer la carte de la politesse. Peut-être un homme de son envergure serait dupé ou indulgent à mon égard. Il me regarda de la tête au pied, toujours avec son air sévère.

- Alors c'est lui ?

- O…oui, oui, dit Joshua en bafouillant.

- Laisse nous seul, Joshua !

Ordonna ensuite son père. Joshua me regarda un instant puis se résolu à quitter les vestiaires. Son père s'approcha de moi et me regarda de plus près avant de tourner autour de moi comme-ci j'étais un bout de viande ou de fromage qu'on analysait avant d'acheter.

- Je vais aller droit au but : je veux que vous et mon fils cessiez de vous voir.

Je m'étais attendu à cette situation, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il aurait été si direct dès le début de la conversation.

- Attendez.

- Ecoutez jeune-homme, je n'ai rien contre vous, mais mon fils est en dernière année, son avenir est en jeu en ce moment même et je refuse qu'il s'éloigne de son rêve, si près du but, à cause d'une pseudo-amourette d'école.

- Je comprends votre point de vue en tant que père, Monsieur. Cependant, ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui Joshua doit fréquenter.

- Vous ne pouvez me dire cela. Bientôt, un sélectionneur va venir, et Joshua ne se sera pas suffisamment entraîné et pour cause : un petit-ami collant, avec qui il aurait passé toutes ses après-midi au lieu d'étudier.

- J'en suis conscient, Monsieur, et je prends cette affaire très au sérieux.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Je vois ça.

- Depuis que votre fils et moi sommes ensemble, il ne c'est jamais éloigné de son objectif, le fait que je sois dans l'équipe de Quidditch le motive d'avantage pour s'entraîner et je m'assure toujours qu'il prenne au sérieux son entraînement.

- Réfléchissez bien à ce que je viens de dire. Il serait fâcheux que je sois obligé de parler à Joshua pour qu'il vous quitte.

- Même si vous lui parliez, croyez-vous franchement qu'il vous obéirait ?

- Je pense que oui. Mais je n'irai pas lui parler. C'est à vous rompre, et ça de votre propre volonté.

- Jamais.

Nous nous regardâmes, les yeux animés d'émotions contradictoires.

- Vous savez au fond de vous-même où va vous mener dans pas longtemps votre relation. Pourquoi continuer à se faire du mal alors que je vous propose d'y mettre un terme dès maintenant ?

Je regardais avec un regard angoissé le père de Joshua. Ses paroles résonnaient au plus profond de moi-même, car je savais qu'il n'avait pas tord.

- Mais…je l'aime.

- Si vous l'aimez vraiment, laissez-le en paix.

J'avais cédé le premier, je n'étais pas si fort que cela.

- Allez, soyez un peu réaliste mon garçon. L'année prochaine vous ne serez plus ensemble et Joshua sera passé à autre chose, trop occupé pour pouvoir vous voir. Il vous aura rapidement oublié, je peux vous l'affirmer.

- Pourquoi faites vous cela ? demandais-je les poings serrés.

- Je suis simplement en train de retirer de la route la barrière qui empêche mon fils d'accéder à son bonheur.

- Vous ne connaissez rien au…

- …Cela en est assez ! Arrêtez de tourner en rond, je vous offre une chance de le quitter en douceur pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Vous n'avez rien à offrir à mon fils, rien. Maintenant vous allez le laisser vivre en paix, et vous allez rompre avec lui ! Sinon je m'arrangerai pour vous faire virer de Poudlard ou que votre vie devienne un enfer !

Avant même que je puisse lui répondre, il me tourna le dos et partit, furieux.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'étais tellement bouleversé que je m'étais assis pendant au moins dix minutes sur un banc du parc, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Mais les larmes commencèrent à me couler le long du visage. Je ne comptais pas obéir au père de Joshua, mais d'un côté il n'avait pas tord et je savais que Joshua méritait mieux que moi et que j'étais sans doute un poids pour lui alors qu'en ce moment même il devait s'entraîner s'il espérait être prit l'année prochaine dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle.

Le soir même, j'avais raconté ce qui c'était passé à Abigail. Celle-ci était toute énervée, me répétant de ne pas obéir à ce salopard.

J'avais soigneusement évité de croiser Joshua, le voir après la conversation que j'avais eue avec son père me serait trop douloureux.

Le lendemain, après une nuit de réflexion, je m'étais décidé à aller le voir, mais en entrant dans la Grande Salle, je l'aperçus avec son père, en train de manger. Je croisais le regard de ce dernier qui me lança un sourire hypocrite.

- Connor ! dit Jenna, dont je reconnu immédiatement la voix.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, elle était toute seule pour une fois. Je savais qu'elle m'invitait à s'asseoir, ce que je fis, n'ayant aucune envie d'être avec Joshua et son père.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, fit-elle.

J'étais surpris. Depuis quand Jenna montrait-elle de la compassion pour quelqu'un d'autre ? En avait-elle déjà ressentie auparavant ? Finalement, elle était peut-être humaine.

- Si, ça peut aller, mentis-je.

- C'est à cause du père de Joshua ?

Je fus de nouveau surpris.

- Co…comment as-tu deviné ?!

- Je l'avais deviné mon cher Connor.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- Il t'a fait lui aussi du chantage pour que tu quittes Joshua ?

Au point où on en était, je pouvais tout lui dire, je pense.

- Oui. Mais…comment sais-tu tout cela ? demandais-je, curieux.

- Il a déjà fait cela auparavant à David, à l'époque où lui et Joshua sortaient ensembles.

- Ah…ah bon ? Pourtant, David et Joshua ne m'avaient jamais parlé de cela.

- Evidemment, vu comment cela c'était finit.

Je me souviens alors de la conversation que j'avais eue avec David à l'infirmerie lorsque Joshua y était après s'être fait renverser par un cognard (voir chapitre 12).

- Maintenant que tu me le dis, David ne m'avait pas réellement expliqué en détail leur séparation, lorsque j'avais discuté avec lui.

- C'est parce qu'il ne tenait pas à te raconter ce qui c'était passer avec le père de Joshua, mais en vu des circonstances actuelles, je vais tout te raconter.

Elle bu quelques gorgées d'eau avant de commencer son récit :

- Comme tu le sais déjà, sans doute, Joshua et David étaient encore ensemble lorsqu'un recruteur se présenta à Joshua pour lui dire qu'il était intéressé par lui. C'est lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle que le père de Joshua décida de soutenir son fils à 100%. Un peu trop même. Lors de sa venue à Poudlard pour avoir une discussion avec lui et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'époque, il surprit Joshua et David ensemble. Joshua présenta donc David à son père en tant que petit-ami. Le père de Joshua ne dit rien sur le coup, mais dès qu'il fut seul avec David, il lui fit lui aussi du chantage. David refusa, et ce ne fut que le début des problèmes pour lui. Le père de Joshua s'arrangea pour qu'il lui arrive pleins de truc, et pour commencer qu'il change de classe et qu'il soit virer de l'équipe de Quidditch. David se montra résistant jusqu'au moment où le père de Joshua s'attaqua à sa famille, après avoir découvert un secret qui les mèneraient tout droit en prison. C'est ainsi que David finit par rompre avec Joshua.

Je fus choqué jusqu'où le chantage avait faillit mener pour David. Allait-il m'arriver la même chose ?

Tout devenait clair à présent dans mon esprit. Si David avait fait en sorte de me tenir éloigner de Joshua pour pas que nous sortions ensemble ce n'était pas par jalousie, mais c'était pour me protéger. Malheureusement, cela avait été inutile vu que je me retrouvais dans la même situation que lui dans le passé. Je me pinçais la lèvre. Je n'avais donc pas tant le choix que cela ? D'un côté, son père n'était pas non plus le roi du Royaume-Uni, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur moi ou ma famille, mais pour avoir causé tant de problème à David il devait sans doute être très persuasif et avoir de l'influence et des contactes.

- Je vois…merci de m'avoir dit tout cela Jenna.

Elle n'était pas si mauvaise que cela au fond.

Je me levais et quittais la Grande Salle, plongé dans mes esprits.

A la fin du déjeuner, le père de Joshua s'approcha de Jenna.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Il a comprit qu'il était dans un cul-de-sac, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Voici ton chèque, Jenna.

**OoooOOOOooooO**

J'avais envie de tout raconter à Abigail, mais vis-à-vis de David cela ne se faisait pas. D'ailleurs je ne pouvais même pas en parler au premier concerné, car je n'étais pas censé savoir tout cela. Et quant à Joshua, il ne devait même pas se douter que son père m'avait fait du chantage tout comme il l'avait fait avant avec David.

Après des heures à tourner en rond, à réfléchir, j'avais pris ma décision.

Je fus mal à l'aise et gêné lorsque j'aperçus le père de Joshua qui assistait aujourd'hui encore à l'entraînement. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard une seule seconde, même à plusieurs mètres du sol je pouvais sentir son regard oppressant.

- Allez Connor, ne te disperse pas !

Dit Joshua en me voyant pas très actif dans les exercices. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre tellement j'étais dégouté. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'on risquait dans moins d'une heure de mettre fin à notre relation, et cela me rendit triste. Jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, j'avais appréhendais ce terrible moment.

- Je peux te parler ?

Avais-je demandé à Joshua en le tirant par le bras à la fin de l'entraînement. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur en croisant le regard surprit de son père, qui finit par lâcher un sourire en nous voyant nous éloigner.

Joshua ne me lâcha pas non plus du regard. Il semblait un peu frustré et énervé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir cette conversation.

- Que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment Connor ?

Je fus étonné de sa question. Alors que j'allais parler, il avait lancé en premier la conversation.

- Que…je…hmm. Tout va bien, dis-je finalement en retrouvant mes esprits.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu m'évites j'ai l'impression, on ne parle même plus. Y a un problème ? Ais-je dis ou fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plus ? Si oui dit le moi s'il te plaît…

Je tournais la tête. S'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus le regarder. Au bout de deux minutes, il croisa les bras et semblait s'impatienter.

- Alors ?

C'est alors que je fondis en larme. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop fort.

- Je…je…je n'en peux plus. Tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment…Depuis un certain temps je ne me sens plus trop à l'aise à tes côtés, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir ma place. Mes notes sont en chutes libres…et puis j'ai l'impression d'être un frein pour toi dans tes entraînements, je veux que tu réussisses à aller dans une équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. Et puis dans deux mois on se verra plus et…et…

Joshua me regarda surprit avec un air un peu déçu voir sévère.

- Tu veux rompre…c'est cela ?

- Je…oui.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Bien sûr que non.

- O…oui.

- Tu ne m'en donnes pas l'impression. Quelqu'un t'a fait une remarque ?

- Non, non. Je me rends seulement à l'évidence. Nous deux ça va nous mener à rien. Dans tous les cas nous serons séparés, donc je préfère faire l'inévitable maintenant.

- Je suis un peu déçu de toi, Connor. Toi qui es toujours optimiste et joyeux, tu es tombé bien bas. Tu aurais simplement cru un peu plus en nous, on aurait pu aller bien plus loin que tu ne le penses…Mais maintenant tu as fais ton choix, et tu vas le regretter, pour toujours. Maintenant, tu vas avoir un cœur vide jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Il ne me regarda même pas et s'en alla, dégouté. Je plongeais ma tête dans mes mains. Mon cœur me faisait mal, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. J'étais malheureusement, mais j'étais près à porter cette tristesse sur mes épaules en échange du bonheur de Joshua.

Je retournais vers les vestiaires, passant à côté du père de Joshua qui me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Voilà, vous êtes content maintenant ?!

- Plus que content.

Je passais à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard et partit en direction du château.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: J'étais pressée de poster ce chapitre donc le voici :D

_La fin de ce chapitre était tellement intense à écrire, j'étais toute excitée sur ma chaise lorsque j'étais en train de l'écrire à mon clavier._

_Cela me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, j'ai jamais réussie réellement finir mes autres fics donc ça me fait un peu étrange de lever enfin cette malédiction lol. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Je vous indiquerai dans le prochain chapitre combien il en reste, histoire que vous sachiez un peu combien de temps encore vous allez devoir me supporter hihi._

_Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

_PS : Oui je l'admet, sur le coup Joshua a été un peu idiot (même très), mais il faut bien des idiots dans cette histoire pour la faire avancer non xD ?!_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Petrificus Tottalus**

Je revois cette image dans ma tête. Elle me vient soudainement, naturellement. J'ai les yeux qui piquent, qui me brûlent. Je suis en train de déprimer, je suis tout seul. Je ne peux même plus dire « toi & moï ». Je suis allongé dans mon lit, dans la même position depuis quinze heures d'affilés. Je sais que c'est pathétique, mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Lee et Sam me regardent, sans trop savoir faire quoi. Ils ont appelés Abigail, mais j'ai fermé les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Par chance, elle n'a pas osé me réveillé, et j'ai entendu ses pas lorsqu'elle est sortie de la pièce. Je suis de nouveau seul. Que dois-je fais exactement ? Dois-je resté là, allongé, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne me pleins pas. Non. Je ne pense à rien. Je suis juste là, à attendre que quelque chose ce passe, ou que j'ai suffisamment de motivation pour bouger du lit.

Le déjeuner est passé, j'ai raté une matinée de cours. Abigail a sans doute dû dire aux profs que je suis malade, ce qui est faux naturellement. Il n'y a aucun bruit autour de moi, sauf le son de ma respiration et de la pluie qui toc à la fenêtre en crescendo. Je vais rater l'entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui. Bon, tant pis.

La journée continu de défiler, jusqu'au soir je reste dans cet état là. Abigail repasse me voir à la fin de la journée, pour m'apporter les devoirs. Elle s'assoie au bout du lit, pose une main sur ma jambe, et me parle. Bien entendu, je l'écoute, mais je ne lui réponds pas. Elle me demande si je veux descendre manger ou si je veux qu'elle ramène un petit quelque chose à grignoter, mais je ne réponds pas, et elle s'en va en silence.

Ma nuit fut mouvementée : je me revoyais sur le terrain de Quidditch, impuissant, faible, en train de pleurer, Joshua me disant des horreurs et partir sans se retourner. Et soudain son père surgit derrière moi, m'attache et rigole avant de me pousser dans une oubliette. Je me casse une côte en arrivant en bas. Je souffre, je saigne, mais après tout, je le mérite peut-être.

Je me réveille finalement, il est affiché cinq heures du matin sur mon réveil magique. Je me redresse lentement et regarde autour de moi. Les garçons dorment profondément. Je n'ai plus sommeille, mais je ne peux les réveiller. J'enfile mes pantoufles et sort du dortoir, pour m'écrouler sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. La bûche de la cheminée c'est consumé. Il fait frai ce matin-là. Je n'ai pas de couverture. J'attends que le temps passe, refermant petit à petit mes yeux.

Lorsque j'entends des voix, je décide de retourner dans le dortoir, j'allume la lumière et regarde Lee et Sam se réveiller péniblement, remarquant tout juste ma présence.

- Ah, tu t'es levé ! me dit Sam en s'étirant comme un félin.

Je le regarde un instant, essayant de sourire de toutes mes forces, mais n'y arrivant pas, je tourne le dos et décide de prendre mes habits avant de partir prendre ma douche.

Alors que l'eau tombe sur mes cheveux et mon visage rougis, une voix dans ma tête me dit de me reprendre. Mais c'est trop compliqué. La situation me dépasse, je ne sais pas comment en sortir. Ma poitrine me brûle, j'ai presque envie d'arracher mon cœur pour apaiser cette douleur. Mes yeux sont endoloris par toutes les larmes qu'elles ont versées.

Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. J'ai peur de tous les regards que pourraient me lancer les gens. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir ma place quelque part. En avais-je une avant ou c'était de l'hypocrisie ? J'ai besoin de me trouver un coin tranquille et de me faire oublier. Je n'ai pas envie non plus d'aller en cours. Je décide de partir dans la tour d'Astronomie, et j'attends plusieurs heures, assis contre un mur, regardant le ciel, fermant les yeux de temps en temps.

Lorsque je me rends compte qu'il est 14h, je suis blasé. Que dois-je faire ? Je m'ennuie. Mais en même temps je n'ai envie de rien.

Joshua…Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que j'avais fais cela pour son bien. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Devais-je lui dire que son père m'avait fait du chantage pour que je rompe avec lui, et que ça avait été la même chose quatre ans auparavant avec David. De toute façon c'était peine perdue, vu qu'il ne voulait plus me parler ou me voir, sans aucun doute. Après ce que je lui avais dis, c'était normal, j'aurais fais pareil. Peut-être une lettre ? Non, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de l'ouvrir et de la lire, il la brûlerait directement ou la jetterait.

Je peux toujours aller voir Jenna…Ah quoi bon ? Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Joshua, elle n'a plus aucune raison de me parler de toute manière. En même temps, c'est elle qui m'avait raconté pour David. Mon dieu, je vous en supplie, aimez-moi, mettez fin à mes souffrances et mes questions qui me bourrent la tête. Elle va exploser.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici, dit une voix.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de tourner la tête. De toute façon j'ai reconnu celle-ci. Je soupire, et ouvre les yeux, regardant David s'appuyer contre la barrière.

- Je venais aussi ici, quand j'avais rompu avec Joshua…, dit-il d'une voix mélancolique, d'un air de dire « moi aussi j'ai vécu la même chose que toi, tu parles à un connaisseur mon petit ! ».

- Si c'est pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tu peux partir, je suis très bien tout seul aussi !

David se tourne vers moi, mais reste appuyé contre la barrière. Il lèvre la tête un instant.

- T'isoler ne servira à rien Connor, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de tourner la page Au contraire, ce que tu fais te fait plus de mal que de bien, crois moi.

- Laisse-moi, je ne veux pas de tes conseils !

- Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas dans cet état.

Je suis surpris par ses paroles qui me semblent si sincère. Je gonfle mes joues et tourne la tête. Pourquoi ce montre-t-il si gentil tout d'un coup. Est-il venu pour profiter de mon état, se moquer de moi ? Haha, c'est très drôle. J'ai envie de me lever et de partir, mais je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je crois les bras et ferme de nouveau les yeux. Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter un tel calvaire ?

- Joshua m'a tout raconté. Il était fâché.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Va-t-en !

- Son père semblait content lorsqu'il est repartit hier matin à Londres.

- FERME-LA BORDEL !

David s'approcha à grand pas de moi, m'attrapa par le col de mon pull gris, et me souleva comme s'il j'étais une vulgaire poupée pesant seulement quelques grammes.

- Maintenant tu vas la fermer, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire, et tu vas m'écouter ! Tu peux duper tes amis, tu peux duper Joshua ou les gens qui t'entoure. Mais moi, tu ne me duperas pas. Lorsque Joshua m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, lui était énervé, mais moi j'avais tout compris, contrairement à lui. Tu veux que je parte, mais je ne le ferai pas. J'ai vécu la même chose que toi Connor, et à l'instar de toi, personne n'était là pour me remonter le moral, car personne n'avait été dans ma situation. Mais toi, je ne te laisserai pas seul !

Il retira sa main avant de les placer dans mon dos et m'attirer vers lui. M'entourant de ses bras protecteurs, je me laissais pleurer contre sa robe de sorcier.

- Laisse-les couler, tu iras mieux après !

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

On était bien resté un quart d'heures debout, moi en train de pleurer dans ses bras, et lui me serrant contre lui, comme s'il m'aidait à porter un fardeau. Lorsqu'on se rassit contre le mur, je me sentais un peu idiot d'avoir été comme ça envers lui, j'avais dû sans doute passer pour un gamin, encore une fois. Ses paroles m'avaient touché. C'était réconfortant et à la fois rassurant de me dire que je pouvais lui parler librement de cela sans qu'il juge quoi que cela, vu qu'il avait vécu la même situation. Je lui racontais donc ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires, puis ce que m'avait raconté Jenna, et comme tout ceci c'était terminé sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce que j'avais dis à Joshua et la manière dure dont il m'avait répondu avant de repartir, furieux et déçu.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, David…, dis-je soudainement en posant ma tête contre mes bras croisés sur mes genoux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton simple, tout en regardant l'horizon en face de lui.

- Pour n'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête. J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas été méchant avec moi au début parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sorte avec Joshua, mais parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Merci tout de même de m'avoir « protégé ».

David rougit et détourna la tête.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire…, répondit-il en ronchonnant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

- Désolé aussi pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé à cette époque…

- Pas besoin de t'excuser pour cela.

- Mais si, peut-être toi et Joshua seraient encore ensemble, qui sait.

- Impossible. Je l'aimais bien, mais pas au point de rester avec lui jusqu'à ma septième année !

Je le regardais, surpris.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'imagines franchement, moi, rester plus de trois ans d'affilés avec le même mec ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis…, dis-je en me plongeant dans une courte et rigoureuse réflexion, qui ne me mena à rien, car elle n'avait pour but que de donner un genre à ma phrase.

Le silence se réinstalla, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il dure. Je passais un bras autour de celui de David et m'appuya la tête contre lui. On resta comme cela quelques secondes avant qu'il reprenne la conversation.

- Si j'étais toi, je me méfierai de Jenna, dit-il de sa voix sérieux et grave. Je sais que tu l'as sans doute trouvé gentille, moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé de faire cette erreur, mais elle ne l'est pas ! Si elle t'a raconté tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à gagner dans tout cela.

- Tu…tu penses ? m'écriais-je en me relevant d'un coup.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis.

Après tout, pourquoi mentirait-il ? D'une part il la connaissait mieux que moi, et d'une autre il ne me dirait pas cela simplement pour me manipuler ou autre, même si j'avais pensé qu'il était comme cela, c'était faux.

- Quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation à toi et Jenna ? Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'aimer…

- Tu m'étonnes, qui pourrait être ami avec elle ? Cette fille est mauvaise, perfide, et sa seule qualité c'est d'être rusée, et encore, c'est aussi un de ses défauts. Elle fait la sainte nitouche avec toi, mais elle n'est pas si rose que cela. Crois-moi, son ardoise est bien remplie. Pour commencer, elle se dit désolé pour toi et Joshua, elle me disait cela aussi, mais ce fut la première à se réjouir que moi et lui cassions. Elle ne m'avait en fait jamais réellement montré de soutien, car à l'époque elle en pinçait un peu pour Joshua, et n'acceptait pas que je sorte avec lui. Par la suite, elle c'est un peu calmée, mais je pense tout simplement qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour de lui, même si elle n'a aucun sentiment envers lui. De toute façon, elle ne connait rien à l'amour, et ça sera sans doute toujours le cas. Dans un sens je la plains un peu.

Il marqua un temps de pause et me regarda. Il sourit en voyant que j'étais concentré et à l'écoute, avalant tout ce qu'il disait à la virgule près. Comme-ci je mémorisais une chanson ou une poésie.

- Lorsque je sortais avec Joshua, elle a toujours tenté de nous envoyer des piques pour que cela se finisse. Elle avait même réussi à retourner un moment Joshua contre moi, en lançant une rumeur comme quoi j'étais allé voir ailleurs.

- Oh ! fis je. C'est de là dont viens cette rumeur sur toi ?

- Oui. Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas un gars sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, mais je ne suis pas mauvais ou fourbe au point d'aller voir ailleurs dès que j'en ai l'occasion ou que je m'ennuie. Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'aimais beaucoup Joshua, et je me donnais à fond dans cette relation. Pourquoi aurais-je tout plaqué du jour au lendemain pour le coup d'un soir ? Heureusement, Joshua m'avait fait de nouveau confiance à la fin, et m'avait cru.

Il se mit à rigoler.

- Tu aurais vu ce jour-là la tête de la Jenna. Rouge je te dis, comme une pivoine, lorsqu'elle nous a vus nous embrasser devant tout le monde. Elle était partie d'ailleurs furax, en tournant le talon si fort qu'elle se l'était cassée.

Il soupira.

- En bref. Par la suite, lorsqu'on a rompu, elle s'est fait un malin plaisir de me taquiner. Elle continue encore aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, comme tu le sais. Comme je renvois toujours ce qu'elle me dit, elle continue, mais je suis têtu, je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas quitté cette école.

Je me forçais de sourire, mais au fond, j'avais beaucoup de peine pour David. Le pauvre, je l'avais mal jugé au début, et au final, il était si gentil et sincère avec moi.

- De toute façon tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne vais pas aller voir Jenna et lui mettre mon poing dans sa tronche seulement parce que je la soupçonne de m'avoir menti.

- Haha, oui c'est sûr, même si j'aimerai bien voir quelqu'un comme toi la démolir.

- Tu sais bien que j'en serai capable au fond, seulement si j'ai une preuve pertinente.

- Puis-je te poser une question ? demanda-t-il ensuite en inclinant sur le côté sa tête, lui donnant un air à la fois sérieux et enfantin que je ne connaissais pas.

- O…oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de ce lancer calmement et solennellement.

- Si tu en avais l'occasion…te remettrais-tu avec Joshua ?

J'ouvris la bouche et la referma.

Je tournais la tête et me mit à réfléchir. J'avais peur que l'on me poser cette question ou que je la pose à moi-même. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que je voulais au fond. Peut-être la venue du père de Joshua m'avait donné l'occasion de rompre avec lui et je devrais sans doute en profiter plutôt que de me lamenter ? Je repensais alors à tous les moments que j'avais passés avec lui, essayant de me poser les bonnes questions, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Tu sembles hésité ? fit remarquer David comme-ci ma réflexion voulait tout dire.

Je tournais la tête vers lui.

- En fait, j'ai la réponse, mais elle me fait peur.

- Dit toujours.

Je retournais la tête et regarda dans le vide.

- J'a…j'aime Joshua ! C'est indéniable. Je l'aime toujours, je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Mais en même temps, j'ai sacrifié mon amour pour lui afin qu'il soit heureux et que son père le laisse tranquille. Si je faisais quelque chose pour réarranger les choses, cela montrerait sans doute que mon sacrifice avait été inutile, et je causerai plus de tord à Joshua qu'autre chose… ?!

David m'écouta, ne dit rien et se mit à son tour à réfléchir. Etait-il d'accord avec moi ?

- Hmmm…mon petit Connor, tu es vraiment un warrior en fait. Seulement, les questions existentielles et inutiles comme celle-ci je veux que tu les jettes par-dessus cette tour. Tu crois que tu n'as pas le droit à l'amour avec Joshua simplement parce que tu voulais son bonheur ? C'est idiot, je te croyais plus motiver que ça ! Réfléchit, son père est partit, tu peux le reconquérir à présent.

- C'est bien trop simple d'aller le voir et tout lui déballer. De toute façon, rien ne sera comme avant.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que dans un couple c'est tout le temps la même chose ? Lorsque c'est le cas, je plains le couple, car ils doivent beaucoup s'ennuyer. Joshua et toi êtes faits pour être ensembles, je vous ai suffisamment supporté pour le confirmer.

- C'n'est pas ça que je veux dire. De toute façon à quoi bon, il ne m'écoutera pas, et puis dans même pas deux mois on se verra même plus…

- Peut-être ne t'écoutera-t-il pas, mais moi si !

- Tu vas lui dire quoi ? Que son père est venu me trouver et que j'ai décidé de lui obéir parce que j'étais faible ? Joshua va penser dans tous les cas que je ne croyais pas suffisamment en nous pour me battre, ou alors que j'étais une simple larve.

- Tu crois vraiment que Joshua est comme ça ?

- Non…bien sûr que non.

- Et bien voilà. J'irai le trouver ce p'tit con, et je lui dirai tout.

- Heu…tout ?!

- Tout !

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

David n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Dès qu'il avait finit de parler il c'était levé et était partit. Paniqué, je l'avais suivi un bout de chemin avant qu'il arrive de me semer. Je m'étais alors isolé dans les toilettes, jurant discrètement, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

David savait exactement où trouver son ami, et son ex-copain. A cette heure-ci, il devait être dans la Grande Salle, avec les autres. David entra précipitamment dans le réfectoire et s'approcha de la table. Joshua leva la tête vers lui, tout en mastiquant une pâte à citrouille.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! dit David en restant planté debout, l'air sérieux.

- Et bien…parle ! répondit Joshua, ce qui fit rire les gens autour de lui.

- Fermez-là vous ! dit David. En privé en bien sûr, dit-il ensuite en se retournant vers Joshua.

- Ouh là là, qu'il est impatient, dit Célia.

- Que vas-tu faire David ? Tu vas lui faire des fausses promesses et lui briser le cœur ensuite ? dit Yann en rigolant.

- C'est autre chose que je vais te briser, et ça ne sera pas le cœur si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Du calme Dave, du calme, dit Joshua en se levant.

David l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle et l'emmena dans le parc, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il fit face à Joshua, qui semblait calme.

- Ce que tu veux me dire tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? demanda Joshua en soupirant. C'est si sérieux que cela ?

- Oui.

Ils marchèrent en direction du viaduc. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans la cour.

- Désolé d'avoir semblé si brutal. Je voulais discuter de Connor.

Joshua fronça les sourcils et se tourna brusquement vers son ami.

- Tu es allé le voir ?

- Oui.

Le jeune homme se mit alors en route vers la porte à l'opposé, mais David l'arrêta par le bras.

- Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire.

- Non. Parce que tu vas me faire la morale, simplement parce que Connor c'est plaint à toi, à fait sa victime, tout simplement pour que je lui pardonne et que tu prennes son partis.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça, ne fait pas l'enfant Joshua.

Ce dernier semblait s'être plus ou moins calmer.

- Je ne prends le parti d'aucun de vous deux, mais après avoir écouté tout les deux votre versions des faits, j'aimerai tout simplement vous raisonner.

- « Nous raisonner » ? Tu entends quoi par là ?

- Après que j'ai parlé, c'est ton droit absolu de décider de ne plus parler à Connor et de ne pas lui pardonner, mais ne meurt pas idiot et écoute ce que j'ai à dire.

- Mais y a quoi à discuter ? Il m'a prit pour un con, point. J'avais…j'avais l'impression en l'écoutant qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, que j'étais juste un pion dans son jeu d'échec, car après tout, l'amour est un jeu d'échec. En fait, j'avais l'impression de revivre notre rupture !

David s'arrêta. Encaissant le coup, auquel il ne s'y était presque pas attendu. Il serra le poing, mourant d'envie de tabasser celui qui était son meilleur ami, mais aussi son ex.

- Et…tu n'as pas fait de lien entre ses deux ruptures ?

La question de David sembla attirer l'intention de Joshua, qui se mit alors à réfléchir.

- Non. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Tu crois franchement que si l'amour de Connor n'était pas sincère il n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin pour tout simplement te jeter quelques mois après avoir enfin obtenu ce que son cœur désirait ? Mais non, ça n'est jamais venu à l'esprit de Monsieur.

- Dit que je suis le méchant dans l'histoire aussi.

- Dans cette histoire, vous êtes tout les deux des victimes.

- Ecoute David, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être avec moi, qu'il ne se sentait plus à l'aise à mes côtés, que de toute façon lui et moi cela ne mènerait à rien. Que dois-je comprendre ? C'est lui qui a voulu rompre, pas moi.

- Comme je le disais, et je vais me répété jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes : penses-tu franchement que c'est le genre de Connor ? Et bien moi je vais répondre à ta place. Bien sûr que non. S'il a fait cela, c'est parce qu'on l'y a poussé.

Joshua ne dit rien.

- Franchement, j'en ai marre de cette histoire. Vous vous êtes crus dans une série dramatique américaine ? Laissez-moi tranquille bon sang, tu ne crois pas que c'est dur pour moi ? En plus, Connor n'est pas du genre à se soumettre à ce point, s'il a rompu, c'est parce qu'il le voulait au fond. Fin de l'histoire. En fait, lui et toi formeriez un beau couple !

Puis, il se mit à partir en direction des marches.

- Tu veux la vérité ? Si j'avais rompu à l'époque avec toi c'était parce que ton père m'avait fait du chantage !

Joshua s'arrêta alors qu'il était sur la première page.

- Que viens-tu de dire ?!

- Il m'avait menacé de dénoncer mon père à la police pour ses activités de dealer.

- Comment oses-tu accuser et mêler mon père à cela ?! s'écria Joshua en se retournant.

David écarquilla les yeux. Il pensait que Joshua aurait compris ou écouté, mais là il pétait carrément un câble. Il devait agir vite. David mit discrètement sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette qu'il brandit d'un coup.

- Petreficus Tottalus !

Cria-t-il.

Une lumière sortit de la baguette du jeune homme pour allée percuter Joshua, qui devint aussi raide qu'un saucisson avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. David s'approcha de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas parler, ni bouger, mais le sort ne dure que cinq minutes à peine, suffisamment longtemps pour que tu écoutes sans m'interrompre ce que j'ai à dire.

David se pencha vers le corps inanimé de Joshua, qui cependant bougé les yeux dans sa direction.

- Je t'ai toujours dis que mon père travailler dans la finance au ministère de la magie, mais c'était faux. Il était dealer encore récemment, son trafic était le seul moyen de nourrir ma famille, étant donné que ma mère est au chômage. Ton père ne voulait pas que je te fréquente, et après de nombreux chantage, il me menace de dénoncer mon père, et cela, je ne voulais le permettre. J'avais donc décidé de sacrifier mon amour pour toi afin que ma famille soit en sécurité. Afin de s'assurer que je ne retenterai pas de t'approcher, ton père garda le secret, me menaçant de le répéter si jamais je ressortais avec toi. C'est pour cela que je me suis montré si dur envers toi à ce moment-là.

David écrasa la larme qui c'était formé au coin de l'œil.

- Oh Joshua, je suis tellement désolé. Tu as tellement souffert ce jour-là, mais moi aussi, je regrettais tellement toutes les choses horribles que je t'avais dites, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, ce fut un miracle lorsque tu décidas de me pardonner.

David se releva, tout en ne lâchant pas Joshua du regard.

- Si Connor t'a dit tout cela, c'était parce que ton père lui a fait la même chose que moi, le menaçant de le faire virer de l'école et de l'équipe. Il a préféré sacrifier son amour plutôt que d'être séparé prématurément de toi. Sache qu'il t'aime toujours énormément, et je pense que tu ferais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie si tu ne retournais pas vers lui. Après tout, il a préféré sacrifier son bonheur pour que tu puisses avoir le tiens !

David tourna le dos et finit par partir.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mais tout ne cela pas comme l'avait prévu David. Il avait pensé que Joshua aurait réfléchit sérieusement, mais le lendemain, je reçus une lettre de sa part pour m'annoncer que j'étais viré de l'équipe de Quidditch parce que j'avais séché plusieurs entrainements.

- Je vais le dégommer ! marmonna David.

- Non ! dis-je en posant ma main sur sa poitrine.

- Ah, tu es enfin prêt à te battre ! dit-il ensuite en lâchant un sourire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Je n'étais pas forcément près à tenter à tous les coups de le récupérer ou de me faire pardonner, mais il était hors de question qu'il profite de la situation pour me marcher sur les pieds comme il était en train de le faire.

C'est la lettre à la main que je quittais la Salle Commune, me dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Il était assis, en compagnie de ses amis. Amanda m'aperçut en première et me lança un sourire amical et chaleureux. Ce fut bien la seule, car je n'étais pas le bienvenue.

- Tu peux m'expliquer exactement ?!

Demandais-je à Joshua en lui montrant la lettre en guise de preuve.

- Tu es viré, si tu n'as pas compris.

- Merci je sais lire.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu en faire toute une histoire devant tout le monde ? Tu crois que tu fais une scène pour me dénoncer mais tu es tout simplement en train de te ridiculiser.

Il y avait un grand silence à présent dans la Grande Salle. J'imaginais que tout le monde était en train de nous écouter, regardant la scène comme-ci s'était LA scène du siècle.

- Faut arrêter d'être paranoïaque, je ne cherche pas à faire une scène.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Oh mais moi j'en ai des choses à te dire. Comment oses-tu me virer de l'équipe comme-ça pour seul motif que je ne suis pas venu à deux entraînements ?

- De un, deux entraînements ratés si proches de la coupe c'est trop, de deux, tu n'étais que l'attrapeur remplaçant.

- Parce que tu crois franchement que l'attrapeur d'origine est aussi bon que moi ? Réfléchit un peu, elle vient tout juste de se remettre de plusieurs mois de douleur, tu ne crois pas sérieusement qu'elle sera capable de voler et de se donner à fond pour remporter la victoire à notre maison ?

- Tu n'es pas le capitaine.

- Je ne voudrai pas de ce poste de toute façon, si c'est pour devenir aussi pourri de la moelle et dégonflé que toi.

Joshua se leva.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu n'es qu'un dégonflé Joshua. Si tu avais un peu de couille, tu serais venu me trouver pour me dire en face que j'étais viré !

- Je te l'ai dis que tu étais viré bordel !

- Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Il me regarda un peu surprit avant de reprendre le même air dangereux et furieux qu'il avait il y a deux secondes.

- De tout mon cœur !

Je le regardais, un petit sourire s'esquissant au coin de ma bouche.

- Eh bien félicitation. Tu as gagné !

La lettre se brûla dans ma main, et je fis demi-tour. S'en était trop. J'étais trop en colère, j'étais tout chaud. Jenna était assise à un coin de la table avec toute sa clique. Elle me regardait en souriant. Je m'arrêtais juste en face d'elle.

- Quant à toi, tu poses encore un doigt sur mes amis, et tu ne te reconnaitras plus dans la glace !

Elle rigola.

- Ouuh mais qu'ais-je fais ?!

- Je sais pourquoi tu es jalouse d'Abigail. C'est parce qu'elle est plus belle que toi, que ce soit à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

- Moi, j'alouse de cette rousse ? Ne dit pas des conneries voyons. Tout le monde sait que la plus belle ici, c'est moi !

- Ma petite Jenna, tu auras beau te cacher sous du maquillage ou des vêtements qui te font plus passer pour une trainée qu'autre chose, tu ne seras jamais aussi magnifique et attirante qu'Abigail Tu es jalouse car tu sais qu'elle est bien plus vraie que toi, belle, charismatique. A côté d'elle, personne ne te regarde, et ça, tu ne le supportes pas. A force d'avoir trop traîné dans la boue, tu es devenue cette boue. Je te plains sincèrement Jenna.

Tous furent choqués, elle en première. Je pouvais entendre des rires derrières et des « Ouais vas-y, défonce-là ! ». Elle me regarda de haut, je fis de même.

- Mais pour quoi tu te prends toi ? Tu es invisible, inintéressant, ton existence ne mène à rien et est aussi inutile que toi. Tu es un raté Connor, même Joshua l'a comprit. Personne ne t'aime, personne ne veut de toi.

Je me mis à rire et reprit mon chemin.

- JE TE FAIS RIRE EN PLUS PETIT C…

- Oui, parce que tes paroles sont dénuées de logiques et de bon sens et ça reflète bien à quel point tu es pourrie. Tu crois franchement que j'ai besoin de ton avis pour mener à bien mon existence. Contrairement à toi, je sais qui je suis, où je veux aller. Qui es-tu Jenna ? Tu n'es personne. Tu es simplement jalouse car j'ai eu ce que tu n'as jamais pu avoir : Joshua.

Voir Jenna se mordre les lèvres et serrer des dents me suffit pour l'instant comme petite vengeance, et je repartis. David était près de la porte avec Abigail.

- Bravo Connor, je ne l'aurais pas remis aussi bien et calmement à sa place que toi !

Abigail enroula une main autour de ma taille.

- Alors comme ça tu me trouves belle ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Je me contentais de sourire.

- Merci…, dit-elle simplement.

- Tu as finis Connor ? demanda David.

Je me tournais une dernière fois en arrière, et regarda Joshua à plusieurs mètres de nous.

- Oui, j'ai terminé !


	23. Chapitre 23

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre plutôt court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant, l'avant dernier de cette fic. Amusez-vous bien, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Abigail**

Depuis ma petite discussion avec Jenna, j'étais à présent connu de toute l'école comme étant le garçon ayant tenu tête à Jenna. Ce nouveau surnom m'amusait, certains reproduisaient ou répétaient la scène devant moi lorsque je passais dans les couloirs. Quelques uns se moquaient, mais ça, c'est parce qu'ils étaient du côté de Jenna. La clique de cette dernière venait régulièrement me menacer, du genre rependre une fausse rumeur sur moi, se moquant de moi en reproduisant ma dispute avec Joshua. A vrai dire, je n'en avais rien à faire d'eux. Je ne me rabaissais pas à leur niveau, je les ignorais tout simplement. Mais cela me dérangeait lorsque j'appris par Abigail que David leur tenait tête juste après, les menaçants de les tabasser. C'est pour cela que je l'avais pris à part pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter. Quant à Joshua, il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision de me reprendre dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Au fond, cela m'enlevait d'un poids, j'avais plus de temps libre pour moi et travailler un peu. Je me sentais toujours mal pour Joshua, de plus, je culpabilisais pour ce qui c'était passer dans la Grande Salle, mais en même temps il m'avait cherché. A présent c'est sûr, il ne voudrait plus de moi. Plus jamais.

- Allez, remets-en toi Connor, disait Abigail, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un amour d'école.

Je ne lui en voulais pas de me dire cela, après tout, elle n'avait jamais réellement était amoureuse comme cela. Elle ne connaissait pas trop l'amour, vu ce qui c'était passé avec son premier copain. Pour moi, Joshua n'était pas qu'un simple amour d'école. C'était mon premier amour, et j'aurais voulu que ce soit le seul. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Je maudissais de temps en temps son père dans ma tête, puis je me disais que ce n'était pas bien, que même s'il le méritait cela n'avancerait à rien de faire cela. Je n'avais pas réellement d'option pour l'instant, je ne pouvais qu'attendre et laisser faire les choses. David avait parlé à Joshua mais cela n'avait absolument rien changé. Le pauvre, il avait essayé au moins. Maintenant on était fixé, les dès étaient du côté de Joshua à présent. Seule sa décision pouvait faire changer les choses. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas très bien parti.

Jenna n'avait pas apprécié du tout que l'humilie devant toute l'école. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle se venge, mais pas sur Abigail.

Tout arriva un midi. J'étais dans la Grande Salle, comme tout le monde. J'étais assis avec David au coin de la longue table de Gryffondor, cherchant du regard dans la salle Abigail.

- Mais où est-elle bon sang ?

C'est alors que je vis Jenna débarquer dans la Grande Salle, suivit de toute sa clique. Tous ce petit monde regarda dans ma direction en pouffant. Je crus un instant qu'elles se moquaient de moi, mais les connaissant, c'était plus que ça, c'était trop louche.

- Attend moi ici David, je reviens.

Je me levais de la table, et partit d'un pas rapide en direction du hall. Je marchais le long de l'allée, tête baissée, et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Joshua, qui lisait un livre. Depuis notre rupture, je le voyais souvent avec un livre à la main. Etudiait-il ou tout simplement la lecture était devenue sa nouvelle passion ? On se regarda un instant, surprit, puis je repris mon chemin.

Le parfum de Jenna et de sa bande me menèrent jusqu'au premier étage, et ne sentant plus rien, je demandais à des élèves dans le coin s'ils avaient vus d'où Jenna étaient venues. « Du troisième étage, je crois. » me dit une jeune fille de Serdaigle, à peine plus âgée que moi. Avant que je parte, elle m'avait souhaité bon courage et m'avait félicité pour avoir fait ce que personne n'osait faire c'est-à-dire avoir tenu tête à Jenna.

J'arrivais alors au troisième étage, et hormis des salles de classes et des toilettes, il n'y avait rien. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, pensant peut-être l'y trouver. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'entrais dans la pièce. Aucun son, sauf celui de l'eau qui circulait dans les tuyaux, et…et une respiration. A la fois inquiet et étonné, je marchais lentement, poussant la porte de la première cabine venue. Rien. La deuxième. Rien non plus. La suivante, puis l'autre et l'autre. Je m'arrêtais devant la dernière. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver dedans. Après quelques instants à réfléchir, je me décidais à pousser la porte.

Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, je poussais un cri horrifié, avant de me laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol et avancer maladroitement vers Abigail. Celle-ci était ballonnée contre un tuyau, on lui avait coupé ses beaux cheveux roux, son visage ruisselait de sang. Du sang chaud. Je me jetais sur elle, sortant ma baguette afin de rompre ses liens, je lui enlevais le foulard qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux, me regarda comme-ci elle me voyait pour la premier fois. Elle finit cependant par parler.

- Co…Connor…, murmura-t-elle d'une façon horrible, comme-ci on lui avait coupé les cordes vocales et qu'elle se battait pour pouvoir parler, ou alors que sa cage thoracique lui brûlait dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Oh mon dieu…Ma pauvre, je vais te sortir de là.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

J'avais envoyé un hibou express à David pour le prévenir que j'avais trouvé Abigail et qu'on était à l'infirmerie.

Il ne se fit pas attendre. Vingt minutes à peine notre entrée qu'il arriva. Il avança vers nous d'un pas stressé et se figea lorsqu'il découvrit dans quel état était Abigail. Il comprit tout, rien qu'à mon regard, comme si on communiquait par télépathie.

- Je vais les tuer !

Il fit demi-tour, et je dû courir et m'accrocher à son bras pour qu'il se stoppe. Vu son état actuel il était bien capable de commettre un meurtre, ce qui nous arrangerait pas les choses.

- David…

- Quoi ?! Tu as vu ce qu'elles ont fait à Abigail ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester les bras croisés le temps qu'elle aille mieux ?!

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais ça serait stupide de notre part d'agir sous le coup de la colère. Attendons d'être calmé pour réfléchir.

- J'espère que tu veux réfléchir à comment se venger.

- Oui, naturellement. On ne va pas laisser cet acte impuni quand même ? Je les avais prévenus…

- Hurf…les…les garçons ! fit la voix faible d'Abigail.

On tourna la tête vers elle avant de s'approcher du lit. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, lui caressant le visage.

- S'il vous plaît…ne vous vengez pas !

- Quoi ? Mais on ne va pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! grogna David.

- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute. Pour l'instant, c'est elle la fautive dans l'histoire, et si vous agissez, elle pourra retourner la situation à son avantage.

Je regardais alors David, qui me regarda aussi.

- Mais Abi…

- A…

- Non, s'il vous plait. Restez calme et faites comme-ci de rien était. Je vous promets de vite guérir !

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là et nous demanda de partir. Lorsqu'on passa la porte, la majorité des professeurs de l'école étaient arrivés, ainsi que le directeur, et tous entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Je regardais la porte se fermer en soupirant, avant de me tourner vers David.

- Abi a raison, dis-je d'une voix calme. Cela ne servira à rien d'agir sauf à nous causer plus de soucis que nous n'en avons déjà.

- Hum…, grogna David, qui se sentait obligé de se soumettre à l'ordre d'Abigail. C'est bien parce qu'elle me l'a demandé que je ne me venge pas, sinon il y aurait déjà un bain de sang, crois moi.

J'imaginais bien la scène.

- Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'écrive une lettre.

David leva un sourcil.

- Joshua… ?

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon il avait comprit.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le prévenir de la situation soit une bonne idée. Tu cherches quoi, à le faire culpabiliser ?

- Abigail et lui s'appréciait bien. J'aimerai seulement qu'il passe la voir, ça lui ferait plaisir je pense.

- Hmm…, se contenta de répondre David. Good luck !

Je pris la direction de la bibliothèque, qui était à l'étage du dessous, et je m'assis à une table, papier et plume à la main.

« Abigail est à l'infirmerie, ça serait sympa que tu passes la voir !

Connor »

Je pris ensuite un livre et lu une bonne heure avant de me mettre en chemin vers la volière.

Lorsque je ressortis de la tour, une fois après avoir déposé l'enveloppe, j'aperçus au loin le stade de Quidditch. Je descendis les marches, tout en le regardant, d'un air nostalgique. Je revoyais défiler alors dans ma tête toutes les séances d'entraînement et les pots qu'on faisait en fin de semaine ou lorsqu'il y avait des anniversaires. J'en voulais pas réellement à Joshua de m'avoir viré de l'équipe par lettre, je regrettais surtout de ne plus faire partie de l'équipe, car lorsque j'étais sur mon balai ou en leur compagnie, je me sentais bien, et tout ses bons moments me rendaient tristes. A présent, c'était des souvenirs heureux qui allaient rejoindre les autres.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Je vins voir Abigail tous les jours. On avait peu de temps pour discuter donc cela tournait principalement autour des cours, elle me demandait si elle avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper et je lui disais qu'elle n'avait pas à se soucier de ça pour l'instant. Puis de son état de santé. Elle me disait qu'on mangeait bien, mais que les médicaments étaient infects. Cela me fit rire. Durant ses courtes conversations, je trouvais le moyen de lui demander si Joshua était passé la voir. Les premiers jours, j'attendis impatiemment sa venue. Un jour, elle m'annonça qu'il était passé la voir et qu'ils avaient bien papotés pendant un bon quart d'heure. J'osais lui demander s'ils avaient parlés de moi, mais non. Les autres jours, en revenant la voir, elle me disait que Joshua passaient lui aussi tous les jours la voir. Mais ils ne parlaient jamais de moi. Elle me dit qu'elle n'avait pas la force de lancer la conversation sur ce sujet là, et qu'elle attendait qu'il le fasse à sa place.

Un après-midi, après les cours plus exactement, je revins la voir. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Vu que nous étions enfin en mai, je lui apportais du muguet. Elle en respira le parfum comme-ci elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi bon. Elle guérissait vite. Elle me semblait quasiment en forme, d'ici deux semaines elles seraient capables de revenir en cours.

- J'ai peur de sortir de l'infirmerie, confia-t-elle en caressant la tige d'une des branches de muguet. J'ai peur du regard des autres, je vois déjà les regards moqueurs et les rires de Jenna et ses copines. J'ai peur aussi de ne pas réussir à me contrôler…

- Oh, mais il ne faut pas. Où est passé la fille courageuse et têtue qui s'en moquait éperdument du regard des autres, et qui remettait bien à leur place les gens qui la prenaient de haut ? Hein ? Elle est où cette fille ?

- Je crois qu'elle s'est égarée…

Il y eu un moment de silence. J'eu presque peur que l'infirmière arrive pour me demander de partir.

- Quant à Jenna et les autres, les professeurs n'ont pas prévus une punition ? Ils étaient venus te voir, non ?

- Oui. Ils m'ont demandés de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, ce que je fis bien sûr. Puis ils m'ont demandés des noms et je leur ai dis que je préférais attendre de sortir de l'infirmerie pour le faire. Quelques uns n'étaient pas contents, me disant qu'ils devaient agir vite et que je ne devais pas faire l'enfant. Mais le directeur c'est montré très gentil, et m'a dit que je pouvais attendre pour le leur dire.

- Cela veut donc dire que tu vas devoir aller le voir dès que tu seras sortit ?

- Oui. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me gêner à dénoncer ses pétasses. M'en fout qu'elles me traitent de chochottes ou de cafteuses !

- Ah, voilà la fille que je voulais voir !

Abigail sourit pour la première fois en ma présence depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici.

- Au fait, Joshua, il m'a demandé si tu allais bien.

Je me redressais, surprit. Je faillis glisser du lit.

- Sérieux ?

- Rassit-toi, ce n'est pas une info très intéressante, tu seras déçu.

- Au contraire, comment pourrais-je être déçu ?

- Il m'a demandé comme tu allais, je lui ai répondu que tu n'allais pas très bien, entre ce qui s'était passé entre lui et toi, Jenna, et mon état. Il semblait presque indifférent à la façon dont tu allais en fait, je crois qu'il a seulement posé la question par politesse parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire à un moment ou un autre. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné, mais j'espère me tromper.

Je me rassis, effectivement déçu, sur le lit.

- Pfff, je suis vraiment pathétique. Comment ais-je pu croire un seul instant que ça avait changé ? Il m'en veut toujours…si seulement il comprenait que ce n'était pas ma faute.

- Pourtant, David lui a bien expliqué ?

- Bah oui…c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.

- Peut-être lui faut-il un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir… ?!

- Un peu plus de temps ?! Nous sommes déjà en mai. S'il met trois mois à réfléchir laisse tomber.

- Ouh là là quelle impatience ! fit remarquer Abigail en rigolant.

- Désolé…Mais je regrette tellement…Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière.

- Mais tu ne peux pas. Donc tu ne peux qu'attendre ou essayer d'arranger les choses !

- Mais…comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de trouver la solution.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et l'infirmière avança vers nous, un plateau à la main avec posé dessus des médicaments. Le visage d'Abigail se crispa lorsqu'elle aperçut le contenu du plateau. « Allez monsieur, il est temps de partir ! » dit l'infirmière, me montrant de la tête la porte.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

J'avais tué le temps en passant le reste de mon après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de sécher les cours, quoi que depuis un certains temps si, j'avais même reçu un avertissement absence, mes parents avaient dû en recevoir une aussi et j'imaginais que ma mère m'écrirait bientôt que j'avais intérêt à aller en cours sinon elle viendrait elle-même à Poudlard pour régler personnellement cette histoire, et ma mère quand elle est fâché c'est Fukushima.

Je marchais dans les rues pavées, faisant du lèche-vitrine, n'ayant aucun sou pour acheter quoi que ce soit. J'avais seulement quelques mornilles pour acheter un petit truc à manger. Je passais devant la restaurant où j'avais été avec Joshua, et j'eu un pincement au cœur. « Non aller ! » me dis-je avant de reprendre mon chemin.

De retour à l'école, je me fis tout petit, essayant d'atteindre la tour Gryffondor sans me faire remarquer, vu que j'étais censé être à ma dernière heure de cours. Lorsque l'horloge sonna, j'étais pile devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Je m'affalais sur mon lit, comme-ci j'avais marché des kilomètres, et regarda le plafond. Quelques minutes après, 1 et 2 arrivent dans la chambre afin de poser leurs affaires de cours.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? demanda Lee d'un ton sévère.

- J'n'avais pas envie…

- Je comprends que tu traverses une mauvaise passe mais sécher les cours ne résoudra rien et cela te pénalisera plus qu'autre chose.

J'avais envie de l'envoyer balader, lui dire d'arrêter de me faire la moral, mais je n'avais pas la foi Et puis, il ne faisait pas cela par méchanceté.

Le lendemain, j'avais décidé de me montrer en cours, de toute façon je venais de recevoir une lettre de mes parents, je n'avais pas intérêt de sécher. Je profitais de l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie pour répondre à mes parents.

Avant le dîner, je décidais de venir rendre visite à Abigail. Je poussais péniblement la porte et pénétra dans l'infirmerie qui avait une odeur de savon ce soir-là. Je m'arrêtais surpris lorsque j'aperçus Joshua assis sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Abigail, et celle-ci, redressé contre son oreiller, me regarder subitement. Joshua tourna la tête vers moi, et se leva deux secondes après.

- Je repasserai à un autre moment ! annonça-t-il, près à partir.

Je baissais la tête, gêné. Je comprenais qu'il fasse la tête de toute manière et qu'il ne veule pas se trouver dans la même pièce que moi.

- Non attends, dit Abigail, reste.

- Désolé…, répondit-il en lançant un dernier regard à la jeune fille allongée dans son lit, avant de passer à côté de moi sans même me prêter attention, comme-ci j'étais transparent.

Lorsque la porte se claqua, il y eu un long moment de silence, et je restais là, debout, tête baissée, ne sachant que faire.

- Approche ! me dit Abigail.

Je m'avançais lentement vers son lit et me posait sur la chaise où était assis quelques instants encore Joshua.

- J'en ai marre de cette situation…(ma voix tremblotée) Combien de temps cela va durer encore ? Toi, tu t'ais fais agresser, tout le monde me fait la tête, j'ai l'impression de…

- Arrête de te lamenter un peu, tu aurais pu avoir des choses pires que cela.

Je ne dis rien.

- Excuse-moi, dit ensuite calmement Abigail. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de penser aux autres mais un peu plus à toi. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état à cause d'un simple garçon…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas…ce n'était pas qu'un simple garçon. Et je l'ai perdu.

- L'aimer c'était comment ?

- Rouge.

- Et le perdre ?

- Rouge.

- Tu vois, il y a un lien.

- Cela ne rime à rien ce que tu me dis.

- Mais si, mais si. Mais je semble être la seule à comprendre.

- De toute façon, tu as raison, c'était ma décision d'obéir à son père. Je le regrette énormément, mais en même temps je préfère l'avoir perdu en échange de son bonheur.

- Pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de répéter cela ?! dit une voix soudainement, venant de derrière.

Je me retournais surpris, et fus gêné lorsque j'aperçus Joshua près de la porte. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là ? Je croyais qu'il était partit.

- Je…je…

J'avais soudain l'envie de pleurer, mais je me retenais. Une boulle se forma dans ma gorge, je respirais fort. Joshua s'avança vers nous et me regarda. Son regard semblait moins sévère que tout à l'heure, je pouvais presque sentir une onde de compatissance.

- Que dois-je croire Connor ? Je ne comprends plus rien à tout cela. D'un coup je crois que tu veux rompre parce que tu ne m'aime plus, un autre on me dit que mon père à avoir dans cette histoire, et d'un autre tu dis que tu m'aimes encore, que tu regrettes de m'avoir perdu…

Je tournais la tête, je n'osais pas le regarder. Abigail étudiait la scène, me regardant avant de me sourire. Je devais lui faire de la peine, donc pitié. Je devais partir d'ici. Je commençais alors à marcher à toute vitesse vers la porte mais bien entendu Joshua me bloqua.

- Laisse-moi passer !

Dis-je en fermant les yeux, je ne voulais pas le regarder ou les ouvrir sinon j'allais craquer.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

- Laisse-moi passer ! dis-je de nouveau en essayant de le pousser, mais il m'attrapa et me plaqua légèrement contre le mur. Mais je réussis à me dégager. Tu m'as dis un jour que j'étais tout pour toi. C'était rien que des paroles en l'air…tu mentais…

Je me dégageais et partit. Joshua n'avait montré aucune résistance, il n'avait même pas insisté. C'était comme-ci il m'avait laissé partir de son pleins grés. Mais maintenant j'avais compris, et je ne reviendrais pas.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _Ce chapitre est très intéressant, car c'est un peu dans celui-ci où tout va se jouer, pas que pour le Quidditch et l'avenir de Joshua, mais également l'avenir entre lui et Connor ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sera l'avant dernier. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Ne me laisse jamais partir**

Ma petite interaction avec Joshua m'avait laissé perplexe, et je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir fui alors que cette conversation aurait sans doute tout arrangé, mais comme d'habitude, j'agissais sans réfléchir, et c'est maintenant que j'avais des remords. Je n'en avais pas parlé à David, de peur qu'il me traite d'imbécile à mon tour (vu qu'avant c'était Joshua). J'en avais juste un peu parlé avec Abigail, mais ça en plus. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car j'avais trop honte de moi.

En parlant d'Abigail, celle-ci était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle était encore un peu faible, et l'infirmière lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop se surmener.

Mais lorsqu'on partit déjeuner, le jour de sa sortie, on croisa les filles qui l'avaient agressée dans les toilettes, et Jenna, et cela l'a détermina à ce venger. C'est ainsi que quelques jours après s'être un peu reposé, je l'accompagnais jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

J'attendais devant avec David. C'était silencieux. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle était montée. En même temps, elle en avait des choses à dire.

- Tu crois qu'elles vont se faire virer ? demanda David, bien qu'il essayait, je crois, de rompre le silence qui était jusqu'à présent supportable.

- Aucune idée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'espère.

La statue pivota soudainement, laissant apparaître les escaliers de pierre, suivit de la silhouette rousse d'Abigail qui descendit prudemment les marches.

- Alors ?

- Il a dit qu'il allait organiser dès aujourd'hui une réunion avec les professeurs afin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il m'a dit qu'à ce stade de l'année, les virer ne serviraient pas à grand-chose, surtout qu'elles sont en septième année…

La jeune fille soupira avant d'avancer dans le couloir. Je la suivis avec David.

- Mais ils ne vont quand même pas laisser ses folles ici ?! s'écria ce dernier.

- On ne peut pas toujours gagner ! répondit-elle en s'engageant dans l'entrée.

Je les suivais, sans rien dire. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Il fallait qu'elles soient punies pour ce qu'elles avaient fait, ça c'était sûr. Mais d'un autre côté, les virer n'était pas forcément la solution, étant donné qu'il ne restait à peine que cinq semaines de cours. Je me demandais vaguement ce que les professeurs pourraient leur infliger.

Deux élèves passèrent à côté de moi. Ils parlaient de la finale de Quidditch qui avait lieu dans quelques jours. Je les regardais, sans faire exprès, comme s'ils étaient en train de parler de tuer quelqu'un. J'aperçus ensuite l'affiche à côté des portes de la Grande Salle, où était annoncé le match. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour le regarder puis me tournais vers David et Abigail qui avaient continué d'avancer.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire, a plus !

Puis je partis dans le sens inverse.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux un moment avant de se regarder mutuellement.

- Il a plus de mal que je le pensais, dit David en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

- C'est à cause du match, dit ensuite Abigail en pointant du menton l'affiche qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer.

- Oui c'est ce que je dis, il a plus de mal que prévu.

Abigail soupira puis tourna le dos.

Je marchais dans le parc. Il ne faisait pas spécialement beau, mais j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Je n'avais pas suffisamment de motivation pour aller jusqu'à la volière ou descendre la pente menant à la forêt interdite, Prè-au-Lard et la gare. Il ne me restait plus que le terrain de Quidditch. Peut-être que si j'y allais, cela me permettrait de faire le tri dans ma tête et essayer de penser à autre chose. Je n'en étais pas beaucoup persuadé, mais je m'y rendis quand même.

Passant dans les couloirs menant aux vestiaires, comme avant, lorsque j'étais encore joueur, des souvenirs me revinrent en tête, jusqu'à ce que des voix me firent sortirent de mes pensées nostalgiques.

- Tu n'as que quelques jours à tenir Joshua. Que quelques-uns. Arrête l'entraînement et tu vas droit à l'échec. Tu veux finir tes jours dans un bureau c'est ça ?

Je me mis la main sur la bouche pour me retenir de crier. Je rêve où c'était la voix du père de Joshua. Je passais un œil à travers la porte, apercevant effectivement la silhouette de l'homme, accompagné de son fils.

- Non, bien sûr que non, cria Joshua. Mais j'en ai marre de m'entraîner, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, je suis fatigué, je veux me reposer ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me stresses davantage que je le suis déjà !

J'entendis un rire bien gras.

- Heureusement que je suis là pour te faire un peu bouger les fesses, sinon tu ne serais pas là où tu es aujourd'hui. Tu te reposeras une fois que tu te seras entraîné, que Gryffondor aura gagné et que tu seras pris dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle !

- Mais Papa…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennes, hop ! Va sur le terrain !

De peur que je me fasse surprendre lorsqu'ils sortiraient, je partis en direction des escaliers les plus proches, tâchant de ne pas faire trop de bruit en montant. Par chance, ils parlèrent en sortant, ce qui me permit de faire grincer un peu les vieilles marches de bois des tribunes.

M'installant dans un coin parmi les bancs, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. C'est là que, quelques instants après, Joshua débarqua sur le terrain, dans la fameuse combinaison rouge de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avant de chevaucher son balai et commencer à faire des exercices. Je posais ma tête contre une poutre, regardant le jeune homme, qui par chance ne m'avait pas vu. Une heure passa, puis deux, je continuais de le regarder, tâchant de ne pas fermer mes paupières qui devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Lorsque je les ouvris, le soleil c'était déjà couché depuis quelques minutes, c'était encore le crépuscule. Je regardais le terrain, il n'y avait plus personne.

« C'est dingue qu'il ne m'est pas vu… » me dis-je en me grattant la tête. Il devait être vraiment concentré sur son entraînement pour ne pas m'avoir remarqué. En même temps il est vrai que j'étais bien caché et que si on n'avait pas le réflexe de regarder plusieurs fois et bien les gradins on ne me remarquerait pas. Je me levais, essayant de ne pas avoir de vertige, m'essuya le pantalon et le bas de la cape avant de repartir en direction du château pour le dîner.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Les jours passèrent et on se rapprochait de plus en plus de la finale. De jour en jour, je m'inquiétais pour Joshua. Je sais que je n'étais pas en mesure de le plaindre, mais j'avais bien vu que son père avait tendance à diriger sa vie. Je ne connaissais pas ça avec mes parents donc j'avais un peu de mal à me mettre à sa place, me disant qu'il était idiot de suivre exactement ce que son père lui disait, mais j'avais compris tout seul que c'était plus profond et plus difficile que cela. J'en voulais un peu à Joshua de ne m'avoir jamais expliqué sa relation avec son père, lorsqu'on sortait encore ensemble. En même temps il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses parents, sauf une fois. Et il faut dire que je ne mettais pas intéressé à cela non plus. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais voulu en parler car il m'enviait ?

Comme les examens de fin d'année étaient enfin finis, on organisa dans la classe un après-midi à Prè-Au-Lard. J'allai en profiter pour acheter une petite carte.

J'allais ensuite me poser avec Lee, Sam et Abigail aux Trois Balais pour boire une bière, ce qui me permit d'écrire un petit mot à Joshua : « Bon courage pour le match ! N'oublie pas, surtout, éclate toi, montre que tu aimes ce sport. Ne laisse pas les autres te dicter comment tu dois être et comment doit être ta vie. Je crois fort en toi ! Connor. ».

- Tu lui écris une carte par pitié ? demanda d'un ton hostile, comme à son habitude, Lee.

- Non, c'est par pur gentillesse.

Lee ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais je m'en moquais, car je savais que je ne faisais cela non pas par pitié envers Joshua, mais par gentillesse.

- C'est gentil de lui faire un mot, dit Abigail, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

En rentrant à l'école, je passais devant une boîte au lettre et y déposa l'enveloppe. Normalement il devait la recevoir demain matin au petit-déjeuner, avant le match.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal, rien que pour ce sentiment amer qu'on appelle amour…, dit Lee en soupirant, les mains dans les poches.

- Tu dis cela Lee, dit Abigail, mais le jour où quelqu'un attireras ton attention, tu apprendras à ravaler ta langue !

La soirée se passa tranquillement, vu qu'on avait plus aucune révision, ni de devoir, on décida de s'organiser une petite soirée tranquille dans notre dortoir, tous les quatre. On invita David, et je demandais à Amanda de venir. Je l'appréciais énormément, et je pense que c'était réciproque. Par contre j'avais encore un peu de mal avec ses amis communs à Joshua, mais ils étaient tous sympathiques dans l'ensemble. Amanda arriva un peu après David, elle était habillée simplement, cela faisait bizarre quant on était habitué à la voir dans des tenues classes et exagérées.

Durant une partie de la soirée, David, Lee et Sam discutèrent entre eux. Sam montra ensuite un jeu vidéo qu'il avait reçu récemment à David et Lee c'était du coup plongé dans un livre, car cela ne l'intéressait pas. Abigail, Amanda et moi étions en train de lire des magasines qu'Amanda avait amenés, faisant des commentaires sur les mannequins et les publicités. Lorsqu'on eu terminé, on décida de jouer à des jeux de cartes avec les autres. On se raconta ensuite des histoires, des blagues. Puis on finit par s'endormir finalement en cercle, sur des oreillers et des grosses couvertures.

Le matin, lorsque je me réveillais, Amanda n'était plus là. Elle était, sans doute, partit de suite après la soirée, dans son dortoir. Elle m'avait laissé ce petit mot : « Merci pour la soirée, j'ai passée un super moment ! ». Lee était retourné dans son lit, Sam, même sur le parquet arrivait à dormir. Moi j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'avais eu aucun mal. Ce qui me surprit se fut de voir Abigail allongé contre David, la tête sur son ventre. On aurait dit un petit couple ou des amis très proches. C'était une vision mignonne, j'avais presque envie de les prendre en photo pour les taquiner après, seulement je n'en avais pas sous la main.

Je partis en direction des douches, il y avait quelques élèves levés, mais pas trop. Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, on pouvait sentir que l'excitation était à son comble dans la salle. Il y avait des banderoles partout avec d'un côté Gryffondor et de l'autre Serdaigle. Les sujets de conversations n'étaient que sur le match bien évidemment. Les quelques joueurs des deux équipes, présents dans la Grande Salle, se faisaient limites harceler par les supporters qui les couvraient de cadeaux. Je cherchais Joshua du regard, mais je ne le vis pas. Par contre, je vis Amanda, assise avec Margaux, je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elles.

- Alors bien dormi ? demanda Amanda en souriant.

Elle avait du dormir à peine 6h, on ne voyait même pas la fatigue sur son visage, c'était comme-ci elle avait dormi durant au moins 12h. C'était incroyable. Moi je devais vraiment avoir une tête de plouc.

- Oui et toi ?

- Comme un bébé.

Tu m'étonnes, vu sa tête.

Margaux semblait encore un peu avoir la tête dans les choux, c'était comme-ci elle n'était qu'avec nous physiquement. La seule chose qu'elle m'avait dites ce fut « Salut ! ».

Lorsque j'eu finis de manger, je repartis à la tour Gryffondor pour voir si les autres c'étaient levés. Lee lisait, Sam était encore en pyjama, et Abigail et David revenaient de la douche et venaient de s'habiller. David était justement en train de partir.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demandais-je en souriant à Abigail.

La jeune fille rougit, avant de se tourner.

- N…non, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussés, mais ils étaient toujours courts. Elle avait réussi à les réarranger un peu, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. On ne voyait même pas qu'on les lui avait coupés n'importe comment. Non elle avait fait un bon travail. Ses blessures au visage avaient quasiment disparus, elle se les cachait avec un peu de fond de teint et un maquillage léger.

- Près pour le grand match ? demanda-t-elle en boutonnant sa chemise.

- Je stresse comme-ci j'allais jouer…

- Il ne faut pas.

- Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour Joshua.

- Tu crois qu'il a reçu ton mot ?

- Aucune idée, je pense sans doute. Mais il n'était pas tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.

- Il est peut-être en ce moment même en train de le lire ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Oh allez Connor, je suis sûre que ça va lui faire plaisir ton geste et que ça va le motiver quoi que tu en dises.

- Je vais faire un tour, on se retrouve à midi ?

- Ok, t'inquiète ! répondit la jeune fille en faisant un clin d'œil.

J'avais besoin de sortir du château, l'ambiance générale d'aujourd'hui me pesait. J'aperçus le directeur en compagnie du fameux recruteur, en compagnie de deux journalistes.

Il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude dans le parc aujourd'hui. Je pouvais voir de loin qu'il y avait de l'influence vers le terrain de Quidditch, bien que ce n'était pas encore l'heure du match, qui devait avoir lieu vers 15h, après le déjeuner.

Je lisais en marchant. Oui, il m'arrivait de temps en temps de lire. Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens sur mon chemin, ce qui m'évitait de rentrer dans eux sans le faire exprès, comme cela m'était déjà arrivé.

Je revins après au château pour le déjeuner, où je rejoignis Abigail, David, Lee et Sam qui étaient assis à une table. Amanda et ses amis n'étaient pas loin, je lui fis un petit coucou en passant dans l'allée.

- Une lettre est arrivée pour toi, mais tu n'étais pas là pour la réceptionner donc je l'ai fais à ta place ! dit Abigail en me tendant l'enveloppe.

- Merci A !

Je regardais au dos, c'était le sceau de ma famille. Une lettre de mes parents ? C'était bizarre. Je m'empressais alors de l'ouvrir pour en lire le contenu :

« Mon cher Connor,

Papa et moi ne voulions manquer pour rien au monde la coupe de Quidditch dans ton école. C'est pour cela que nous serons présent le jour même du match jusqu'au lendemain, rien que pour te voir jouer les attrapeurs.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis très fier de toi, mon chéri.

Je t'embrasse bien fort et à bientôt !

Ta maman qui t'aime. »

Voyant mon air choqué, Abigail répondit à mon appelle de détresse en s'emparant de la lettre afin de la lire à son tour.

- Tu n'es pas dans la merde, si je puis dire !

- Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de leur dire que je ne faisais plus partie de l'équipe…

- Il ce passe quoi ? demandèrent Sam et David en chœur.

- Connor n'a pas prévenu ses parents qu'il n'était plus attrapeur, du coup ils viennent aujourd'hui à l'école pour assister le match, sans se douter qu'ils n'y verront pas leur fils…

- Ah ouais…tendu comme situation ! fit remarquer David.

- Très utile ton commentaire, pouffa Abigail.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais pouvoir me sortir de la situation. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire, en fait. Je commençais à paniquer.

- B…bon, je leur dirai la vérité dès qu'ils seront là !

David toussa après avoir bu son verre d'eau.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ils vont être super déçus…Tu as encore une chance : va voir Joshua et supplie le !

- Mais…je ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Connor à raison Dave, dit Abigail, c'est trop risqué de faire cela, et puis ça serait mal vu aux yeux de Joshua de la part de Co'.

- Fait comme tu veux, je donnais seulement un conseil.

« Mouais pas tes conseilles… » pensa Abigail.

J'appréhendais du coup la fin du déjeuner. Lorsque le moment fut finalement arrivé, j'attendis sur les marches de l'entrée que mes parents arrivent. J'aperçus finalement la silhouette de ma mère, débarquer dans la cour pavé et s'approcher de moi en sautillant.

- Connor ! fit elle d'un ton mielleux avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

- Maman ! dis-je d'un ton moins enthousiaste. Le trajet c'est bien passé ?

- Oui super, je suis très excitée à l'idée de te voir sur un balai. Apparemment tu es très agile !

- En parlant de ça…

- Ton père est partit devant pour nous garder des places, je le rejoins de ce pas, à tout à l'heure !

Elle se mit alors à sautiller de nouveau tout en partant en direction du viaduc puis du terrain de Quidditch où de plus en plus de monde était en train de s'y rendre. Je ravalais ma salive, et me rassis, mettant ma tête dans mes mains. Comment allais-je faire pour me sortir de cette situation ?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

J'arrivais finalement à mon tour devant le stade de Quidditch, la boulle au ventre, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je pouvais sentir une goute de sueur couler le long de mon front, ou encore mes aisselles transpirer. J'étais inquiet oui. Par chance, je croisais David sur mon chemin, ce qui me rassura un peu.

- Tu es tout blanc, me dit-il, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Heu…oui, oui. Tr…très bien.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au vestiaire ?

- Tu rigoles ? Je vais me faire décapiter.

- Haha je plaisante. Enfin non. C'est comme tu veux.

- J'aurai voulu aller voir Joshua pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Le pauvre…il doit être encore plus paniqué que moi !

- Et bien viens !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna dans les « coulisses » du stade jusqu'à l'entrée du vestiaire. Je m'arrêtais là.

- Bah entre ! dit-il.

- Je…je vais attendre que tu ais finis.

- Tu peux venir, il y a personne !

Je passais la tête, effectivement, il n'y avait pas un chat. J'entrais alors, m'avançant lentement vers un des bancs. Je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de David qui se changeait, mais plutôt de l'entrée, de peur que quelqu'un arrive.

- Déstresse voyons, tu ne vas pas te faire punir ou manger parce que tu es ici !

- J'ai peur de le croiser…

- Qui ? Joshua… ?

- Non. Son père.

David tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir, et cela l'inquiétait autant que Connor de le croiser. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se contrôler face à lui ou si l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure serait trop grande.

Lorsque David eu finit de se préparer, il resta immobile face à son casier. Je finis par me lever.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mes parents et que je leur dise la vérité.

David me regarda partir puis alla s'asseoir sur le banc pour lasser ses chaussures. Deux secondes après, Joshua arriva dans la salle. Il regarda un instant David puis s'approcha de son casier, sans rien dire. David continua de s'occuper de ces chaussures comme-ci de rien était. Ce n'était sûrement pas à lui de lancer la conversation.

J'étais en chemin vers l'escalier quand soudain, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de souhaiter bonne chance à David. Je me mis alors à courir et à partir en direction des vestiaires.

- Au fais David je…

Je fis un pas en arrière lorsque j'aperçus Joshua. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit la bouche.

- Connor…, dit-il surprit.

- Je…heu…

Je lançais un regard à David, mais ce dernier ne me regardait pas. J'étais obligé de faire face tout seul à Joshua.

- Tu…tu as reçu mon mot ?

- Oui. Merci, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Silence.

- J'étais venu pour vous souhaiter bonne chance à tout les deux !

Puis je me dépêchais de partir. Je n'avais plus envie de rester, c'était trop gênant. C'est là que je tombais nez à nez avec le père de Joshua. Je me mordis la langue, dû à la surprise et l'horreur.

- Tiens ! Mais c'est Connor ! dit-il d'un ton hypocrite, comme s'il était content de me voir.

Bizarrement, ça façon de me parler me donna plus d'assurance que la dernière fois. Je lui fis face, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Je te remercie d'avoir (enfin) libéré Joshua. Il a prit son entraînement bien plus au sérieux, et je suis sûr qu'il va être pris dans l'équipe.

- S'il est prit…nous laisserez vous tranquille ? osais-je demander, sans peur.

Il sourit.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais le laisser revenir vers toi ? Allons Connor, nous en avons déjà discuté la dernière fois…

- Je le sais très bien ! m'écriais en le coupant.

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il prenait à malin plaisir à me regarder souffrir. Il devait être satisfait de lui, se sentir supérieur.

- Bref, j'étais content de discuter de nouveau avec toi, mais j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Adieu !

Je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Au revoir, beau papa !

Il fronça les sourcils et se dégagea d'un coup le bras.

- Petit insolent…, cracha-t-il.

Je souris.

- Vous savez tout comme moi que j'ai encore mes chances ! Et je vais la saisir croyez moi !

Il me dévisagea, puis partit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le vestiaire, il regarda un instant David, avant de lâcher un sourire et s'approcher de Joshua.

- Le recruteur s'est installé, n'oublie pas de te montrer sérieux, et joue bien surtout !

Joshua ferma brusquement son casier.

- Mais quand vas-tu me laisser tranquille bon sang ? Tu ne peux pas tout simplement me laisser me préparer et partir t'asseoir ? Non c'est trop te demandé, tu es obligé de venir me casser les pieds encore une fois.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça jeune homme, je te laisserai tranquille dès que le match sera terminé !

Il fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Au fait, dit Joshua, est-ce vrai que tu as un rapport avec mes ruptures avec David et Connor ?

Son père s'arrêta, et pivoté de quelques centimètres.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Il se tourna en souriant, lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille rousse et deux garçons lui bloquer la route. Il leva un sourcil avant de les froncer.

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous poussé ? ordonna-t-il.

Abigail lança un sourire puis croisa les bras.

- Répond moi, papa ! dit Joshua avec un ton autoritaire.

Son père se retourna, agacé.

- Si je te dis oui tu vas faire quoi ? Me punir ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Allons Joshua, si j'ai fais ça c'est pour ton bien. Ils te distrayaient alors que tu avais besoin de te concentrer.

- Donc c'était vrai…

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce cela peut te faire ? Ce n'est que des amours d'école, on en a tous connu, même moi. Mais parfois, faut faire un sacrifice. Et puis, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi pour rencontrer une personne qui sera faites pour toi.

- Merci Papa…

Son père fut surprit, même les autres. Abigail laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu as enfin compris que je faisais cela pour que tu sois plus tard heureux. Je te reconnais bien là mon…

- Ne te méprends pas, lui coupa Joshua. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que si je veux être heureux, il faut que je m'éloigne de toi.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu ais un obstacle pour mon bonheur.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise !

- Je n'ai pas finis ! A la fin de ce match, quoi qu'en soit le résultat, je me remettrai avec Connor, que cela te plaise ou non !

- Que…Mais tu ne vas pas me faire cela à moi ?! Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie en ressortant avec ce raté…avec ce…ce bon à rien !?

- Tu ne le connais même pas…

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas me parler autrement, ce n'est pas toi qui va décider de…

- Non toi arrête de me dicter comment je dois être ! Il s'agit de ma vie, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois faire ! Connor et moi, nous allons vivre ensemble pour toujours, et si tu ne le supportes pas, tant pis pour toi ! Mais plus jamais, tu entends, plus jamais je te laisserai faire !

Tous regardèrent Joshua surprit, même son père. Il serra des poings et partit. Il n'eu même pas à forcer le passage car Abigail, Sam et Lee c'étaient poussés.

Joshua se tourna ensuite vers David.

- Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses David. De un pour ne pas t'avoir écouté, et de deux pour ne pas avoir compris tout de suite à quel point tu avais dû souffrir.

David ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre un jour me dire cela…

Il s'avança vers Joshua, qui le regarda méfiant, allait-il le taper ? C'est alors que David prit dans ses bras Joshua.

- J'accepte bien sûr tes excuses, dit-il, tu es mon ami après tout et j'ai eu le temps de tourner la page depuis longtemps déjà.

Soudainement, c'est comme un poids qui s'enlevait du cœur de David.

- Je m'en veux tellement…, chuchota Joshua.

- T'inquiète. Mais une seule chose : tu as intérêt à faire attention à Connor !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, ronchonna Abigail en s'approchant d'eux.

David lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa tête.

- T'en fais pas la rousse, tu auras toujours une place importante dans le cœur de Connor, même si je t'ai remplacé depuis quelques temps déjà !

- Eh ! cria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire avec le jeune homme.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Je ne pensais pas réussir à trouver mes parents parmi toute cette foule. C'était vraiment impressionnant de voir les gradins pleins à craquer, encore plus que d'habitude. Il y avait tellement de monde que certaines personnes étaient obligées de se mettre debout, n'ayant pas d'endroit pour s'asseoir.

- Youhouh Connor ! cria ma mère en me faisant des signes.

Je réussis à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux.

- Salut papa ! dis-je en me penchant vers mon père pour lui faire la bise.

Il me sourit avant de me scruter des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans les vestiaires ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai, fit ensuite ma mère. Ca va commencer, dépêche de redescendre.

- Il faut que je vous dise la vérité…

Ils me regardèrent surprit avant de prendre un ton sérieux. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dû les cacher derrière mon dos.

- Eh bien en fait…

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et me poussa légèrement sur le côté.

- La vérité c'est que Connor voulait juste venir vous faire coucou !

Je regardais surpris Joshua, sans rien dire.

- Bon et bien, bonne chance mon chéri ! dit ensuite ma mère, qui n'avait pas trop comprit ce qui se passait.

- Oui bonne chance, suivit mon père. Donne toutes tes tripes mon garçon !

Ils me firent un dernier signe puis Joshua me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans les escaliers qu'on dégringola à grande vitesse. J'étais autant perdu que ma mère, je ne savais pas comment réagir, je ne comprenais rien.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu es en train de faire ? demandais-je.

Joshua ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu m'as dis un jour : « Ne me laisse jamais partir ! »…

Il me plaqua légèrement contre le mur en bois.

- Eh bien c'est ce que je fais !

C'est là qu'il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa. Cela ne me déplut pas. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa tête. Une larme se forma sur un de mes yeux et se mit alors à poursuivre son chemin. Je sentais que Joshua était aussi troublé que moi. On s'embrassa de nouveau. Oh oui je l'aimais. Je voulais rester avec lui pour toujours.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

- Moi aussi, répondis le cœur comme une locomotive. Mais…le match ?

- On va partir se préparer ! Du moins toi.

- Comment ça moi ?

- Elena a donné sa démission. Elle ne se sentait pas de finir la saison. Tu es donc promu attrapeur, cher attrapeur-remplaçant ! me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je n'étais pas aussi excité que lui à l'idée de redevenir attrapeur. Mais c'était pour quelque chose de bien précis. Il me regarda et comprit.

- Désolé de t'avoir viré de l'équipe sans t'en avoir parlé en face, c'était lâche et débile. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Tu me pardonnes ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, puis finit par sourire. Avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Excuse accepté. On va se préparer ?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

« Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs, chers professeurs et chers élèves à la finale de la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, qui se verra affronter la maison Serdaigle et la maison Gryffondor. »

C'est la seule phrase que je réussie à entendre depuis le couloir. L'équipe était au grand complet, l'ambiance était plus sereine que tout à l'heure. David se sentait bien, les autres stressaient un peu mais ça en plus, puis je sentis que Joshua tentait de garder son calme et ne pas montrer à quel point il paniquait. Je vins alors le voir et posa ma main sur sa joue.

- Souviens-toi, respire un peu, voilà. Tu sais que tu es doué en Quidditch, Joshua, tout va bien se passer. Décompresse un peu, tu es là pour t'amuser. Montre au recruteur que tu t'éclates tout en restant sérieux et concentré. En fait, fait comme d'habitude. Au début c'est toujours un peu tendu puis tu prends plaisir à jouer et tu oublies le reste !

Joshua me regarda et sourit.

- Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Ce qu'il te fallait surtout c'était des paroles encourageantes et pas celles que te disaient ton père, qui avaient plutôt tendances à déprimer qu'autre chose…

Il rigola.

David s'approcha de nous et posa une main sur l'épaule de Joshua.

- Ca va bientôt commencer, on fait un cercle ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr ! Aller tout le monde, en cercle !

On se mit alors en rond, passant nos bras derrières les têtes des uns et des autres. Chacun dit ce qu'il pensait de la saison, de ses rencontres, de son expérience, de sa vie au sein de l'équipe, des bons moments passés ensembles comme les dures. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Joshua.

- Vous avez tout dit je pense. Je vais dire quelque chose de bref : Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour cette merveilleuse année. C'est ma dernière au sein de Poudlard, c'est donc avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vais jouer mon dernier match dans cette école qui m'a apportait tellement de chose : des amis, l'amour, et pleins d'autres. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine, mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas me stresser pour cela. Mon dernier souhait c'est que l'on se donne à fond durant ce match, que l'on s'éclate, et que l'on fasse honneur à notre maison !

La porte se souleva alors, on eu juste le temps de finir de faire notre cris de guerre.

« POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

On enfourcha nos balais et on décolla dans le ciel.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Titre** : L'aimer était rouge

**Auteur** : Lady Treacherous

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers appartient à JK Rowling & les personnages m'appartiennent_

**Notes**: _J'espère que le précédent chapitre vous a plus, je pense que celui-ci vous plaira également. Vous aurez une surprise xD (Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, si vous n'avez pas compris de quoi je parle lol)._

_C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, je suis un peu triste mais en même temps je pourrai enfin passer à d'autres choses. _

_Bref, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Ma fin heureuse**

Cela faisait une heure et demie que nous étions en train de jouer. Le score était serré, 70 points pour Serdaigle et 60 pour Gryffondor. Je n'avais toujours pas aperçus le vif d'or, ni l'attrapeur adverse d'ailleurs, et c'était bien le moment pour qu'il se montre. Le précédent attrapeur avait été remplacé par une fille, car il c'était déchiré un muscle. Elle ne me semblait pas très commode, mais si le capitaine de Serdaigle l'avait choisit, c'était parce qu'elle devait être plutôt bonne. Elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de moi, cherchant dans son coin. Je l'épiais, tout en faisant moi-même mes recherches. Je regardais régulièrement Joshua pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Il était vraiment à fond, c'était un plaisir. Le recruteur prenait des notes. Il regarda soudainement dans ma direction, je tournais la tête.

David me regarda un instant. Il me sourit et remua les lèvres comme s'il cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Habitué à parler de cette façon en cours avec Abigail quand nous n'étions pas à côté, je compris vaguement qu'il me demandait si je m'en sortais. Je secouais ma main pour lui dire que c'était bof, que j'avais un peu de mal.

Je regardais ensuite en direction de mes parents. Ils regardaient le match tout en gardant un œil sur moi de temps en temps. Ma mère se tenait les mains, comme si elle récitait une prière. Je compris qu'elle devait être stressée.

J'entendis soudainement des cris. Je ne regardais en bas, vers chaque extrémité du terrain où il y avait les buts de notre maison et ceux de l'autre, mais personne n'avait marqué de but pourtant. Il me fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait soit d'un joueur qui c'était prit un cognard en pleine poire, soit que le vif d'or avait fait son apparition et que l'autre attrapeur devait être sans doute à sa poursuit e. En cherchant du regard mon adversaire, le cœur battant, je fus soulagé de l'apercevoir au même moment où l'élève commentateur dit dans son micro « Est-ce Serdaigle qui va remporter la victoire ? ». Je ne perdis pas de temps et me mit à la poursuite du vif d'or. « L'attrapeur de Gryffondor s'est enfin réveillé, mais il va avoir du fil à retordre pour rattraper l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui est plus en avance que lui ! » Zut, je m'étais laissé distraire et cela risquait de couté la victoire à mon équipe. Me mordant les lèvres, je fonçais en direction de l'autre attrapeur qui partait en zigzag dans l'air. Je compris tout de suite que tout en poursuivant le vif d'or, l'attrapeuse était en train de me faire un combo pour me duper. M'éloignant le plus possible d'elle, je ne pris même pas la peine de faire attention à elle et me concentra sur le vif d'or qui partait en ligne droite. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me perturber, l'attrapeuse prit de l'altitude avant de foncer tout droit sur le vif d'or qui était pile en dessous d'elle. Mon cœur accéléra en même temps que mon balai. Mais la fille fonça en piquet, et le vif disparu avec elle. Je m'approchais tout de même, le vif d'or n'était plus dans les parages, l'avait-elle attrapé ? Alors que je me demandais déjà comment j'allais m'excuser auprès de mon équipe pour avoir été incompétent, quelque chose se produisit : lorsqu'elle écarta les bras pour voir si elle avait eue le vif d'or, celui-ci, dont une aile c'était effectivement coincée entre les bras, reprit son envol comme-ci de rien était. L'attrapeuse, furieuse d'avoir été aussi bête, se tourna vers l'arbitre.

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas valable puisque vous avez relâché le vif !

L'attrapeuse était en train de râler « Mais je l'avais attrapé ! », et j'en profitais pour suivre le vif d'or. Lorsque mon adversaire se retourna brusquement pour reprendre sa poursuite, il était trop tard. J'avais foncé en piquet également et je tenais à présent la petite balle dorée sous mes doigts. Tout ce passa très vite. Il y eu des cris, le commentateur cria dans le micro que j'avais attrapé le vif, puis l'arbitre siffla avant de crier « Gryffondor remporte le match ! ».

Je redescendis vers le sol, accompagné des commentaires du commentateur qui faisait des éloges sur l'équipe, disant qu'on avait remporté la coupe etc. A peine le pied posé au sol, toute mon équipe me fonça dessus, se jetant sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de jouer au rugby ou au football américain.

Je me mis à rire.

- C'est bon les gars relevez-vous, vous m'étouffez.

Quelques uns avaient les larmes aux yeux, émus d'avoir gagné. David me posa une main sur mon épaule pour me féliciter avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Joshua descendit à son tour de son balai. Il félicita tout le monde, leur fit des accolades, puis il s'avança vers moi et me prit les mains.

- J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas, dis-je en essayant de sourire.

- Il fallait que tu croies en toi !

- Et je l'ai fais !...Pour toi !

Il sourit avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Il pencha sa tête vers mon oreille.

- Merci, me murmura-t-il.

Tandis que la foule descendait des gradins pour venir nous féliciter sur le terrain, je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Joshua, qui fit de même. Mon cœur battait fort, comme au premier jour. Cette fois, j'étais sur. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres, il se baissa légèrement afin que nos lèvres se scellent pendant un long moment. Un long moment de bonheur où on se sentait bien tout les deux, et personne ne pourrait-nous séparer…

…hormis peut-être cette foule, qui nous souleva en l'air sans aucun problème. Je me retrouvais sur les épaules de Yann. Cela ne me gênait pas d'être porté, mais cela me gênait d'être porté par lui. Il était quand même gonflé. Mais bon, j'étais trop heureux pour souhaiter m'embrouiller encore une fois pour quelque chose d'aussi inutile.

Le commentateur passa une annonce : « Le directeur vient de me dire de vous prévenir que la remise de la coupe, des prix et de la coupe des quatre maisons aura lieux ce soir à 18h ! ». La foule commença ensuite à se dissiper, on fut reposé sur le sol et je m'approchais de Joshua.

- Vient, me dit-il, on va se changer puis on retourna au château prendre une douche et se préparer.

J'acquiesçais en souriant, d'un signe de tête.

- Joshua ? fit une voix.

On se tourna tout les deux vers l'homme qui se présentait devant nous.

- Oui c'est moi ! répondit-il avant de se rendre compte que l'homme en face de lui était le recruteur. Oh…monsieur, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Bonjour !

Il sourit.

- Que dirais-tu de me suivre pour que nous puissions parler en privé.

Je m'écartais alors et regarda Joshua partir avec le recruteur, avant de rejoindre David et Abigail, Lee et Sam qui nous avaient rejoins. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient retournés dans les vestiaires en sautant et criant.

- J'espère que ça va bien ce passer, dis-je d'un ton inquiet en jetant de nouveau un regard à Joshua et l'homme qui c'étaient éloignés.

C'est là que j'aperçus une silhouette, debout dans les gradins. Bien qu'elle fut petite, je reconnu le père de Joshua, qui se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, fixant son fils. Même si je lui en voulais pour ce qu'il avait fait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui, après tout, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils.

- Je vous laisse ! dis-je soudainement avant de partir en courant.

Il fallait que je le fasse oui. Je pris la direction des couloirs jusqu'à un escalier m'emmenant au gradin où était le père de Joshua. Il ne me regarda pas m'avancer, il ne devait même pas avoir remarqué ma présence.

- Je vous ai mal jugé Connor…, dit-il. Je vous ai même sous-estimé. (Je m'approchais). Lorsque Joshua m'a fait face tout à l'heure, j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision car c'était lui seul qui l'avait choisi. Bien que je n'approuve pas forcément son choix, peut-être je m'y ferai avec le temps.

- Monsieur, ce que vous avez fait n'est pas très correcte je l'admets, mais je sais au fond que vous le faisiez pour votre fils. On veut toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ses enfants. Donc je comprends un peu la réaction que vous avez eue.

Il daigna me regarder un instant avant d'esquisser un petit sourire du coin des lèvres, ce qui me paraissait être plutôt bon signe.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon fils est tombé amoureux de vous. Je comprends maintenant qu'il peut trouver le bonheur à vos côtés.

- Connor ? fit une voix. Je reconnu immédiatement ma mère.

Mes parents s'avancèrent jusqu'à moi. Ma mère enroula un bras autour de ma taille et mon père posa une main sur mes épaules.

- On a tous le droit au bonheur, il suffit de creuser un peu pour le trouver !

Puis je m'en allais avec mes parents, qui avaient dit doucement au revoir au père de Joshua, légèrement gêné.

- Qui était ce monsieur ? demanda ma mère, curieuse comme toujours.

- C'est le père de Joshua !

- Qui est Joshua ? demanda ensuite mon père.

J'avais envie de rire. Avaient-ils devinés ou c'étaient seulement un hasard.

- Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Ah le grand garçon ! dit mon père, faisant genre qu'il s'en souvenait, bien que c'était peut-être vrai.

- Plutôt mignon, non ? dit ensuite ma mère en ricanant.

Je devais quand même le leur dire à présent, c'était le moment.

- Joshua est notre capitaine…., mais c'est aussi mon petit-ami !

En m'entendant, ils restèrent immobiles, incapable d'émettre la moindre syllabe. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils comprirent ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Ma mère finit par se ressaisir, puis s'émerveilla.

- Est-ce bien vrai ? Oh, Connor, dit-elle ensuite avant de se jeter dans mes bras, commençant à pleurer. Je suis si content pour toi.

Mon père s'approcha à son tour, et ne sachant que dire, me serra dans ses bras. J'étais à la fois amusé et gêné par la situation.

- Tu vas nous le présenter dit ? s'empressa de demander ma mère.

Je rigolais.

- Oui bien sûr !

Je regardais en bas Joshua, qui serra la main du recruteur avant de repartir tranquillement vers les vestiaires. Je retournais la tête vers mes parents.

- Je vous laisse, je dois aller me changer. Retournez à l'école, je pense que vous pourrez vous rendre dans la Grande Salle à présent !

Sans leur adresser un mot de plus, je partis à toute vitesse en direction de l'escalier, courant à travers les couloirs jusqu'au vestiaire. Joshua était assis sur un banc, en train d'enlever ses chaussures.

- A…Alors ? demandais-je en m'approchant.

Il ne me répondit pas, se leva et s'avança vers son casier. Il était bizarre, il n'avait pas été prit ? J'attendis sa réponse en allant m'asseoir moi aussi. Je le regardais ce changer, sans rien dire, faisant des « hum » de temps à autre pour lui rappeler que j'étais là.

- S'il te plaît dit moi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas patient pour ce genre de chose !

Joshua se tourna finalement vers moi en soupirant.

- On a parlé un peu Quidditch, il m'a dit à quel point il était impressionné par mes compétences et par l'équipe en général, il m'a posé des questions auxquelles j'ai répondues. Puis pour finir, il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait sans doute prochainement une lettre accompagnée d'un dossier d'inscription pour entrer l'équipe de Quididtch de Londres !

Je mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me levais, puis me rassis, avant de me relever. Sans le faire exprès, je me mis à pousser un cri, ce qui le fit sourire, puis je courus avant de sauter dans ses bras, poser mes mains sur ses joues, le caresser, l'embrasser. J'étais sans voix.

- Félicitations, dis-je, je savais que tu réussirais ! Je le savais.

On rigola ensemble avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. C'était le père de Joshua.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

Joshua semblait tendu, je tournais son visage vers le mien, mon regard lui disant d'aller lui parler. Puis je partis, pour les laisser tranquille.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ce soir était un grand soir, tous les élèves étaient conviés à un grand festin pour la remise des trophées. En rentrant du stade, j'étais parti me prendre une bonne douche avant de me changer. J'avais ensuite retrouvé mes amis et Joshua, puis nous allions tous ensembles dans la Grande Salle. Tout était fait de décor de Quidditch, avec une dominante de rouge et or, sans pour autant oublier complètement les autres couleurs. Toutes les tables étaient mises autour de la salle, pour laisser un grand espace au milieu. Et un buffet froid était disposé sur les tables.

- J'ai parlé de toi à mes parents. Enfin de nous, dis-je ensuite à Joshua en lui tenant la main.

- Ils veulent me rencontrer je présume ?

- Oui, répondis-je en rigolant.

- On tâchera de les croiser alors !

La main chaude de Joshua me procurait un certain bien être, un sentiment de sécurité. Je me sentais bien mieux depuis que notre affaire c'était réglé et que cela semblait bien se finir. On aperçut David, qui c'était un peu mieux habillé qu'à son habitude. Il discutait avec Amanda et un garçon, qui partit d'ailleurs tout de suite après.

- Félicitations ! nous dit Amanda en sautillant.

- Pour ? demanda Joshua en souriant, même s'il avait deviné, mais il aimait bien l'entendre.

- Alors déjà pour avoir remporté le match, ensuite pour vous êtres réconciliés et remis ensemble, et pour finir toi Joshua, David m'a dit que tu avais été sélectionné pour aller dans une équipe de Quidditch pro à la rentrée prochaine.

- Les nouvelles vont vite ! dit ensuite Joshua en rigolant avant de faire un clin d'œil à David.

- T'inquiète mec, bientôt toute l'école sera au courant ! dit David, rigolant à son tour.

Je cherchais du regard mes parents parmi toute cette foule, et les aperçus enfin.

- Je vois mon père et ma mère, dis-je à Joshua en lui tirant sur son pull. Tu veux qu'on aille les voir maintenant ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ? Comme ça se sera fait.

On s'éloigna alors du groupe, j'enroulais mon bras par-dessous celui de Joshua, et on s'avança tranquillement vers mes parents. Ils étaient en train de déguster une part de quiche, avant de nous remarquer. Ma mère faillit tout recracher en m'apercevant avec Josh.

- Bonté divine ! dit-elle en suçant son doigt.

- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Joshua, mon petit-ami !

- Enchanté, dis Joshua en leur serrant la main.

Ma mère ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, ce qui amusa Joshua à ma grande surprise. On discuta avec eux pendant plusieurs minutes, ou du moins mes parents posèrent des questions à Joshua, puis soudain, le directeur fit son entrée et s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit-il en chantonnant. Merci d'être venus si nombreux à cette remise des trophées qui se verra remettre des coupes aux joueurs de Quidditch mais aussi aux élèves de Poudlard avec la remise de la coupe des Quatre maisons.

Avec sa voix forte, il était impossible de ne pas l'écouter. Toute la salle avait son attention, avare de la suite des évènements.

- Pour commencer, je tiens à féliciter tous les joueurs de chaque maison, qui ont fait preuve durant cette saison de Quidditch d'un grand fairplay et d'une grande détermination. Ils nous ont fait vibrer au rythme des buts. Ils nous ont fait connaître la gloire ou le gout amer de la défaite, mais tous ont fait de leur mieux et nous pouvons les applaudir.

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir, je tournais la tête vers Joshua et lui sourit. A la fin des applaudissements, il descendit sa main jusqu'à la mienne puis ils ne firent plus qu'un.

- Vous êtes donc à l'honneur ce soir. Cette année, pour la première fois, nous avons décidé de récompenser plusieurs personnes, bien sûr, la Coupe de Quidditch sera donné à la fin à l'équipe gagnante. Mais d'abord, nous allons récompenser le meilleur de chaque poste.

Des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Je savais qu'il y aurait plusieurs trophées mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela. Je regardais Joshua puis au loin David et les autres, le cœur battant. Tous étaient aux aguets pour savoir qui remportait les différents trophées.

- Je vais commencer par les postes de gardien !

Ce fut un élève de Serpentard qui fut choisi. Il alla jusqu'à l'estrade pour récupérer son trophée. Ce fut ensuite le tour des poursuiveurs. C'était très tressant, car il y avait trois trophées pour cette catégorie, donc en tout douze personnes sur trois allaient avoir la chance de gagner.

- De la maison Poufsouffle j'appelle Liam de la maison Serpentard j'appelle Henry de la maison Gryffondor j'appelle Joshua !

Joshua lâcha ma main, tandis que les Gryffondor poussaient des cris, donnaient des petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule ou dans le dos de Joshua tandis qu'il partait chercher son prix. J'étais très content pour lui, même si je savais que s'il n'avait pas eu ce prix, il était déjà récompensé par autre chose. Les trois poursuiveurs des différentes maisons prirent leurs trophées, et Joshua revint vers nous. David, Abigail, Sam et Lee vinrent nous rejoindre également et un peu après Amanda et Margaux.

- Maintenant les batteurs. De la maison Serdaigle j'appelle Juliette de la maison Gryffondor j'appelle David.

Ce dernier fut surprit d'avoir entendu son nom. C'est un peu gêné qu'il vint chercher son trophée, sous les cris et les applaudissements, puis retrouva toute son assurance après.

- Et maintenant je vais appeler, pour le trophée du meilleur attrapeur…

Mon cœur se mit à battre. Cela ne pouvait pas être moi de toute façon, j'étais encore novice. Abigail me tint la main, et je sentis mes parents s'approcher de moi.

- …De la maison Gryffondor j'appelle Connor ! annonça ensuite le directeur.

Je fus surpris en entendant mon nom. Abigail se jeta dans mes bras, Amanda ensuite, ma mère aussi, et les garçons me firent une accolade. Joshua m'embrassa rapidement avant de me pousser dans l'allée. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, c'était étrange. Je m'avançais d'un pas prudent vers l'estrade. Le directeur me tendit mon trophée en souriant, me serrant ensuite la main.

- Félicitations jeune homme, me dit-il, vous le méritez !

Je repartis sous les applaudissements, encore choqué d'avoir remporté un prix alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Elena, l'ancienne attrapeuse de l'équipe, vint me féliciter.

- On la ramènera à la maison si tu veux ! me dit ma mère qui commençait déjà à l'astiquer.

Abigail, Sam et Lee vinrent bien sûr me féliciter, Amanda aussi. Les amis de Joshua, c'est-à-dire Tom, Yann, Margaux et Célia, regardèrent dans notre direction, hésitant à s'approcher. Ils ne finirent pas s'avancer vers nous afin de nous féliciter, puis se tinrent à l'écart durant le reste de la cérémonie.

Le directeur fit un petit speech pour remercier de nouveau tous les joueurs, puis il invita le présentateur des matchs mais aussi l'arbitre à venir sur l'estrade. Il les félicita aussi puis un groupe de fille de première année vinrent leur apporter des bouquets de fleur sous les applaudissements. Le directeur continua son speech, virant sur l'école.

- A la quatrième place nous retrouvons Serpentard, avec un total de 467 points !

Il y eu des cris venant de la maison Serpentard bien sûr, tout les autres se contentèrent d'applaudir.

- A la troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec un total de 480 points.

Il ne restait plus que Gryffondor et Serdaigle en jeu. Personne ne savait réellement qui était susceptible de gagner étant donné que les deux maisons étaient très proches au niveau des points.

Je tournais la tête vers Abigail.

- Tu penses que qui va gagner ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle simplement.

- C'est difficile à dire. D'un côté, Serdaigle a beaucoup de chance de remporter la coupe étant donné que c'est la maison la plus sérieuse de l'école, qui remporte beaucoup de points par ses bons résultats, et combinés aux points du Quidditch sa leur fait un sacré bonus. Chez Gryffondor on n'excelle pas vraiment en cours. C'est surtout au Quidditch. Peut-être cela nous portera chance mais je ne pense pas…

- Avec un total de 520 points, Serdaigle, annonce le directeur sous les cris des bleus.

Le suspense était à son comble. Gryffondor allait il être meilleur que Serdaigle ou au contraire avoir un résultat plus faible ? Le directeur toussa avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pour finir, nous retrouvons Gryffondor, avec un total de…

Il re-toussa, ce qui perturba l'assemblée qui voulait connaître la réponse bien sûr.

- …avec un total de 520 points.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir mal compris. C'est lorsque des rangées de drapeau rouge et bleu apparurent que je réalisais que les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle étaient à égalités. Il y eu des cris, des applaudissements, les deux préfets furent invités à venir sur scène pour chercher la coupe, s'empoignant la main amicalement.

Je fus un peu déçu qu'il y ait égalité, mais au moins on n'avait pas perdu. On avait d'ailleurs gagné beaucoup de choses. Joshua m'attrapa la main, me souriant d'un air malicieux.

- Tu en fais une tête, dit-il avant de comprendre ce qui me tourmentait l'esprit. Il me mit alors face à lui, les mains sur mes épaules, qui remontèrent jusqu'à mes joues. Parmi tous les prix que j'ai pu recevoir aujourd'hui, tu es sans aucun doute le meilleur d'entre tous !

Son visage était près du mien. Très près. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes l'espace d'un instant. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau, d'une manière plus convenable. Je me laissais embrasser, fermant les yeux. Une étrange sensation était en train de monter en moi. Je le regardais tout en lui caressant sa chevelure cuivrée.

- J'ai toujours eue envie de mettre ma main dans tes cheveux.

Il me regarda, surprit.

- J'avais remarqué que tu aimais bien me les toucher.

(Cher lecteur, je te prie de ne pas chercher un double fond dans cette phrase, merci.)

Je souris avant de soupirer.

- Il ne reste que quelques jours avant que tu te fasses diplômer…, dis-je d'un air triste.

- On a plus cours Connor, on va pouvoir en profiter pour passer ses derniers jours ensembles.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Le moment où on allait devoir se séparer de nouveau me chagrinait. Je n'avais plus envie de le quitter.

- Je…j'ai pas envie de passer deux mois sans te voir, dis-je finalement.

Il sourit et me caressa le visage tendrement.

- Moi non plus, sinon je risquerais de mourir.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Les derniers jours allaient être riches en émotions et je m'étais déjà préparé. Pour ses derniers jours de cours, Poudlard était en fête. Surtout chez les Gryffondor. Le soir de la victoire, on fit la fête toute la nuit dans la tour, bien sûr, j'étais mort à cause du match et je n'étais pas partit me coucher trop tard. « De toute manière on va faire la fête durant le reste de la semaine ! » avait dit David qui comptait bien en profiter. Joshua avait participé à la première fête mais ne comptait pas réellement se rendre aux autres, ou du moins vite fait, ce qui me fit plaisir d'un côté, même si je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool cette fois étant donné que ce n'était pas une des fêtes de Jenna mais une fête regroupant chaque niveaux, et cette forme de solidarité faisait plaisir à voir. Quant à Jenna et ses copines, elles n'avaient pas étés renvoyés, puisque c'était leur dernière année. Mais cependant, elles furent punies. Tout d'abord, elles ne purent assister au dernier match de Quidditch, ni à la remise des coupes. Elles allaient également être collées jusqu'à ce que l'heure du départ ait sonnée, elles ne pourraient donc assister à aucune des fêtes. Abigail était plutôt satisfaite de la punition affligée à Jenna et à ses copines. Personnellement je trouvais la punition assez légère, mais si Abigail l'approuvait, je ne pouvais être en tord avec celle-ci.

Le lendemain du match, après une nuit de fête, toute l'école était endormie. Je me réveillais que vers 11h. J'étais seul dans mon lit. J'avais oublié que Joshua et moi nous nous étions jurés de récupérer cette nuit notre fatigue et que les dernières nuits on les passerait ensembles.

- Hmmm…allez vous faire des choses ? demanda David en ricanant.

Je faillis avaler mon verre d'eau de travers. Abigail donna un coup dans le venture de David.

- On ne pose pas ce genre de question, enfoiré ! dit-elle ensuite, ce qui me fit rire.

Bien que je fusse envahie par un désir sincère et profond, jamais il ne m'était venu à l'esprit de passer à l'acte avec Joshua, bien que cela fasse un certain temps que nous étions ensemble, si nous ne comptions pas la rupture.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, mes parents se tenaient devant l'entrée, mon père tenant un sac avec sans doute leurs vêtements de la veille, leurs pyjamas et affaires de toilettes.

- Vous partez déjà ? demandais-je en m'approchant vers eux.

- Eh oui, nous ne sommes pas encore en vacances mon garçon ! me dit mon père.

On se fit un câlin puis ma mère me serra dans ses bras. Si je n'étais pas aussi grand qu'elle, elle aurait été capable de me porter et de me bercer. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, me laissant sans doute une trace de son rouge à lèvre.

- On t'attendra dimanche à la gare, dit-elle ensuite bien que je le savais déjà.

Je les accompagnais jusqu'à la cour carré. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à partir, il y avait d'autres parents qui c'étaient déplacés à l'occasion du match, et parmi eux le père de Joshua. Il me regarda un instant avant de sourire et m'adresser un geste de salutation avant de s'éloigner. Je le regardais partir avant de re-subir les étreintes de mes parents, comme-ci nous n'allions jamais nous revoir.

- Au fait, si tu veux inviter Joshua cet été, il n'y a pas de problème ! me dit ma mère.

J'écarquillais les yeux, stupéfait. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- C'est vrai je peux ?

- Vu qu'on rentrera plus tôt que prévu, on pourra vous laisser seul si tu veux à la maison à la mer.

- Tu pourras même inviter tes autres amis si tu veux.

- Merci, vous êtes supers ! m'écriais-je de joie avant de leur sauté dans les bras.

- Bon aller, on se sauve sinon on va rater le train.

Ils m'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de partir définitivement. Je ne pouvais contenir ma joie, je devais prévenir Joshua de la nouvelle.

Alors que je me retournai, je croisais Amanda. Vu que les cours étaient finis, elle avait déjà rangé au placard sa robe de sorcier.

- Tu ne vas plus la mettre ? demandais-je à la jeune fille qui mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi je parlais.

- Ah heu…non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es en 7ème année, tu vis tes derniers instants à Poudlard, tu devrais en profiter.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu es mignon Connor, tu vas beaucoup me manquer. En fait, je détestais cette robe, je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, pouvoir me balader avec mes robes à moi dans l'école.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder ses chaussures à talons vertigineux une fois encore.

- …et mes chaussures ! rajouta-t-elle.

Une mère d'élève passa devant elle avec une valise et murmura « C'est une honte ! Catin ! » avant de passer la porte d'entrée du château. Je fus un peu choqué, mais cela fit rire au contraire Amanda, elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Joshua ?

- Hmm…non, désolé. Au fait, tu me donneras ton adresse pour qu'on s'écrive des lettes cet été ?

Je fus ravis que ma nouvelle amie comptait garder contact avec moi.

- Oui bien sûr, je te l'écrirai sur un bout de papier.

- Pas de problème. Et sinon…je peux te poser une question ?

J'étais justement en train de partir. Je tournais la tête vers elle et la regarda un instant avant de sourire et d'acquiescer. Amanda semblait un peu gênée, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu étant donné qu'elle n'était jamais gênée. Quelle question allait-elle me poser ?

- Tu…hmm…toi et Joshua vous ?

J'écarquillais les yeux avant de rougir.

- Heu…non, non. Mais pourquoi tout le monde me demande cela ?

- Oublie ce que j'ai dis, dit-elle soudainement. A plus !

Avant même que je puisse la retenir, elle avait filé en courant. Oui, elle avait couru avec ses talons de quinze centimètres…

J'avais la flemme de passer ma journée à chercher Joshua. Si le destin voulait qu'on se retrouve, je le croiserai forcément. Je gagnais la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était bondée depuis hier. Tout en circulant parmi les élèves, ses derniers me saluèrent, même si je ne les connaissais pas forcément. Je serais bien resté avec eux pour discuter mais j'avais des choses à faire. Je montais dans le dortoir où étaient Sam, Lee et Abigail.

- Ah tu es là ! dit Abigail en se levant du lit sur lequel elle était allongée en train de lire Sorcière Hebdo, un magasine de mode. Joshua te cherchait partout !

- Tu sais où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Oui, près du lac.

- Ca te dit de m'accompagner jusqu'au hall ? J'en ai marre de faire des allés-venus, tout seul.

Abigail rigola et partit avec moi. Lorsque je fus sur que l'on était plus ou moins seul, je lui adressais la parole discrètement.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde me demande si j'ai déjà coucher avec Joshua ?

La rouquine sembla surprise que je sois aussi direct sur ce sujet là. De toute façon, Abi était ma meilleure amie, c'était normal qu'on parle de ce genre de chose, bien que c'était la première fois que l'on traitait ce sujet là.

- On te taquine juste, Connor. Car cela fait un moment que toi et Joshua vous êtes ensemble, donc on se demandait juste. Mais cela a l'air de te perturber, donc je n'en parlerai plus, promis.

- Super la blague, fis-je remarquer avant de rigoler. Je repris un air sérieux. En fait, ce n'est pas que cela me gêne que vous dites ça, mais j'ai un peu peur car je ne me suis jamais vraiment dit que je devais le faire…

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais j'ai peur que cela soit trop tôt.

- Cela fait quasiment 7 mois, voire plus, que vous êtes ensemble. Normalement, les couples, à notre âge, le font dans ses zones là. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt, je ne t'oblige en rien.

- J'espère bien.

- Tu ne te sens pas prêt, c'est ça ?

- Comment dire…ce n'est pas réellement ça. En fait, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais j'ai peur. Ce genre de chose cela ne se programme pas vraiment. Ca vient tout seul normalement. Et puis, il faut que les deux partenaires soit d'accord…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je suis sûr que Joshua le sera.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce qu'en fait, David m'a raconté hier soir, quand il était un peu pompette (Il avait bu de l'alcool qu'il c'était acheté lui-même en cachette à Prè-au-Lard) que Joshua et lui avait déjà discuté de ce sujet là lorsque vous deux ne vous étiez pas encore séparé.

- Donc ça veut dire que Joshua c'est déjà préparé à franchir le cap.

- Plus ou moins…

J'étais en train de paniquer.

- Zut, que vais-je devoir faire ?!

Abigail soupira, me stoppa et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ecoute, si Joshua tente quoi que ce soit avec toi et que si tu ne te sens pas près à ce moment là, rien ne t'oblige à le faire. Joshua est un garçon gentil et intelligent, il comprendra ne t'en fait pas. Après, je pense que si tu veux toi aussi le faire, mais que tu te retiens seulement parce que tu as peur, laisse Joshua te guider, tu n'es pas tout seul après tout à vivre cette « expérience ».

- A t'entendre parler on dirait que tu me pousses à faire l'amour avec lui avant qu'il parte.

- Héhé, non je ne te pousse en rien. Mais personnellement, si j'étais à ta place, j'en profiterai un peu car après tout, l'année prochaine vous allez avoir du mal à vous voir, et j'aimerai tout de même avoir pu partager des choses avec mon partenaire afin que notre relation soit un peu plus soudée.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Mais d'un côté, je ne voulais pas spécialement le faire dans l'immédiat. A la rigueur cet été si Joshua et moi nous nous voyons ?

Abigail me laissa dans la cour carré avant de traverser le viaduc en direction de la volière. Moi je passais un autre chemin pour me rendre au hangar à bateau. Tout en descendant l'escalier, je pus apercevoir la silhouette de Joshua en bas. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à ce moment-là. J'avais peur de le regarder en face et qu'on parle de CA.

- Je t'attendais, dit-il en tirant vers lui une barque. On va faire un tour ?

Je m'approchais, on s'embrassa et je souris.

- Bonne idée !

Il m'aida à monter dans la barque puis monta à son tour et prit les rames. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions « perdus » sur le lac de l'école. Le soleil frappant sur nos têtes. Je fermais les yeux, mettant ma main dans l'eau.

- Si j'étais dois, dit Joshua, je ne ferais pas ça. Les créatures des profondeurs peuvent te couper la main !

Je retirais immédiatement ma main de l'eau. Joshua se mit à rire, très fort.

- Hahaha, je plaisante Connor. Tu es vraiment mignon lorsque tu es paniqué !

Je fis une grimace.

- Si nous n'étions pas si loin de la rive, je t'aurai fais tomber dans l'eau en espérant que les sirènes t'entraînent au fond !

Joshua lâcha les rames et se rapprocha de moi, me prenant les mains.

- Tu souhaites vraiment que je disparaisse au fond de ce lac…pour toujours ?

Je rougis avant de tourner la tête et soupirer.

- …non.

- Comment ? J'ai pas entendu ? dit-il en souriant.

- NON !

Je me reçu de l'eau sur moi. Il avait osé m'envoyer de l'eau. Le traître.

- Tu vas voir…

Je mis ma main dans l'eau et d'un geste le lui en envoyé. Notre petit jeu durant quelques minutes avant qu'on soit fatigué et tout trempé. Je commençais à frissonner.

- Viens là gros bêta ! me dit en souriant Joshua.

Ce que je fis. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, comme s'il cherchait à me réchauffer ou à servir de couette.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, sinon tu vas tomber malade et ça serait bête que tu te retrouves au lit jusqu'à dimanche…

- Attend…, dis-je.

Joshua me regarda bizarrement. Je me blottis contre lui, puis il posa son doigt sur mon menton pour lever ma tête, avant d'approcher ses lèvres des miennes.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Après le dîner, tous les Gryffondor gagnèrent la tour pour faire la fête pour la deuxième nuit consécutive. Avec Joshua et les autres, on avait décidé d'y participer finalement. Alors que je grignotais dans un coin tout en mangeant des dragées surprises, Joshua alla danser. Je le regardais en souriant. Il s'éclatait vraiment, et s'en avoir bu. Cela faisait tellement plaisir à voir. Oui, je pouvais affirmer qu'il était heureux. Enfin presque. Il me regarda, me lançant des regards langoureux, m'invitant à venir le rejoindre. Je souris et m'approcha de lui en me remuant un peu.

- Salut ! dit-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Connor, répondis-je en me prêtant au jeu.

Tout en m'entraînant dans sa danse, il me caressa délicatement le visage.

- Je ne te connais pas Connor, mais je peux d'hors et déjà te dire que je t'aime.

Je souris. Il était vraiment bête. Mais j'aimais cet idiot.

- Mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer !

- Un regard suffit parfois pour déclencher un coup de foudre !

Cette phrase avait plus de sens pour moi qu'il ne le pensait, car c'était vraiment ce qui c'était passé, du moins de mon point de vue. J'en revenais à mes débuts il y a plusieurs mois : moi, élève de 6ème année, avec des notes médiocres et trois amis, j'en avais marre de me sentir seul dans ma vie sentimental. J'avais croisé par hasard un jour le regard de ce bel étalon. Depuis je l'aimais comme un fou. Et jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous j'avais pensé que je serai un jour en couple avec lui. Comme quoi, croire en ses rêves peut effectivement aider à ce qu'ils se réalisent, mais il faut vraiment y croire pour cela et avoir de la chance aussi.

Nos lèvres se scellèrent. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa tête. Ce moment était parfait.

Tandis que Joshua continuait à danser, je partis retrouver Abigail, qui buvait un coup toute seule, contre l'escalier. Elle me regarda, perdu dans mes pensées. Elle rigola avant de rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

- Tu veux qu'on vous laisse le dortoir, pour cette nuit ?

Je regardais longuement Joshua. Il me jetait des regards régulièrement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je tournais alors la tête vers mon amie, tout en rougissant. Elle n'eue pas besoin de réponse de ma part pour comprendre. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux comme-ci j'étais un petit garçon.

- Parfait. Je vais expliquer aux deux nigauds qu'on dormira chez David ce soir.

- Ne leur explique pas…

- T'inquiète, peut-être Lee comprendra tout seul, mais Sam est trop bête. De toute façon il sera tellement fatigué qu'il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

On rigolait tout les deux.

J'appréhendais un peu l'heure d'aller ce coucher. Il était presque minuit lorsque Joshua vint me trouver pour qu'on danse ensemble. Alors qu'il m'attrapait la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste, je le retins, l'attirant du mieux que je pus vers moi.

- On va se coucher ? demandais-je en rougissant.

Il me regarda un instant, sans doute stupéfait vu qu'il avait la bouche ouverte. Il referma celle-ci puis regarda derrière lui avant de me regarder de nouveau et sourire maladroitement.

- Oui…

Je lui pris la main, et on commença à monter discrètement vers le dortoir. La pièce était sombre, seul l'éclat de la lune l'éclairait légèrement. Je fermais la porte derrière moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je lançais discrètement un maléfice sur la porte afin que personne ne puisse venir nous déranger.

Je me tournais lentement vers Joshua, il était debout, les mains dans les poches, en train d'admirer la lune près de la fenêtre. Je m'approchais vers lui et passait mon bras autour du sien.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-il d'une voix calme et sereine. (Il tourna ensuite la tête vers moi. Lui aussi était magnifique). Je peux le voir maintenant, dit-il ensuite avant de me caresser le visage. Oui, je peux.

Joshua me regarda. Ses yeux transperçant les miens. Sa tête se baissa vers la mienne, nos lèvres, attirées l'une à l'autre comme des aimants. Ce baiser était parfait, il me semblait durer une éternité, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'arrivais à peine à respirer. Tout en pendant à mes lèvres, il caressa mon visage, puis nos mains descendaient en harmonie l'une sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'envie se fasse plus pressante et que le baiser s'en approfondissait. Je me rattachais de plus belle à la nuque de Joshua. Raffermissant ma poigne, je me plaquais contre lui. Un pur moment de bonheur. Ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses mains, ses yeux…La façon dont il avait de me regarder était un pouvoir incroyable sur moi, car je ne pouvais résister à aucune de ses avances. Il pouvait me faire succomber à tout moment, quoique je fasse, que je dise, ou que je sois. On pouvait ressentir la passion animer nos corps tout entier.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, on se regarda droit dans les yeux. On pouvait y lire un désir ardent et passionné. Je l'embrassais encore, caressant son torse. Ses mains glissèrent vers mon cou et il commença à me retirer mon t-shirt d'un vif mouvement avant de me caresser le dos, glissant ses mains, tout en m'embrassant avec plus de passion. Je frissonnais en sentait le contact de sa peau me toucher si tendrement. J'avais décidé de m'abandonner complètement à lui. J'étais très attiré par lui, ressentant beaucoup de sentiments à son égard. Mes mains continuèrent de gambader sur son torse encore un petit moment. Les siennes descendants plus bas dans mon dos. Je sentais petit à petit un plaisir monter en moi. On commençait à avoir chaud, on devait se retirer les vêtements qui nous gênaient plus qu'autre chose au plus vite. Je finis par commencer à déboutonner la chemise de Joshua, qui la retira lorsque j'eu finis. J'avais enfin la vue sur son torse. Il suivit mon regard, mais il ne broncha pas, continuant son chemin vers mon bassin. Il continua de me caresser délicatement avant de revenir vers mes côtes. Mon plaisir grimpant de nouveau. On s'embrassa de nouveau. Un baiser encore plus passionné et sauvage que le précédent. J'appréciais cette sensation que j'éprouvais pour la première fois.

Le baisé continua jusqu'à ce que Joshua descende vers mon cou. Je gémis doucement. Ce qu'il était en train de me faire me procuré le plus grand bien. Joshua était le plus doux possible avec moi. Il continua de m'embrasser en longeant mon torse.

Avant qu'on n'aille plus loin, Joshua me regarda.

- Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse et sensuel.

Cela me fit frissonner.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je en souriant avant que l'on s'embrasse de nouveau.

Une fois débarrassé de tout vêtement, on s'allongea sur le lit d'à côté qui se trouvait être le mien. J'étais légèrement stressé. Cette sensation nouvelle me suscitait à la fois de l'excitation, mais aussi de la peur. Joshua me caressa tout en me regardant. Il finit par déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- N'ai pas peur, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurant, laisse toi aller. Ca va bien ce passé !

Je décidais de lui faire confiance et lui obéit.

- Tu es si mignon lorsque tu te laisses aller, me dit-il en souriant.

J'arrivais à voir son visage grâce à la lumière lunaire. Il était magnifique. Son corps magnifiquement sculpté était somptueux lui aussi. J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser ce que nous étions en train de vivre. Ce qui suivit arriva. Je me mordis les lèvres, tout en me tenant aux draps. Joshua transpirait dû à l'excitation. Il jeta un œil sur moi.

- Je te fais mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante mais douce.

- Non…non. Continue.

Je l'accueillais en moi plus profondément à chaque instant, jusqu'à ce qui ne puisse aller plus loin. Cela faisait mal, mais j'étais tellement heureux que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Il commença ensuite à ressortir puis à entrer à nouveau. Et ainsi durant de longues minutes, on fit l'amour, avec beaucoup de passion, de douleur, mais aussi de tendresse, avant que cet amour devienne plus sauvage. Joshua accéléra la vitesse. Je jetais un œil sur Joshua. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et se mordaient les lèvres. Il prenait autant de plaisir que moi.

Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus fortes et rapides. Joshua écrasa son corps contre le mien et approcha ses lèvres de mon cou pour y déposer une multitude de baiser. Je levais légèrement la tête en arrière pour lui laisser un plus libre espace, mettant ensuite mes mains dans son dos.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je en lui caressant les cheveux puis le dos.

On gémit tout les deux, lui plus que moi. On resta collé l'un à l'autre un moment, savourant ce moment pleinement. Il se redressa légèrement et me regarda en souriant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, de tout mon cœur !

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, alors que je retirais les cheveux qui c'étaient écrasés sur son front. Nos corps de haut en bas étaient en sueur. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il me glissait. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi. On se regarda un instant avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, sous le clair de lune.


End file.
